When a Demon Calls
by gue22
Summary: A kidnapping, torture, seduction, throw in some secrets and lies: This is the foundation of their relationship. When it all unravels, what will they do?
1. The Demons Ultimatum

**This story is rated for a reason, if you are underage, or otherwise a sensitive reader, please pass.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, if I could draw worth a damn maybe I would, but sadly it was not to be.**

Chapter 1: The demons ultimatum

He would have enjoyed the music if it wasn't so loud. Honestly how did they do it? He had been on the dance floor for only half an hour and his ears hurt, they hurt badly. He could feel the bass thumping in the pit of his stomach. In fact all he could hear was bass. Could this noise really be described as music, there was no melody that he could discern, or maybe it was there, trying to be heard but completely drowned out by the cursed bass.

Still, he was trying to fit in, trying to be normal, so he stayed on the dance floor, clumsily trying to mimic the rather suggestive dance moves of his peers. He may have been naïve, but Son Gohan wasn't stupid, all this gyrating and bumping of the lower abdomen, it wasn't good, not good at all.

Out of nowhere two lanky arms wrapped themselves around his stomach from behind, he could feel the unmistakable softness of two round feminine mounds pressing against his back, as his body was forced to sway from side to side in the same rhythm as his new captor.

He had stopped freaking out at this point, since coming to the dance floor, he had quickly realised that having some strange girl grab and dance with you for a few minutes before moving on to the next guy was just 'normal', so he tried his best to just 'go with the flo' as Erasa had repeatedly encouraged during the coarse of the evening.

As the girl from behind finally let him go, another one suddenly appeared out of nowhere, with her face dangerously close to his, she started moving her face, neck, shouldeers from side to side whilst slowly lowering herself down, down, down, over his torso, he had seen this particular move a few times already so he was glad he knew what to do. Leaning his body back, he began to sway from side to side at opposite intervals and let the girl half hover over him while they both swayed themselves on to the ground. Completely bent like a pretzel now with his head just inches from the ground, Gohan didn't realise that he was simply going too low for the poor girl to keep up with, but her alcohol induced senses didn't really register the fact, so she kept going, and going, until she lost her balance and fell face first into his chest.

The group that had gathered around the dancing duo to enclose them in a circle whilst cheering, was expecting both teens to crash unceremoniously into the ground, but alas they all gasped out in shock as Gohan simply wrapped one arm around the girl and gracefully, without staggering in the slightest, raised them both back into a standing position.

Blushing, her face still planted on Gohan's chest, the girl steadied herself and made a quick disappearance.

The guys cheered and patted Gohan on the back as they resumed their dancing, before he could even take a second to contemplate what he had done to earn the congratulatory smirks and pats, another girl had grabbed him, another round of bumping and grinding had begun…

Videl was more than just nervous, she was down-right terrified. If she failed, if she fucked this up, her father was a goner. She had never been a coward, never been afraid to take on a challenge, but this was not her forte, she was incredibly adept at the art of breaking jaws and balls, not trying to seduce boys. Shakily, she picked up another tot glass and downed the burning liquid in seconds. She had never taken alcohol before, but she was realistic, there was no way she was going to seduce Son Gohan whilst sober, it simply wasn't possible. She needed a little boost, something to give her confidence.

Looking around, she was pleased with the turn out of this last minute party, no one would suspect that this whole gathering was a mere set up to get Son Gohan alone. She still wasn't sure if this was the best plan, but the demon hadn't given her much time to strategize. He had given her an ultimatum, the new kid, Son Gohan, or her father, plain and simple.

Shuddering, she tried not to think about that fateful night.

He had appeared out of nowhere two nights ago. At first she had dismissed his presence as a hallucination, after all, it wasn't every day that one was jostled awake in the middle of the night to find themselves face to face with a menacing green monstrosity. She hadn't even been quick enough to scream, before she found herself hoisted in the air, legs dangling, with the monsters hand squeezing painfully around her throat. She tried kicking, clawing, punching, nothing she did had any effect what so ever, the monster was strong, horribly strong, she knew that her only chance was to scream for help, if this monster wasn't stronger than cell, then surely her father would be able to help her. Her thoughts had also teetered to Saiyaman, he had also shown himself to be pretty strong, what with effortlessly picking up buses and all, but as quickly as the thought had come, she had squished it just as suddenly, she didn't even know his identity let alone how to call him for help. Her best bet was her father, who was sleeping just a few doors down. But she couldn't call out to him, she couldn't _do _anything at all. All she could do was stare in fright at the stoic expression of the monster that was quietly strangling her to death.

When she came to, she had found herself in a strange room. Well not really a room since there was no beginning and no end. The air was thick, hot, oppressive, and her body felt ten times heavier. She had trouble taking a breath, she was too weak to even stand. The demon loomed above her, expressionless, calmly regarding her, as if she was some interesting specimen. She had still been willing to fight, even though she knew it was fruitless, but she fully intended on staying alive for as long as she could, hopefully her efforts would be enough to buy her father enough time to discover that she was missing, find and rescue her. What she hadn't been expecting was to discover a decriept version of her father in that very same place. She had refused to believe her eyes, it couldn't have been her father, she had seen him just before going to bed. This man appeared to have been growing a beard for weeks, he was beaten, dirty and absolutely pitiful. It couldn't have been her father, it would have taken a long time to reduce the champ to such a state.

But it _had_ been her father, the demon had taken him first, and seemingly in this demon world, time passed a lot slower than in the outside world. What was only a few hours to her, had been months of unbearable suffering for her poor father. The demon had made it painfully clear, fulfil his demands, or watch her father perish in the most painful, unimaginable way. Shaking off the bad memory, Videl took another shot of tequila and decided to make her move. She had a job to do, her father's life depended on it.

Gohan was inwardly cursing his alien genes as the music continued to assault his sensitive ears. He had managed to get away from the dance floor a few times to grab some punch, but Erasa always found him and brought him back. He really would have enjoyed himself a lot better if the music was just a little less loud. Sighing inwardly, he tried not to blush as his current dancing partner started doing a crazy move that involved spanking herself lightly on her ample backside, as she bumped to the music. And to his horror she took his hands and motioned for him to take over the 'spanking' part of the dance.

He was very, very glad the dance floor was dim, otherwise the whole party would see how crimson he was at that very moment. He could really use another swig of that punch, the more he drank some, the less uncomfortable he felt. It was incredible. He wondered if it was the fruit? Thankfully the song began to die down and his current partner gave him a thumbs up and made her way back to her group of girls.

Now was his chance, he managed four steps in the direction of the punch when a small hand linked itself with his larger one. Turning back to beg his new would be dance partner to excuse him, already planning on using the 'I need to use the toilet' line, he was god smack bedazzled when he recognised the owner of the hand to be none other than Videl Satan.

His stomach made a few flip flops and his palms began to sweat. Videl always spelled trouble. She was either scowling, glaring at, or interrogating him as himself, or scowling, glaring, shouting at or trying to unmask him as Saiyaman. If it hadn't been for her prying, his date with Angela probably would have ended on a better note, but then again, maybe he should be thanking Videl for helping him in dodging that bullet, that girl had been way too fickle to get involved with. Tightening her grip on his hand, Videl closed the small space between them and tip toed up to his ear.

"C'mon, I could use a break from this music" she shouted into his already painful ear. Wincing, he didn't know quiet what to do. On the one hand he desperately needed a break from the noise, but on the other hand, he was terrified of going anywhere with Videl, she was probably trying to lure him into some sort of trap to expose him. She didn't give him much of a choice though, because she was already moving with his hand in tow. He could have easily pulled himself out of her death grip, but he'd probably rip her arm clean if he tried to do that so once again cursing his alien genes, he reluctantly and very sourly followed after the girl.

Videl's heart was hammering away in her chest, she was so nervous it was all she could do not to piss her pants right there and then. She tried to take comfort in the fact that Gohan was just a teenage boy, and teenage boys were universally known for being easy. But Son Gohan, with his constantly cheery disposition had proved in the three short weeks that he'd been going to OSH that he was not a normal teenage boy. He was completely oblivious to all the sexual innuendo that was always going on right in front of his nose. He may have made perfect scores in his entrance exams, but the boy was completely clueless when it came to everyday life.

He was so innocent and good, she felt guilty about harassing him in those first few days when she had stupidly thought that he was Saiyaman. It's a good thing he didn't bruise after that crook had punched him in the face, otherwise she would have lost sleep over it. But then again, she didn't get any sleep that night either…shuddering she closed her eyes for a brief second to keep the memories at bay. She needed all her wits about her for what she was about to do. Picking up her pace, she continued her meandering as she led Gohan to one of the guest rooms in a different wing of the mansion.

Gohan was growing increasingly nervous with each new step. On the one hand, he was glad to be venturing so far from the accursed dance floor that his ears were starting to recover from the assault of the music, but on the other hand, he didn't trust the distance that Videl was putting between them and the rest of the party. His mind was in overdrive, maybe she was taking him to some secret torture chamber where no one would be able to hear his cries for help. Since taking that punch in the face, Videl had not been on his case like she usually was, in fact, in the last two days, the young crime fighter had been uncharacteristically quiet. She had even offered him a few genuine smiles. As Saiyaman he had noticed that she had been a little extra brutal with the criminals they had apprehended, so much so that the one time he had actually had to step in, worried that she would literally bash the guy's skull in.

But now, as they turned yet another corner, he was beginning to think that it had all been a ruse to lure him to this party and expose him. The invitation had come as more than a surprise to him. He had been about to make his way home on Friday afternoon when Erasa had cornered him with a dazzling smile.

"Hold up cutie" she'd said, her eyes sparkling more than usual. "Videl has something to say" pointing her finger. Following its direction, Gohan's gaze fell on Videl who was clutching a piece of paper. He thought she looked a bit pale, but chose not to dwell on it.

"Here," she said, handing him said piece of paper. He wasn't sure, but she seemed slightly hesitant. After reading the paper, it would have been impossible to hide his surprise. Videl was inviting him? Him? He didn't know what to say, the party was the following day at the Satan Mansion.

"So…" Erasa said expectantly, smile never faltering, whilst she nudged him in the ribs. "See you then right?"

"Err…" he didn't know what to say, on the one hand it would be nice to go to a party and mingle with kids his own age, on the other hand his mother would never let it happen. He sighed dejectedly.

"My mom…" he began

"Tell her it's a study group if you have to" Videl cut him off.

He couldn't possibly lie to his own mother! She'd see right through him, and thrash him something nasty for his failed attempt.

"I'll be saving you a dance cutie" Erasa said flirtatiously, before winking at him, grabbing Videl and disappearing out the school doors. If he'd thought the invitation itself was surprising, his mother's reaction had been down -right astonishing. She had practically shoved him out the door in her haste to get him here.

Bringing himself back to the present, Gohan noticed that there'd turned another corner and not for the first time since leaving the dance floor, he thought of yanking his hand out of Videl's firm grasp and running for it. But then, she stopped, right in front of a random door, she turned the door handle and pulled him into the room.

The room looked rather large to him, but definitely not lived in. it was rather bare, with just the double bed, nicely made up in fancy looking linen. To the side, there was a stand with a small old fashioned tv, and then a door that seemed to lead somewhere else. Each side of the bed had a side table with a lamp on it. No medieval torture devices…in sight.

"Sorry for the long walk, it's difficult to have a conversation with the music so loud" she said whilst releasing his hand and walking around the bed and turning on one side lamp.

He couldn't think of any good reason she might have for bringing him here, but it was a lot more quiet than the dance floor, so while he could, he'd stay and recover some of his hearing.

"There's a small sitting area through here" she pointed towards the closed door.

"I'm gonna grab some snacks, there might be a fridge as well" she disappeared behind the door.

He could hear her shuffling things in there, but for the life of him, he didn't know what to do with himself. She'd said something about talking, he could only hope it wasn't code for interrogation. Feeling uncomfortable just sitting around, he walked around aimlessly, the room was rather bare, so he couldn't even pretend to admire the décor. She emerged through the door hands full with a bunch of stuff that she promptly deposited on the bed before disappearing and returning with two drinks.

"You can sit if you want" she said casually, whilst handing him one of the drinks. She took a small sip from hers and sat down on the edge of the bed. Following her movements Gohan sat and gulped down the entire contents of his glass in seconds. She smiled and took another sip. _Phew, _she sighed inwardly,_ Viagra, check!_

"You don't hold it against me do you?" she asked casually, well it sounded casual to Gohan, but Videl was trying very hard to quell her nerves. Could she really carry out that demons plan? She had to, or her father would die.

"Ha?" Gohan's puzzled response snatched her back to reality.

"The whole me thinking you're Saiyaman thing, you know, getting punched in the face" she trailed off, _easy girl, just breath, breath, he's just a teenage boy, he's just a teenage boy._

"Err…no, I'm sure you had your reasons" he replied nervously. _Could she really mean it, is she finally convinced that I couldn't possibly be Saiyaman?_

"Cool, at least we can start over, you know?" _So I can get you to go along with my plan. Deliver you to the demon and get my father back._

"Yeah, that's…cool…" _this is awesome, now Erasa , Sharpner AND Videl can be my friends. _

"I'm sorry about the Angela thing as well, you know…" _Sorry my ass_

"Nah…that's ok, it was only one date, she has a boyfriend now…so…" _Though she was kinda cute_

"And you?" _Please say you're single, please say you're single_

"Me?" _what's she talking about now?_

"Yeah, are you seeing someone?" _please say no, please say no_

"Err…no, I'm not" _great now she'll think I'm a total loser_

"What's it like?" _how long does that Viagra take anyway, shouldn't he be trying to make a move on me already?_

"Not seeing someone?" he was visibly confused by the question

"No, I was going to ask about the mountains, I guess it must be pretty out there" _Maybe he doesn't find me attractive_

"It's a bit secluded, but I like it" _Why am I feeling so hot all of a sudden_

"Maybe I could come out there and see it sometime, you know on a weekend or something?" _Am I_ _coming on too strong?_

"Err…" _is she talking about a date?_

"You know, maybe Erasa and Sharpner would like it too, we could have a picnic or something…" _definitely too strong_

"I like picnics" _guess a date with a girl like her was too much to ask for_

"You just like anything that ends in food Gohan" _mnnnn maybe I could use food to seduce him_

"Yeah, I guess you're right" _I like your eyes, ha? Where did that come from? Am I getting…hard? _he shifted his position and crossed his legs. _sweet dende above what the hell is wrong with me?_

"So what do you think of the party, I saw you dancing out there"

_Time to change tactics, this stupid Viagra doesn't work, shouldn't he be trying to hump me like a rabbit by now?_

"I've never really been to a party like this before, it's interesting" _what is going on with me?_

"Is that a positive interesting or a negative interesting?" _maybe I should bat my eyelashes like Erasa, she'd be so much better at this_

"No, no, it's nice, just a bit loud I guess, I'm used to the quiet, you know, with the mountains and all" _if she notices I'm dead_

"I guess, yeah, well, when you live in the city, there's always something…sirens, hooters, there's always something" _flattery, men like flattery. Ok here goes nothing. _She scooted over to him.

"I guess" _no, no, no keep your distance, keep your distance!_

"You think you'll move to the city one day, you know, when you're a multibillionaire with your own empire?" she batted her eyelids like a bimbo.

"My own empire, I don't think so, I'll be happy if I could make one great scientific breakthrough, I'll leave the ruling to others" _why is she looking at me like that, and what is that delicious smell, is it Videl? Sweet Dende…_

"You never know" she placed her hand on his thigh

"Ye-yeah, I-I guess you're right, anything's po-possible" _I need to get out of here. NOW!_

"Play any card games in the mountains?" _Time to turn up the heat._

"Once upon a time…yeah…" _cards, right, cards should be nice and calming._

"Well then, let's see what'ya got" she said, already shuffling.

"What do you wanna play?" he asked innocently, albeit very nervously

"The only game worthy of delinquent young teens of course…strip poker!" she said with an enthusiasm she didn't feel. Not at all. Maybe if she was playing with someone who'd at least provide some yummy eye candy it would be different. But Son Gohan?

P-ph-lease!

"You've got to be kidding!" he exclaimed in shock. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

"C'mon, mountain-boy, don't be shy, it's just a game" she winked. _World swallow me now!_

And so, half an hour later, a crimson Gohan sat mortified, but fully clothed whilst Videl remained only in her frilly bra and matching panties. _Wow, I didn't even have to lose on purpose. Let's see him try to resist me now. _

"It's ok Videl, we don't have to finish this last round" he said nervously, he couldn't even bring himself to look at her, especially knowing that he'd won again. And that meant…that meant…she'd have to take off something else, and Kami knew he couldn't handle it. He was trying to sit at an angle, trying to hide his monstrous hard on, he'd never been so mortified in his life. And if Videl lost one more piece of clothing, he was going to burst then and there.

How did he get himself into this? _Please Dende o'l pal, let me walk away from this with some of my dignity!_

He was so busy not looking up, that he didn't see her move until she was standing right before him. He lifted his eyes, only to find his face level with her breasts. You wouldn't think it was possible, but he still managed to turn a new shade of red.

"Vi..Vi…Videl…I" what could he say really? You're a goddess and I'm clearly a certifiable pervert?

"Shh" she said, brushing his lower lip with her finger, he was so startled by that action that he didn't even have time to react to her next move. _Ok Videl this is it, you can do this, you can do this…_

She straddled him.

He froze.

She moved against his groin.

He groaned. _Was that me, what is she trying to do to me? This can't be right, this cannot be right. What do I do, What do I do?_

She nibbled his earlobe.

He hissed. _Mother, you warned me about these city girls!_

"Touch me" she murmured against his ear. _Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this._ Her warm breath sent shivers down his spine. His groin was throbbing, ever so painfully.

"Vi…Videl…I…"

She bit his nipple through his shirt and started gyrating her groin against his.

He groaned, again.

"Touch me" she murmured again, planting small kisses along his neck. Gohan was loosing control, fast. _C'mon, I'm a good guy not a saint._ This couldn't be happening, not really. It had to be some kind of dream, he'd be waking up any minute now, oh yes, he'd had these kinds of dreams before, they always ended before the really good part.

She lifted his hands and put his palms on her breasts.

_Oh god they're so soft, I can't handle this._ He had to get out of there. He wouldn't have guessed it, but he concluded right then and there, that she must be drunk or worse to be acting like this.

He grasped her shoulders, so he could gently pry her off of him and in less than a second he had flipped them over and had her pinned to the bed. He was about to release his hold on her and make a run for it when he made a fatal mistake. He dared to look into her eyes, her beautiful cerulean eyes. Kami, she was a sight to behold, and for a second he forgot to be nervous. His body moved of its own volition.

He kissed her. Hard.

She made a guttural sound. _Finally!_

He forgot to flee.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. _I'm actually going through with this, I'm actually going through with this!_

He couldn't get enough of her. She tasted so sweet. So warm, so…so…he growled and pressed her further into the mattress. He didn't realise it was happening, but he was already losing himself. His heart rate exploded.

His nostrils flared.

His eyes flashed a deep red for a split of a second.

_He's sniffing me, he's sniffing me! Ew!_ Videl froze underneath him. _What's the matter with him?_

He was salivating now, as he started to lick her neck.

_Good grief, what in the name of all that is holy is he doing?_

He was thrusting his groin against her, faster and faster.

_What is he doing? He could at least take off his clothes!_

Another thrust, and another, faster and faster, until…

He shuddered on top of her.

She felt it, a warm moist liquid seeping into her panties.

_Oh God, Oh God! He just finished, he's all done, all over his clothes!_ How the hell was she supposed to get pregnant if he was going to finish in his blasted clothes.

Thump…Thump…Thump…

His heart rate slowed down, he was coming back to reality.

"Mnnn…" he groaned and opened his eyes, his lust induced fog clearing…and his eyes came face to face with Videl's startled gaze.

He froze. _Shit!_

And then he felt it, the warm, sticky, moist feeling in his pants. _Double shit._

The word mortified didn't cut it. He'd much rather be lying neck broken and paralyzed on Namek than on top of Videl, his bodily fluids all over his pants. _Cell, arise and kill me now._

He rolled off of her.

He cupped his face in his hands, as if covering his face would shield him from what had just happened.

Shame, so filled with pure unadulterated shame. He could never face her again, and if she told anyone about this, he would never be able to face them either. He could imagine Sharpner snickering behind his back, he…he…he'd have to find a new place to sit in class. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't let her see you cry…_

She saw and noted his embarrassment and knew she had to act quickly, she couldn't afford to alienate him now, she was on a mission, she simply had to get pregnant!

Quelling the shock and disappointment down, she made her move. He was about to get off the bed when he felt her touch. He couldn't face her, he could never face her.

She snaked her arms around him from behind.

He was at a loss.

She pulled and tugged a bit, indicating that she wanted to remove his t-shirt.

_Can't she just let me be mortified in piece?_

She grazed her fingernails against his exposed stomach and gasped. _My God! Mountain-boy has one hell of an Adonis line._ She began to run her palms up and down his torso. _Shit!_ She could feel each individual muscular outline. _This boy is built better than Zeus._ Encouraged by her new discovery, she grabbed his arms and forced them up, when he didn't resist, she tugged again at his t-shirt, and this time, she was able to take if off. She marveled at the beauty of his back, she wasn't being fuelled by just the ultimatum anymore, Gohan was damn sexy, and she hadn't even seen all of him yet!

She was in the zone now, rubbing, caressing, marveling…and before she knew what she was doing, she was trailing kisses all over his back, working her fingers all over his front and loving every minute of it.

Gohan hadn't thought that it was possible to get excited again so quickly, but there was no question, her little ministrations had done the trick, his little friend was standing to attention once again.

He was still mortified from his lack of control. He may have been inexperienced and naïve, but he wasn't clueless. He had read all about 'copulation', and even though his mom always made it a point to get the most academic material on the subject, he wasn't without resources of his own. He had read the self help books, the 101 books, the idiot's guide books, the fictional books, any and everything he could get his hands on. In theory he knew what had to be done, but this whole episode had caught him completely off guard, he still wasn't entirely sure that he should be engaging in such an act so callously, but…

Her hands, her nails, her scent…they were everywhere, how could he say no, how could he resist what was being offered so plainly?

He may be accused of a lot of things, but his mother had raised him to be a gentleman, and since he'd already lost his head and indulged himself, he owed it to Videl to at least make it worth her while as well. He owed it to his pride to at least do a good job of it. He was a nice guy, some would even go as far as saying he was a momma's boy, but Kais be damned, he still had his pride. So even though he was still mortified beyond imagination, and even though he was still scared shitless of failing to perform again, he sucked it up, he'd never let fear deter him from jumping into battle before. He had faced Radditz, Vegeta and Nappa, he had faced the accursed Ginyu force and the monstrosity that was Freeza. He could do this, he could make love to a girl.

Moving faster than the human eye could see, Videl was startled out of her ministrations when she suddenly found herself on her back, arms pinned above her head by one very sexy, very toned arm. Before she could take her new position in, Gohan had ripped her bra clean off her body, her nipples staring daringly at him, as they became the first victims of his rather sudden and most welcome assault. His mouth was soft and rough at the same time, as he sucked and flicked her skin. Videl felt a hundred new sensations travel up and down the length of her body. _Oh God, he's actually turning me on._

If the students of Orange Star High got wind of this, it would have gone down in the gossip archives for sure. Son Gohan, the class-nerd, the mountain-boy from the middle of nowhere, was actually turning Videl Satan on.

She had been prepared to go through with this from the very beginning, she had been prepared to suffer it many times if she had to, as many times necessary to ensure that she got pregnant. She had even been prepared to fake it if the moment called for it. But she had never thought in a million years that his hesitant touch would set fire to her loins. She never imagined that the weight of his body pressing against hers would make her melt into the mattress, how was she supposed to have guessed that his tongue, his lips, his teeth would lap, suck and nibble on her so expertly. It was inconceivable to have prepared to turn to mush with each groan, each moan, each grunt.

"Ah!" she gasped, his finger had made its way inside her. And again, and again, and "…ah…ah…ah…" she buried her face in the crook of his neck. What was he doing to her?

Gohan was praying to Dende and all the deities above him that he was doing this right. Once he had her on her back, he refused to look at her, that's how he had lost himself the first time. He'd simply mimicked her actions and touched and caressed every accessible part of her body. He pecked and licked her skin with his lips, feeling even more inspired by the sweet sounds coming from deep within her throat he gently started to nibble on her as well, unable to stop his own moans and groans. He was thankful that she had her eyes closed, otherwise he never would have pulled together enough guts to slip his finger inside her panties and penetrate.

When she gasped out in shock, he could feel the blood rushing to his face, he couldn't believe he had his finger inside Videl Satan. In and out he went, relief washing over him that he was doing this right. His little friend was straining painfully against his pants. He did not want a repeat performance of earlier. Acting quickly, he reached with his other hand and started to unbuckle his pants. It was a little more difficult than he thought, trying to keep the in and out rhythm with the one hand and trying to take off his pants with the other, it was definitely a challenge. Luckily, Videl pulled herself up and did the honours.

Kicking off the remnants of his clothes, he pressed his body on top of hers and kissed her hard on the mouth. He could feel her eyelashes fluttering and tickling his face. Against his better judgment he pulled back and opened his eyes and stared at the beauty underneath him. There were no words. Out of the blue his heart swelled with something foreign, it felt heavy, burdened, troubled. She shifted and darted her tongue, it brushed ever so lightly against his nipple. One intake of breathe later and he was lost.

His nostrils flared.

His eyes flashed a deep red for a split of a second.

He was sniffing her, again! Videl froze underneath him. Is this supposed to happen?

He started to lick her neck.

He growled low and loud.

His knee parted her legs.

_Shit! This is moving too fast, I should warm him!_

"Gohan, be gentle I'm…"

He plunged into her, fast, hard.

Her scream snapped him out of his sexual trance.

_It hurts, it hurts, good grief I feel like a knife just split me open._

She couldn't have prevented the tears from glistening her eyes even if she'd attempted to.

Gohan remained motionless, he was in shock, Videl was a…she was a…he'd just…um…she was a virgin? He didn't expect her to be a virgin! She had come on to him, plainly, with no reservations. She'd encouraged him, unmistakably when he'd been ready to cut his losses and go home. He thought she had at least some experience. She was a virgin, and he'd hurt her, _damnation! _

He may have been one hundred percent inexperienced, but even he knew that a girl's virginity was a delicate matter. There was the whole tearing of the hymen thing, it was supposed to hurt. It didn't help that he was still sheathed inside her, aching, needing, wanting to move ever so badly. With more willpower than his last stand against cell, Gohan withdrew.

Videl knew that he had to finish inside her at some point. But right now, she was glad to have him out of her. She had been expecting pain, but jeepers creepers, she needed just one damn second! It didn't help that she was throbbing with a combination of pain and desire all in one. _Gods be damn… _

"Ah!" she gasped, loud!

He wasn't really doing what she thought he was, was he?

"Ah!…Ah…Ah…Gohan…Shit…Ah…Gohan, Gohan…Holy!" A few waves of pleasure later…yep, he was definitely doing what she thought he was. She was probably bleeding, but…Son Gohan, mountain-boy, the smartest and apparently buffest kid in her class had his head buried between her legs.

_**I hope my attempt at a love scene is not too bad. **_


	2. Never Trust A Demon

_**AN: Thank you to those that took the time to review this story, it really helps the fingers flow. I hope I **__**didn't take too long to update. If you are also awaiting an update on one of my other stories, they will all be updated by Friday.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to kyra . storms who's collective reviews for all my stories always make me smile, put me in an extremely good mood today!**

**On with Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Guys, accept it, I don't own DBZ**

Chapter 2: Never Trust a Demon

Hercule Satan was in pain. It wasn't so much the physical pain that bothered him, he was somehow resigned to that by now, it was the emotional anguish and helplessness that tortured him the most, and above all else the overwhelming fear that his daughter would be brought back here, to be cast away like him, in eternal damnation. He wasn't sure how long it had been anymore, in the beginning, he had made a gallant effort to count days, then weeks and then months, but after a while he had stopped counting all together. It was better if he didn't know, if he wasn't aware of how much of his life was being wasted away in this abyss. He couldn't remember in great detail nor clarity, how he had ended up in the demons clutches in the first place.

It was rounding up like any other day at the Satan Mansion, Hercule had just kicked his hyper active marketing manager out after signing a whole bunch of documents that had something to do with the up coming world wide appearances he was due to make across the world, the world martial arts tournament was coming up in a few weeks and the crowds needed to be stirred,excited. He had joined Videl for dinner, trying to cheer her up. His baby girl had been in a foul mood, seemingly her one lead to unmask that stupid poser Saiyaman had come to naught. She had been sulking, mulling over what her next move should be. He had truly been exasperated with this new found obsession of hers over the so called superhero. Giving up trying to be helpful, he had kissed his daughter on the forehead and retired to his suite. Since the incident with his wife and the stairs years back, he had gotten into the habit of knocking back a few whiskeys before falling asleep. Otherwise, his dreams would be plagued with that final fateful argument, her threatening to leave, never to let him see the baby growing in her womb. His explosion at the threats, their struggle, and her petit form rolling down the stairs. He had acted foolishly, blinded by disbelief, grief, guilt and panic, he had buried her body, _their _bodies, in his private courtyard, he had lied to his baby girl, making up some crazy story about his mother leaving them, not loving them, he didn't know what else to say, and made a gallant and public to do of hiring the best private investigators to find her. It was at night that these memories haunted him, and to dull the guilt, to dull the pain, he would knock back a few. It as his one true comfort. So it had been that night as well, whilst indulging in his little nightcap there was a sudden tremor, a small wind, and before he could get his wits about him, a strong, green clawed had was squeezing the crap out of him.

"You disgust me" the monster had told him contemptuously, and the next thing he knew he was in this…place. It had been agony, sheer, unadulterated agony. His chest had never felt heavier, he really thought he was going to suffocate to death. Every breath he tried to take was a chore all on its own, his body felt a hundred times heavier, he couldn't even lift himself off the ground. It was hot, and humid and oppressive. Something had kicked him in the ribs, pain oh the pain had been unbearable, but he had to know why this was happening, he had to know who was doing this to him, so with every ounce of strength he could summon, he managed to twist his body up so he could get a good look at his assailant.

It was big, very big, and green and those eyes, those eyes made his quiver by just boring into him.

"W-who…w-who…are you?" he had managed to ask, chest heaving. It snarled at him, revealing its fangs. He thought it would attack him again, but it brought its ugly face dangerously close to his and smirked. He shivered.

"Once upon a time, they called me the Demon King" he said, and rewarded him with another kick to the stomach. He must have passed out again, because the next time he opened his eyes, he was alone.

* * *

Pulling out his physics textbook, Gohan couldn't help but feel nervous. Today was Monday and that meant, he'd have to face a certain dark haired girl. A tint of red spread lightly across his cheeks at the very thought. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Videl, he did, very much so in fact. It was just that he didn't know what he was expected to do when he did see her. What did something like this mean anyway, are they a couple now? Nothing about what had happened between them on Saturday night was conventional. He had left the Satan Mansion in the wee hours of Sunday morning after a long night of…erm…yeah…_that, _he still couldn't think back on it without feeling flustered. Actually, he still couldn't believe that it had happened, period. He had agonized about what to do after, as he lay with Videl curled up against him, completely spent and asleep. He couldn't very well just sleep there, his mother would have killed him, but he had not wanted to just disappear into the night either. Ultimately he had tried to wake the sleeping beauty, just so he could at least explain that he had to go home, but she hadn't budged, and he had felt too guilty to try waking her up more forcefully. Yesterday he had tried calling a few times, but she had not picked up any of his calls. He sighed, shutting his locker and reluctantly making his way to first period.

Videl was already sitting in first period with her forehead on the desk. She felt like shit. And of course the first thing Erasa had said after taking in her appearance that morning was "Videl, Oh my goodness, you look terrible" yeah, who needs enemies, really. She couldn't blame the girl of course, she was well aware of her dismal appearance. Heavy bags beneath her puffy bloodshot eyes, skin as pale as cartilage. Erasa wouldn't be looking so hot either if a seven feet tall, green demon had come to terrorize her again last night. She had barely gotten enough sleep on Saturday night, Son Gohan had seen to that, with his surprisingly insatiable appetite and limitless stamina. Ultimately, energy completely spent and not to mention still being a bit sore and sensitive down there, she had to put the breaks on her mission. She was hopeful though, he had managed to make three deposits in her, she figured she was entitled to some badly needed rest, so she had passed out on him and managed to get in four hours or so. She was fully planning on sleeping the whole of Sunday, but her father's marketing manager had hunted her down, demanding to know the whereabouts of the champ. It had only been three days since he was taken, but apparently he had missed out on some very important promotional appearances, so she had tiredly spent the better part of Sunday trying to placate her and other associates that came crawling out of the wood work. Many hours and several lies later, she had crawled into her own bed, hoping to get some rest, only to find _it_, the green demon, white cape and all, waiting in her room to terrorize her. She had been trying to tune out Erasa's running commentary about every little thing that happened on Saturday night, but when her friend suddenly took a break from her monologue and squealed in delight, "Over here, cutie!" in that absurdly cheerful way that only Erasa could master, her palms started to sweat. Son Gohan had arrived.

Here goes nothing, Gohan thought nervously, feeling like a rather heavy lump of something was lodged in his throat.

"Hey guys" he greeted sheepishly, instinctually rubbing the back of his head, Erasa was her usual bubbly self, offering him a dazzling smile, his heart sank, Videl didn't even look up to greet him. The muffled "hey" she let out, sounded more like a grunt than an actual word. Ok, so things weren't going well. He organized his materials and sat down in his seat next to Videl. He kept stealing glances at her, she didn't look up from her peculiar position of face buried on desk.

"Never mind Videl cutie, she's still hung over from the party, all those tequila shots, I warned her that…"

"Erasa!" Videl cut her off indignantly, lifting up her head for the first time. Gohan was aghast, she looked terrible! A sickening sense of unease began to churn in his stomach. This must be his fault, Erasa had just confirmed it, she must have been horribly drunk on Saturday, she didn't know what she was doing, and he like the unscrupulous vermin that he was, had taken advantage of her! His stomach twisted painfully from guilt. How could he have done such a horribly, horribly repugnant thing? A horror and disgust he hadn't felt towards himself in seven years began to make its way to the surface. He turned away from her sickly pale appearance and lowered his eyes to his desk in shame. _Dad, I hope you're not looking down on me from otherworld._

"Right away chief" Videl said tiredly into her communicator, she cursed her bad fortune, this was the last period of the day, she had been counting down the minutes till the last bell, and now, some stupid criminal had come between her and her plans to drag Gohan home with her for a round or two and then catch some much needed sleep. Can she never catch a break? She leapt to her feet without her usual vigour and not for the first time that day, Erasa wondered if there was something seriously wrong with her friend. She sighed and watched her disappear out the door. A few minutes later, Gohan created a mini earth quake with his foot, and ended that day's boring grammar class prematurely.

Videl had never been happier to see Saiyaman, now she could ditch this crime scene and attempt to catch up with Gohan on his way home. For a fleeting second she thought of confessing her predicament to the goofy super hero, but just as quickly she let the idea evaporate, a shudder passing through her body as she remembered the demons warning. No, she wouldn't risk it.

"So?" she practically barked at him,

"Are you just gonna hover there, or are you gonna take care of busines?" she nodded towards the bank, she really wasn't in the mood for this today.

"…But Miss Videl…I-I…I'm waiting for you…I thought…" he faltered. He was only going to step in if she needed help, he was well aware of how much she hated his 'interference'.

"I don't have time for this today, you take care of it" she said coldy and started walking towards her copter. Saiyaman, the gathered crowd of spectators and all the cops present, fell back in shock.

"And Saiyaman," she said, turning back to face him "catch" she threw her police communicator at him "I wont be needing that for a while" she finished. Climbing in and taking off. The chief was speechless, first the champ goes on some top secret vacation, and now Videl just gave up crime fighting? Something was amiss, he'd have to make a note to look into it later. Thank Kami for Saiyaman at least. He could be trusted to 'take care of business' as Videl had said. And sure enough, a few seconds later, Saiyaman was strolling out the bank, perpetrators in tow. The chief hadn't even seen him move.

With a heavy heart, Saiyaman streaked across the sky at top speed. He needed to find a safe place next to Videls house to de-transform so he could go and see Videl. Her dishevelled, despondent appearance and demeanour had cut him deep, knowing he was responsible. She must really hate him for what he'd done, and he didn't blame her. She may have started it, all of it, but he should have known better, he should have walked away. He could have walked away, but he hadn't. He had indulged himself, repeatedly. He shook his head in disgust, just thinking about them like _that_, he was already starting to feel all hot and bothered. _Gah…I'm sick, I'm sick and depraved…_Was there no limits to his shamelessness? Painfully he was reminded of another time he hadn't done what he was suppose to, another time he had lost control of himself, another time he had let himself get carried away, the time he had left his father no choice but to sacrifice himself so that he could live. It would be difficult, he wasn't particularly articulate when it came to the opposite sex, but he had to try, he had to apologise, he had to find someway to make things right with Videl. He landed in a deserted alley and transformed back into his school clothes. Quickly he made his way towards the Satan Mansion.

Videl was too tired to be furious. She had been hoping to catch Gohan before the end of school, but of course she was too late. Apparently there was some freak mini earthquake type thingy, as Erasa had put it, and school had been let out early. Apparently Gohan had been the first out the door. She sighed, she wasn't exactly proud of how she had handled things today. She barely looked or talked to the boy, and it didn't help that she didn't know what was going through his mind. When she had first looked up at him, she wasn't expecting to feel all the things she felt. She didn't miss how appalled he was at seeing her 'not so flattering new look' courtesy of many a sleepless night and a certain green something we wont mention. But damnit, he could have pretended! He hadn't said anything to her after that. Was he that shallow? Was he so easily repulsed? Either way, she didn't care, shallow or not, repulsed by her or not, he would sleep with her again, even if she had to knock him unconscious and practically rape him. His father's pitiful whimpering from the night before still haunted her, he had looked ten times worse than he had the first time she was taken to him. It was almost as if he was actually aging. She sighed. She could call him, ask him to swing by her place, but he lived so far away, she would have to wait until tomorrow to corner him somehow. What she needed was a long relaxing bath, a snack and some long overdue sleep.

"Son Gohan, I'm a friend from school" he explained again into the intercom at the gate. He didn't remember having so much trouble on Saturday night, he had simply flashed his invite, a weird looking eye type thingy had scanned it and the gates had parted like the red sea.

"I'm afraid there's no memo on your arrival sir. We can only open the gates for listed guests" the voice from the intercom said back. Why was everything so difficult? He had her number, he could call her, but she hadn't answered any of his calls before, and now, knowing what he did about Saturday, he was even more doubtful that she'd pick up. But he dialled anyway.

Videl was just stepping out of the bath, feeling better than she had in days when her phone started vibrating on the table. She saw the caller's name flash, but she didn't believe it, it was Gohan.

"Hey" she said, trying to force some enthusiasm into her voice

Gohan was knocked over from shock, he wasn't expecting a response…

"Hi!" he said, his voice a little higher than he'd intended.

"Wzup?" _Think, Videl, think_

"Not much, I was just…uh…just…coming to say hey, but the guys at your gate wont let me in"

"You're here, at my house, right now?" she sounded shocked

"Well…yeah…we didn't really get to talk at school and you left for your police work and all, so I thought maybe I could come by?" Shitting bricks would have been more comfortable for him. At least she was talking to him though.

"I'll take care of it, see you now, now" and she hung up. A few seconds later, the red sea parted.

She looked a little better he observed, as she made her way down the rather large and broad staircase. Her hair was wet, but she was smiling, _smiling_, as if she was glad to see him. He shuffled nervously and swallowed. Scratch that, she looked a lot more than just a little better. Momentarily he let his eyes linger on the sway of her hips. She was wearing boxers and a small fitted top that left her navel exposed. Double scratch, she looked hot, though somewhat haunted. He swallowed again. _Gohan…_he scolded himself. He watched as she descended the last step and took him by complete surprise. She leapt at him, leapt like a cat, straight into his arms, thighs wrapping around his waist.

"I'm glad you came" she said hotly into his ear and Son Gohan realised for the first time that women were by far the greatest mysteries on the universe. Figuring them out, now _that_ could be his great scientific breakthrough!

"What's wrong?" she pouted, pulling her head back so she could look him in the eye. _What's, wrong, what's wrong, is this girl for real, is she bipolar or something? You didn't even acknowledge my existence at school today and now, you've done a complete 180! wrapping your legs around me, hugging me, smiling at me! Oh No! She must have come home to drown her sorrows, she must be drunk AGAIN!_

"N-Nothing…I'm just…err…have you been drinking?" he found himself asking the question.

"What!" her face contorted comically. She scrunched up her nose and glared at him.

"It's Monday afternoon for crying out loud. Just because I had a few shots at a party, does not make me some kind of alcoholic!" she huffed and disentangled herself from him.

Despite her wild protest, he still used his sensitive nose to try and discern for himself if the girl was telling the truth or not. He was not going to make another monumental error in judgement. No matter how much he wanted to. But mnn, the only thing he could smell was peaches and vanilla…sweet kami. Now he felt bad for accusing her.

"…No, no…" he waved his hands frantically "…that's not what I meant, its just that…at the party, what Erasa said…I wasn't sure if you were upset with me for…err…you know…" he couldn't even look at her, he felt so self conscious, and no doubt he was making an ass of himself, he could practically feel himself blushing.

Videl felt something shift inside her, was this guy for real? After practically throwing herself at him, he was worried that he'd somehow taken advantage of _her_? Could he be anymore adorable?

When she didn't move or talk, he continued to babble

"…I tried to call you yesterday, you didn't pick up, and today at school, you didn't even look at me…I thought…I wasn't sure coz if you weren't yourself then I wasn't sure if we…why did you quit your job, with the police I mean?" he suddenly blurted, failing miserably in articulating himself properly on the other matter.

"Wait…how did you know that?"

"It was on the news…yeah…you know" he lied

"I didn't really quit I just…" a dark shadow loomed over her features "…took a break, for a while, that's all, Saiyaman can more than do the job so it's not like I left anyone hanging" she said defensively.

"So…you're really ok?" he sounded so sincere, Videl hated herself for what she was doing to him. She thought of confiding in him, blurting out every single sordid detail, but she couldn't do that.

_I will rip out his tongue and strangle him with it _the demons words echoed in her mind. No, she couldn't risk involving him. Besides, it's not as if she was harming him, quiet the opposite in fact. She shouldn't have to feel bad about it. Making her mind up quickly, she decided that the best way to wrap Gohan around her little finger was to guilt him into it. From a very young age, she had always managed to get her way by guilting her father into things.

"Did you really come here to check up on me, or did you come here to let me down easy, ease your own conscience?"

"What…No…I…"

"I know I may have come on a bit strong, but I thought you liked me, at least just a little…?" _Try to worm your way out of that one mountain boy_

"What…NO!…I wasn't, I wouldn't…that is, I like you" _Do I really? Obviously I'm attracted to her, but do I like her?_

"I like you too" she said shyly, _sorry Gohan, I'll say anything to get you to relax and be agreeable. _

With a tinge of red on his cheeks, Gohan felt a welcome warmth spread over him. _She likes me. It wasn't just an alcohol induced thing. She doesn't hate me. But how is that possible, how could a girl like her, the object of every teen boy's fantasy, like me? Me? _

"I-I guess, I'll…um…see you at school tomorrow?" _I need to get home and clear my head. It's been one hell of a day._

"Don't be silly mountain boy, you just got here, I haven't even offered you a drink yet?" she smiled suggestively.

* * *

Bulma Briefs was late. For what must have been the millionth time that day she cursed the future version of her son. It was his doing, his fault that she was attending this meeting in the first place. Shortly after the cell games, while the world was trying to recover, a new virus made itself known. It started with a few isolated cases here and there, but quickly started to spread in all major cities in the world. The doctors were baffled, they had never seen anything like it before, the virus seemed to reside in the heart itself, attacking the human body where it was most vulnerable. The ones who fell to their death, fell quickly, but they also fell extremely painfully. Case workers reported that patients would clutch at their chests, screaming in agony all day and all night. Most of them seemed to be in some kind of perpetual nightmare. They lost all touch with reality, only experiencing severe pain and fever, intense hallucinations and within a week, at most, their hearts would give out and they'd be dead. When the death rate began to toll up, Bulma had been forced to come out of mourning, she used the remnants of Goku's medicine from the future to replicate a cure. The field of medical research was taken by storm, Capsule Corporation, the number one company in the world, unrivalled in technological ingenious had made a medical breakthrough. Bulma's name had made its way to the contact list of the world diseases council. Any and every time some unusual diseases came up, she would be called upon to look over on going research in the hopes that she'd come up with a miracle to match the one of the cure for the heart virus. But in the seven years that she'd been sitting on the board, she had never even bothered to open the files she took home. Rushing out the elevator, she cursed Trunks again, as all eyes turned to her expectantly when she finally made her appearance. This was going to be another long and boring Monday, she mused. Carefully smoothing over the folder she hadn't opened in the entirety of the time it had been in her possession, she was startled out of her bored disposition when the Chairman opened the meeting. Opening her folder for the first time, there right in front of her, right there amongst the victims of the latest disease, was a name she knew all too well.

Bulma Briefs, fell out of her chair.

* * *

An hour after Son Gohan had shown up at her gate, Videl lay half naked in her bed, her back turned to him, tears glistening her eyes.

"Just go, please" she whispered hoarsely

"Videl…" he put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and scooted further away from him.

"I said go, get out, leave!" she spat. The tears were spilling freely now. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,_ she told herself over and over again.

Gohan didn't understand why she was so upset, why she had suddenly turned from him, he had merely suggested that they slow things down, neither of them had any protection on them, he didn't want to lose his head like Saturday night, he wanted to slow things down, get to know each other a little better, at the very least use a condom. One minute, they were smiling, touching, kissing…and the next…not knowing what else to do, he reluctantly slipped out of bed and unsteadily began to dress back into his school clothes. He knew that women could be erratic, he was Son Chichi's son after all, but Videl's behaviour could only be described as sporadic at best, there was no way to predict how she would react to anything. What was so wrong with wanting to slow down? With wanting to use a condom? She was completely insane, accusing him of not finding her attractive. Of making excuses, of trying to weasel his way out of being with her! He didn't want to hurt her feelings, he didn't like how her eyes had practically pleaded with him, as if stopping or slowing down would have some apocalyptic catastrophe! Those eyes, they had been about to wear him down, when she suddenly pulled another one eighty and practically told him to get lost. Fully clothed again, he made one last effort to reach Videl, but he was only rewarded by a vicious shove. That look, that look in her eyes, it would haunt him for a very long time to come.

* * *

Palms sweating, Bulma pressed on the elevator incessantly, somewhere buried deep in her subconscious, the intelligent part of her brain knew that the action would not make it come up any faster. But the part of her that was in control, the part of her that had just had the wind knocked out of her in that meeting, didn't care worth a damn. Her heart was beating furiously and for as long as she drew breath, she would never forgive herself for not taking her role in the board more seriously, or at the very least, opening the damn files when they sent them to her. When the doors parted, she hurriedly stepped into the lift, completely disregarding the polite greetings of the occupants. Her mind was far, far away, she was engrossed in calculations that would put that years Nobel Prize winner for science to shame. She was _not _going to let this happen, she would use every waking moment, every resource, spare no expense, she was simply _not _going to allow this to happen. When the doors finally opened, she practically ran out the building. Settling comfortably at the back of her limo, she shakily reached for her cellphone.

"I need you…shut up, shut up Vegeta, this is an emergency, do what ever it is that you do when you want to spy on me, and get your sorry Saiyan hide here NOW!" she slammed the phone shut.

She was lying on her back with her arms supporting her head on the meadow alongside the river. Her shoeless feet were immersed in the water from her knees down. She wished now that she had taken more time for leisure and pleasure over the years. Sighing contentedly she didn't even look up when she heard the unmistakable shuffling of feet approaching her. At this time of day, it could only be him.

"I don't have much time left in this world you know" she said, plainly.

"So it seems" he replied emotionlessly

"So…have you finally come to help me?" there was a hint of carefully disguised hope in her voice that hadn't been there before.

"No, I have come to inform you that the matter has already been taken care of. I saw to it personally" She did not like the sound of that.

"Please," she scoffed "what would a demon like you know about matters of the heart?"

His eye twitched. Demon. That term, he had come to detest it over time. Especially after discovering his true origins. Still, he was known to utilise it himself whenever it was to his advantage. He didn't kid himself though, to this particular female, he would never be anything but a demon. Trying to correct her would accomplish nothing, it would only assuredly lead to more insults. He didn't have time for that. Not today in any case. He had places to be and people to terrorize. He indulged himself in a playful grin at the thought.

"True, you humans and your emotions will forever be a mystery even I can never hope to unravel. But what I lack in understanding, I more than make up for with my superior persuasion skills" he smirked, smugly, fangs revealing themselves ever so slightly. A strong sense of foreboding loomed over her. For the first time since his arrival the dark haired woman abandoned her comfortable position, hauling herself up, she turned her head towards the towering form before her, trying to quell down the rise in panic instigated by the dark glint in his eye.

"What have you done Piccolo?" Son Chichi asked shakily, and even as she said the words, she knew deep down that she didn't want to know the answer. She feared now that she had made a great error in judgement in approaching the families favourite redeemed demon for help. After all, wasn't she always the one that had warned her late husband to never trust a demon?

* * *

_**HaloKillerMatt and NoName had already guessed the identity of the demon. Damnit, I guess I wasn't sneaky enough LOL**_

_**Please leave a review you guys, see you next time…**_


	3. A Demons Word

**AN: **

**It took me longer to update this time, sorry about that, juggling 5 stories is more time consuming that I thought.**

**Disclaimer: **I own these delicious vanilla wafer sticks that I'm eating, not DBZ.

Chapter 3: A demons word.

Vegeta touched down on the green grass in front of the Son residence. The blue haired woman he had been carrying in his arms, shot out of his embrace and started pounding viciously on the door. He sighed, the woman never listened to a word anyone had to say when she was like this. Legs slightly apart, he stood with his arms crossed and waited for her to get the message. He still didn't know the nature of this so called 'emergency' and she hadn't even bothered to clue him in, in her haste to come here. The woman had numerous travel contraptions, he was still indignant that she had insisted on him flying her here. True, no man made contraption she had ever been able to come up with could hope to rival his superior speed, but still, he resented being treated like a means to an end.

"Chichi, are you in there? Open up, open up, its Bulma!" she fruitlessly pounded and screeched at the door. Vegeta sighed, this was getting them nowhere, fast. He had tried to tell her as soon as he had picked up their signatures, he could sense the wife of Kakarrot somewhere in the woods, curiously she appeared to be in very close proximity to the Namek. Naturally, she hadn't even let him talk, she had told him to shut it and fly faster, the insufferable creature that she was. But as the minutes stretched, and there was still no response, the woman finally started to use her brains and not her emotions.

"Damnit!" she screeched, and kicked the door rather hard from frustration for good measure.

"Ouch!" she yelped "…bloody bastard door…" she cursed, hopping up and down on one foot, on the same spot, trying to keep the injured foot from making contact with the ground, especially in those heels. Vegeta just watched, highly amused by her childish antics. She turned around to find him watching her with that smug look he pulled off so well.

"Don't even say it Vegeta, just take me to them already" she huffed. Vegeta smiled, she was sexy when she was doing the oddest things.

* * *

"You…monster!" she croaked, aghast at Piccolo's confession about his antics in the last three days.

"Despicable, contemptuous…monster…Do you have any idea what you have done?" she was nauseated just thinking about it. That poor girl!

"Do you have enough brain cells in that green head of yours to even begin to comprehend the sheer size, the sheer magnitude of the damage you've done?" she was seething, for a second, Piccolo thought he saw steam from her ears, he had never seen her this mad before, and that was saying _a lot_. In the ten years that he'd been watching over Gohan, he had seen her mad too many times to count. This time though, he really didn't see what the big deal was!

"I don't know why you picked that crime-fighting tom-boy for your despicable, disgusting plans, but even if she is the daughter of that unscrupulous, lying scum of a buffoon, she doesn't deserve this, she's just an innocent girl, and what you've made her do, what you made her lower herself to have to do, is by far the most repugnant, vile, abhorrent thing you have ever done!" she was practically shaking from the sheer magnitude of her rage.

"I know you're just an asexual beast, you couldn't possibly comprehend what it is to be completed by another being, to have your hearts beat just for each other, I can appreciate that. But my god Piccolo, all those years you spent as Kami, all the hundreds of years you've spent looking out for this planet, observing mankind, surely you must have realised that some things are sacred, the act of love between a man and a woman is not something that should ever be forced, it is something to be shared, consensually…it's…" her voice cracked, she could tell from the blank look on his face that he wasn't anywhere close to understanding the full consequences of what he'd so callously done. What could she say to make this demon understand that his actions had most probably crippled a young girl in ways he could never hope to understand.

What could an asexual alien understand about sexual violation, about the tender feelings of a young teenage girl?

The boiling rage dissipated, this was a mess, a big ugly mess. She covered her face with her hands, despair and hopelessness overcame her as she wept. She couldn't really bring herself to feel sorry for Hercule, the man had said unforgiving things about her Goku, he was a liar and a fraud, a bit of time in incarceration was exactly what he needed. But, that poor girl, that poor, innocent, unsuspecting girl. She would hate her son for this, how could she not, being coerced to seduce and fornicate with a boy she hardly knew. Piccolo had treated her worse than a whore, he had threatened, tormented and blackmailed her, kidnapped and tortured her father. He had put her in an impossible situation, her virtue, her self-worth, her innocence in exchange for her father's life. Sweet Dende, if Gohan did like this girl, what chance would he have with her now? How would he take the news, how was he going to feel when he found out the truth? Her heart was truly breaking for them all, the young girl, herself, Gohan and yes even Piccolo. Damnit Gohan loved this demon like a father, he had already lost his, about to lose his mother, and now, whatever he had thought was actually happening between him and this girl was about to be exposed as nothing but a cheap transaction, a mere fare to buy her fathers freedom. Her sweet Gohan was a tender, loving soul, this news would not go down well. Not at all.

Piccolo was truly at a loss, he thought the woman would be happy with his news. He had done what needed to be done. She had said so herself, if Gohan had been older, with a family of his own, he would be able to handle the news about his mother's illness a little better. They had all witnessed what he had become when the news that Goku was not coming back finally sank in. It was a situation they all wished to avoid at all costs. It had been Goten, baby Goten and his big innocent eyes that had brought Gohan back. It had been the birth of his little brother that had finally broken through his haze of self-loathing and destruction. Goten had healed him, and Piccolo was just ensuring that when the time came, when this disease finally took his mother to the grave, he would have his own child to focus on, to keep his priorities in check, to sooth and heal him. It was a good thing, a logical thing, and for the life of him, he couldn't see one damn reason to cry over it!

"Look Chichi…" he began, folding his arms, trying the diplomatic approach, but said female cut him off immediately, her eyes picking up something dangerous.

"No, Piccolo, you look…" she said icily, her tone sending shivers down the demons spine.

"…I came to you against my better judgement because my son loves you, I came to you and asked you to help me break the news to the boys, for moral support, especially Gohan, you know how devastated he was when Goku…" her voice cracked when she thought of her dead husband.

"…I came to you because I knew that out of everyone, and that includes their own grand-father, _your_ presence, _your_ reassurance would mean the most to him." she swallowed and pointed a threatening finger in his direction

"…I came to you because despite your terrible history of attempted world domination, killing my husband AND stealing my precious little boy…" she spat venomously, shaking her head as if in disbelief

"…Gohan and Goku trust you, they trusted you, and I thought…ok…fine…maybe it's time to let go of the past, maybe it's time to let go of the animosity and the hatred and pure loathing that I have for this despicable creature…maybe it's time to bury the hatchet and look forward. So I came to you, in good faith, I came to you, thinking I was doing the best thing for my son, and then you…you…go off on your own tangent and do this…this…THIS!" she screamed for all the heavens to hear. Her earlier despair had given birth to a boiling rage, her fists clenched, her eyes burning with hatred, she was furious!

Piccolo gulped, this was worse than he'd thought. Knowing that he was at least a thousand times stronger than her didn't comfort him an inch at this stage. He had seen what her fury was capable of doing. Vegeta had suffered the full brunt of that a long time ago, even _he_ knew not to mess with the wife of Son Goku.

"You will give that poor girl back her father, you will say whatever, do whatever is necessary for her to understand, that under no circumstances will they be harmed, ever again, and you will pray Piccolo, you will pray to whatever deities it is that you burdensome guardians fraternise with that she isn't pregnant because if she is, if another innocent little soul has been brought into this equation due to your meddling, I swear to you right now, not even your regenerative abilities will help you when I'm done"

It was beneath him to feel threatened by this weak woman, but knowing what he knew about her wrath, knowing and having witnessed how she had exacted her revenge on the Saiyan Prince all those years ago on behalf of her son, he was inclined to put self-preservation ahead of his pride. If she was so sure that this coarse of action was more likely to hurt than aid Gohan, then he would abandon it, immediately, no questions asked. Gohan came first, everything else…didn't come at all.

"Fine" he said gutturally and turned away from her. He was about to take off into the air, when he sensed Vegeta approaching. Curious, he stared at the horizon where he could just barely discern a small white speck making its way to their location.

* * *

"I said go, get out, leave!" she spat.

The tears were spilling freely now. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,_ she told herself over and over again. What was she going to do now? She had been sure that things were going according to plan, she had been hopeful, maybe even a little eager, after all, even if she loathed herself for what she had been reduced to do, the experience hadn't been all bad. Gohan had more than made up for his first blunder, she couldn't blame him, he had confessed that it was his first time too. She had felt double guilty about that.

But now, as she watched his hesitant retreating form disappear out her door, she was stripped bare, not just of her clothes, her self-respect or her morals, but of all hope. She had tried, damn it, she had tried to do as that filthy creature wanted, no matter what it cost her in the process. How was she supposed to know that Gohan would have his wits about him and insist on using protection? What was she supposed to do now? Stock up on condoms? Prick little holes in them? This whole situation was insane! She was aware that her anger was misplaced, she shouldn't be taking it out on him, she shouldn't give him more reasons to think she was some kind of crazed lunatic, she should be trying to keep his close, as close as possible. But damn it all, she was only human, she could only take so much, this was not fair on her, it wasn't fair at all.

Her tears were permeating into the soft fabric of her pillow, it was all she could do to stifle back the sobs and cry quietly. She was a fool to think she could handle this alone, a fool to think that things would just go smoothly, a complete and utter fool! She was trembling now, her pillow was soaked with the tears spilling from her eyes.

_Daddy_…she thought, _I'm trying, I'm trying but I can't_…her chest tightened…_I cant_…her chest felt immeasurably heavy…_I cant_…she tried to breathe, but the air felt like it was coming in too slowly…_I cant_…she clutched her chest, her skin turning as white as snow…_I cant_…she heaved in a breath, and heaved, and heaved…she was getting dizzy…_I cant breathe, I cant breathe_…she panicked and threw herself out of bed. Scrambling, and still trying to loosen the heaviness in her chest, she hauled herself up on all fours. On her knees now, her palms supporting her, she remained in that position panting hard, it felt like a death grip, she needed air…_I cant, I have to, I have to…_ she continued to pant, slower and slower until her lungs stopped burning, as the air filled in, unhindered, _breathe, breathe…_she chanted, and tried to calm down, her heart beating so fast she could hear it as a hammering against her ribcage. _Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts_…but all she could see was a looming shadow, her fathers horrified face when she had first woken up in that 'place', _oh daddy_…she despaired, she let out a sob, and another, and another, and collapsed on to the floor crying.

She couldn't do this alone, she couldn't do this on her own. Hauling herself up, she practically crawled to her phone. She needed help, she needed ideas! And with moist, tear glistened fingers, she dialled the number, taking deep calming breaths while she waited for the connection. But when the other party answered in that all too familiar cheerful way, her resolve broke, she tried to speak but her voice cracked, whatever she was trying to say just came off as a muffled sound of perfectly timed, heavy, burdensome, sorrowful sobbing.

* * *

Erasa winked at the valet and handed over her keys. _Oh, he's cute_, she thought dreamily. Pressing and rubbing her lips together to perfectly blend in her lipstick, she took one last look in her hand-held mirror, satisfied with her appearance, she popped it back into her purse. She watched for a few seconds as her car disappeared with the valet to be parked and made her way towards the front door. Capsulating a car was just not as rewarding as flirting with a cute valet from time to time, she thought giddily. The doorman already had the door open, happily she strode in, not realising that the door was being opened for someone coming out of the Satan mansion, bam! she crashed into something hard, very hard and immediately hit the floor with her butt.

"Ow" she whined, and accepted the hand that was being offered to help her up. Steady on her feet once more, she gasped when she saw just what it was she had bumped into.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?" she eyed him curiously, especially noting that his shirt was no longer tucked in, his lips slightly red and swollen.

"Erasa, hey, um…I'm just leaving actually" he said, looking anywhere _but_ at the young blonde.

"I know that silly" she giggled, "…I wanna know what you were doing here in the first place…" she glared at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"!" Gohan sweat dropped. What was he supposed to say?

"Ooh…I see…" she said knowingly, "…you and Videl ha? I just knew it!" she exclaimed triumphantly. Gohan blushed. This whole situation with Videl was completely beyond his comprehension, he had no idea what had just happened in that room. But there was definitely a _him_ and _Videl_, somehow, in some strange way…it made him dizzy just thinking about it. Taking his silence and blush as a confirmation, Erasa beamed! She couldn't wait to confront Videl about this!

"Bye!" she said hurriedly, cheerfully, and walked swiftly passed the large entry way towards the large receiving hall. She was sooooooooo excited for her friend. Finally, Videl got a guy, and not just any guy, Son Gohan, the nicest, sweetest, cutest guy in school! This was great, she was about to tackle the large stairway and make her way to her friends room when her cell went off. She thought of ignoring it, but decided against it. It was most probably Sharpner, wanting an update. They had both been extremely worried by Videl's dismal appearance and sad demeanour in school today. Initially, they wrote if off as an after effect from Saturday, but as the day had progressed, and their friend had seemed to seep more and more into whatever abyss she was trapped in, they had both decided that something else was up. They had all known each other all their lives, Videl was never one to mope around. Thankful that school was let out early, Erasa and Sharpner had gone to a café to talk over the predicament and had decided that Erasa should go on her own to go check up on her. But when she saw the name flashing on her screen, she realised that it wasn't Sharpener after all. It was Videl.

"Hiya!" Erasa answered cheerfully, already taking a few stairs as she did so. But when the sound from the other end of the phone was but a barely discernable painful sob, Erasa's heart stopped beating. Her hand gripped the stair rail tightly, draining completely of coulour, the image of Gohan with his shirt un-tucked flashed before her eyes suspiciously. He _did_ seem to be in a big hurry to get out of here. With a speed that would make Sharpener jealous, Erasa, high heels and all, took two stairs at a time and raced to Videl's room. Busting in, tears immediately began to well in her eyes, her heart beating frantically as she took in her friends half-naked form, her face all wet, all red, and all puffy from crying. Her fear intensified even more as Videl practically lunged at her, gripping her tightly with her head pressed against her stomach and sobbed, heart-breaking, heart-wrenching sobs, in a way she had done only once, a long time ago, when all efforts to find her mother had come back empty. Erasa's fear intensified, seeping slowly through her, penetrating and shaking her to her very core. This was not good.

* * *

As soon as Vegeta touched down, Bulma forgot all about her painful foot in her race to tackle Chichi.

"Oh Chichi" she said, her voice laced with emotion, hugging the startled woman tightly.

"Err…Bulma…" Chichi was taken by complete surprise, she was in the middle of handing Piccolo his hide, and now Bulma and Vegeta had appeared out of nowhere, landing, only to have her suffocate her. She was still reeling at the fact that Piccolo was too busy engaging in a staring competition with Vegeta, instead of scrambling off to sort out the mess he had made! She wasn't exactly feeling charitable at that very moment, so she shoved the woman off…a little too roughly…she trained her super saiyan seven year old every day, she really didn't know her own strength against those weaker than her.

"Chichi!" Bulma whined, picking herself from the floor. _Why the nerve of some people!_ She was about to give her a piece of her mind when she remembered why she was here in the first place. Her features softened immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me Chichi? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Truth be told, she was a little hurt that Chichi hadn't confided in her about this. The dark-haired woman's eyes widened at this news.

"You told them?" she glared accusingly at Piccolo.

"I did not" he denied calmly, crossing his arms in front of him, but the same could not be said for Bulma.

"You told Piccolo! Piccolo! Over me…what the hell is the matter with you Chichi?" Bulma was trying very hard not to yell at the other woman. It was probably bad karma to yell at the sick and dying. Though as she glanced at her friends sour expression, she noted that she looked anything but sick.

"I had my reasons" she mumbled darkly, Bulma had no idea how much she regretted having have turned to the blasted Namekian in the first place. "…how did you find out anyway?"

"I have my ways, besides, that's not the point right now…why havnt you used the dragon balls?" Bulma enquired.

Piccolo and Chichi shared a look that neither Bulma nor Vegeta missed. It was Piccolo who chose to answer her.

"They need six more weeks, Dende used them a while back for earthly matters, it will be too late by then, besides, we don't even know if they'll work, after all, in the altered future Goku did die of the heart virus, Shenron most probably couldn't fix him"

"So that's it then, you're just gonna give up, just like that!" she threw up her hands in exasperation.

"You think I want to leave my children as orphans Bulma, do you?…Well I don't ok, but I have to face facts, I have to be practical, what's done is done…besides…" she said, her cheeks gaining just a hint of colour.

"Oh no you don't missy, you don't get to give up on life just like that, just because you think this will be a great reunion for you and Goku!" she scolded her friend and dug through her purse. Once she found what she was looking for, she tossed it to the floor. Poof, a cloud of smoke erupted, and Bulma got to work gathering the laboratory supplies.

"Now, pull up your sleeves" she instructed in a no-nonsense tone. Chichi sighed, but complied, if Bulma needed to do this to appease her conscious, to take control, to avoid haunting helplessness, she wouldn't be the one to stand in her way.

"Woman, you could at least wait for a sterile environment!" Vegeta frowned, as Bulma began to draw samples of blood right in the middle of the forest. Sometimes he wondered about her.

As the syringe retracted back, filling with her blood, Chichi couldn't believe that Piccolo was still standing around after she had specifically told him to go clean out his dirty antics.

"What are you still waiting around for Piccolo! Don't you have places to be and people to deal with?" she took a few breaths, just slipping back, even for a second to remember what Piccolo had done was enough to set her blood in a boiling frenzy. Luckily the offending alien, didn't waste any time, without bidding anyone farewell, he levitated off the ground and took off.

"What was that about?" Bulma asked curiously, swiping and dabbing the puncture with some cotton wool and disinfected. Chichi took a deep breath, and with more dramatic flare than some of the best paid actresses, she began to tell Bulma and Vegeta the ghastly details of Piccolo's idea of a solution!

* * *

Gohan was about to let himself in when he felt Piccolo's ki rise just beyond the clearing of his house. Sure enough when he looked up into the sky, he saw a disappearing white spec coming from that direction. _Weird. He must have sensed my approach, I wonder why he didn't stop by to say hello?_ Extending his senses further, it was unmistakable, Vegeta, though not powered up or anything was out there as well. He could sense his mom and Bulma, but no Goten, no Trunks. _Hmm. Curious. _He thought of going to say hello, but decided against it, let the adults be, today had been confusing enough as it was, if they didn't out right demand his presence, he would take this time to clear his mind and hopefully figure out the nature of the mess he had gotten himself into now. This whole situation with Videl was…complicated. He wanted things to straighten out, follow some kind of logical pattern, some kind of 'norm'. He didn't want to talk to his mom, that would be a bit on the embarrassing side, not to mention, she might freak if she realised what he had done outside the sanctity of marriage, and if he took it to Bulma, it would definitely reach his mothers ears. He sighed dejectedly and plopped himself on his bed contemplating.

An hour later, his mom had still not come into the house, and he still hadn't made any headway. _There's Erasa, nah, too close to Videl. Eighteen maybe? If anyone could be objective, it was Eighteen._ Making up his mind, he reached for his phone to make the call when Videl's communicator suddenly went off. _C'mon, I don't want to go out and fight crime now, I have far more pressing matters to attend to, like how to unravel the mystery that was the opposite sex!_ Grumbling his displeasure, he fumbled with the buttons a bit, but eventually clicked on the right spot.

"Err…this is Saiyaman?" he said, a bit uncertainly, he had never had to do this before. He always just followed Videl. He was expecting to hear from the police chief, Videl was always talking to the chief. It's no wonder he fell off the bed in shock then, when he heard the unmistakable voice talking back to him on the other end…but when he heard the screaming, the panic stricken screaming, he scrambled to his feet and shot out his window in the direction of Satan City.

* * *

Erasa was stupefied, what Videl has just confessed over the last twenty minutes or so, was the single most insane thing she had ever heard. A green demon? Stronger than the world champ and his daughter? Wanting Videl to get pregnant with Gohan's child? Videl seducing him! SLEEPING WITH HIM! She was so shocked and horrified, she didn't really know what to say. Sure, she had always wanted her friend to get a guy and loosen up a bit, but not like this, not in this horrible way. She had wondered briefly if her friend was on drugs or something, hallucinating maybe, but she had seen Gohan with her own eyes, _that_ had not been a hallucination. She had never seen her friend so defeated, it was a complete alien phenomenon. Videl was the single most capable individual she knew. Grasping her friends hand tightly, she refused to fall into hysterics and panic, Videl needed her now, she would just have to put aside her frantic emotions for later, she took a deep breath and as calmly as she could, she faced her friend.

"V, listen to me, this whole thing is out of control. First things first, no more of this trying to get pregnant nonsense. You're in high school for Kami's sake, a baby does not feature in the equation, besides who knows what this monster plans to do with a baby. Second of all, we are getting help, as far as I can see, Saiyaman is strong, really strong, and the only contender at this juncture, maybe if you guys teamed up, you'd be able to take that creep and get your father back. If that fails…well…we can think up some more options. It wouldn't be the first time a demon terrorized the world you know." she said contemplatively.

"What? What are you talking about Erasa?" Videl puffy eyes and all, eyed her friend curiously. She came across as a complete ditz, but Videl wouldn't be friends with the girl if she wasn't made up of more solid matter than the frivolous, flirtatious blonde she seemed to personify.

"I know you and Sharpener think and breathe martial arts, but surprisingly you know very little about its history, as you well know, chasing the rumour mill, history and research are my forte" she said, scrambling to her feat and grabbing her purse. She pressed and clicked and typed for a few minutes on her phone, a few minutes later she broke into a wide smile. "Walla!" she exclaimed triumphantly and placed her screen in front of Videl.

_**Evil Demon King Piccolo, slays martial arts contestants**_…Videl read the small text. And as she immersed herself in the stories, she glanced at her friend and smiled, yep, there was no doubt, Erasa was always blabbering on and on about how she was going to take the world by storm when she became a journalist, looking at her now, looking immaculate in her matching outfit, perched before her laptop, already trying to find more stories on demons, Videl felt childishly happy, it wasn't just a pipe dream, Erasa would make a fine journalist one day.

Half an hour later, the girls had read as much as they could about that time years ago, before they were even born, when a rampant King Piccolo was loose in the world. They read about a young boy, whom they had only known as the previous martial arts champion, Son Goku, and how as a teenager, he was not only able to defeat the evil demon, but kill him as well. Could this demon be related to King Piccolo? Videl mused, or was it an independent, all new demon unleashed on to the world to begin another reign of terror. The world had been relatively safe since her dad defeated Cell, was that peace over, was this the next villain the human race would have to brace together and defeat? So many questions, and what of Gohan, why him? Why _his_ baby? Why a baby in the first place? The wheels were beginning to turn in her head. Sadly all she had were questions, and no way of figuring out the answers.

"OMG!" Erasa suddenly said, breathlessly.

"What?" Videl asked, scrambling to her feat to join her friend on the larger screen.

"Son Goku" Erasa said, her eyes going wild.

"Yeah, he's the one that defeated the other demon, what about him?" Videl asked curiously.

"Son…Goku…" she said again, slowly this time, Videl still didn't get it.

"Son GOKU!" Erasa screamed it this time. "…don't you get it Videl, Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son…Son, Gohan must be related to Son Goku, this demon, must have some connection to the evil King Piccolo…" Videl was beginning to make the connection. She nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"Oh my Kami, don't you get it Videl, this is about revenge. This demon, he wants revenge on Son Goku, so he's going after Gohan!" she screamed in panic and scrambled for her phone.

"Erasa STOP!" Videl shouted, "I get it, I get it…but we cant tell him, we cant warn him, not yet, not till we've figured out our next move." Erasa was glad to see some of the fight returning into her friends eyes. Information truly was power!

"You think this Goku guy is Gohan's father, I mean he did say his father passed away, that would explain why the world hasn't heard from him in a long time, why he didn't compete in the last tournament?" Erasa asked hesitantly, Gohan had looked really sad when Erasa had asked him about his parents.

"It's possible I guess, so if Goku's dead, this demon is taking out his revenge on Goku's son. That makes sense." Videl said, feeling better and better, now that she was making some progress in this matter.

"What do you think he wants to do with a baby, you don't think he means to torture Gohan by killing his baby do you?" her eyes widened in alarm, Gohan was such a sweet guy, it would be terrible if something like that happened to me.

"I don't know Erasa" Videl said weakly, her palm lingered slightly on the base of her stomach. She doubted she was pregnant, but still…she shuddered, even if she didn't want a baby, was nowhere near ready for a baby, it was horrifying to think that some monster wanted her to conceive a child, just so it could be used as some kind of pawn. Erasa was right, they needed reinforcements, and with her father out of the equation, there was no choice but to seek the help of the cities newest goofy super-hero. He may be a complete dork, but Videl had seen first hand how strong he was, maybe, maybe Erasa was right. If she teamed up with Saiyaman, they may have a chance against this new terror. With new resolve, Videl reached for one of her police radios. She had just wound it up to her personal channel on her police communicator and Saiyaman had just answered,

"Err…this is Saiyaman" though rather dubiously, and she was just starting to talk

"Saiyaman it's Vid…" when suddenly the floor started to tremble, her curtains blew from the sudden gust of wind, and right there on her balcony, white cape and all, the figure of the demon stood tall, erect, green and looming dangerously over them.

Erasa let out a piercing screamed.

He really was seven feet tall! Her legs remained glued to the ground, all colour drained from her face. _Sweet Kami, it was monstrous. _She trembled on the spot, even as Videl phased in in front of her protectively. They both knew she wouldn't be able to stop him. They backed up, somewhat huddled together, taking small hesitant backward steps. It didn't talk, it took one step in their direction. They gulped fearfully. Then it tossed something big and heavy before their feet. It landed with a loud thud.

"The deal is off" it said gruffly, his deep dark voice sending shivers down their spine.

"You and your pitiful father never have to worry about seeing me again." and just like that, he disappeared out the balcony doors, all that remained was a tiny spec across the car, disappearing at tremendous speed.

Videl took but a few seconds to stare disbelievingly at the now empty balcony before rushing to kneel beside the burden tossed so carelessly on the floor.

"Oh daddy…" she cried, when she unwrapped the sheet and came face to face with the unconscious form of her father. She was in between so many emotions at that moment, disbelief, shock, relief and anger. How dare he? How dare he just casually announce that the deal is off? As if the damage he has done can be dusted off by those few words? How dare he think he can just wipe his hands clean of the gore he'd created and left behind? And as she felt up her father, checking for any injuries, she swore that she would not rest until she found him out, she would not rest until she made him pay for what he'd done, to her, her father, and whatever evil he was planning to use to get back at Gohan, now that he had abandoned this course of action…or so he said. After all, he was just a demon, and who in their right mind would take a demons word?

* * *

Flying as fast as he could towards Satan City, Gohan was cursing this stupid communicator, apart from Videl's voice, and that piercing scream, he wasn't able to make out much, some crackling, some white noise, for a second he thought he heard a deep muffled voice, but he couldn't tell. The reception on this thing was bad, perhaps if he slowed down and flew lower…but he couldn't afford to waste time. That scream what an omen of something bad, something very bad, to make Videl scream like that, something had happened. Fuelling more energy into his flight he raced towards the Satan mansion. _Hang on Videl, Saiyaman is coming…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ok, that's chapter three you guys, I hope you liked it**_**. **

**R:** PM if there is something you need clarified beyond the content in the chapters.

**HaloKillerMatt:** LOL I also thought the green would be a dead give away, but…

**Lazybum131:** Thanx again for the suggestion, I will carry the line break through to my other stories as well. I hope this update was fast enough for you.

**Kakarot Son:** Thank you, as always you inspire me to update, and write more stories. I hope you enjoyed this chappie as well.

**Romanticizer101:** you flatter me, thank you, I hope this chapter answered some of your questions.

**GohanxVidelAndVegetaxBulma:** I hope you were able to enjoy this chapter.

**666:** thanx, I hope this chapter was also enjoyable

**Kyra . Storms:** I hope this little chappie answers some of your questions. Thanx for giving me motivation, truly, you make me smile when I write these chapters.

**Jrik23:** Thank you for such an in-depth review. I'm glad that you have enjoyed reading this so far. As you can see, most of the plot you had already figured out, the main idea I have for this story is to explore how far we are willing to forgive and accept giving the trials that life throws us. I really want to challenge Gohan and Videl, given such a difficult premise, how do they find their way towards each other. I will be exploring issues of trust and forgiveness, though Videl wasn't raped, I think that when the dust settles a bit, those feelings of violation, of not having have had a choice, will undoubtedly have consequences. I don't want to say too much, otherwise I'll end up spilling my storyline…lol, but Gohan and Videl, Chichi and Piccolo are all going to have to find some way to work around this. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. I tried to be thorough without bordering too much on unnecessary drama, sometimes it's a difficult balance to achieve. Thanx again for reading and reviewing.

**Alex Graham:** Thanx for dropping those reviews, I'll assume you were cheering Gohan on in that first chapter, or was that Videl? Either way, I think they both could have benefited from a little encouragement…lol. I know what you mean about the whole anime thing, I felt like such a perv writing that lol, it was my first try at a love scene, I still don't know what to make of it. But yeah, I thought more ppl would figure it was Piccolo since he's the only green guy, but that didn't stop me from still trying to be sneaky. I don't think this one has so much suspense, no secrets that I can think of, the reader pretty much knows everything, the story is now about how the characters themselves will deal with all the happenings! Thank you for reading, for reviewing, I hope this chapter was also ok, and if not, please feel free to call me on it.

_**To all those with this story on alert and favourites: thank you, I hope you will also send me your thoughts, not telepathically cause unfortunately I haven't mastered the art yet (lol) but through a review.**_

_**See you next time.**_

_**PS: anyone reading 'Displaced' *gulps* I really don't know when I'll be updating that one, sorry about that.**_


	4. A Demon In Disguise

_**AN: **_

_**I know it's taking longer for me to update, had to let my nanny go, I'm in the process of finding a new one and I've registered for a six months course at University so…I don't have a lot of free time at the moment. **_

**Disclaimer:** DBZ? Nuh! Don't own it!

Chapter 4: A Demon in Disguise!

Saiyaman touched down on Videl's balcony and rushed into the now familiar bedroom ready to deal with which ever enemy it was that had elicited such a blood curdling scream from Videl. All the way here, his heart had been pounding, his mind racing, conjuring up multiple scenarios capable of reducing the crime-fighter to seek his help. A coward sneaking up to her with a gun, or a bomb, or a rocket. A cowardly group of thugs, breaking into her room and ganging up on her, or maybe a devious opponent had snuck up on her and stabbed her with a knife, or a sword, or a teaser gun, his mind even considered the possibility of Cell or Freezer or that Mercenary Tao guy, countless scenarios had plagued him. None of these scenarios had included the sight that caught his attention at that moment - Videl and Erasa, heavily engrossed in the task of attempting to put what appeared to be a big hairy animal on to her bed. This was definitely _not_ what he was expecting.

"Miss Videl, I came as soon as I could" he said in his super-hero voice, gaining the attention of the two would-be damsels, who didn't look like they were in too much of a distressing situation. Clearly the hairy beast they were handling had startled them, causing one of them to scream. But by the looks of things, Videl had most probably knocked it out, covered it up with a sheet and was now putting it on her bed so it could rest unharmed while they called the animal service.

At the sound of his voice, the two girls whipped around and stared dumbly at the goofy super-hero. They had been so engrossed in the task of trying to lift the champ off the floor and on to the bed, that they didn't even hear him enter!

"Saiyaman!" Erasa squealed and dashed to embrace the super-hero. Thud! The champs feet hit the ground, Erasa had completely disregarded the fact that she was supporting the champ by his feet whilst Videl held him by his shoulders.

"Erasa!" Videl scolded, as the full weight of her father now rested on her alone. She was strong, but god damn, it looked to her like her dad had bulked up some in his time in hell. He was too broad for her to handle with her tiny hands.

Erasa clung on to Saiyaman dramatically, that demon had scared the you-know-what out of her, and besides, she had never seen Saiyaman up close and ass-grabbingly personal before, and since she was this close, she was determined to cop a feel while she had the chance! Gohan blushed under his helmet, Erasa was clinging to him, running her hands a bit adventurously over his body. He wasn't a hundred percent, but he suspected that she was feeling him up a bit. Disentangling himself from the blondes ministrations he stepped towards Videl boldly.

"Allow me to assit you with that animal miss" he said, taking the bulky form of Hercule off Videl's hands and laying it on the bed effortlessly.

"Did you just call my father an animal?" Videl fumed, indignant on her father's behalf. Hasn't he suffered enough? And now to have this two-bit super-hero-wanna-be calling him names!

"Y-your, y-your FATHER?" Saiyaman shouted incredulously, stealing another glance at the 'animal'. He had to squint slightly, but alas, in the midst of all that wild hair, (and not fur as he had at first deduced) he could just make out two closed human eyes and a nose. The rest was just covered in beard and hair. Jeepers! Why was the champ in such a dishevelled condition? Sure the guy always spotted a huge fro, but this was just…ridiculous, even for him, he was completely buried by his facial hair. It was like he hadn't seen a razor or scissors in YEARS!

Videl uncovered the champ fully so she could examine him. There was no telling what that awful demon had done. Apart from some aging scars and burn marks (he had never had those before) he looked in one piece. If anything, he appeared to be a lot more defined, his muscles not as bulky but definitely more developed. The last time she had seen him, he still had remnants' of his tattered pyjama bottoms, but now he was only in his boxers. They too looked more than slightly worn. She blinked back the tears starting to gather in her eyes. Now was not the time! Expertly, she began to press her hands here and there, she was no doctor, but when you practiced martial arts and got injured as often as she did, you learned the basics about the human body..

"Oh Saiyaman, thank goodness you're here!" Erasa said, once again taking an opportunity to grope our hero. Truthfully, Saiyaman didn't think he was needed at all. There were no cowards with weapons, no gangs, monsters or aliens, no apparent threat what-so-ever! Everyone appeared to be in one piece…

"Happy to be of service miss, but…err…what is the nature of the emergency here…" he asked uncertainly. It was a good thing he was covered, he couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at Videl. She was dressed in her boxers and fitted-top once again, sitting on the side of the bed by her father, seemingly engrossed in him. She looked concerned, but that haunted, pained look she had had when he was here earlier as 'Gohan' had disappeared. It made him feel better, but confused.

"It was a demon, a super-freakingly strong demon!" Erasa shouted animatedly, shuddering at the memory.

"I'm sorry…what?" Siayaman wasn't entirely sure he'd heard correctly. A demon?

"Videl's father, he was kidnapped three days ago by this super-strong demon. You just missed him, he was here, scared the shit out of me" she was talking so fast, Saiyaman wasn't sure he was hearing right.

And so Erasa told Videl's story, she explained how Mr Satan and Videl were taken three nights ago, how he was tortured and Videl made to watch. How the demon had threatened to kill him unless Videl did his bidding. And how he had come back, tossing the champ at their feet, claiming that 'the deal was off' and that they would never hear from him again. She hadn't explained just 'what' it was the demon had forced Videl to do in order to save her father. The two things that stood out to him were the description of this 'demon', it was suspiciously familiar. The second thing was the description of this 'demons lair' as Erasa had called the place where the champ was kept for three years, though it was only three days in the real world. It sounded way, way too familiar as well.

"Are you sure?" Saiyaman asked Erasa disbelievingly. No, it couldn't be true, why would Piccolo kidnap Mr Satan? He knew Piccolo despised the man above even Vegeta for claiming to have defeated cell, but to kidnap him, torture him, attack and threaten Videl? This didn't sound like the kind of thing Piccolo would do!

"Look Saiyaman, I know it sounds far fetched, but it's true, it's all true" the blonde defended, frankly she was a bit ticked that Saiyaman seemed to be having difficulty believing their story.

"I-I…this bidding of his, what did he require of Miss Satan exactly?" he asked Erasa, she was the only one talking, Videl was still sitting on the side of her bed, carefully watching her father, holding his hand, and occasionally patting back his monstrous fro. When he posed the question though, he saw her stiffen, on her part Erasa scrunched up her face in anger. Inside his helmet, he blanched, could Piccolo have asked Videl to do something that bad? Erasa didn't answer him, instead, she made eye contact with Videl, as if to ask her permission to divulge the rest of the story. Videl gripped her father's hand tighter and nodded in affirmation. It was clear to the demi-Saiyan that neither of the girls felt comfortable sharing whatever was coming next.

"It-it…demanded that Videl…it told her to…to get pregnant" Erasa said uncomfortably, it was a good thing she couldn't really see the super-hero's face, or make contact with his eyes.

"WHAT!" Saiyaman shouted incredulously

"It…told her to do everything in her power to get impregnated by this boy from school, Son Gohan" she finished and set down next to her friend on the bed, placing her arm around her in a comforting gesture.

Gohan felt his bowels plummet to the floor.

The sudden rage building up inside of him was rising at an exponential rate, not even Cell had pushed him this far, this quick.

The girls stared wide-eyed as all the windows and glass articles shattered. The floor trembled from beneath their feet, and what appeared to be a white wind was whipping around the super-hero. His fists were clenched so hard, they were astonished to see a few trickles of blood making round stains on the carpet. They huddled closer together, encompassing the champ as well. The demons presence had elicited the same winds, cracks and tremors, but this was on a much, much higher scale. Simultaneously they gulped.

Perhaps they had underestimated the power of this goofy prankster.

"He .What?" It was no longer the high ended dramatic voice of the pose striking Saiyaman. This voice was low, guttural, chilling.

"He told her to get pregnant or watch her father die in the most horrific way. Poor Videl, you have no idea what she's been through these last three days, You have to get him Saiyaman, you have to get that demon bastard for what he's done" she said, this display of power was encouraging her. Surely if Saiyaman could make more winds than the demon, it meant he was stronger? Shielding her face with her arm, she hopped off the bed and scrambled for her phone.

"I did a bit of research. I don't know if you are familiar with the previous martial arts champ, but, a long time ago, when he was just a boy, he killed a demon that looked just like this one…look…" she said, holding up her phone, she was trying to get close to him, but this wind around him was making things a bit difficult. How on earth did he do that?

Inside his helmet, Saiyaman was trying very, very hard not to lose it. He was fuming, Piccolo had done this? He had preyed on the weakness and fear of his classmate to force her to sleep with him? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. It was insane, it was absurd, it was…vile! Why? What motive could he possibly have to do such a despicable thing? He kept flashing back to Videl's haunted face earlier that morning at school. He recalled how she had practically broken down when he had tried to slow things down a bit, _this is what she was dealing with? _He had thought at the time that she was overacting but…she had been scared to death, desperately trying to do the demons bidding, desperately trying to get _his_ baby! In retrospect, he would have preferred his first deduction on this whole situation, it would be far easier to digest, knowing that she had seduced him out of sheer drunkenness, but this…this was just…sick. All that talk about 'liking' him, bull, it was just for show. He closed his eyes as memories of that night flashed before his eyes.

"Oh…Gohan" she had moaned in his ear, "Don't stop" she had cried breathlessly, clinging to him, kissing him with so much passion and abandon. He had felt like a god when her moist heat clenched around him, her body quivering as their sweat mingled, their bodies gliding against each other. But it had been a lie, he thought angrily, the invitation, the 'conversation', all of it. He was just a means to an end, she used him, lied to him and took his seed. For all he knew, she was faking her excitement, her enthusiasm and her pleasure the whole sordid time. She was probably praying to whichever god she believed in to make it stop, to save her from him, his touch. Poor Videl. He had been right all along, a girl like her, would never look twice at a hill binnie like him. Certainly not _willingly. _She must really despise him.

He saw that Erasa was trying to show him something, it took every ounce of strength he possessed to power down enough for the girl to get close to him. Unfortunately, he had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he completely missed what she had been saying.

"…so it's quiet obvious that he's after revenge, and since Son Goku is dead, he's gone after the next best thing, Son Gohan, his son."

That bit of news shook him out of his rage for a moment. Erasa has pieced all this together from just a description of Piccolo? Jeez, he clearly never gave her enough credit!

"You can take him, right Saiyaman? Gohan is my friend, I don't want him to fall into the clutches of that monster, he's such a sweetie." Erasa said, obviously concerned for both her friends.

"Erasa's right" Saiyaman whipped his head in the direction of Videl, she hadn't said much this entire time. But she was talking now. "Gohan's a great guy, I feel bad for…." she blushed "…if this demon really is after him, we have to protect him, something like this could really be traumatic…so what do you say, you think you're up to putting this creep down?" she was pressing a fist into the inside of her palm, her eyes were hopeful, she wanted justice for what had happened to her, anyone would. A cold resolve planted itself deep down inside him. He had looked up to Piccolo his whole life, loved him as a friend, mentor, father. But all along, clearly, his mother had been right, he was no friend, just a demon in disguise. No, he wouldn't give Videl justice, he would give her revenge.

"Don't worry Videl" he said in that chilling voice "I know exactly where this demon is hiding, and trust me, after I put it down, it definitely wont be getting back up, not ever-again." With that, he was gone. Erasa and Videl could only gawk up at the sky, their eyes following a white streak. Damn he's fast!

A groan from the bed had Videl and Erasa abandoning their bedazzled stares into the horizon. Hurriedly they scrambled to greet the champ who was coming out of his state.

Bulma was speechless for once, she couldn't believe that Piccolo would do such a thing. Out of all the warriors, maybe with the exception of Vegeta (but Vegeta was a special case) she always admired Piccolo for his intelligence, especially after he fused with Kami. She had believed that he was the wisest one, a blessing to have on the side of good. Not only was he strong, but wise and knowledgeable as well. Shoo! There goes that theory! She completely sympathised with Chichi on this, for once she believed that her friends hysterics were completely justified. If this situation was not handled carefully, this twisted ploy of the Namekian could truly ruin these young teenagers, no doubt, Videl was already fucked up by this. She sighed and sat down on the grass next to Chichi, what did it matter if her designer suit was ruined, she could more than afford to replace it.

"I thought Kami of all people would understand the sanctity of…" she didn't get to finish her statement. She was rudely cut off by Vegeta's loud scoff.

"Give me a break woman, you earthlings don't hold anything sacred" he said almost contemptuously "…I may not agree with his methods, but the Namek, being an asexual species, was just doing what he thought was best. The green fool bit a whole lot more than he can chew trying to protect that brat. Humph…Besides, as Kami, he's probably very aware of just how cheap the act of copulation has become on this planet. You have those prostitutes or whores as you humans call them, their kind do 'it' solely for money, drunken teenagers doing 'it' for cheap thrills, opportunistic ones doing it to climb the cooperate ladder, some use it for revenge, or as some other form of weapon to weave over the unsuspecting men, there are countless reasons why you earthlings engage in the act, and trust me woman, most of them have nothing to do with anything sacred. With the majority of the population engaging in the act for their own selfish reasons, the Namek simply joined the club that's all." he finished. Inwardly he smirked at the dark glares his statement earned from both women.

"Why you…you…you're just an alien yourself Vegeta, what do you know of human emotions?" Bulma retorted angrily. Vegeta smirked.

"Nothing, thankfully, but I do know something about a Saiyan's pride. The brat may try to suppress who he is, but trust me, when he learns the truth. Let's just say, I want front row seats of the spectacle." Oh yes, and he could feel the brat's power fluctuating uncontrollably, this could not be result of his crime fighting in the city, he wouldn't need to power up an inch for such, the humans were just too weak. And since the brat hardly ever trained, it couldn't be that either, especially considering his current location. _No, this is something else. This needs looking into. The woman can find her own way back._ Without saying a word to the two angry women, Vegeta took off, heading in the direction of Gohan's Ki.

"PICCOLO!" Saiyaman yelled savagely as his feet touched down. There was no need to yell exactly, Piccolo had sensed him and his unstable power hurtling towards the lookout from the word go. He was floating calmly in his usual meditative stance in plain sight, his feet crossed and tucked beneath him.

"PICCOLO!" he yelled again, poor Mr Popo had to hold on to one of the stone pillars to secure himself, his watering can swaying in his hand. Piccolo calmly opened his eyes, fixing his gaze on the crazed half-saiyan just as Dende came rushing out to investigate the source of the commotion.

"PICCOLO!" he shouted again, his fists and teeth were clenched in great frustration by the lack of acknowledgement. He took a step in the direction of his floating mentor, and was about to shout his name again, when Piccolo interrupted.

"I heard you the first time Gohan" was Piccolo's calm response. He didn't look at all perturbed by the young man's obvious aggression. After his conversation with Chichi, he had not understood why it was such a big deal, but he had accepted it as fact. He had not expected the truth to come out so quickly, but he supposed, with her father back, the Satan girl had nothing to lose by enlisting the help of her crime-fighting partner. Briefly he wondered if the girl had confessed her predicament to Gohan or Saiyaman. But judging by his former pupil's current attire. He supposed it was the latter.

"Tell me it isn't true, Piccolo" he said icily from between clenched teeth, his tone unlike any Piccolo had ever heard before, not even comparable to when he was addressing and taunting Cell. "…tell me…"

"It's true" Piccolo cut him off. In a second Saiyaman had him by the throat, squeezing painfully. Piccolo didn't even flinch. In all honesty he could have avoided being manhandled this way, Gohan was not even transformed, in his base form, especially having have not trained in these last seven years, the young man wasn't much of a match for him.

"Why?" he growled, under his helmet, his eyes and hair were briefly flickering between black and teal, black and gold. Their capes where whipping animatedly from the gusts of wind emanating from him. Slight tremors juddering the large white tile floors.

"I had my reasons" Piccolo wheezed, Saiyaman lifted him up and angrily tossed him against the white palace walls. The wall caved, chunks of stone and debris collapsing on the green Namekian. Before he could even collect himself, Saiyaman was on him. Fist after crackling fist, he pounded him over and over again on his face. His knuckles grazing and bleeding. The force was not strong enough to break his skull in this form, so Saiyaman kicked him a few times in the ribs for good measure and grabbed him by the scarf of his cape and tossed him against another wall. As he went flying, Saiyaman gathered his energy and transformed. By the time Piccolo managed to pull himself out of the rubble of the second wall, a now transformed super-saiyaman was already in his face. He pulled back his arm and landed a powerful fist in the Namkian's stomach. Piccolo paled and coughed up some saliva, Saiyaman swept his foot under him, as he plummeted to the floor, he began an onslaught of kicks in his ribs. Crunch after sickening crunch as his boot cracked his mentors ribs, as well as grunts was the only sound discernible and Saiyaman exorcised his rage. The fact that Piccolo wasn't even trying to defend himself was only adding fuel to his rage. He would make him fight back, even if he had to break every single bone in his body, and then some!

Dende stood fearfully a ways away, together with Mr Popo they were paralyzed by fear and confusion. Why wasn't Piccolo fighting back? Why were they fighting in the first place? Not beeing able to stand the sound of breaking bone any further, Dende was about to throw himself in between the two warriors when Vegeta suddenly touched down. Dende's heart leapt, but just as suddenly plummeted when the full blooded saiyan only stood by _smirking_ with his arms crossed, he didn't even make a move to diffuse the situation.

"Fight me, damn you!" Saiyaman raged, but Piccolo only grunted and wheezed as the purple blood pooled around him.

"Or do you get your kicks from preying on the weak?" Videl's haunted face would not leave him, it remained firmly planted at the forefront of his consciousness, tormenting him, reminding him of the sick circumstances that had resulted in their 'coupling'. Angrily he formed a ki-ball and blasted Piccolo in the face at close range. The Namek let out his first scream as the blast burned through his skin, his antennae and almost blinding him. Black smoke smouldered from his face as he blinked rapidly, trying to re-focus his eyes. It burnt like a mother-fucker. Hearing him scream, watching him suffer in pain, Saiyaman felt the first wave of vindication for Videl. Yes, this is what he wanted, this is what he needed, to hear him scream in pain, to have him cower before him like the coward he was, getting his kicks by kidnapping and torturing a helpless girl. Making her do unspeakable things. Definitely, the warm stickiness of his blood against his fists, the charred smouldering of his face, the fractured and broken bones - this is what he wanted. He zapped behind him and held his arm in a lock from behind him. And then he pulled. Piccolo grunted, Saiyaman pulled some more. And more, and more. There was a 'pop' and Piccolo let out a second scream, louder, more painful. But Saiyaman didn't let up, he brought his lips close to the Namekians ear and whispered.

"Fight. Or. Get. Ripped. Piece. By. Piece" he snarled threateningly, there was a loud tear, a blood curdling scream and purple blood squirted and spurted out in gusts, Saiyaman tossed the severed arm away carelessly. Piccolo dropped to his knees.

Dende and Mr Popo blanched, but pushed past their fear and confusion and ran towards their friend. Vegeta frowned. The brat

Was teetering on dangerous ground. Did he mean to kill the Namek?

"Kami" Mr Popo cried emotionally, Dende was already trying to lay his hands on his friend and mentor, he needed to heal him quickly. Gohan grabbed them both and angrily tossed them from Piccolo. As they went flying in different directions, he continued his onslaught, he rammed knee after knee into the Namekians gut, if Piccolo didn't fight back soon, he was really going to lose it. It was not as satisfying, crushing a defenceless demon! Of course, he didn't realise that he was already off his hinges, completely engulfed by his rage. But Piccolo still didn't fight back, exasperated and fuming, Saiyaman cracked. His pushed past super-saiyan and ascended further, delighting in the flow of the new power flowing through his veins. He hadn't felt this powerful since powerful, this invincible, this vengeful since the Cell games. He was no longer Gohan or Saiyaman, and this was no longer Piccolo. He was Vengeance and death itself, and this was the demon that had caused irreparable damage to Videl's virtue and his pride. He was going to torture him, crush him, and snuff him out like the squirming worm he was.

And the onslaught continued.

This was not a fight, it was a beating, Vegeta observed neutrally.

Piccolo was not making much of an effort to defend himself, and this pissed Gohan off even more. Angrily he stomped his boot on to the side of his face and pressed down hard, forcing the green face to dig itself into a crevice on the concrete; and even as the purple blood started to gush out, and even as the delicate cheek bones cracked and shattered under the force and weight, his rage did not diminish. He was so angry, so angry, he had lost that part of him that made him human, that made him 'good'. Every inhibition, every control mechanism he had ever had towards his more violent and primitive nature had been flushed down the toilet, he was pure rage, he was pure vengeance, it was unfortunate that he was wearing that ridiculous helmet on his head, it was preventing Vegeta from seeing the blood-lust undoubtedly shining through, the blood-lust that _he_ had tried fruitlessly to unleash in the young half-breed's eyes.

In an instant, Vegeta powered up as high as he could in the short seconds he had to intervene and prevent Gohan from literally crushing the Nameks skull. Gohan didn't even feel the sharp pain at the back of his neck before he collapsed.

"If the brat means to kill you, I will not interfere again Namek, I am simply affording him the opportunity to squash you when he is in full control of his sensibilities, not when he's so blinded by rage, that it would be impossible to differentiate him from Brolly" Vegeta said to Piccolo's broken and bleeding form, he didn't waste any more words, he held himself back from laughing at how ridiculous Gohan looked, his Saiyaman costume almost unrecognisable, due to all the purple blood stains, his cape almost covering him where he lay crumpled up, and then that helmet…he shook his head in disgust, the boy looked like some dumb cartoon character, it shouldn't be such a surprise, he was the spawn of the dim wit Kakarot after all. But he'd be lying if he didn't admit to just how much he had enjoyed watching him lose his carefully cultivated self-control, turning into an unrecognizable monster. He had the makings of a true saiyan warrior, clearly, they had not pushed the right buttons before now. The brat clearly had more feeling for that girl than even he probably realised.

Carelessly, he tossed the masked-hero on his shoulder and flew him home. Perhaps, after learning the news of his mother's illness, he might be reasoned with. If that pitiful display was the height of the boy's power, he could take him if need be. For now, he'd take him back to the women.

Dende was already half-way done with healing Piccolo, he needed some answers, Gohan was his oldest friend, he would never become so violent unprovoked.

_**That's chapter 4 you guys, shorter than the others, but I had to cut out a huge chunk of the 'fight', the sequence I had going was just…bla…so I cut it.**_

_**Please review, let me know what you think of the story so far. I have been criticized for being too dramatic, I tried to cut down a bit of that in this chapter, let me know if this is better or worse…I'm a tad confused now…lol**_

**Sgt Son Gohan:** Thanx for your review, for a moment I was on the fence about the direction of the story, but you managed to tip me over. Let me know your thoughts on the developments.

**MysticGohan87**: Hope you enjoyed this chap as well.

**Alex Graham:** It would have been so cool if your awesome talent for fighting sequences could rub off on me by simply reading your stories. Lol. I still need lots'a work on that, but hopefully the rest of the chapter was enjoyable.

**The0blind0writer:** did you change your name? or am I getting confused? I tried to update as soon as I could. I hope you had fun reading this chapter, and yeah, this story still has a ways to go.

**Halokillermatt:** fight scenes are not my strongest point, but I did try…lol, Videl will figure Saiyaman out eventually, she was still a bit distracted by just having her father back and all the other little things to be too curious about Saiyaman, but once the dust settles…

**Thanx for the new alerts and favs, it would be nice to get a review as well.**

**See you next time….**


	5. The Demons Training

_AN: There you go, chapter 5!_

**Disclaimer:** Dbz is my drug of choice, sadly I don't own it.

Chapter 5: The Demons Training

Hercule watched as Videl stormed angrily out the house. She had been hoping to stay home and re-connect, but he had sent her away, needing some 'space', he laughed humourlessly at the absurdity of that statement. He had more than enough 'space' for the past three years, in that hell hole. No, he wasn't being honest with his baby girl. He was just too ashamed to face her, too ashamed of his weakness, too ashamed of his lies, his cover-ups, and what all those actions combined had cost his daughter. She hadn't out right said it, but he knew, he knew by the way she had lowered her eyes and changed the topic that she had slept with that boy, the one the demon had been blabbering about. He sighed and turned away from the window as her helicopters propellers began to turn, slowly at first, and then faster and faster as it levitated into the air, the grass and shrubs bending awkwardly from it's winds, and the guards covering up their ears from it's noise. He rubbed his cheeks with his calloused hand, it was good to be cleanly shaven, it was the little things, the ones he took for granted, that he had missed most.

The first two years had been hell, it had taken him two months just to remain on his feet and walk around in the harsh and fluctuating gravity. He had been left alone for the majority of the time. There had been an endless supply of rice and water, a place to cook, a measly place to wash up - and that's it. He had slept on the floor, worn the very same pyjamas he had been abducted in, no matter the weather - if there was one thing he detested more than that demon, it was the weather in that place, it changed so dramatically, all four seasons could be experienced in one day. The demon would make an appearance from time to time, he would kick him around a bit, but mostly, he would be in for a long lecture on how worthless he was. In the third year, the demon had spent a bit more time with him, 'training' is what he called the brutal hours of physical torture he had subjected him to. No matter how hard he trained, he was never able to lay a finger on the demon. Still, even he couldn't deny how much stronger he had become. The demon had made it clear that if he was going to keep up the 'world saviour charade' he should at the very least stop bastardizing true martial arts, and learn the basics. He had warned him that some old 'veterans' could very easily be prompted to compete this year, and if he didn't shape up, he may end up as the laughing stock of the world. Like that wouldn't suit the bastard, he thought bitterly. Videl was far off by now, he couldn't even hear her helicopter anymore. Sighing, he reached for his phone, his bulky muscles rippling with new vigour and power, courtesy of the demons training, ignoring all the messages from his PA, he returned the calls from 'Rosie', three years was a long time, he needed to lose himself in her voluptuous curves.

Videl sat in first period nervously watching as Gohan made his way to his seat. Now that she had her father back in one piece, and the demon no longer a threat - presumably dealt with by Saiyaman, she no longer had to make nice with the mountain boy. In actual fact, she no longer had to have any dealings with him what-so-ever. Eyeing his ascent apprehensively, she was surprised to see that he was wearing a scowl on his handsome face, this was new, Gohan wasn't one to scowl, he was either absurdly cheerful or adorably confused. It didn't occur to her that her attitude towards his nature had done a complete one eighty in just one weekend! Just a few days ago she had found his disposition suspicious and irritating at best. Her eyes remained glued to him beneath hooded lids, and as the lines between his eyes creased in obvious displeasure, she recalled how things had ended between them the day before, guiltily she flushed, not-her-best-moment!

"_I said go, get out, leave"_ she remembered how she had screamed at him yesterday in her bedroom, then she had shoved him so hard, she was still surprised that he hadn't fallen on his ass. Wearily, she continued to watch him as he clamoured into his chair, giving them a very depressing half-hearted smile. Sharpener just grunted in response - nothing new there, Erasa tried to beam at him, but her heart just wasn't in it, as a result the smile she gave came out luke-warm at best. On her part, Videl surprised herself by actually uttering a 'hey Gohan', which only earned her a weak smile from the object of her scrutiny, before his facial expression closed completely, as if deliberately tuning out the world. Videl and Erasa shared a look, they had never seen Gohan act this way before. They were both thinking the same thing - perhaps he had grown frustrated and tired of Videl's erratic behaviour in the last two days, maybe he had decided to take her literally and just distance himself from her. He could be angry, or hurt, or both, by the way she had thrown him out the day before - they couldn't exactly blame him. Videl decided to let it go, she would wait until lunch time to talk to him - she owed him some kind of explanation, even if she didn't know 'what' she was going to tell him.

Gohan was, simply put - sick at heart. Yesterday, when he came to, he had found himself back in his room, in his bed. For a fleeting second he had thought that the whole sordid trip to Videl's house, the startling discovery, his fight with Piccolo - all of that - had been nothing but a nightmare. But the tell-tale purple stains on his Saiyaman costume said otherwise. Immidiately his anger had surged, he had been ready to burst through the roof to confront Piccolo again, but the arguing he could hear taking place in his living room had made him take pause. He had recognised the voices easily enough, there was Vegeta, Bulma, his mother and Dende? What was he doing here? Quickly he had rushed in to confront them. Especially that meddling Vegeta, it was his fault that he didn't get to finish Piccolo off!

"…off any longer Chichi, he has to know the truth, today…" Bulma was saying. He could hear his mother sniffling.

"What truth?" he had interrupted, catching them off guard, well, Vegeta had sensed him, but had kept his mouth shut. And that's when it had begun, this hollowness, this sickness in his heart. By the time the whole story was out, he couldn't think about his anger towards his old mentor, he couldn't think about anything at all, he felt…defeated…crushed…desolate. Whichever way he looked at it, the picture was grim, he was about to be an orphan, Goten…he had thought of Goten and his heart had constricted. They had sworn together with his mother, Piccolo too. They had all sworn to love and protect him, to make sure that he had a good, care-free childhood. The kid was already missing a father, they had vowed to fill his little life with so much love and joy that he wouldn't even feel that void. But now, they would both be orphans, no mother, no father…just them…alone…he had no reason to assume that the dragon balls could bring her back. They couldn't be sure of anything regarding the dragon balls and natural death - the only premise they had to go by was his father's fall to the heart virus in the future, Piccolo and Kami had been alive, so at that point in time the dragon balls had still existed. They hadn't questioned Future Trunks on the details of why they hadn't simply wished Goku back, but they had all assumed that it couldn't be done. Bulma had toyed with the idea of going to Namek, but even if they could get the coordinates somehow (Dende had been sent there by Porunga, and come to earth via instant transmision) she doubted she could get a space ship ready and make it to Namek before Chichi's time was up. She had engineers working on the space ship though, just in case. She would be extremely busy, working with some of the research experts already tackling this disease.

He had wanted to skip school, to go with Bulma to her research lab, to assist her in trying to come up with some kind of cure, but his mother had wanted him to continue with school. To graduate and advance to the top university in the world. She had less than six weeks to live, he had wanted to protest, but he couldn't deny her. Goten still didn't know, Gohan felt that he needed time to process the news himself, to come to terms with it, then he could brave being there for his baby brother. His thirst for Piccolo's blood was still far, very far from quenched, but he needed a time- out to deal with all of the madness, so long as the Namek didn't show his face, he was pretty sure he could control his blood-lust.

Videl's attempt to be friendly upon his entrance into class had not escaped him, nor had Erasa's failed attempt to greet him cheerfully. Frankly he was surprised by their efforts. Videl had her father back, no doubt she wouldn't be trying to make nice with him anymore, seduction was definitely out - she most probably hated him. Their theory on the demons motives may have been wrong, Piccolo's intent was not to harm him, in his own sick and twisted way, he was actually trying to 'protect' him, but it was still about _him_, it was still because of _him_, it was still because of _his_ father's history with the Evil King Piccolo that she now found herself in this predicament. He was no stranger to self-loathing, he had despised himself for a long time after the Cell fiasco, he despised himself now for what his acquaintance with Videl had cost her. Is this how his father had felt when he decided to give up life? Knowing how much pain and suffering his mere existence had caused the planet despite all the good he had tried to do? Did he feel this loathing towards himself every-time something bad happened because of _him? _Gohan had harboured some ill-feelings towards his father for that decision, for leaving him fatherless and his mother alone and lonely. But now, as he sat beside Videl, watching her try to pull herself back together, especially knowing the pain she had suffered by merely being an acquaintance of his, knowing that if he hadn't come to this school, hadn't socialized with her, she never would have been targeted by Piccolo, he began to wonder if he had judged his father too harshly by concluding that he had taken the easy way out, shrugging off his responsibilities in favour of a care-free existence in the after life. He couldn't say, not really, all he knew was the unmistakable sickness he felt, knowing he was partly responsible. And Videl was just one person. Imagine how his father felt, responsible for every single life on the planet. Sometimes being a hero, or the son of a hero, was a tiring, thankless existence.

"…hello, earth to brains…" Sharpner said, waving his hand in front of the half-saiyan's far away look.

"What?" he said gruffly, his words almost catching in his throat.

"Lunch, brains, your favourite part of the day" Sharpener finished, packing up his books and making his way behind Erasa and Videl.

Gohan blinked a few times and realised that, yes, the classroom was thinning. Gosh, had he spaced out the whole morning? Packing up, he followed behind Sharpner.

Kibito frowned at the bowing trio. He hated it when the likes of them dared to desecrate the sacred planet with their presence. Still, he had to tolerate them, these three Watchers in particular had been tasked with keeping an eye on the son of Bibidi, if they were here seeking an audience with He himself, His Most Honorable Supreme Kai, the young Wizard was probably up to something unsavoury. Frowning distastefully, he signalled for them to rise, still wearing that unwavering scowl on his face. The Watchers nervously clambered back to their feet. They had received a most unwelcome welcome by the towering Kibito! They shuddered to think of what he might do, once they had delivered their most unnerving news.

"Follow me!" he said gruffly, and the short stubby Watchers, clumsily and with great difficulty levitated into the air, going as fast as their round bodies would allow, a pace too slow to keep up with the impressive speed of the mighty Kibito. Kibito looked back and grinned, now done showing off, and slowed down so they might catch up to him. He took great pleasure in illustrating his superiority over the awkward race. Pah! Such awkward, weak beings, no wonder they were only suited for the mundane task of watching the large expanse of the universe.

When the magnificent figure of the Supreme Kai emerged from the shimmering background, the Watchers trembled with a combination of emotions. Awe struck and delighted, they kneeled before him and lowered their heads, their eyes twinkling with the promise of tears. Never in their long lives did they think they would one day be kneeling before He himself, the Supreme Kai! He briefly touched their bald heads affectionately and motioned for them to rise. Truly, if they ceased to exist now in any realm, it would be worth it, just to have been touched by the grace of one so magnificent.

Sitting in the sacred chamber, their brows were shimmering with sweat, their species was one to enjoy the colder climates, the sacred planet of the Kais was warm, too warm, especially with the heavy materials of the clothes Kibito had materialized for them to wear, they were sweating, and they hadn't even delivered their news. Kibito was busy serving his master a cup of pink bitiruti, a form of tea, brewed lovingly for hours. He was displeased that his master had requested little 'kopis' very, very small teacups for his 'guests'. The Watchers shuddered in distaste, they were already overheating, a steaming kopis of bitiruti would burn through their insides, surely sending them over the edge! But they could not refuse the generosity of He himself, they would have to suck it up and drink the vile refreshment.

"My dear Watchers" He himself said gently, "please, tell me your news" he invited. Of course he knew of these particular three, their task was to watch at all times the wizard son of the late Bibidi. He remained calm on the outside, but for their kind to journey all this way for the first time since their duties commenced over five hundred years ago, the news had to be significant. If it had been any other Watchers, those observing other universal menaces, he might have remained hopeful, but…

"The son of Bibidi is on planet Earth, he already has Majin Buu's cocoon in his grasp" the roundest one blurted, it was great meeting He himself, but he needed to get off this planet, and fast, he was burning up! Kibito's eyes bulged out at the news, forgetting his strength, he gripped the bituriti pot too tightly, the pot shattered, the pink liquid spilling and staining the table cloth. The Watchers did their best to hide their relief! At least now, they wouldn't have to burn their insides by drinking the tea of the Kais. The Supreme Kai remained outwardly calm, it wouldn't do for one in his position to take comfort in the natural act of panic.

"I'm afraid the bad news doesn't stop there your most Honorable, the same day Babidi retrieved Buu's cocoon, a disguised warrior attacked and severely mutilated Earth's former guardian, right on the planet's Guardianship's tower, in plane sight of the current Kami!" he blurted, almost hysterically. "…It took an unknown warrior to diffuse the situation. The power that radiated from both warriors was so enormous, it surpassed anything we have ever seen in the mortal realm. We have reason to believe that the disguised warrior is working for the evil wizard, no doubt the ridiculous red helmet he wore over his head was a means to disguise the ugly M insignia branded on his forehead." he finished breathlessly, wiping the sweat that was culminating on his brow, he could already feel how damp his clothes were getting. It was time to go!

After instructing the Watchers to keep an even closer eye on Earth, it's Kami as well as former Kami, the 'disguised warrior', and of course Babidi and Majin Buu's cocoon, His most Honorable, He himself, The Supreme Kai, instructed Kibito to journey to the Grand Kai's planet to retrieve the three strongest warriors. Two hundred years ago, when he had last checked, Pikkon and Olibu were the strongest. Even with all their might, their combined strength was not even enough to tickle Majin Buu at the time. He hoped they had come a long way in their training. Word had reached him that a newbie on the planet had trumped the veterans and almost won the otherworld tournament. If one of them could retrieve the legendary Z-sword, he would send them to Earth, to swiftly 'take care' of the wizard's shameless disguised warrior.

Their lunch was consumed in an uncomfortable silence, Sharpener being completely clueless, had gotten bored real quick and had taken off to talk to some of the guys in the boxing club. Erasa had made herself scarce shortly after, deliberately leaving the duo alone to talk. She had wanted to be there to hold Videl's hand in support, but this was something she had to do alone. As soon as Erasa made her leave, Gohan felt the hairs on the back of his neck make a stand. He didn't want to be left alone with her!

"Gohan I-I…realise that things didn't end well yesterday" she flushed. Every-time she thought back on any of their 'alone' time, the good or the bad, she felt a hot current of heat make it's way down her stomach. She didn't know what it was.

"It's okay, Videl, you don't have to explain" he said gruffly, he really, really didn't want to hear what ever lies she was planning on using to put a clean end their so called 'relationship'. He was still having trouble coming to terms with the ugly truth - it was a mere transaction - a fare - a means to an end - and even though it wasn't her fault, he couldn't help the bitterness swirling deep inside his soul at being used in such a way.

"In other words, you don't want to hear anything I have to say" she said curtly, her tone clipped. Inwardly he flinched, his intention was not to hurt her, he just…he just didn't want to talk about it.

"That's not true Videl, I-I…just, I realise that things haven't exactly worked out between us, I-I think it's okay to leave it there" he said, not taking his eyes of his empty plate. He couldn't help it, when he looked at her, when her scent wafted over his sensitive notes, the memories of that night came tumbling out. _"Oh Gohan…don't stop"_ she had moaned for him, over and over again.

LIES!

"So…that's it then…we're over?" she was almost whispering now.

He wasn't sure if that was meant to be a question or a statement, so he took it as the latter. He nodded his head 'yes', but he still didn't look up to meet her eyes. The last thing he wanted to see was her relief of finally being rid of him for good.

Logic told her that she should be relieved, Gohan didn't ask any awkward questions, he was happy to give her a way out, a clean break. She could move on without feeling like she owed him an explanation. Logic told her that this was the best scenario she could hope for. But logic, didn't always come out the victor. It was too rational, too clinical, too…inhuman. In reality, she realised, what she actually felt was disappointment. Gohan was so quick to quit on them, to quit on _her_. _"What…NO!…I wasn't, I wouldn't…that is, I like you"_ he had said to her only yesterday, it hadn't taken him long to eat his words. The disappointment found a nice comfortable spot beside the bitterness she knew she had no right to feel, but felt anyway.

"Fine!" she said, a bit too heatedly, her palms hitting the table a little too hard as she pulled her body up and stormed off!

What the? Gohan was confused, why was she angry? He had given her a way out. Saved her from having to make up a story, from having to feel awkward and embarrassed. Why on earth was she angry? He sighed, he still had two more hours of school, two hours he'd have to spend seated next to Videl. _"Oh Gohan"_ her moans from that fateful night continued to torture him. There was something about being so close to her now, it was as if his body had a mind of it's own. He could almost smell the vanilla and taste the sweetness that had radiated from her that night. Fate was cruel and twisted, nothing new there, there was always _something_, ever since that uncle of his had come to this planet - he had never really known any lasting peace.

Videl and Erasa hurried to her house after school. They had no idea what the outcome of the battle with Saiyaman and the demon was. They didn't even know if there had been a battle. They had both stayed up late, trying to contact him on Videl' police communicator, but he had never tuned in. They had worried that the demon had disposed of him, like he had threatened, but then that morning, reports had come in that Saiyaman had saved the day, just before school, and they had silently thanked their lucky stars. Now they were racing to the Satan mansion to try and call him up again. They needed to know what happened, was the demon dead?

Saiyaman was flying leisurely in the direction of his home when his police communicator went off. That morning he had stopped a plane crash. It was one of the few times he had intervened to save the day without having to take out some crooks. It was refreshing.

"This is Saiyaman" he answered lazily, forgetting his super-hero-voice. It didn't matter if the chief knew his real voice, they had worked well together in the morning, the chief putting him in touch with the aviation guys, desperately asking him to do something about a plane in distress. It had been a long shot on their part, they never actually thought that he would catch it with his bare hands and gently lower it to the ground. Their jaws were probably still glued to the ground, no matter that it had been hours ago!

"Hi, it's Videl" His stomach made a few flip-flops. He didn't want to talk to her again so soon, not after their 'not so pleasant conversation during lunch'. But he quickly reminded himself that this was not Gohan she was talking to, it was Saiyaman.

"Miss Videl! Is everything ok?" he was in full sueper-hero-mode now. The pitch in his voice said it all.

"I'm fine, could you come to my house when you have time please. I think we should talk" he really, really didn't feel like rehashing the whole sordid ordeal with Piccolo. He had hoped he wouldn't have to. But it was only normal that she would want to know if she should still be worried, for herself, her father and ironically, for him, his non-superhero him.

"Right Miss, hold tight, Saiyaman is on his way!" he was getting tired of having to fake this super-hero enthusiasm. He felt none of it at the moment. He just wanted pie. A good work-out, and some sleep.

On the Kai planet, the three warriors sent by the Grand Kai himself, Pikkon, Olibu and Goku stood erect, their brows creased, their teeth gritted. Kibito had gone on and on about how 'unworthy' they were to be there in the first place. How none of them could even hope to be strong enough to retrieve the legendary Z-sword, how their clothing was unsuitable and how their respective races were unworthy, he had even mocked their attire, their height, build, and lack of intelligence. He was still going on and on about how this, and about how that, and even though Goku had dismissed him as ludicrous in the beginning, he too was starting to lose his amusement, technically his body didn't need nourishment, but Kais be damned, he was hungry, and he wanted to get this show on the road. If only this oversized guy would shut up and let them have a go at this sword already!

Gohan lay quietly on his bed, his body in excruciating pain from his spar with Vegeta, pondering all that had transpired that day. The rhythmic sounds of Gotens light snoring lulling him. His 'break-up' with Videl still weighed heavily on him, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was ironic that things ended with them just as Saiyaman's apprentice with the girl was about to begin. After assuring her and Erasa that the demon was taken care of, that he wouldn't dare approach Videl or her father again, even their dear friend 'Gohan' whom he was shocked to hear Videl feigning such concern over, he had given Videl back her communicator and been especially pleased to see the fire and spunk back in her demeanour. He had been about to make his leave, but something had compelled him to say more to the girls. Maybe it was the knowledge that, after everything that had transpired, at school, as himself, there was no real hope of staying friends, of getting past this difficult and awkward situation.

"Miss Videl" he had said earnestly "if there is ever anything I can do, please, don't hesitate to ask" he had turned around, readying himself to take flight when Videl had tugged lightly on his sleeve.

"Actually," she had said "there is something you can do" her eyes shining hopefully at him. For a fleeting second he had thought back to that night, how different and yet the same, her eyes had looked, glazed over in the heat of passion. But then he had remembered that she might have been faking it, and quickly let that memory evaporate.

"Anything" he heard himself say

"I want you to train me, so I can get stronger, much, much stronger, but most importantly…I want you to teach me how to fly"

Yes, it was definitely ironic, he thought, letting his heavy lids close. He had a date with Videl this Saturday, well, not a 'date' date, like the one he had had with Angela, but still, he was picking her up bright and early from her balcony, he hadn't decided on a spot, he couldn't very well train her near 'Gohans' house, that might rouse some suspicions. He would have to pay Bulma another visit, his helmet was super cool, but he needed something a little less hot, heat saturated in that thing. No, he definitely couldn't wear his helmet during training, he definitely needed something a bit more practical. He groaned painfully when he turned on his side, he had a few cracked ribs, perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to seek out Vegeta after school to vent out his frustration. The little spar hadn't gone in his favour at all, it was unnerving how strong Vegeta had become. He vowed not to ever suffer such a humiliating defeat at the Saiyan Princes hands again, he would have to make time for his own vigorous training, it was a good thing his father wasn't around to witness how lax he had become. He hadn't gone to the lookout to get healed deliberately, he was a little ashamed of how he had tossed Dende aside in his rage to get to Piccolo. But when the throbbing from the base of his spine didn't subside, he realised that he couldn't possibly go to school in this condition. He was out of sensu's, but he knew Krilin kept a few on hand. He would have to wake up extra early to make that detour. He twisted painfully a few times, trying to find a comfortable position. When he finally succumbed to sleep, he dreamt of the coming Saturday, alone with Videl in a secluded spot, their bodies working together, only, this kind of physical ministration had nothing to do with martial arts training!

Videl couldn't sleep, she was pissed. She had hoped to have a quiet dinner with her father so they could talk, instead he had dined out, leaving a measly message about a get together with promoters or what not. It was as if he was deliberately arranging his schedule just so he wouldn't be in the same room as her. She understood about the tour, she did, the tournament was in five weeks, this was the champs time to stir the masses, get everyone excited, and ultimately get them to buy a ticket or tune in to watch the live broadcast. The tv stations were looking to make a killing from advertising revenue. Still, after everything they had gone through over the last few days, one would think, he would be eager to spend some alone time with her, but oh no, he was too busy entertaining promoters, that was proberbly a code word for loose women. She frowned distastefully at the thought, she supposed it was only natural, he was without female company for three years. She had dined with Erasa who had come by to check on her, she had brought many pamphlets of different victim groups. Rape victims, sexual harassment and violation victims, victims of violence - domestic or otherwise, recovering sex workers, former human trafficking victims, all kinds of things! Sadly, she couldn't find a suitable category.

She felt…she felt…dirty somehow, as if the more she scrubbed and scrubbed, her self-worth would come back, in a way she did feel violated to a point, but not by Gohan, he had been way too tender, way too considerate a lover for her to harbour such feelings towards. He had also been very discreet, any other boy she mused, might have boasted his 'conquest' to his friends, or the media, anyone really, but aside from Erasa, she felt and truly believed that her secret was safe, despite the fact that they'd hardly exchanged words since their talk at lunch. She had told herself many times that it was for the best, this way she could move on, or move past what had happened, still, the sour disappointment was there. He had ditched her, at the first sign of trouble, no matter how unfair she rationalized she was being, she couldn't help how she felt. And as she let her body relax into her mattress, she couldn't help the tingling in her stomach at the memory of his touch.

The week went by quickly, by the end of it, Gohan had decided to sit somewhere else in class. Erasa had always been the glue that held them together in the beginning. Sharpener had always been neutral, when he wasn't being rude, and Videl had always been suspicious. With both girls deliberately ignoring him, he found it easier to get through the day by sitting as far away from them as possible. He now had a seat at the front row of the class next to his chemistry lab partner. He had taken lunch with him and his friends as well, they were heavily into chess. They had been more than willing to welcome him into their fold, word on the street was that he was at last week's Satan bash, dancing and rubbing it up with some hotties! He was definitely welcome. On the crime-fighting side of things, Videl and Saiyaman were getting on well, Saiyaman only jumping in when Videl needed the help.

Saturday morning came too quickly for our young hero, he was excited to be teaching Videl, but on the other hand, he was nervous about keeping his secret. Bulma had been too busy losing sleep over a cure for his mother to take some time to design him something new. She had dismisedly put him in contact with an old university friend, now a well sort after costume designer in the movie industry. She had set him up with a nombi mask, it was light, stretchy and this particular one made him look like Pinocchio's brother, it was extremely exaggerated and comical. It sat comfortably on his face, he could feel it, but it wasn't heavy or hot or oppressive in any way. He wore blue stage contacts to disguise his eyes, and his hair, well, she had sprayed it with some kind of dye, going brunette, apparently it would wash out easily enough, but the hard part had been gelling it down. He wore a white bandana just in case, should something happen, he liked knowing that his true colour and style were also disguised. Otherwise he wore his normal Saiyaman outfit, minus the cape. Goten hadn't stopped laughing at him, he had blanched, if Goten thought it was ridiculous, then ridiculous was probably an understatement! But he couldn't be concerned about that right now, the main point of the disguise was to hide his true identity, especially now, with things so awkward between himself and Videl, and besides he was already running late. Picking up speed, he zoomed in the direction of Satan city.

_**Ok, that's chapter five you guys. Please let me in on your thoughts!**_

_**See you next time…**_


	6. The Demons Insight

_**AN:**_

_**Here you go, chapter 6, I cant write and re-write it any more.**_

Disclaimer: I own very little, Dbz not included.

Chapter 6: The Demons Insight

Bulma banged her head against her lab desk. She had barely slept in the last two weeks, she had worked tirelessly on the blood samples she drew from Chichi, and yet…nothing. They were no were near any kind of breakthrough. Truth be told, medicine was not her forte, she was an engineer at heart, but she was a genius, there was no field she couldn't master if she really applied herself, she had already accomplished what no other known scientist in the universe had, bending the very fabric of time and space, if she could do that, she should be able to figure out one measly little virus. Frustrated she let out a yell and swept her hand across the desk, effectively knocking and sweeping all the papers, test-tubes, burners, microscopes etc. that were unfortunate enough to be in her path.

"Fuck!" she cursed, as the broken glass pieces pierced her delicate skin. She ignored the nervous glances from the rest of the researchers in the lab. She shrugged off her white lab coat and stormed out.

She needed a damn cigarette. Or two.

_Basil Valley, Six hundred kilometres from Satan City…_

Saiyaman threw up his hands in exasperation, Videl hadn't stopped laughing at him since he had picked her up that morning. Sure, the nombi mask was a bit eccentric, Goten had rolled around on the floor laughing at him once his disguise was complete, but come on, Goten was a seven year old, he laughed at practically anything. Videl on the other hand, was supposed to be more mature, more closed and reserved…not…uninhibitedly laughing at him, clutching her sides between breaths, tears twinkling in her eyes from her child-like amusement!

"Miss Videl, you'll never find your centre if you don't concentrate" he scolded his laughing pupil. Honestly, he thought she was determined to fly, and yet an hour into the training, and she was still not taking this seriously.

"I'm sorry" deep breath "It's just" another breath "soooooo ridiculous" she panted. In an effort to get serious she straightened her back to an upright position. She could appreciate that Saiyaman didn't wanna risk his identity, but this disguise was a thousand times more ridiculous than his helmet. 'Where did he get these things' she wondered?

She was kneeling on the grass, with her bum sitting atop her legs, her feet resting comfortably on the grass. Saiyaman was sitting opposite her, his bum firmly on the grass, his legs crossed underneath him.

"I'm done laughing now" she said, stifling a giggle, and then she relaxed the muscles in her face, holding a serious expression.

For all of one second

"pah…haha…hah" she pointed at his face again, and the tears managed to spill this time.

Saiyaman sweat-dropped. This was going to take a while.

She looked so ethereal, her eyes sparkling, her face slightly flushed, her teeth glistening, the laughter erupting from her suited her he observed, it was rich and natural, it was contagious! In the short weeks that he had known her, he had never seen her quiet this laid back, this care-free, she was beautiful. Shaking his head, especially ridding himself of that dangerous line of thought, he gave up the stern teacher façade and grinned, the actual training may not be going well, actually, it wasn't going at all, but seeing her like this, so carefree and happy, her oversized t-shirt rippling with the slight breeze, her pig-tails following suit, it was more than worth getting laughed at.

"Miss V-" he didn't get to finish his statement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she cut in, waving him off nonchalantly with her hand "I know, I know, I have to concentrate so I can find my centre" she took a deep breath and attempted to adjust her face, it would look serious for a second or two, and then a tug of a smile would betray her true state. After a dozen failed attempts or so, she simply let her back flop onto the green grass. She wasn't in the right frame of mind for this. She relaxed into the cushioning grass and stared cheerfully at the clouds.

"Err…" Saiyaman began

"I guess I'm just too distracted today, sorry" she said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Um…." he didn't know what to say, he had woken up extra early, worked really hard on his disguise, taken the time to pick her up, fly her all the way out here, and now she wasn't even interested in training?

"I never get to relax much, you know" she said conversationally "…it's always duty first, everything else…never. It's not any real fun, the pressure of being the champs daughter, I train all the time because I have to be the strongest, I have to study during any spare time I get, because I miss so much school working with the police, and failing is simply not an option. The champs daughter has to get good grades. I always have to be proper, I have to watch what I do and say all the time, I have to watch what I wear, lest I be dubbed as a delinquent or slut, my dad's public relations officer is always quick to remind me that I'm the number one role model for girl's my age and under, and yet, I have to be cautious and suspicious of everyone I meet, lest they're gold diggers, would be groupies, or just up to something unsavoury like trying to get to my dad through me or something. To be completely honest, apart from Erasa and Sharpener, the friends I made before my dad became famous, I don't really know who likes me for me, it's exhausting" she finished.

"What about your friend Gohan, you know, the one you told me about?" even to his own ears, his voice sounded nervous. He couldn't let this opportunity to find out where he stood pass him by. His stomach muscles tightened apprehensively when she didn't answer right away.

"I don't wanna talk about him" she said in a clipped tone, and even he knew that the subject was not up for discussion, despite his desire to get an answer out of her.

"I-I…I" what could he say?

"In a way I envy you" she chuckled, picking up the conversation from where she had left off, as if the little insertion about 'Gohan' had not happened. "…not just your freakish strength, I envy your secret-identity, and I'm sorry I spent so much time trying to unmask you. I should have been the first one to respect your need for privacy, Kami knows I'd give anything to spend more time in a place this tranquil and beautiful, no reporters, no sirens, no clouds of smoke, just…peace, nature…freedom to just be…"

"I-I…I" he didn't know what say, privacy was the one thing he always enjoyed. Nature, mountains, fresh air, freedom to be…he hadn't wanted for those things in a long time. He never considered the possibility that people in the cities envied the quiet, tranquil lifestyle he took for granted.

"Where are we anyway, or is that a secret as well?" she asked playfully.

"Nah, no secret, Basil Valley"

"BASIL VALLEY! But that's…that's impossible, it only took us thirty minutes to get here, you cant possibly be that fast! She exclaimed.

Saiyaman chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I wont need my copter anymore after this, I'll be zipping and zapping across the world in no time" she said excitedly

"Not if you don't learn to bring out your ki, remember you have to find your centre first" he reminded her, she simply shrugged, bla, bla, bla, she'd find her stupid centre.

"Tell me something about yourself" she rolled over to her side, her palm supporting her cheek, her eyes curiously eyeing him. She saw him stiffen and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not trying to pry or trick you jeesh, you don't have to talk about anything personal, just generic stuff, like, how long you've been practicing martial arts?"

"Since I was four" he heard himself say

"Wow, no wonder you're so strong, why so young?" At that age, she was still playing dress-up at Erasa's tea parties. She cringed at the memory.

"I had no choice, my father was killed, I was kidnapped and forced to train" he said quietly, why was he telling her all this? Was it because she had shared something about herself? The last thing he needed was a reminder of his time with Piccolo.

"Kidnapped, at four? That's terrible! I…I'm really…sorry I brought it up. You know, even though he was kidnapped, at least dad's ok now. It must have been hard for you, losing him at such a young age" she trailed off.

The silence just stretched between them.

Now she wished she hadn't brought it up. Though, she felt she had a bit more insight into the reasons behind the dramatic rage he had displayed upon hearing her confession about the demon and her father. It made sense, he had been a victim of a similar situation himself.

When he still didn't say anything, Videl just continued talking.

"Did they use you for some bizarre and violent child labour practices or something? Child slavery? Why did they take you, why did they train you?" the sincerity in her voice caught him off guard. He felt a lump lodge itself in his wind-pipe.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said coarsely, almost forgetting to use a disguised version of his natural voice.

"Try me" she said, and scooted next to him. They lay side by side, blankly staring at the sky. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. It was comforting. He smelled good too, she noted. Somehow, the smell was familiar, comforting, yet exhilarating.

"To save the world"

Videl frowned, to save the world? When he was four? From what?

"You might have been too young, but five years before Cell, there was a terror that threatened the planet, the earth was invaded by aliens"

"Oh, you mean the Saiyans" she said nonchalantly

Gohan sat up real quick.

The shock hit him harder than Cell's boot against his ribcage. His surprise was so pronounced, it permeating through the disguise of the nombi mask.

"Y-you…you know about the Saiyans?" He stuttered apprehensively. His heart was suddenly in marathon mode. What in the name?

"Well duh…that alien invasion was only made into _the_ biggest block-buster ever" she said, rolling her eyes at his astonishment. She was no Erasa, not exactly a history boff, and to top it off, she had really been young at the time, but back then, that invasion had taken the world by storm.

"B-but, but how…when…I…mean I know the invasion was big news, but how did they know the aliens were Saiyans?" he suddenly felt like running for cover. People in the general public knew about them?

"The same way that _you_ know, Mr Yajirobe's interviews, how else?" she shrugged.

"Don't you remember? He was the head of something called - Earth's Special Forces, you know, those guys that bravely faced and gave their lives defending us from those over charged green Saiyan freaks" her voice quivered, thinking of those brave souls that fell at the hands of the aliens.

"Some of the footage is available on-line you know. Only half of the battle was broadcast, apparently one of the aliens didn't like to be filmed, so he went on a rampage, attacking all the news crews in the vicinity. They were all destroyed, the navy as too" she scrunched her nose at the memory. The scenes from the movie had been brutal, she had often wondered if they were exaggerated. Could the alien's technology have been so advanced as to wipe out an entire navy in minutes?

"I-I…I had no idea, there was a movie, I-I…I guess at the time, I didn't pay much attention to the cameras" he trailed off. Why didn't Bulma tell him about this? There was a movie out there about that battle? He really _was_ sheltered.

"Wait, you were training for _that_ battle? _The_ battle of the Saiyans?" She was looking at him with wide-eyed curiosity and admiration.

"I was the little boy" he said hoarsely, Oh Piccolo, he thought painfully, the memories of that terrible day coming back to haunt him. Why did he let Videl steer the conversation to such a painful time?

Videl's eyes widened in shock. Saiyaman was _that_ little boy? Her mind did a quick calculation, she realised that he must be around her age then, if he was that young at the time. She filed that information away for later scrutiny.

"But Mr Yajirobe said you died, that everyone died, he told the reporters that when he arrived at the battlefield, all the warriors had fallen, and one of the aliens was still very much alive, seeing his fallen comrades, he was overcome with grief. He wielded his sword and finished off the last alien himself" she exclaimed, again, she recalled the graphic scene from the movie, all the warriors dead, their blood pooling around their maimed corpses. Minu Yao, the actor playing Yajirobe had dramatically let out a pained war cry, like an accomplished Samurai, he made quick work of the last alien, slicing him up, his green guts and blood sputtering all over the place. She shuddered at the brutality of that imagery, feeling sorry for Saiyaman, he had probably had to suffer that gore as a little boy, but to her shock, Saiyaman burst out laughing. Really laughing, the clutching his sides, rolling around on the grass, wiping tears from his eyes kinda laughing. What the?

"Yaji…Y-yajirobe!" he panted, and burst out laughing again.

Videl sweat dropped.

Was he some kind of psycho? This was no laughing matter! Many people had died that day, the whole of East City was destroyed, completely obliterated, not even an insect remained. Most world television crews, the entire navy! why was he laughing? especially if he was there like he claimed? Didn't he remember the horror?

Saiyaman composed himself when he saw the disapproving frown on Videls face.

"Yajirobe is a liar, just like Mr Ss" he cut himself off before he could make the ultimate blunder.

"What do you mean? You mean he didn't defeat the aliens?" Videl had always thought that Mr Yajirobe, the real Yajirobe, not the handsome Minu Yao, but the fat-man with wild hair, the glutton that had spent the duration of his interviews stuffing his face, she had always thought that he looked too pudgy to be a swordsman, let alone an expert martial artist. Definitely the actor that had played his part, had boosted his imagine with this tall frame, handsome face and muscular build. She had always found it suspicious, but, by the time she was old enough to take a real interest in the events of that day, a few years had already gone by, Yajirobe had disappeared off the face of the planet, and Cell was the latest world craze.

Gohan chuckled darkly, all traces of amusement gone. His voice changing from the fake high pitched tone of the super-hero, to a lower, and darker one. So, Mr Satan wasn't the only liar in the midst. Apparently there was no truth to any recorded world history. Everything was distorted and twisted, he made up his mind right there and then to stop wasting his time studying that particular subject in school. He'd sooner stick to the sciences. Science didn't lie.

Deciding that the truth couldn't possibly expose him as Son Gohan, he followed her example and allowed his body to rest fully on the grass. With his arms at the base of his neck, he stared at the clouds.

"Nuh, we didn't all die, as you can see, I am very much alive. He did help though, and to be fair, the battle couldn't have been won without his intervention, but he definitely didn't 'take care' of anyone."

"So what _did _happen then?" she asked, very, very intrigued. She was sitting and talking to a living legend, the little boy that the world had mourned, wasn't dead, didn't fall at the hands of aliens, he was very much alive, and all grown up, once again taking up the role of hero. 'Erasa would kill for this exclusive' she thought.

And so against his better judgement, Saiyaman proceeded to tell Videl his own edited version of the battle. He thought he was being very careful not to give away any information that might give away clues to his identity.

_Elsewhere…_

Spopovitch kicked, ducked, kicked, punched…the holograph was no match for his speed now, he was getting faster and faster, this Capsule Corp. training bot he'd spent his savings on had done wonders for his training. With the tournament a mere five weeks away, it was pertinent that he get faster, stronger, he would make Hercule pay for humiliating him in the last tournament.

Kick, jump, duck, jump, jump…he had been training for years, now he could use maximum power on the bot, it's holographic punches and kicks had electrocuted the shit out of him in the beginning, but now, he could evade them all without breaking much of a sweat.

He couldn't wait, he couldn't wait to crush Hercule's skull with his bare fists. He had become a laughing stock amongst his friends at his defeat, his girl had left him for a boxer with a promising career.

Jab, kick, jump….he couldn't wait to see the look on the bitches face when he saw his face on tv, walking away with the championship belt. Or maybe not the belt per say, he would most probably get disqualified for what he wanted to do, he didn't just want to beat Hercule, he wanted to maim him, kill him, rip him to threads, he wanted to cause him a world of pain and humiliation. He wanted to destroy him, and that included getting rid of that brat of his as well.

Jump…kick…jump…jump…he could imagine it now, the girl's agonized screams as he wiped the floor with her, and when he was done, he would smash her pretty little face against the floor and crush her with his massive boot. She would only be the first of many to come. And, with the strongest in the world and his brat disposed off, the world would become his playground. He sneered in anticipation…jump…kick…j-j…

"AHHH!" he screamed in agony at the painful intrusion, clutching his head, his knees gave way and sank to the floor, distracted, the holographic punch of the training bot nailed him clean in the gut. The electric current shooting through his torso, momentarily stunparalyzing him. A sickly shrill voice chuckled in his head. _"Submit, and I will give you power beyond your wildest dreams" _it rang.

_Elsewhere…_

The prison guard stood with his back to the bars, casually chewing the black root staining his teeth, gums and tongue. From time to time, he'd spit the tasteless stringy bits out onto the floor, even as the grunts from the cell behind him got louder and louder. The new inmate had cried out at first, but Yamu had stuffed his dirty socks in his mouth to shut him up. The only sounds coming from him now where muffled whimpers. The guard shrugged, the newbie was a convicted paedophile, he wasn't bothered by his anguished cries. He continued to chew and spit.

A few minutes later, when the grunts finally died down. He reached into his pockets and pulled out his keys. He halted before turning around, last time he had opened up the door too quickly and caught Yamu with his pants down, he did not want to witness that again. He'd give the sociopath a few seconds to compose himself.

This particular newbie was a parting gift from the night-shift supervisor, Yamu was getting out this afternoon, the psycho was about to taste freedom after five years, and the supervisor wanted to part with the psycho on good terms. No telling what the man would do to him if they crossed paths in the real world if he harboured some unjustified ill feelings towards him. Shrugging, he turned around and unlocked the doors. He didn't even want to make eye contact with him, with no sympathy towards the violated inmate, he simply dragged him out the cell.

Yamu knew the newbie was some kind of peace offering, he wasn't moved, he was still going to kill the supervisor and his entire family. It was a matter of honour. Crackling his knuckles, he thought back to his earlier conversation with the leader of The Red Shark gang, the man was newly incarcerated, but he was already making a name for himself in this hell hole, Yamu doubted there would be another, whose name would strike terror in the hearts of the inmates like the name 'Yamu' but he was getting out in just a few hours, it wasn't his concern anymore. Their deal was simple, Videl Satan's head for the leadership of the remnants of the gang. He smiled, he wasn't interested in leading a bunch of morons, he just wanted to get his hands on the expanse resources the gang had managed to acquire over the years. He would crush the Satan girl and her father at the tournament in five short weeks, and in exchange he would rule the streets. He was busy fantasizing about the many ways he could make the Satan girl scream out in pain before dealing her the final blow, when a piercing pain invaded his head. He clutched the sides of his face and screamed…

_Back in Basil Valley…_

Videl was speechless, Saiyaman and his allies had fought a long and hard battle, that stupid movie didn't even come close to capturing the hardships that they had suffered. She still couldn't believe that these Saiyans could transform into hairy, giant warriors. It was a pity he wouldn't give any names, she would have liked to meet some of those great men that had stood their ground against the planet invaders. Rising from her position on the grass, she noticed that the sun mid-way in the sky. Had they really been here, talking all morning? She frowned, she should have been training. She wanted to be strong, as strong as her father, no, stronger than her father. She wanted to be strong like Saiyaman! Then no alien, no demon, no one, and nothing would ever terrorize her or this planet again.

With a new resolve to find her centre, to bring out her ki, Videl sat back in position and began to concentrate.

Play time was over.

_Otherworld…_

Kibito watched sourly as the three warriors took turns in wielding the z-sword. It was unseemly, down right disgraceful that a barbaric Saiyan, one whose race was responsible for countless genocide, could be the one to succeed where the Kais themselves had failed. It hadn't even taken this Goku long to retrieve the sword. Since their arrival two weeks ago, after the startling revelation by the Watchers, all three of the Grand Kais warriors had been staying on the sacred planet, taking turns, practicing, increasing their speed and strength to a point where the incredibly heavy sword was like a feather in their grasp. He himself had not been able to lift it off the ground, let alone make sport of wielding it. He had argued fruitlessly with his master about what was about to come, but He Himself, The Supreme Kai, had decided that it was time to put the warriors and the sword to the ultimate test, it was time to bring out Kaching. The universes strongest known metal.

Goku laughed as he tossed the sword to Olibu, he had mastered the weapon days ago, it wasn't much fun anymore, initially it had been a huge challenge. Just holding on to it for more than a few minutes had been a task in itself, but now, after two weeks, it was nothing. The Supreme Kai had allowed him to access his mind, the horrors he had seen there had convinced him that Majin Buu was no laughing matter. He had annihilated hundreds of planets, and become he was a magical being, he had been able to travel between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead at will. If he wasn't stopped, he could obliterate existence in its entirety, and Goku for one, was not going to stand for it.

Olibu caught the sword and began sparring with Pikkon's finger. He too had grown weary of the toy, he had been dead so long, the prospect of going back to the land of the living was scary. Truly, everyone he had ever known had long been dead. There was really nothing for him on planet Earth. But this was not just an Earth matter, or a living-world matter, this battle would decide the fate of not only the living universe, but the otherworld realm as well. What ever jab he took, Pikkon's finger was there to intercept him, his eyes never leaving the sword. Smirking devilishly, he tossed the sword at Pikkon, instinctively catching it, Pikkon was wondering what the deal was when a rib breaking kick knocked him back a few feet.

'Damn', he fell for such a cheap trick, he smiled, wiping the saliva from his mouth, sword abandoned, he pulled himself up to his feet and launched himself at Olibu.

"Enough!" The Supreme Kai interrupted, honestly, these warriors were like children, they couldn't be left alone for a few minutes before forgetting the crucial task of mastering the z-sword. Didn't they realise that this was the universes only hope? Exasperated with their childish antics, especially this Goku and his incessant good mood, he motioned his arm forth and materialized a chunky brick of Kachin.

Kibito frowned. This was unbecoming.

Utilizing his telekinetic powers he launched the chunk at an unsuspecting Goku, yelling "SLICE IT!" Goku's eyes widened as the brick approached him at amazing speed, quickly he did a quick flip, rolled on his head and reached for the sword that was lying beneath Olibu's feet. With a quick hand motion he slashed at the brick and grimaced, the blade snapped in two, the kaching not even scratched.

Kibito and Supreme Kai fell back in shock, their eyes springing out of their sockets.

'This. Cannot. Be', they thought simultaneously, staring at the broken sword in horror.

Pikkon crossed his arms and frowned, wasn't this sword supposed to be the most powerful weapon in the universe? He was about to voice his disappointment when a small chuckle interrupted his thoughts.

Kibito whipped his head back and frowned, his face already reddening in anger at the appearance of this trespasser. His eyes slanting he pointed a finger at the old man with barely enough hair left to qualify his hairdo as a Mohawk.

"This is sacred ground, how the hell did you get here?" he barked, bits of saliva sputtering around him. The old man just snickered, and started stretching his body. Finally, he was out of that accursed sword!

_Back in Basil Valley…_

Videl was sweating, this ki business was no joke. Unable to hold out anymore, she let the small sphere of energy she had barely managed to bring out disappear, just as suddenly, she landed face first into the grass. She was exhausted.

Panting, she didn't even bother to lift herself up. She was numb all over, she had never been more spent, and she had definitely never been more thirsty.

"Thirsty" she mumbled into the grass, and turned her head sideways to spit out some bits of grass and dirt. At this rate, she doubted she'd be zipping and zooming anywhere soon.

"Hey" strong arms encircled her waist, bringing her up so she could turn over and lie on her back. Videl was grateful for the small assistance, but didn't say anything. She just lay flat on her back, eyes closed, willing the fatigue and numbness to disappear.

"You did great Miss Videl" Saiyaman praised. Videl let out a small chuckle, she would have laughed harder at the absurdity of that statement but she simply didn't have enough energy to bring it out. Did good? Was he crazy? She hadn't even lifted off the ground yet and she was already done for! The Demons insight was correct, she _was_ weak.

"Ah…come on, don't be like that, don't be so hard on yourself, this is your first time working with ki, you'll see, the next one you bring out will be much stronger, and it wont leave you nearly as drained as this one." he said soothingly. He was overcome with a sudden need to gather her up into his embrace, the way he had that night, when she had lay exhausted in his arms, after they had…argh! he didn't wanna go there right now, that was always a sure way to ruin his mood.

"S'okay, you don't have to placate me" she said tiredly.

Saiyaman laughed.

"I'll have you know, the first time I brought out my ki, it was in a fit of rage, but just as suddenly as it'd come, it was gone. I was out cold for hours…so trust me, the fact that you're still conscious, is already one up on me" he said good naturedly.

"Really?" she lifted herself up, supporting her upper body with her palms. It didn't last long, they wobbled, and she was flat on her back again.

"Yep!" he said, and his stomach growled loudly.

"Oops! I guess it's time to get something to eat, I'm starving!" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Videl's heart skipped a few beats. This was eerily familiar somehow. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"There's a small village, not far from here, the café doesn't have much variety, but their wolf stew is great!" Saiyaman was already salivating.

At the mention of wolf and stew in the same sentence, Videl grimaced. Yuck! Was he serious?

"Or…" he added quickly, not missing the disgusted expression on her face. "We can fly back to the city and grab something there, or I can catch a fish, or a dinosaur, whatever you want"

"No, no, it's ok, we can go to the village. I'm sure they have more than just stew on the menu" she had managed to lift herself into a sitting position now, some of the feeling was coming back in her limbs.

They sat on a wobbly table outside under a tree, the scenery was beautiful, but the state of the café didn't give her much confidence. The only thing other than wolf stew, was bread, or fresh fruit.

Videl couldn't bring herself to get started on her fruit salad, she watched as Saiyaman gobbled bowl after bowl of stew, his teeth tearing at the bread like some wild animal. Did he have a stomach, or was he hiding a bottomless pit under that green tunic? She had never, ever seen anyone eat like this. Only one person she knew came close to putting away food as quickly as Saiyaman.

Son Gohan.

But even he didn't eat with such disregard for manners, or in such high volumes. He may have surprised them at school by putting away enough sandwiches to feed ten people. But he had manners, he chewed his food and wiped his mouth. She watched as bits of stew

No, not even that glutton Son Gohan could compete with this.

It was disgusting!

_Back in otherworld…._

The three warriors stood unimpressed by the old man who claimed to be a Kai. An Elder Kai, fifteen generations to be exact. Goku didn't sense any power in him what-so-ever. Pikkon and Olibu had at least bowed to the older Kai, they had more sense than the Saiyan born, earth raised warrior. Kibito and Supreme Kai however hadn't stopped apologising and bowing as low as was gravitationally possible. It was a welcome sight for the Elder Kai, who hadn't been worshipped in years.

They had filled him in on where the universe stood. If anything, he had come back at an exciting, if not, frightening time. Whilst Supreme Kai was entertaining the notion of summoning the Watchers for an update on Babidi's activities, Elder Kai simply rolled his eyes and stunned the group with the appearance of his own magic ball.

They were able to watch the disguised warrior, now in a new comical mask, minus the cape, pick up what appeared to be a dead girl, turn her over and lay her face up on the grass. The girl looked so young, so innocent, why had Babidi targeted her? Or was this the warriors own lecherous doing? Goku's Ki was already rising, he hated it when innocent people were picked on, and this disguised guy, whoever he was, was clearly without honour. Attacking Piccolo was one thing, the Namek was an accomplished warrior, but a small innocent girl? That was just shameless, he was itching to sink his fist into that creep's gut. They continued to watch as the girl, whom they had thought was dead, try to rise, but her body gave out almost immediately. What had the son of a bitch done to her? She didn't have any physical marks. Did he knock her down with one blow? Considering the power the Watchers claimed he wielded, it was possible. He seemed to be hovering rather close to the girl for Goku's comfort. And then he thought sickeningly of something else that a man might try to do to a defenseless woman, and his stomach turned. He was about to blurt out the urgency of the situation, demand that they be sent to Earth immediately before things got out of hand, but then, the image in the ball moved from the disguised warrior to Babidi and his minions. They were able to watch Babidi's orientation of his newly acquired recruits - Yamu and Spopovitch for a while. It didn't look good. They needed to act. But before they could make plans, Babidi, his recruits and ship - just disappeared!

The time was now. It was time to go to Earth.

"Everyone, quickly grab on to me, I'll transport us to Earth" Supreme Kai announced urgently.

"I'll be staying right here, thank you very much" Elder Kai declared, taking a seat on the grass. Fixing his eyes on the ball.

"B-but sire…" Supreme Kai protested

"If you youngsters want to go charging into battle without a plan, be my guest."

"Okay!" Goku chirped, grabbing on to Supreme Kai, he couldn't wait, he couldn't wait to get home to surprise Gohan and Chichi!

Pikkon shrugged, also grabbing on to Supreme Kai. He doubted that this 'Earth' was as impressive as Goku claimed. His own home planet had been some kind of paradise. But hey, there was a good fight involved, he was game.

Seeing his comrades grab the bull by the horns, Olibu grabbed the Supreme Kai as well.

Kabito was torn, on the one hand, Elder Kai clearly deserved the most respect and loyalty, he was elder after all. But Shin was his master, it had been just the two of them for a long time. Respect and honour were everything, and the hierarchy was quiet clear. Still, he grabbed on to Supreme Kai, who hesitated for a few seconds more, but in the end he defied his elder and grabbed on to Supreme Kai.

Kibito and Supreme Kai de-materialized, to their shock, Goku, Olibu and Pikkon remained behind, the shock of being left in the dust clear on their puzzled faces.

Elder Kai snickered, then rolled around laughing, his feet kicking in the air. Maybe now they'd listen to their elders.

A few seconds later, Supreme Kai and Kabito re-materialized, looking every bit as confused as the trio.

"They are dead you ignorant fool, they cant just travel to the land of the living!"

Supreme Kai had the decency to look shamefaced. He had completely forgotten that little fact. He couldn't just zap the dead to the land of the living, even if he was a Supreme Kai, that was far beyond his abilities.

"So…all this training was for nothing?" Goku sulked. He had naively thought that the Kais, being the Kais and all, could just magically bring him back to life, or at the very least, transport him to earth, alive or dead. Truth be told, he had been dying to go home for a long time, this battle with Buu couldn't have come at a better time. He had been so close, so close, and now…

_Back in Basil Valley…_

"No Videl, you have to push it underneath you, let it cushion you, let yourself rise above it" he corrected.

Videl, fists clenched, continued to stare at him murderously, whilst noisily gritting her teeth. She was trying Damn IT! Couldn't he see that? She felt the pull from her centre, she directed it south again, allowed the energy to flow out, nice and easy. She tried to push the energy underneath her again and…URGH!…it just disappeared, she lost it _again_. In a huff of frustration, she stomped her feet and screamed in irritation and frustration.

It had been an hour since they came back from lunch. This was infuriatingly hard. She could only be grateful that she still had energy to spare this time. Saiyaman hadn't lied, slowly, so painfully slowly, she was getting used to bringing her Ki out. But she just couldn't get it to levitate her off the ground yet!

Gohan was about to offer some encouraging words. Perhaps a different explanation, when his whole body suddenly tensed up. What was he sensing? He looked around wearily, something was…something was coming, that energy, it was HUGE, and it was coming…he glanced around almost frantically now…no, it wasn't coming…damn it…it was HERE!

Alarmed, he tried to make a protective dash towards Videl, even as three humanoid forms materialized before his very eyes. Too late, the short purple creature already held her away from him. His two comrades, one green, though not quiet Namekian green, and the other quiet human looking were already glaring at him dangerously. There was no need for words, their stances were flawless. Their powers humungous, if he were alone he might have stopped to ask questions, but Videl was at stake, watching her terrified face, as she struggled fruitlessly against the purple one, as a white light engulfed and held her prisoner in a white bubble like sphere, he had already seen enough!

The sudden burst of anger and anxiety that overcame him was frightening. He burst out into golden flames, the bandana he was wearing flying off his head. The carefully geld down hair rising defiantly against the pull of gravity. He would kill them for touching Videl, he would kill them for touching what was his.

"It ends right here Majin" the green one said coldly, as he tossed his white robes and white head gear carelessly to the floor. His eyes never leaving the disguised warrior.

_**That's chapter 6 you guys, please read and review.**_

_**See you next time!**_

The0Blind0Writer: Yeah, that would be awkward for sure, we're not quiet there yet with the story, but soon. Hope this chapter was to your liking. Thanx for all your reviews.

MysticGohan87: lol, I guess the last chapter caught you at bed time? Or nap time? Hope you're still enjoying.

Kyra . Storms: I hope I was able to clear up the little bit about Hercule in the PM. Yeah, Gohan's been having a bit of a tough time. I tried to lighten it up for him a bit in this chapter…lol, don't know how much I succeeded!

Alex Graham: don't know what compelled me to think of pie at that moment, but it seemed…suitable somehow, lol. Hope your still having fun with this story.

MrBlue22: thanx for reading and reviewing, yeah, should be interesting when the truth comes out. Hang on just a bit more.

ThinksTooMuchForHisOwnGood: I agree, Videl should wisen up and see the truth lol. There will be a bit more Saiyaman and Videl interaction coming up.


	7. The Demon is Here!

_**AN: **_

_**Here is chapter 7, I was encouraged to updated quickly since you guys were kind enough to review. At least more than last time. **_

**Chapter 7: The Demon is here!**

Goku materialized to a cool and went sensation, only to find that his boots and legs were immersed in water. 'Ha?' he thought, a bit confused. 'Why did I appear in water?' He wondered. And then he saw her.

She was lying on the grass, in nothing but a swimming costume, a colourful sheer, sarong cast to her side, her bare feet immersed calf-high into the stream. The sun was dancing playfully on her chest, her eyes closed, her face turned slightly away from the sun. His heart swelled. He had longed to see her for so long, and now, she was right in front of him.

After Supreme Kais failed attempt to transport them to Earth, his heart had sank, his hopes of seeing his family, of facing off against Majin Buu, lost. But as it turns out, coming back to life had been less complicated than he had thought. Under the leadership of Elder Kai, they had transported to the Grand Kai planet. Elder Kai had informed all the Kais that the time to give their lives up to save the universe had come. None had looked too pleased, except King Kai, he had started laughing at the horrified faces of South, East and West Kai. Finally they could stop laughing at his demise. It wasn't his fault that Goku got him killed.

Grand Kai and Supreme Kai were grateful that there were only three warriors being sent back. Their lives remained in tact. The three Kais had dropped to the floor, only to rise again in a few seconds with halos above their heads. The next thing they knew, Goku, Olibu and Pikkon were very much alive, the halos they had carried for so long…gone!

As soon as they materialized on Earth, Goku had shocked Supreme Kai, Pikkon and Olibu by bidding them farewell and wishing them luck with the disguised warrior. He wasn't really worried about him, only Majin Buu piqued his interest, besides, he trusted in Pikkon's abilities. The memory of how efficiently he had dealt with Cell was still fresh on his mind. Himself, Pikkon and Olibu had been his sparing partners for years now. He was pretty confident that his otherworld friends would take care of business real quick. He preferred his battles one on one anyway. Ganging up on the disguised warrior was at the bottom of his priorities on his things to do list. He wanted to see his wife and son. He may even convince Chichi to have everyone over for dinner when the business was over and done with.

Before they could protest, he had located his wife's ki, put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, to re-appear in the meadows surrounding his house, legs immersed in water.

"Is that you Piccolo?" Chichi said, she may not have been able to sense ki, or distinguish between various signatures, but she hadn't lost all her martial arts training. She could tell when someone was watching her.

"No, definitely not Piccolo!" an all too familiar voice chuckled.

Chichi snapped her eyes open and leapt gracefully to her feet in less than a second. She covered her mouth with her hand and stared at the illuminated figure of her dead husband. She had to squint a bit, she was looking directly into the sunlight. But there was no mistake, she'd know that goofy hair and smile anywhere.

"G-G…Goku?" she said hoarsely, briefly she wondered if she had died and this was already otherworld.

"Hiya Chichi, I'm back!" Goku said cheerfully, and moved fast enough to catch his wife as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, just in time to prevent her head from hitting the grass.

_Back in Basil Valley…_

Videl was frightened, no matter how hard she pounded, this bubble just wouldn't budge. The purple freak that had taken her was mouthing "calm down, we've come to help", 'yeah right,' she thought fearfully, 'help me from what?' With a fear induced panic, she pounded harder against the bubble.

The purple guy turned from her in exasperation and focused on his comrades as they prepared to attack Saiyaman. She wanted to have confidence in his abilities, but it was difficult not to doubt him. She had once had full confidence at her fathers abilities, but he had been trumped, easily by the demon. Still kicking and pounding furiously at the bubble, she was astonished to see a golden light erupting from Saiyaman, at first she was sickened, she thought he had been blasted by one giant Ki thingy. But to her surprise she realised that the golden flames were erupting from him. His bandana went flying, his hair stood erect, the colour was difficult to discern, the roots were blonde, but towards the tips, there was a darker colour. So, she had been right all along, Saiyaman _was_ the Gold-Fighter.

"It ends right here, Majin" Saiyaman heard the green one say before tossing his robes and head scarf to the floor.

'Majin? What the hell was a Majin?' he thought. He didn't get enough time to elaborate on those thoughts however, as in an instant Pikkon had his fist in his gut. All the air in his lungs came gushing out, accompanied by bits of saliva. 'Damn he's fast, and strong to boot' he thought, catching his breath. He was able to catch Pikkon's follow up knee before it made contact with his chin, but a chop on the back of his neck from Olibu sent him crashing to the floor. He tasted the dirt, and spit it out as he began to rise to his feet. His arms crossed in front of him, he blocked the simultaneous punches from Pikkon and Olibu. Ducking at their follow up punches, he cleared himself away as they nailed each other in the chest. He phased in behind Olibu, levitating high into the air to reach the much taller man's height.

"Masenko!" he crashed his clasped palms hard on the top of his head. Olibu went crashing to the floor. Saiyaman turned around too late, Pikkon fired a ball of blazing flames that sent him flying, burning through his green tunic and black bodysuit. He could smell his own flesh burning. These guys were really starting to piss him off.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he fuelled more power into his form. He could kick himself for not training all these years. First Vegeta had defeated him easily, even in his SS2 form, the prince had still bested him easily. And now, a short little scuffle with these creeps and he was already hurt. The golden currents around him crackled, his hair grew a bit longer, standing even more to attention. He blocked a kick aimed at his face with his forearm, the impact still hurt, a lot. Flipping himself mid-air, he grabbed the other foot gunning for him and spun its owner, Olibu around, sensing Pikkon approaching, he flung Olibu at his comrade and phased in front of the duo as they crashed into a mountain, creating a giant hole behind them.

Ka…me….he started to gather his energy, intending to blast them to oblivion, at the same time Pikkon rose from the rubble and started spinning and rising like a tornado. "HAAAAAAA!" Pikkon began, as he twirled faster and faster, the wind he was generating so strong, so forceful, that the currents sent Saiyaman flying a long distance off. Something about the shock waves they emitted making his insides vibrate painfully. 'Who was this guy?' he wondered, the energy he had gathered for the intended kamehameha dissipating. He pushed his energy behind him, the force stopping the momentum of Pikkon's attack from flying him further away. When he finally came to a stop mid-air, his heart was beating frantically, he launched himself at top speed towards the place where the purple guy had Videl trapped. 'He had been blown so far! Who were these guys?' he thought angrily.

He paused mid-flight, he could sense a huge energy approaching him at dangerous speeds. In the distance he saw a golden light, no not a light, a flame, it was an actual giant flame flying straight towards him at incredible speed. He could only power up and put up a ki shield, bracing himself for impact. The flames engulfed his entire body, obliterating his shield in one excruciating burn.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed in agony, the pain was unbearable, the smell of his roasting flesh even more unnerving. Crashing on the ground, he winced and coughed. Good grief, there was actual smoke coming from him!

Trembling, he got to his feet. His green tunic was gone, only patches of his black bodysuit remained, and these patches were painfully burned on to his skin. He had a sickening suspicion that the pain he was feeling from his face signalled the nombi mask, burned, melted and infused with his own flesh. He would have to worry about that later. The green guy and his warrior friend landed softly before him.

He saw it in their eyes. They meant to kill him. Then they would take Videl. And he SIMPLY WOULD NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN! Reaching into the very depths of his energy supplies, he willed his body to give more, to release more, to sustain more.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed as another gust of wind whipped and danced around him. Blue electric bolts crackling, as his muscles pulsed.

"Hiya!" he surprised them by nailing the green guy with his boot on his face, his pink lips reddening. Pikkon staggered back a few feet, coughing and spitting out bits of his teeth. Olibu attacked, he got in a clean kick to Saiyaman's shoulder, but Saiyaman had been counting on the larger man to make a move that would leave him open, his shoulder still aching, Saiyaman fisted Olibu's ample golden hair in both arms and flung him up and down like a yo-yo. Olibu screamed in pain, it felt like his scalp was parting with his skull. He was thankful to Pikkon who jabbed his elbow at the base of Saiyaman's spine. Abruptly the barely disguised warrior, whose nombi mask had melted into his skin, leaving a frightfully disfigured face, abruptly let him go.

Reaching behind him to touch the numbing pain that had sent him crashing to the floor, Saiyaman panted, but rose to his feet. If he fell now, Videl would be at the mercy of these creeps. He needed to think, he was running out of energy, fast!

"Solar flare" he shouted, and as the bright light blinded the two unsuspecting warriors, Saiyaman took off at top speed towards Videl's ki. As he approached the spot they had been training on, he saw their purple comrade outstretch his arms. A white light came shooting out of them, headed straight for him. He tried to dodge it, but it followed him, he tried zapping in different directions but it just kept coming for him. He thought of gathering some energy so he could push it back, but it surprised him by curving and shooting from beneath him, he wasn't fast enough, he knew. He braced himself for impact, but all he felt was a paralysis shooting to every muscle of his body. He literally could. not. move!

Frustrated, he gritted his teeth and tried to reach even deeper into himself. With a loud yell, he pushed whatever energy he could find as far out as possible, but nothing happened. It was as if something was pushing it right back at him. He could sense the other two approaching fast. This was not good.

_Back in Mt Paouzu…_

Chichi's eyes fluttered, and settled on the looming face of her husband.

"It's me Chi" Goku said, he was still cradling her in his arms.

Chichi's eyes glistened with tears. Whatever she was about to say was cut off prematurely by Goku's lips crashing roughly against hers. She didn't hesitate, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck, giving herself completely to the moment. It wouldn't be the first time she had dreamed of her dead husband.

A while later, Chichi's head rested on Goku's chest. They were both breathing a bit heavily from the after-math of their love-making.

"Chi?" Goku said, gathering her closer towards him.

"Mnn?" she responded lazily

"Why do you have black marks all over your skin?" he asked

Chichi stiffened. The marks were growing in number, size and intensity these days. The doctors had explained that what she saw on the outside was a small tip of what her internal organs were going through. Ultimately her heart, liver, lungs would be blackened completely until they stopped to function. Which ever organ got overwhelmed first would probably be the cause of death. She hoped it would be her heart, the alternatives, like kidney failure, sounded more painful.

But she was a bit disturbed that Goku had seem them, usually, she didn't have any of her symptoms in her dreams. This couldn't possibly be r-real? Could it?

"Goku? Are you really here, as in here, on earth, alive?" she asked uncertainly, lifting her head from his chest so she could look into his handsome face.

Goku kissed her again, to highlight that he was very, very real.

"Of course Chi, I'm back, I'm alive, I've come back home" he smiled.

And Chichi cried. This was the worst thing that could possibly happen.

_Back in Basil Valley…_

Arriving on the battle field, Vegeta sent a chop to the back of Shin's neck. He collapsed, crumpling to the floor. Saiyaman felt the restraining force disappear as if it had never been there. Videl's bubble disappeared, she crashed on the floor, fracturing her collar bone. Still, she scrambled to her feet, rushing to Saiyaman's side. She tried to hide her horror at the disfigurement of his face, but it was too shocking.

"You look pitiful brat" Vegeta declared. His eyes focused on the approaching dual energy. If it hadn't been for the ki signature he knew so well, he wouldn't have recognised Gohan at all. So much of his face was burned, he wondered how the brat had managed to get himself in this mess.

Saiyaman ignored him, his instinct was to grab Videl and fly her somewhere far, far away from the approaching trouble. But as the two figures landed before the three of them, he realised that there wouldn't be time for that. Protectively he put Videl behind him.

"And who might you be?" Vegeta asked calmly, his senses appraising their power. 'Impressive' he thought.

"Our business is with the Majin here, this does not concern you" Pikkon said, his eyes never leaving Saiyaman.

"Majin?" Vegeta quirked, one eyebrow rising to ask the question.

Pikkon was about to say something, but his senses picked up another power approaching fast. He looked up just in time to see a tall, green figure land gracefully beside the short warrior they had been talking to.

Videl's breath caught, she couldn't help it, she grabbed on to Saiyaman fearfully, her entire frame shaking from rage and fear. 'It was _him_ she observed. The Demon was HERE!' she thought frantically.

Piccolo took one look at Gohan's disfigured appearance and fumed. Wordlessly, he tossed his turban and cape to the floor. He was going to kill someone today.

Sensing Videl's fear at the appearance of Piccolo, Saiyaman cursed and held the girl closer to him. The contact she made with his burned flesh making him winch. Still, he held her to him as tightly as he could. Things were going to get ugly real quick. With Piccolo and Vegeta there, and the others approaching, he could safely take off and take Videl to safety. The need to protect something had never burned so strongly.

"Look" Olibu offered diplomatically "We don't want any trouble, our business here is with the Majin" he reasoned.

"What the FUCK is a Majin?" Saiyaman fumed, sick and tired of hearing that word get thrown around.

Vegeta smirked, the brat had reached his breaking point.

"Enough of this nonsense" Piccolo said gruffly, "…who's first?" he assumed his fighting stance, when his intentions were interrupted.

"Stop!" a groggy voice intervened. The earth warriors didn't take their eyes of the duo. The duo, however, at the sound of the Supreme Kais voice, took pause and glanced in his direction.

Groggily he rose to his feet. He could still feel the pain at the back of his neck from the blow. He blinked back the fogginess, and appraised the new powers. There was no mistake, the green one was the one. He was the former Kami.

Piccolo froze.

The essence of the purple guy's ki rushing over him. 'No, it couldn't be' he thought, 'that energy, It-it simply couldn't be' he thought. 'Why would _he_ be here, a party to something so unjust?'

"G-grand Kai?" He stuttered.

"No, not the Grand Kai," he said "I am the Supreme Kai" he announced, and watched as Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan went into shock. The only one who didn't react was the girl. She only had eyes for Piccolo. Smouldering, hate-filled eyes.

"My warriors and I…" he pointed to Pikkon and Olibu "…have come all the way from otherworld to put an end to a terrible evil about to be unleashed on this world" he stated.

"Funny" Vegeta said. "From where I'm standing, it certainly looks like your warriors have been too busy beating on the defenceless brat to be too worried about this alleged threat"

Saiyaman's eye twitched at being referred to as 'defenceless', his pride took a giant blow.

"Defenceless?" Shin exclaimed incredulously. "But he attacked you, nearly killed you, how can you be here to defend him, don't you know what he is? He's Babidi's puppet!"

"Look" Piccolo said "I don't know where you get your information from, but my scuffle with the boy was strictly personal, now, what the hell is a Majin and who the hell is Babidi?"

Shin looked between the former Kami and the 'alleged Majin', funny how things seemed different from this view. It looked more like the disfigured warrior was protecting as opposed to harming the girl. Could the former Kami be right? Did they misunderstand the whole situation. Focusing his powers, he listened in on the 'alleged' Majin's thoughts.

_Nuh…that's too dangerous. But I have to get her out of here, I don't know what this Majin is, but, if these guys cant be reasoned with, we'll all be fighting to the death. I cant let her get caught in the crossfire. I have to protect her, Think, damn it, think…_

Satisfied, if not embarrassed with his discovery, he lifted up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"I think, there's been a bit of a misunderstanding" he said "perhaps the boy is not who we think he is.

Hearing this, Saiyaman visibly relaxed! Normally he would have turned to Piccolo, but his emotions were still high, he didn't trust himself to exchange words with him just yet, especially with Videl so visibly traumatized by his appearance.

"Vegeta, I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm gonna take Miss Satan here home, I'll catch up with you guys later" he said. For some reason, he was expecting Vegeta to argue, or make some kind of derogatory comment. But the Saiyan Prince just waved him off casually.

"Take care of your woman brat" Vegeta said approvingly.

Saiyaman sighed in relief and dropped out of his Super Saiyan form. He was exhausted and severely burnt, but the relief he felt as he took to the skies, an unharmed Videl in his arms, trumped any of his physical troubles.

Videl's heart beat fast and furious. Normally she would have protested Saiyaman's intent to take her home. What had just transpired was HUGE! The questions swimming in her mind, endless. But seeing the demon had shaken her, almost crippling her in fear. She was glad to be flying away from his presence. Argh, everything was so confusing! What was a Kai? What did they mean by otherworld? What evil was looming? What the fuck was a Majin and why did they think that Saiyaman was one? Who was this Vegeta? Just how many freakishly strong weirdos were roaming around the planet? Frustrated she gripped Saiyaman tighter. The super-hero winced in pain. Videl immediately loosened her grip. Here he was, horribly burnt, and she was busy aggravating his pain.

"It's alright Saiyaman" she said "…I have my copter capsule with me, why don't you land and I'll fly you to the hospital" she said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine" he said dismissively.

"You are NOT fine. Look at you, you're burnt to a crisp, I hate to break it to you, but you smell like meat" she protested heatedly.

He couldn't argue with her there, he _was_ burnt, and he did smell, not to mention the mind numbing pain he was in.

"I'm fine" was all he said, as he picked up speed.

Forty-five minutes later, almost twice the time it had taken him to fly to Basil Valley in the morning, Saiyaman touched down on Videl's balcony and crumpled to the floor, taking Videl with him. She winced as her fractured collar bone touched the ground.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, worried that his injuries had finally got the best of him.

"I'm fine," he panted, and chuckled, he was far from fine. What he wouldn't give for a sensu!

"Can you do me a favour Miss?" he asked

"Of course, anything" she said hurriedly

"I think I'm gonna pass out now, please call Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp and tell her I need to be picked up" he uttered with his last breathe and passed out cold on the Satan balcony.

Videl shook him a few times…nothing. He truly had passed out. She stared at him and grimaced. Poor Saiyaman! Whom ever he had been under that mask, that face was gone now. Half of his lips and the side of his face was burnt off, his teeth and gums showing. It was unnerving, like something out of a horror movie. Tentatively she reached out with her hand, she tried to peel off the burnt and melted nombi mask from his skin. She grimaced when it came off with a thick piece of his flesh. She resisted the urge to vomit. His chest was rising and falling slowly, so many scorched and bruised patches, some black, blue, purple, red. She wanted to do something for him, but what? This was beyond any of her first aid capabilities. Surely, calling an ambulance and sending him to the hospital would be more beneficial than calling Capsule Corp? But then again, it had been Capsule Corp. that had released the cure for some deadly heart virus years ago, they probably had all kinds of medical experts in their midst. Making up her mind, she dashed for her phone.

Bulma and Trunks paced nervously. Vegeta, Trunks and Goten had sensed Gohan's ki skyrocket. Initially they had thought nothing of it, but soon it was apparent that he was engaged in combat with two HUGE power levels, new ones, ones they had never felt before. The powers did not worry the Saiyan prince per say, and individually he was certain that Gohan could handle himself. Collectively however, especially after his dismal performance in their spar, he wasn't convinced. Besides, the last seven years had been peaceful and boring. He was excited at the appearance of this new threat. He had seen the excitement at the prospect of battle in the boys eyes, as well as a great apprehension for Gohan. He had made it clear that they were not to even attempt to follow him. He had instructed Trunks to stay and guard his mother, and Goten to go home and do the same with his. He had warned the boys of what he would do to them, if they failed, and something bad happened to the women. Goten had taken off on Nimbus, and Trunks had stayed by his mother. Satisfied, Vegeta had taken to the skies.

Trunks had been trying to fill his mother in on what little he could sense from the battle. He wasn't an expert at detecting ki, but he did know that Gohan was in trouble. He had also sensed when his father had arrived at the battle field, but surprisingly, nothing more had happened. His father's ki remained constant, Piccolo had made an appearance, but nothing else seemed to be going on. He had also sensed Gohan heading away from the battle field. A few minutes ago however, he had told his mother with a pale face that Gohan's ki had disappeared. He couldn't sense him at all, no matter how hard he tried.

Troubled, the duo continued to pace, Bulma abandoning her resolution to not smoke in front of her son. She was just too damn tense. This was not good!

"Mrs Briefs" the intercom interrupted.

"WHAT!" she screamed, didn't she leave specific instructions to not be disturbed? Honestly, she would be firing some people by the time this day was through!

The owner of the voice on the other end audibly swallowed.

"M-mam, there's a Videl Satan on the line for you, she says it's about Saiyaman, she says it's urgent" the voice said nervously.

Bulma butted out her cigarette and dashed to pick up the phone.

"Hello" she said into the receiver.

"Mrs Briefs?" a young girls voice said.

"Yes, this is Bulma Briefs,"

"This is Videl Satan. I-I was told to call you, Saiyaman is here, at my house, he's hurt, hurt really, really badly Mrs Briefs, before he lost consciousness, he asked me to call you" the girl said rapidly.

Bulma was slightly relieved to hear that Gohan was just out cold, not dead. She still felt sick to her stomach though. If Gohan was hurt, hurt enough to pass out, the situation was grim at best.

"Thank you for calling Videl, don't worry, Saiyaman will be just fine. I'm sending help right away. Just hang tight" she said, trying to assure the girl.

She felt bad for her, knowing what Piccolo had done to her, she also realised that the girl still didn't know that her crime-fighting partner was the very same boy she was coerced into sleeping with. She had to handle this carefully, otherwise, things could spiral out of control real fast.

Putting down the receiver, Bulma beckoned to her son.

"Trunks, I want you to fly to Satan City, as fast as you can. Go to Mr Satan's house and pick-up Gohan. Bring him straight here, you hear?" she instructed her son.

Trunks shook his head. He had strict instructions to guard his mom.

"Dad said…"

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS, Gohan is lying in that girls house dying, now you WILL go, and you WILL pick him up, and you WILL bring him back here so we can save him. Understand?" she glared at her eight year old.

"B-but…" Trunks tried to protest weakly

"B-but nothing…I will call Goten's house, Goten will come here with Chichi and stand guard until you get back, nothing will happen."

"Why cant Goten pick him up? Nimbus is faster than me!" Trunks cried, he really, really didn't want Gohan to die, but he also really, really didn't want to disobey his father, especially with some super-powerful creeps running loose. What if there were more of them, and they came here to hurt his mom?

"Because Goten cannot be trusted to keep Saiyaman's identity a secret. And it MUST remain a secret Trunks, understand?"

Trunks felt a bit better knowing that Goten and his mom would come by and guard his mother.

"Okay, I'll go, but please mom…don't do anything rash, don't go anywhere till Goten gets here." he said in a tone uncharacteristic for an eight year old.

Bulma gave her son a quick hug and a kiss, she watched him blast out the window at incredible speed, satisfied, she dialled Chichi's number.

_Back at Mount Paoutzu…_

"Mom! Mom!" Goten jumped off Nimbus and dashed into his house.

"Mom! Mom!" he called, making a quick sweep around the house. When he didn't find her in the house, he panicked. 'Oh No! MOM!" He thought frantically.

He had been trying to keep up with his brothers battle, all the way from Trunks house, but he hadn't been able to sense it out clearly. Trunks was much better at that sort of thing, his father taught him a lot of things, whilst Goten's mom only really taught him how to fight. Trunks could fly, and he had to rely on Nimbus.

"MOM!" he shouted, trying to quell his panic.

Quickly he reached out with his senses and tried to locate her ki.

'Phew!' he thought, relieved at finding her so easily, she was just out in the meadow, by the lake! It was weird how much time she spent out there lately. Running as fast as his little legs could carry him, he made a dash for the meadow.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!" he yelled angrily, his aura bursting into golden flames. He had ran through the woods, not really taking the foot path, but jumping over logs and boulders so he could get to his mom faster. Emerging from the thick trees, he couldn't believe his eyes, there by the river, was a man, a butt-naked man, with his hands on his mother. He could tell she was crying, she was probably scared. The anger didn't have time to burn through him, it just exploded outright. He didn't know he was doing it, but he was already in super saiyan as his foot came crushing down on the man's cheek.

Goku had been trying to comfort his sobbing wife, he had just asked her about all the black marks on her body when she just started crying, saying that "this cannot be happening" over and over again. Sitting up, he grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to get her to talk to him, out of nowhere he sensed a spike in ki, just as something hard connected with his face. Caught completely off guard. He went flying into the water.

Just as suddenly he emerged, a white aura surrounding him, his senses on full alert now. Whomever it was would pay, if they laid one hand on his wife.

'Ha?' he thought confusedly, at the sight that greeted him. A small glowing boy stood enraged, glaring daggers at him, his golden aura whipping around him as he stood protectively in front of Chichi. 'What the?' he thought. There was no question, this boy was a super-saiyan, but he most definitely was NOT Gohan. He was too small, too short. 'What was going on, who was he, and why did he look eerily familiar…HA?' he thought, as the small super-saiyan made a move to attack. He was bracing himself for impact when Chichi stopped the little guy in his tracks.

"GOTEN STOP!" Chichi yelled, and Goten, not having the battle experience to never turn away from his opponent, turned his head and looked at his mother. If this had been an enemy, they would have taken this opportunity nail him. But since it was only Goku, he simply lowered himself to the ground and watched.

"But Mom! He was hurting you!" Goten whined, not at all sure that his mother was thinking straight. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was naked.

At the mention of 'mom' Goku's eyes widened in shock. This little guy was Chichi's SON? B-but how? Who? Vegeta was the only Saiyan left! It couldn't be, could it?

"Power down Goten, he wasn't hurting me, we were just…erm…playing a game" she flushed. It was then that she realised that they were both naked. Could this day get anymore surreal?

"Oh" Goten said, powering down. Trunks had told him that his parents sometimes wrestled with their clothes off. Perhaps his mom and this guy were doing the same. But wait, wasn't that supposed to be for mommies and daddies only? Why would his mom play with this guy? And why did he look so familiar?

Whatever ill thoughts Goku had been having about Vegeta and his wife evaporated when the little boy powered down. There was no mistake, the face looking back at him was his own. It was a face he'd know anywhere! Jeepers creepers, this was his SON? He was suddenly overcome with emotion. Chichi had been pregnant?

Chichi hurriedly tossed Goku his underpants, and as he caught, and put them on, she scrambled for her sarong and hurriedly wrapped it around her naked body. Her swimsuit would take longer. Mortified, was an understatement.

Goten wasn't phased at all by all the display of plentiful flesh from both parties, he was too busy remembering why he was here in the first place.

"Mr Vegeta sent me to protect you mom, there are some bad guys around, and big-brother was fighting'em but I think he's in big trouble!" he announced.

"What?" Goku and Chichi said simultaneously.

Instinctively Goku reached out with his senses, he couldn't sense Gohan, or could it be that he had forgotten his ki. No, that couldn't be right, he had still remembered Chichi's ki. It would be impossible to forget Gohan. His ki was more pronounced, and much stronger than his wifes. He could sense many other strong ki signatures though, some vaguely familiar, some very, very familiar. Like Supreme Kai, Olibu, Pikkon, Piccolo, Vegeta…all in one area. He couldn't sense Gohan, he just couldn't sense him. Perhaps he should have taken care of business before coming home to indulge himself.

"Goten, are you sure?" Chichi asked his son apprehensively.

"Aha…and I cant sense big-brother anymore, not at all" he said, his voice dripping thick emotion.

Chichi snapped her head to her husband. She didn't like what she saw in his eyes, it was as if he was confirming that Gohan couldn't be sensed. She couldn't have Goku return to her, just so Gohan could be taken, could she?

"I cant sense him" he declared. Chichi's body began to shake. 'This could not be happening!'

"You can sense ki?" Goten looked to the strange man with the familiar face incredulously. Hardly anyone could sense Ki!

Chichi stepped closer to her son and crouched down to his height.

"Goten, this is…this…this is your father…he's come back to us" she said. Saying those words should have filled her with great joy, but she couldn't bring herself to stop worrying about her precious little Gohan!

Goten's eyes widened to the size of tractor tyres!

"But I thought he was dead!" Goten blurted his mind.

"I was Goten" he said, testing out the name, "But I'm back now, I'm not dead anymore" he assured his son, putting his hand on his shoulder. Goten shrugged away from his touch and latched himself against his mother's leg. His bottom lip quivered slightly. He didn't know what to think.

"It's ok, Goten, your father wont bite" Chichi said, seeing the pained look on Goku's face when Goten shrugged away from him.

"It's ok Chi," Goku said "…we'll have plenty of time to catch up, right now, we have to go" he said, and placed his hand on Chichi's shoulder. With two fingers to his forehead, he vanished, with Chichi and little Goten.

_Satan City…_

Videl, not knowing what else to do, gently dabbed Saiyaman's burns with some antiseptic cream. She had thought of moving him from the balcony floor, but decided against it, not wanting to hurt him more than was necessary. She flushed at the memory of the the 'Vegeta' guy calling her Saiyaman's woman. She couldn't help thinking about Gohan at that moment. She couldn't help feeling embarrassed by her thought whilst pounding for her life inside the bubble. She had thought of him, Son Gohan. Of course she had thought of her father and friends as well, that was natural. But Son Gohan, she had not expected. She had thought of him with pained longing. It didn't make any sense, the boy didn't want her, it was over between them. It was for the best, anyway. Right?

She couldn't help but wonder why the demon had shown up to side with Saiyaman in this fight against whomever those guys had been. The purple guy, the 'Kai' or whatever the fuck, had said that Saiyaman had almost killed the demon. The demon had said it had been a personal matter. That was a relief at least, Saiyaman had not lied about teaching that freak a lesson. But still, why would the demon come to side with him in a fight? And the other guy? The short guy, 'Vegeta' who was he? Could he be an old comrade of Saiyaman's, one of the former 'Special Forces'? he kept referring to him as 'brat', an indication that he had known him at a young age. Argh! It was all so confusing, too many questions, too little answers. She was brought out of her musings by a knock on her door.

"Go away" she said

"Miss Videl, please hurry, there's a little boy here, he's causing all kinds of trouble downstairs, he practically broke into the house, Mam. He says he's come for Siayaman" the nervous servant declared through the closed door.

Videl dashed to her bedroom door and swung it wide. She pushed past the servant and leapt down the large staircase. There, before her very eyes, was a little boy, levitating in the air. Lots of servants cowered on the floor, amongst a ton of broken furniture. The little tyke did not look pleased.

"Hey!" Videl shouted from her spot on the stairs.

Trunks whipped his head and stared at the so-called-crime-fighter.

"I'm from Capsule Corp, I've come for Saiyaman" he said boldly, folding his arms. Videl couldn't even be shocked anymore. She had seen so much lately, she simply nodded her head and beckoned him to follow her. Her partner needed medical attention, fast. She didn't have time to appease the servants.

Trunks was horrified at the sight of his best friends brother. If it wasn't for the faint familiar ki that he could now sense due to the close proximity, he would never have accepted that his was Gohan. He looked…scary…like the kind of thing little kids would run from. His eyes welled with tears, those bad guys had done this to Gohan, he hoped his father wasn't going to end up in the same condition. Without a word to the girl that had brought him here, he lifted Saiyaman off the ground and took off from Videl's window.

"HEY!" Videl shouted after the disappearing form of the purple-haired kid. But he didn't turn back, he just disappeared into the sky. Videl cursed. Capsule Corp was in West City, that was at least an hour from Satan City. She grabbed her copter capsule and rushed out. 'Oh Saiyaman, please be alright' she thought as she steered her copter as fast as possible in the direction on West City.

_Basil Valley…_

The Supreme Kai had finished explaining their situation to the former Kami and his warrior friend.

"You came all this way for nothing" Vegeta declared after listening to their tale. Briefly he wondered where this other warrior was. The Kai had said 'three' warriors repeatedly.

"When this Majin Buu appears, I will squash him like the bug he is" he said confidently.

"No you wont!" Shin cried "I know you think you're strong, but none of you have any idea what Majin Buu is capable off, he could wipe us all out with one breath, we MUST stop Babidi before he hatches, it's our only chance!" he cried heatedly.

Vegeta scoffed, Piccolo just continued to stare coldly at Olibu and Pikkon. He couldn't get over how hurt Gohan had been. One way or another these two would pay for their mistake.

Shin didn't need to read their minds, he could see it in their eyes, they were not convinced. Argh! Mortals, they were all fools, all of them!

"Fine!" he said, turning from them

"With or without your help, we will find Babidi and stop him from…" he didn't get to finish his sentence. His trail of thought was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a half-naked Goku, a dark-haired woman with a flimsy piece of cloth covering her body, with a small Goku look alike clutched to her leg.

"K-Kakarott?" Vegeta exclaimed incredulously. His bored confident demeanour from a mere seconds ago replaced by astonishment.

"Goku?" Piccolo's astonishment every bit as pronounced as Vegeta's.

"Hey guys, long time" he said cheerfully.

Noting his friends half-naked form, and the sheer cloth barely covering the woman, not leaving much to the imagination, Olibu broke out into a smile. He jabbed Goku in the ribs with his elbow.

"You dog!" he said, laughing, Pikkon as well. "…So that's what you've been up to, while we've been getting our hands dirty" he said good naturedly.

Chichi flushed. In how many shades would mortification come today.

The vein on Vegeta's forehead was about ready to burst. So these, these clowns were acquaintances of Kakarrot? Kakarrot was the third warrior brought back to life? It was insulting, did he not tell them that they would not be needed that _he _the prince of all saiyans was here on the planet?

"Piccolo" Chichi said, disentangling herself from Goku, and running to the Namekian's side. "…where is he, Piccolo, where is my baby?" she cried.

"Calm down Chichi" Piccolo said, placing an arm around the woman. They had their issues, boy did they have their issues, but when it came to the wellbeing of Gohan, they always stood united.

"He left, a while ago, he took that Satan girl to safety, he said he'd catch up with us" Piccolo soothed.

"H-He's…okay?" she snivelled. Piccolo thought back on his former pupils burned face and looked away from the snivelling mother. Hopefully, by the time Gohan saw his mom, he'd be all fixed up again. It was a sight, even he could have done without.

"He'll be fine" he said gruffly. Trying to convince himself, as well as the mom. His hand still resting on her shoulder.

Goku was overcome by something…foreign…weird…unpleasant. Piccolo looked so comfortable with his wife. He decided to let it go for now…

"So you guys" Goku said "did you get him, did you get Babidi's warrior?" he asked hopefully, a part of him regretting his missed opportunity to nail the pervert in the gut.

Vegeta snickered, oh, this was priceless. Supreme Kai, Olibu and Pikkon had the decency to look shamefaced.

"Oh, they got him alright, wiped the floor with him, burnt him to a crisp, only it wasn't Babidi's warrior at all hiding in that ridiculous disguise, it was your very own son, Kakarrot" he laughed, even more so at the horrified and shocked expression on his rivals face.

"What are you saying Vegeta!" Chichi screeched in his face. Someone wiped the floor with, and burned his baby? He thought angrily, grabbing the prince by a chunk-full of his spandex.

"Are you saying that these goons are the ones that hurt my baby?" she turned dangerously at the otherworld warriors.

Piccolo smirked, Vegeta nodded, oh this would be good.

"B-but…but…" Goku was still digesting the information. Was Vegeta trying to suggest that Gohan had been turned to evil? It couldn't be!

Before they could blink, Chichi nailed both warriors in the groin. They dropped to the ground in shock. Clutching their privates, they had seen her coming, they could have easily avoided her attack, but they didn't really think she would go through with it. Such a low blow!

"Chichi!" Goku exclaimed. Goten just laughed, aligning himself with Vegeta and Piccolo. He was happy again now that Mr Piccolo had said his brother would be fine.

Shin sweat-dropped. This was Goku's wife?

He was about to say something when the woman turned her eyes to him. For some reason, he backed away slightly.

"It was a case of mistaken identity mam, we thought he was evil" he said in his defence.

"My baby? EVIL? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAM MIND?" she screamed in his face.

Goku's hopes sank. So much for convincing Chichi to invite them for dinner!

_**That's chapter 7 you guys. Please review! I'll update super fast if you do.**_

Ggf31416: thanx for reading and reviewing. I hope you can understand my reasoning for why Gohan had such a tough time with this fight. He hasn't been training at all, in fact he's a little less powerful than he had been against cell. Even Vegeta has surpassed him at this juncture. Pikkon on the other end, had no trouble what so ever with Cell, and that was seven years ago! He has been growing stronger while Gohan hasn't. coupled with the fact that it was two on one, he really couldn't do it on his own. Let me know if you disagree with my reasoning. Regardless, I hope the chapter was to your liking.

HalokillerMatt: You said the last chapter was confusing? Was it the jumping between scenes or the content of each scene? Let me know so I can change/amend/clarify any confusing bits. I was really going for straight forward, don't know how I went wrong. I'm glad you enjoyed the bit about the saiyans and all, u're the only one who had something to say about it, so I'm not sure how well received it was…oh well…sorry for the cliffy there, I deliberately tried to leave this one off on a 'non-cliffy' note. Lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Sg. Son Gohan: I hope this was ok? I updated as fast as I could J

MysticGohan87: thanx for the review, this was m longest chapter yet, I hope it was ok.

Gamarabi: thanx for reading and reviewing. I think this is the first review from you. Thank you. I'm so happy that there are some people still finding the story and enjoying it? I hope to hear from you again about the progress. Take care!

UltimateGohan42: thanx for your review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There wasn't any interraction between Goku and Gohan, but it's coming.

The0Blind0Writer: Yeah, the Kais are pretty dumb lol, they were not very thoughtful in canon either, so I decided to stick with their flawed logic. It was pretty obvious that Videl was not in any danger, but I guess they were all pumped up with adrenalin lol. Remember though, that Gohan's face was covered with the nombi mask, so they wouldn't have been able to see whether or not he had the insignia on his forehead, even though the bandana went flying. Oops! I had not intended for Elder Kai to be OOC though, so I'll have to try harder when he comes into the picture again. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Let me know if something doesn't seem quiet right. Re-create the Buu saga - nah- not really, just wanted to bring goku back, lol, and as for my other stories *sweats* tell me which one in particular you want, and I'll make an update just for you.

Anonymous: Hey, it's nice to hear from you again, since chap 1 I think. I hope this chapter was also to your liking.

DaBouman: thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like my story. I'll update as fast as possible, promise J


	8. The Demon Wins

_**AN: **_

_**A bit discouraging that out of all the favs/alerts I got for last chapter, hardly any reviews followed. **_

_**Thanx to those that reviewed, I figure I couldn't just sulk and postpone updating forever.**_

_**Here is chapter 8**_

**Disclaimer:** Dbz is great, though I think I should watch less of it. If I owned it, I would make more of it, until someone begged me to stop.

Chapter 8: The Demon Wins

Trunks flew as fast as he could. It wasn't that Gohan was heavy, it was more the size factor. He filled up a lot of space, and Trunks was still very little. His sensitive nose was assailed by a horrible burnt smell, it grossed him out, as well as frightened him. He put up a protective aura around them, blasted into super-saiyan and closed the distance between Satan City and West City even faster.

Bulma was more than frustrated, she had dialled the Sons so many times she had lost count. The phone just rang, and rang, and rang…where were they? Didn't Goten go straight home to stay by his mom's side like Vegeta had instructed? She hoped the little guy was alright. She hoped Gohan would be alright.

A small gust of wind sent some papers on the table flying. Turning to the window, she saw as Trunks arrived with his burden. Gently, Trunks placed Gohan on the large sofa and stepped away from him. He kept his eyes anywhere but at the elder boys face. He really didn't want to see that again.

Bulma covered her mouth in shock. Since her teens, she had been through so many battles with the guys. She had seen more than her fare share of death, blood and guts, broken, wounded and severed limbs. She had seen a giant hole in Goku's chest. She had seen more than enough, but she had never seen something as frightful as the disfigured face of the boy she loved as much as her own. Her eyes welled with tears, this was terrible, and very, very serious. She prayed to Dende that she could get Gohan all fixed up before Chichi laid eyes on him.

She cursed Vegeta for using up the little supply of sensus that they once had like vitamins. She reached for her phone and dialled Yamcha.

Ten minutes later, she was still waiting for the ex-warrior to show up. He didn't have any beans himself, but he knew for a fact that Krillin still had some, but they had called Krilin's house, only to find that he and 18 had left, headed in the direction of the battle. With no way of contacting the others, Bulma had called Yamcha again, insisting that he come pick up Gohan, fly him to the lookout and have Dende heal him. She would have asked Trunks to do it, but the little guy didn't know how to get there, he had been a baby during the Cell ordeal.

A groan from the couch startled her into dropping her cigarette on the floor. She stomped it out with her foot, when the carpet started to smoke itself.

"Videl" Gohan mumbled groggily, the last thing he could remember was flying Videl home. Did they make it?

"It's Bulma, sweetie, don't talk" she told him.

He tried to sit up but, Bulma gently pushed him back down. Her touch was like fire. It burned, painfully. Wincing, Gohan lay back down.

"Where's…Videl?" he said again

"She's fine Gohan, Trunks picked you up from her house, she was just fine" she said.

Gohan let his body relax. He was in a lot of pain, a terrible amount of pain. But it was ok. Videl was safe. The bad guys weren't really the bad guys, and even if they were really the bad guys, Vegeta and Piccolo and the others would be able to handle them. It was a relief to know that the fate of the world was not resting on his lone shoulders. Otherwise the whole planet may have been screwed.

"Yamcha's coming, he's going to take you to the lookout, so Dende can heal you" Bulma was saying. She didn't notice that he flinched at the mention of Dende. The guilt for tossing him during his scuffle with Piccolo hadn't abandoned him. He had treated his childhood friend poorly at best.

"He should have been here already" she said annoyed "…can I…can I get you something for the pain?" she asked him hesitantly. You never knew with these Saiyans, Vegeta was such an ass when hurt, refusing medication.

"Sure, thanx Bulma" he said, relieved that Bulma would give him something until Yamcha came. It was different being hurt in battle, the adrenalin was still pumping, your body didn't have enough time to dwell on its problems. You pushed forward, and you pushed the pain to the side. But now, it was all consuming.

He winced slightly as Bulma injected something into him. It was thick and dark, he was grateful though, since a few minutes later, some of the pain had lessened considerably. He was able to channel some energy into his limbs and sit up, only then did he notice Trunks, the little guy was standing rigidly by the window.

"Hey Trunks" he greeted "Thanx for the lift" he tried to give him a thumbs up, but his fingers twitched instead. Trunks didn't turn around to face him, he just nodded and continued to stare out the window. Gohan was about to ask Trunks about Goten, they were supposed to be spending this Saturday together, when before his very eyes, many pairs of feet materialized out of thin air, just like they had earlier whilst training Videl!

'What the?' he thought in a slight panic, already powering up as much as he could, bracing himself for danger but…

Loud gasps resonated in the room when all arriving eyes landed on him. He hadn't seen himself, but he supposed he looked terrible.

Bulma clutched her heart in shock. Her eyes pooling with glistening moisture. She couldn't believe it…

"G-Goku…" she said breathlessly, staring at her 'should-be-dead' childhood friend standing before her very eyes, in his underwear, with a barely covered Chichi draping over his arm!

"NOOOO!" Chichi screamed, collapsing to her knees before the sofa, when the first thing she saw was the face of her son. With the exception of Goten, most of the eyes didn't know who to stare at more, Gohan's hideous face, or Chichi's very, very naked form…

"Big-Brother, Big-Brother, you're HURT!" Goten cried, burying his face in Mr Piccolo's leg to hide from the sight he had just seen, since his mother was obviously distressed. He couldn't look, he didn't want to see his brother's face like that again.

Gohan ignored both his mother and brother's wails, he only had eyes for one person. He saw it, but he didn't believe it.

"D-Dad…?" He choked. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be!

"Hey son" Goku said, his eyes glued to his sons face. Even he couldn't manage to sound cheerful in the presence of such an injury.

"D-Dad…is it really you?" Gohan choked back a sob, disbelieving what was before his very eyes. It was his father, his face a little on the serious side, something Gohan didn't remember him doing often, and certainly less clothed than was appropriate…but…

Goku kneeled before the couch, bringing his head almost level with Gohan's. The guilt he felt for taking off, and leaving his otherworld entourage to fend for themselves plaguing him. If he had only been there, he would have known right away that it was his son under the mask. None of this would have happened!

"It's me son" he said, taking Gohan's palms, the only part of him that wasn't burned.

"Just hang in there, I'm gonna get you all fixed up" Goku said, putting two fingers to his forehead "…just hang tight…" and then father and son were gone.

Bulma was till gaping in shock, pointing stupidly at the spot where Goku and Gohan had just vanished from.

"Did anyone else see Goku?" she asked the occupants of the room, as if needing confirmation of what her eyes had seen. Vegeta just rolled his eyes, huffed and placed a hand on Trunks shoulder.

Goku and Gohan appeared at the lookout, right before Dende, who couldn't contain his shock either. He didn't ask the million questions that he wanted to ask. He simply put his hands over Gohan and let his native magic do its work.

Gohan felt as the pain dulled until it had disappeared completely. Then slowly his energy, in all its bountiful supplies returned to him.

Dende and Goku could only be grateful to see the younger man's face return to normal, bits of plastic, or what appeared to be plastic falling off his face as the skin repaired itself. The flesh that covered the lips grew back, hiding the gums and teeth that had been exposed to the world. The burn marks disappeared, the colouring returned to normal, and the only thing that appeared to be strange was the colour of his hair. It looked brown, with bits of gluey stuff stuck here and there.

Flexing, Gohan broke into a smile, he was at full power, and dare he say, stronger than he had been when he woke up that morning?

He leapt at his dad and gave him a hug. Goku embraced his son, happy and relieved that he was in one piece, even more so that Chichi wouldn't kill him for getting his baby hurt.

"I cant believe its you dad! I just cant believe it!" Gohan beamed happily.

"Look at you Gohan, you're a giant!" his father beamed back, engulfing him in another hug.

"Thanx Dende!" Goku said happily "It's great to see you, you've grown so tall, just like Gohan" he patted him on the back affectionately. Dende just smiled.

Gohan shuffled his feet nervously. He couldn't really bring himself to look Dende in the eye after the way he had flung him during his scuffle with Piccolo. He hadn't even had the decency to come and apologise to his childhood friend. When he had needed to be healed after his spar with Vegeta, he had gone to Krillin for a sensu instead.

"Dende I…I'm really sorry about…you know…the other day…I don't know what happened, I just…lost it…I…I'm really sorry" he trailed off.

Dende put up his hand to silence him.

"It's fine Gohan, Piccolo explained what happened. I have to admit, like him, I find it difficult to understand the emotions involved in your mating rituals and sexual reproduction habits…"

Gohan flushed, honestly, did Dende have to go there, with his father around!

"…but I hope everything works out with her…" Dende finished by placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

Goku raised an eyebrow, 'mating rituals' he wondered.

"Thanx Dende, but it's too late for all that now, we don't even talk to each other anymore, that ship has definitely sailed" he said, wondering why voicing those words made him feel so torn up inside.

"Whoa!" Goku interrupted, "There's a girl? And it's over?" he exclaimed.

Gohan flushed just a little bit more, he really didn't feel like getting into all of that right now.

"Dad, mom's probably killed everyone at Capsule Corp by now, if we don't get there soon…" he didn't need to finish his sentence. Goku nodded vigorously, touched Gohan's shoulder with one hand and raised two fingers to his forehead with the other. They both disappeared.

_En route to West City…_

Videl was seriously considering an upgrade, compared to flying in the arms of Saiyaman, this copter seemed to be crawling rather than flying. She was more than starting to feel the effects of the strenuous day, especially now that her adrenalin wasn't pumping. She had practically drained herself accessing her ki, she had over exerted the little energy supplies she had left by incessantly pounding and kicking away at the bubble. She was completely exhausted and her fractured collar bone was not a silent pain, it was throbbing, and for some reason she was experiencing cramps in her tummy.

She should have stayed home to rest a bit, but she was too anxious to get to Saiyaman, to make sure he was alright. A big part of her also wanted to get some answers out of him. Just what was his relationship with the demon?

Giving up on figuring out this puzzle by herself, she punched in the coordinates for Capsule Corp, put the copter on autopilot, reclined on her chair and called Erasa.

"Hey V, wzup?" the blonde answered cheerfully

"Erasa, I need a favour" she said hurriedly into the phone

"Shoot" responded the blonde

"I need you to find all the real life footage of the alien invasion, and send me the clips asap." she said, wincing a bit at the pain on her collar bone. She really should have done something about that before taking off.

"You have some leads, don't you? On the aliens? Ooohhhh, come on V, tell me, tell me something" Erasa said excitedly.

"Nothing yet, I've just had a really crazy day, you wont believe half the things that happened today" she said tiredly.

"Wait, wasn't today your 'flying date' with Saiyaman?" Erasa enquired.

"Yes it was, yes it was…look Erasa, I promise to tell you everything later, just find the clips for me…please"

"Fine, I'll let it go for now, you sound exhausted, don't worry about a thing babe, I have them on file…somewhere, hang tight, I'll put them all together and forward them to you…bye!" and the connection cut.

Videl smiled, Erasa was something else. She reclined back into the chair and fingered her tender collar bone, frowning she placed

her palm on the base of her stomach as another sharp cramp assailed her. She glanced at her navigation systems and sighed audibly, when she saw the estimated time of arrival to destination. She closed her eyes, she might as well take a small rest, she still had a good half an hour to go.

_Capsule Corp…_

Goku and Gohan materialized to find Chichi in the arms of Bulma and Trunks awkwardly patting a despondent Goten on the back. Also present where Krillin and his wife Eighteen.

"We're back!" Goku announced cheerfully

Chichi snapped her head up and jumped over one couch, her foot using Krilin's bushy head as a stepping stone and practically launched herself like a rocket on to Gohan.

"My baby! My precious little baby boy!" she cried, cupping his face with her hands, turning him from this way to that, examining his features.

"Big-Brother!" Goten cheered, jumping into his brothers arms.

"Hiya squirt!" Gohan greeted, ruffling the boy's head.

"Look Mr Piccolo! You were right, you were right, big-brothers fine!" Goten cheered happily.

Piccolo just huffed, turning away from the mushy scene, Gohan stiffened, things were still on rocky ground between the two of them. Goku didn't miss a beat. He frowned. 'What was with Gohan and Piccolo?'

"Um…guys, where's Supreme Kai and the others?" Goku asked, when he couldn't see Shin, Pikkon or Olibu.

To everyone's surprise Vegeta burst out laughing, really laughing, not his typical sinister chuckling. Chichi huffed and folded her arms, a dark glint in her eyes.

"Your wife scared them into hiding Kakarot" Vegeta said amusedly, still laughing.

"Behave yourself Vegeta" Bulma scolded her husband, and just then, Yamcha made his appearance through the window.

"I'm here, I'm here…." he arrived panting for breath, his brow a bit damp with sweat, until his eyes came into direct view with…

"G-Goku?" he stammered in shock. He rubbed his eyes, just in case they were deceiving him, but nope, it was Goku alright, bare feet, in his boxers, but very much alive!

Bulma snapped him out of his shock by whacking him on the head.

"You're late, Yamcha! Poor Gohan could have died while we waited, we really needed you, and you come fifteen-minutes LATE!" she screamed at the retired warrior.

Yamcha ignored her, she was Vegeta's to deal with now. He took in the people present, Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks - it was their house so that was expected.

Krillin and his wife were sitting casually on the floor, he did note though that Krillin was wearing his gi, which was very unusual for the retired monk. He supposed he'd been training with an Android for a wife, and had probably been ready to spring to action. He shook his head at the thought.

The shocking ones were Goku, who should have been dead. Then there was Chichi, who was showing off more flesh than he had ever thought the woman would consciously reveal. And dare he say…damn…those legs, those thighs…it was a sight to behold!

But then there was Gohan, who was supposed to be in dire distress, he looked perfectly fine, minus his outfit which was so burnt and torn, it revealed about as much flesh as his mothers indecent sarong. Goten and Piccolo were also present.

He may have given up fighting, but he had still sensed the battle with those two unknown power levels, and since everyone was here, in one piece, he was relieved to assume that the bad guys were dead, and he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty, ultimately getting himself killed. He was so done with this whole 'saving the world' crap, the actress he was dating was really HOT!

"Goku!" he finally exclaimed, satisfied that it wasn't another drug induced hallucination, and moved to hug his friend.

Half an hour later, the little reunion was still going on. Piccolo had taken off, satisfied that Gohan was fine. Bulma had offered Chichi some clothes, Goku and Gohan were wearing Bulma's blue form- fitting replicas of saiyan armour, remnants of the ones she had made for the warriors during the times of Cell. Gohan had upgraded to one that had originally been meant for Piccolo, since the Namek had refused to wear it.

The armour was the only thing that could fit the duo, since any of Vegetas clothes would be too small. Gohan had managed to take a shower, most of his hair was still brown, the gel and the hair colorant had not been as easy to wash out as the lady had insinuated.

Goku had been informed that his otherworld party had fled in great haste, following his departure to the lookout with Gohan. Chichi had literally tried to kill them, after seeing the damage they had done to her son. Knowing they were in the wrong, and given the fact that it was Goku's wife, they couldn't exactly defend themselves, or restrain the enraged Son matriarch. And so to avoid creating another potentially explosive situation, they had left.

They had left word that they would be searching for Babidi and would be in touch when the wizard was found.

And so it was, that half an hour later, the group was fully briefed on the situation and the blunder that had followed. They had decided to move on to more interesting pursuits, like feasting on a huge banquet that Bulma had ordered, playing catch up, and laughing up a storm at the expense of Gohan - or more specifically his super-hero costume, and Krilin - whose hairdo was just weird looking for Goku.

Gohan was busy stuffing his face, honestly confused by all the cracks about his costume when, Bulma's buzzer started to go off. Angrily, she stormed from her spot next to Goku. How many times had she said she was _not _to be interrupted today!

"WHAT!" she screamed, for the second time that day.

"Sorry to disturb you mam, security has picked up an FL 230 Copter registered to Hercule Satan on Capsule airspace. Please advice." the voice informed.

Bulma sighed.

"Give the ok signal for landing. Send an escort to show Miss Satan to the Grey room." she said, replacing the receiver.

Gohan was in a panic! He couldn't see Videl right now, his mask was destroyed and his helmet was at home.

"Bulma!" he said frantically, "I cant see Videl right now, I…"

"Relax Gohan, I'll have one of the bots working in Bike Space bring you one of our hover bike helmets, I'll take care of everything." she assured.

"Alright, Videl!" Goten cheered, "…can I meet her, can I meet her big-brother?" he asked hopefully.

"Umm…not yet squirt, maybe another time" Gohan said.

"But that's not fair, when Mr Piccolo asked me the name of the girl you really, really liked, I told her it was Videl cause you talk about her everyday, and he promised I'd get to meet her someday cause he was going to make sure that she was part of the family!" he declared, pouting.

Gohan froze.

Bulma who had just dispatched a message to Bike Space, Chichi who was still hanging on Goku, as well as Vegeta, tensed up. Everyone else, including Goku, didn't fail to notice this.

"_You _told Piccolo that I liked Videl?" his voice was not so happy-go-lucky anymore.

"Aha!" Goten declared cheerfully, jumping up and down, he really, really wanted to meet the girl that was going to be part of the family. Having a sister was going to be soooo much fun. Now he would have two people to cook for him!

Goku watched as his son clenched his fists. Was this 'Videl' the girl that Dende was talking about?

Gohan was about to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted him. Bulma pressed a green button, the door slid open, and a bot came in, carrying a dark blue helmet.

Whilst securing the helmet on his head, Bulma's buzzer went off again.

"WHAT?" she screamed for the third time in one day.

"Mam, the young lady aboard the FL 230 was found unconscious in the aircraft by the escorts, she's been taken to the infirmary, her ID confirms that she's Videl Satan, how should we proceed?" the voice announced.

Gohan didn't stick around long enough to hear what Bulma had to say. Only the small wind he had generated on his exit was left behind.

Gohan stormed into the little room of the infirmary where Videl was being examined. She was lying on the small bed, covered from the waist down by a white sheet, an IV was running on her arm.

"What's wrong with her?" he startled the doctor by his sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" the doctor enquired, whilst taking in the appearance of this sudden intruder. It was a tall well built man wearing some kind of blue diving suit type thingy with a helmet on his head. He had never seen a biker dressed like this before.

"I'm her…her…um…we're partners, I'm Saiyaman, just wearing a different costume" he said, he didn't really know how to describe their relationship, especially in these circumstances. She was no longer his girlfriend slash lover. They were not even friends at school. Also he wasn't exactly 'Son Gohan' right now, he was Saiyaman.

"OH" the doctor declared dryly. Saiyaman didn't impress him much, not like he did the general masses. Working for Capsule Corp, he had seen weird and wonderful things from the inhabitants of the house and their group of friends. Including astronomical bouts of strength.

"So…is she okay, why is she unconscious?" Gohan urged the doctor.

"Sorry, don't have all the answers just yet, we're running some labs on her, but I cant discuss anything with anyone but family. As far as I know, she only has her father, the champ." he didn't even look away from his charts whilst making that statement.

"Please doctor, I have to know something, I was with her earlier today, training with her, I have to know if there's something wrong?" Gohan pleaded

"Like I said, _Saiyaman _I can only have this discussion with Miss Satan herself or her immediate family, now shoo…" he said.

He was about to wave Saiyaman off dismissively, he still had tons of tests to run, this was the single most popular if not important girl in the world, he wouldn't be accused of negligence. But out of the blue his airway was cut off and his feet were dangling in the air.

Gohan slammed his fist into the wall, boring a hole into the flimsy rhino board. The pieces of chalk choking him, contributing to the constriction of his air supply.

"I wont ask you again" Saiyaman said threateningly.

The disbelieving doctor heaved and tried to form words, but the grip on his throat was full proof. He was losing colour fast, so Saiyaman dropped him on the floor.

The doctor scrambled away from the enraged super-hero and pointed to the IV in Videl's arm.

"S-she's…"

heave

"…s-she's severely dehydrated, we've put her on re-hydrating fluids"

heave

"…she has one fractured collar bone and multiple bruising…"

heave

"…there was also some light bleeding from the vagina…"

heave

"…her heart rate is too low, even for a typical unconscious state"

heave, heave

"…waiting on blood work results from the lab, we're also running a full tox screen…" he tapped the chart he was holding with his pen and rose to his feet, touching his bruising throat with his fingers from time to time.

"…the IM room is being prepared to do a full internal scan, from top to bottom, that way we can catch if there is anything else going on inside, like internal bleeding or the source of the vaginal bleeding" he finished.

Gohan had heard enough, wordlessly he walked passed the doctor, and picked Videl up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" the doctor said in a bit of a panicked voice.

"I'm taking her" Gohan said without turning round.

"But…but…" the doctor started to protest, but the super-hero was already out the door.

"Curses!" he screamed to no one in particular and kicked the wall. If something happened to her, it was his career, and probably his neck! Hurriedly he punched the code for Bulma on his communication device.

"DAMN IT!" Bulma screamed irritably when her buzzer went off yet again. At the same time Gohan came strolling through the door with Videl in his arms. She ignored the buzzing.

"Dad…to the lookout" he said seriously, everyone in the room had pretty much stopped what they were doing. They were all staring at the burden in his arms.

Goku didn't stop to question, he placed one arm on Gohan's shoulder, two fingers to his forehead and re-appeared before Dende.

Dende placed his hands over Videl and closed his eyes as a warm glow enveloped her. It didn't take long, not even a quarter of the time it had taken to heal Gohan.

Videl's eyes fluttered, her vision took a few seconds to stabilize, and then she screamed.

She scrambled back from Dende, frightfully, her eyes glued to his green face with the two pointy antennae protuberances.

"D-demon…d-demon…" she stammered in fright, the finger she was pointing at said demon shaking considerably.

"Miss Videl, Miss Videl, calm down" a voice she recognised as Saiyaman said.

She turned her head away from the demon and saw two men, the one without his clothes was slightly familiar though she couldn't put her finger on where she had seem him from, the other, the one that sounded like Siayaman was wearing a helmet, only this one was blue and a lot more modern than the one she was used to. His bodysuit was also slightly on the shiny side and in a different colour!

"S-saiyaman? Is that you in there?" she asked hesitantly.

Saiyaman crouched before her, and lifted her up with his had.

"It's me Miss, there's no need to be afraid, this is not the demon, just someone with the same skin colour as him" he assured.

"B-but…b-but…" she stammered, looking around, amazed and slightly frightened by what she saw. 'This was not Capsule Corp!'

"You passed out in your Copter at Capsule Corp, you had a few injuries so I brought you here to heal…this…" he said pointing at Dende

"…is God…"

There was a slight pause.

"Come again?" Videl exclaimed.

"His name is Dende, and he's the God or Guardian of this planet, I brought you here so he could heal you." Saiyaman said.

"I-I…" Videl said, touching what should have been a fractured collar bone. 'Oh My Freakin Word!' She thought. 'This cant be real, can it? God? I was healed by God?'

She fingered and pressed her collar bone harder, exerting as much force as she could. Nothing, nothing at all, she was really healed!

She looked around at the three figures staring at her expectantly.

"Then why, why does he look like the Demon? And if he is really God, how come you are on a first name basis with him? Are we dead or something, isn't that the only way you can meet God?" she had so many questions!

"!" Saiyaman didn't know what to say.

Goku just laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I look like the Demon because I'm the other half of him, I'm the good half and he's the…misguided half, order of the universe I'm afraid" Dende offered, in a way he thought the human girl might be ready to accept.

"So you're really…really God?" she was suddenly self-conscious.

"Let me show you" Dende said, placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her to the edge of the lookout.

Videl gasped at all she could see, it was the world, sprawled out beneath them. She could see below the clouds, the mountain tops, the trees the skyscrappers, and if she willed herself, she realised that she could see right down to an individual, this was bizarre! And when Dende closed his eyes with his hand still firmly on her shoulders, she could have sworn she could hear the collective muffle of voices, everyone's voices all at once. It was definitely unnerving, surreal.

Startled, heart pounding, she shrugged away from his touch and the voices stopped. She slowly backed away from him. 'Holy! She was in the presence of a GOD!' She thought in a panic.

Saiyaman walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She cranked her neck up to look at him. She could see his features only from his bottom lip downwards. She could clearly see his chin, the under side of his face, his neck. There wasn't one trace of burned flesh in sight!

"Y-your face…did he…are you…?" she asked concerned, remembering just how awful and frightful he had looked with all those burns.

"I'm fine, Dende healed me. I'm as good as new, thank you for calling my friends" Saiyaman declared sincerely.

"That little boy, he was so…strong and he was flying, just like you, who was he?" she asked

"I cant really say" he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess I can live with that" she said disappointedly.

"Thank you for healing me, my Lord" she flushed and bowed slightly to Dende. 'What the hell was one supposed to do whilst in the presence of a God?'

Dende turned a bit purple at being referred to so formally.

"Please, call me Dende, and it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Satam, I have a record of all your brave and selfless accomplishments" he said.

Videl flushed even more. She simply nodded her head and clung to Saiyaman for dear life. Ever since that demon had made an appearance just over two weeks ago, nothing had been normal in her life, nothing!

"Can we go now?" Goku whined, he hadn't forgotten the spread that was still up for the taking at Bulma's. He had seen how much Goten and Trunks had put away, secretly he was a bit worried that the little tykes might finish all the yummy yum-yums!

Videl ran her eyes appreciatively over the strange man in his boxers. Quickly she turned her face away and flushed, when a certain memory, of a certain spikey-haired boy came tumbling out of the wood-work, making her feel all warm and tingly at parts unmentionable, especially in the presence of God, and Saiyaman!

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Videl Satan" she said, extending her hand out to Goku.

Goku beamed, and took her hand.

"I'm Son Goku!" he declared happily.

Gohan groaned.

Videl's eyes widened in shock. She looked him over again. So that's why he looked so familiar! B-but, but he was supposed to be dead!

"You're alive?" she blurted incredulously.

Goku chuckled, he was about to explain how he was brought back from the day just that day, but Gohan suddenly grabbed her in his arms, startling her.

"Time to go Miss, bye Son Goku! Bye Dende!" he shouted into the winds, it was only because of their super-hearing that they both heard him.

Videl wanted to wiggle and squirm out of his embrace, but so far up in the air, not about to happen! She was furious with him. She wanted to question Son Goku! Why was he alive? Was he really Son Gohan's father? He obviously knew about this demon if he knew God as well, but did he know about what the demon had been doing? Did God? She had sooooo many questions, and thanks to Saiyaman, she was flying further and further away from her answers. She would learn how to fly even if it killed her!

The trip to her balcony was short and uneventful. Saiyaman touched down gently so as to not crack the tiles and disentangled her from his embrace. Her scent was driving him crazy!

"You oaf!" she screamed at him, once they were safely on solid ground.

"I wanted to talk to that Son Goku guy, this whole time I thought he was dead!" she ranted on.

"So did I." Saiyaman said solemnly.

"I wanted to question him, damn it!" she punched one fist into her palm.

"Why?" Saiyaman asked, nervously.

"Don't you get it, he could be Gohan's father, in fact, Erasa and I are pretty sure he's Gohan's father, I could have asked him about his involvement with the demon, I could have warned him, or something…" she trailed off.

"But I told you, the demon is no threat to you, your father or Gohan, don't you believe me?" he asked.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that, why did he come today? Why did he come to our rescue? After everything he's done to me, after everything you've done to him? Why would he come to help us when those guys came? Speaking of which, who the hell were those guys and were are they? And what is a Majin?" she blurted all the little nagging questions she'd had since the boy with the purple hair took Saiyaman from her balcony.

…

Two hours and a long explanation later, Videl was stupefied.

Someone higher than a God and those that the God reported to? A Supreme Kai? She never would have thought that the order of the universe was so complicated! She understood as much as a normal person could understand such extraordinary events. So, they had been right, Son Goku _was _Dead. Only brought back to life recently by the Gods to defend the planet against this Majin Buu threat that was looming. She was glad that those guys were on the side of good after all, she definitely wasn't up to going up against them.

It was hard not to panic, she had seen the monstrous strength of the Demon, of Saiyaman and of the dead warriors, and if this Supreme Kai, was still convinced that their combined strength was still not enough to defeat this Majin Buu, then she was horribly, horribly afraid. Did the planet have a chance? Did the universe?

"…tomorrow's Sunday, we can train all day, and make up for all the time we lost today…" she said seriously, she may be weaker than them, a painful admission, but she would work her butt off, she would train until her body gave out on itself if she had to. She would not stand idly by while this Majin Buu character wiped the floor with her.

"No" Saiyaman said.

"What do you mean no?" she asked angrily.

"I mean no, I'm not training you, not until your results come back from the lab, not until we know why you passed out, it would be irresponsible of me" he declared.

"FINE!" she huffed, rising from the tiles, they hadn't really moved to the inside of her room since their arrival. Glancing around her things for her cell phone, she cursed when she realised that her bag must be at Capsule Corp, along with her Copter, and everything else. She reached for the landline.

"Connect me to Capsule Corp infirmary please, this is Videl Satan" she said irritably and waited.

Her conversation with the doctor was short, but it left her breathless. The receiver was left dangling carelessly, a small beep beep beep going of in rhythm. She didn't even as much as twitch, she was frozen in shock.

"Miss, Miss, are you okay? Is everything ok?" Saiyaman's worried voice brought her out of her frozen stupor.

She simply stared at him blankly, she was screwed for sure.

"The Demon wins, I'm pregnant" she said coldly, and walked to her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Saiyaman didn't breathe.

_**That's chapter 8**_

_**I hope to hear from you guys.**_

_**Until next time…**_

Tr


	9. That Damn Demon!

**AN: **

**Kyra . Storms pointed out a big blunder I made in the last chapter, Goku was already wearing his Saiyan armour replica when they took Videl to the lookout, but I described him as half-naked still…OOPS! I guess I have to watch my obsession with undressing the Son boys, lol…thanks for that Kyra, I'll be sure to go back and correct it.**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball/Z/Gt does not belong to me

Chapter 9: That Damn Demon!

Dinner at the Sons that Saturday night should have been a joyous affair, it wasn't everyday that a member of the family came back from the dead. But, sadly, only Goku and Goten seemed to be in a festive mood, the other occupants of the household were rather distracted by their thoughts.

Chichi couldn't even bring herself to eat, Goku was back, he was alive, he had come back to them…only to have her die in a few short weeks. She still didn't know how to explain the situation to him. She hadn't told Goten either, the two look-alikes were happily competing, gobbling up the mountains of food on their plates. Erupting into laughter, that resulted in tons of sputtered food from time to time, making a mess of their clothes, her table and walls!

Gohan couldn't eat either, he was in a world of his own, barely able to contain his excitement, even though he was still in shock. Videl was pregnant. He couldn't get past it, he couldn't get over it. He just, he just couldn't believe it!

Earlier, at the Satan mansion, after Videl's conversation with the doctor, he had waited in a daze outside her bathroom for what seemed like an eternity. He had been fully expecting to freak out, suffer a stroke or something equally as dramatic, but…as he continued to wait for her to emerge, his heart hammering as the shock began to slowly wear off, he found that all he could feel, though he was very much aware that it was slightly beyond logic, if not inappropriate…was intense excitement.

He knew that their particular circumstance was odd at best, but the knowledge had not stopped him from wanting to break down the door to swing her around until they were both dizzy.

He hadn't of course.

For one thing, he was Saiyaman, not Gohan, even if he had been Gohan, his euphoria would have been completely misplaced in the face of Videl's obvious distress at the news. He had heard with painstaking clarity how angrily she had trashed her bathroom. He had silently waited on the other side of the door, and hoped that she hadn't cut herself in the process.

When the trashing had stopped, he had wiped his sweaty palms against his armour, and waited for her to come out.

It never happened.

Growing slightly impatient, and slightly nervous from the silence, he had knocked gently on the door, trying to coax her to come out and 'talk'.

She had told him to leave, that it didn't concern him, 'it's none of your business' she had said icily through the door. 'Just go, go away, I need to be alone'.

He had thought of breaking the door down regardless, confessing his identity, admitting to his double life, assuring her that indeed it _did_ concern him, just as much as it concerned her. But he had thought better of it. It's not as if an immediate confession would have solved their issues, her relationship with Gohan was practically none existent. If anything, Saiyaman had a better relationship with her than he did. So he had complied, he had left, vowing to work tirelessly on their relationship as Gohan and Videl, starting first thing on Monday.

He had flown straight home, sensing that his family had left Capsule Corp. but his mind had been far from clear, he had come dangerously close to crashing into a skyscraper. As soon as he got home, he had kept his mobile phone close, just in case she called. Even as the family played catch up with his dad, he kept one eye on the conversation and the other on his mobile, wondering if Videl would contact him, wondering when she would tell him the news.

But hours later, they were almost done with dinner, it was practically time for bed, and she still hadn't called.

Twirling his food, he couldn't take the suspense, he kept glancing at his phone, willing it to ring. It was killing him, he already knew the news of course, well, Saiyaman did, but he wanted to be told, to be included, as himself, as Son Gohan.

Logic, _again_ told him he should be freaking out, especially considering the cold facts: he was still just a teenager, both of them were; they were not in a relationship, they were not even on speaking terms; he was living a double life, one he had blatantly denied and lied about to her face; he had alien genes, something no doubt, he would be passing to their child; then there was the small little detail about Cell; and the most depressing fact of all, his relationship with Piccolo. How would she ever believe that he was not a party to his ploy, once she knew the full truth about him?

There were so many things she still didn't know. There was no telling how freaked out she would be at the news, especially knowing that she was carrying a genetically alien baby in her womb. Despite the disheartening facts though, he still couldn't help but feel…exhilarated! He was going to be a father, another little life, another cute little face, and this time, he wouldn't be filling in his fathers shoes, he wouldn't be plagued by guilt at the sight of his mothers constant tears. He could picture it so clearly, him, Videl, their little son. It would be perfect, just a perfect little set-up.

If only Videl would let him in on the news already!

Completely oblivious to the conversation between Goten and Goku now, he busily twirled his food around his plate, reflecting back on the events of the day.

He frowned.

Videl had used up almost all of her energy supplies during their ki training, she had been trapped inside a ki or magic ball, he still wasn't sure what that bubble was, she had fallen from quiet a distance for a human, bruising and fracturing her collar bone, and the whole time, the whole time, she had been carrying his child, and they both hadn't known. She had been in direct danger, the baby too.

The doctors findings rang in his head, 'vaginal bleeding,' he had said. Gohan knew his facts, he knew that the bleeding could be a sign of a miscarriage, but did not mean that a miscarriage was imminent. He also knew that 20-30% of women experienced some degree of bleeding in early pregnancy. Approximately half of pregnant women who bled did not have miscarriages. There was also the possibility of an eccotopic pregnancy, those the chances were slim as well. He knew all of this, but thinking back on her pale and unconscious state, he still didn't like it. He was far from reassured.

Their situation wasn't exactly normal, his genes were not exactly normal. His mom had carried him and Goten for seven short months without much difficulty, Saiyan genes enabled them to grow and mature much faster than a pure bred human child. Bulma had a lot of trouble with Trunks, but that was during the last stages, where an internal kick from the boy could sometimes send her flying!

He himself was a cross between the Saiyan and Human species, he had no idea what that entailed reproductively. There had been a brief time when he was studying genetics where it had occurred to him that as a cross-breed, his chances of being sterile were high. He was glad that theory was blown!

Logic told him that Videl was definitely the best candidate to bear his young, he doubted that she was stronger than his mom, but he would bet that she was a close second. Still this bleeding thing, it worried him, it could be an unforeseeable complication from all the mixing and matching of the genes. The sooner he made headway in his and Videl's relationship, the sooner he would be able to disclose all the delicate information. That way, they could see one of the Capsule Corp doctors, they were already familiar with his kind, they could examine her and make sure that everything was progressing as it should.

Despite his impatience with the phone, and despite his concern over the bleeding, he found himself wondering what his son would look like, he figured it would be a boy since all the Saiyans, pure blood or otherwise, were all males. He wondered if it would be the same as Goten and his father, a complete replica of himself, or if the baby would take characteristics from both of them, he wondered if…

"Earth to Gohan" Goku said, waving his hand in front of his dazed son.

"Hah?" Gohan blinked, bringing himself out of his stupor.

"I said, are you gonna eat your food?" Goku enquired hopefully, he realised that his son was far away, Chichi too. Hopefully threatening his food would bring him back to earth.

"Nuh" Gohan said, pushing his plates and bowls towards the empty pile by his father.

Goku blinked, and blinked again. Whatever was going on with his son was obviously serious if he didn't even want to eat. Goku himself had never, ever, been too distressed to turn his back on a good meal. If anything he would use it as an excuse to comfort himself.

"Son, I think it's time we had a talk" Goku said, taking on a more serious tone.

"We will dad, we will, it's just…" he still had that far away look in his eyes.

"Is it that girl? Is she the girl Dende was talking about? She's alright, isn't she?" Goku enquired

"Dad, I need you to do me a favour" Gohan suddenly blurted.

"Shoot" Goku responded confusedly

"I need you to take care of mom and Goten for the next twenty four hours, I'm going into the hyperbolic chamber to train" he declared, out of the blue.

"What?" Chichi shrieked, her previous daze immediately evaporating.

"You saw how it was today mom, I was so weak, I could barely defend myself and Videl, if this Majin Buu character comes, I will not be caught unprepared again." he declared seriously.

"But your father is here now, he'll take care of everything, wont you Goku?" she said hopefully

"Err…" Goku rubbed the back of his neck "…from what I've been able to see through Shin's mind of this Buu guy, he'll be no walk in the park. We will definitely need all the help we can get" he said sheepishly

"But…but…" Chichi began to protest

"Mom, you saw me today, do you really want me to be caught unprepared again? When so much is at stake? What happens if dad fails _again?_" he stressed his point.

Goku's eye twitched. He was a lot stronger than he was during the times of Cell. He wasn't proud of how things had turned out, but he knew that all their efforts would be vital, if the universe was to survive.

"Just…just…promise to take care of yourself" Chichi conceded. Deep down she knew that her boys were the best hope for the universe, it was unfair, but sadly true.

"Can I come?" a previously quiet Goten pouted

"Maybe next time little guy" Gohan said affectionately at the cute look on his brothers face. It was ridiculous how much he looked like his dad, and with the two of them sitting together…

"But I'll miss you" Goten whined. They had never slept apart before, not unless Goten was doing a sleep-over with Trunks, and twenty-four hours sounded rather LONG to him!

"Nuh, you wont even get to miss me, I'll be back by supper time tomorrow if I leave right away" he said.

Goten sniffed and snivelled.

"Tell you what Goten, if you wake up real early, you and I can go to the woods and play a hunting game that my grandpa taught me, it takes ALL day…" Goku intervened.

Goten's eyes lit up.

"Really, we get to play and hunt _all_ day?" he said excitedly

"We sure do!" Piped Goku

Chichi cleared her throat, Goten was due two hours of study time in the morning.

Goten's lip trembled, he just knew it was too good to be true.

"Whaaaaat?" Goku said confused by Goten's sudden mood change.

"Um…Goten has to put in two hours of studying on Sunday mornings" Gohan filled in, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aw, come on Chi, it's just one day, let the little guy off the hook?" he pouted.

Chichi sighed, it was three against one now, she would never win, not with Goku back. She had forgotten how playful he was. It would do them some good to bond in any case, she would be out of the picture in a few short weeks, Goku could start taking charge.

"Fine, fine, but Goten, I want you to wash up right now and get into bed, you hear?" Chichi attempted her most stern voice.

"Aw, but I wanted dad to tell me a bed time story since big-brother wont be here." he said.

"I'll be right up Goten, just finish your bath" Goku said.

"Alright!" Goten exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and disappearing.

Gohan stood up from his seat as well.

He kissed his mom on the forehead.

Goku followed him out.

"Son" he said solemnly, once they got outside.

"I'll be fine dad, I need this time alone, to train…and to think…don't worry about me, just take care of them…okay?"

"I will…just…there's so much I wanted to say" Goku said, seriously.

"Me too, but they'll be time for that later, I just…I just have to do this, right now, tonight, please try to understand" he placed his hand against his father's shoulder.

"There's a new level beyond what you achieved during your battle with Cell, reach for it, if you succeed, I might teach you a little trick I picked it up otherworld, it could put the cards in our favour" Goku said good-naturedly.

Gohan's eyes widened.

"You mean…you…you…" he stammered, wondering just how monstrously strong his father had become in the years since his death. 'Another level?'

"See you at dinner!" Goku waved him off cheerfully, disappearing into the house.

Gohan stood staring after his father for a long time before blasting off to the lookout.

_Satan Mansion…_

Videl lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her left palm was placed flatly on the base of her stomach.

'A baby' she thought, and frowned for the millionth time that night.

She had closed herself off in her bathroom until she was sure that Saiyaman was gone. She hadn't wanted to see him, she hadn't wanted to see anyone.

Satisfied that he had taken the hint, she had come out and reached for her phone. She had wanted to call Erasa, but she couldn't. She had thought of calling Gohan, many times through the night, but she hadn't. Was it right to tell him about the pregnancy even though she wasn't planning on keeping the baby? Besides, it was hardly a good time for him. What if he was at some kind of family reunion with that resurrected man that called himself Son Goku? Would it be right for her to interfere in their family moment? How would he take the news? How much did he know about…everything? Who was Son Gohan really? And how much did she really know about him? Once upon a time she had been convinced that he was Saiyaman, but that night, exactly two weeks ago now, before they had…um…slept together…he had made it clear that he was not.

She had been waiting for a long time for the despair in light of this unwanted pregnancy to plant it's roots in her, completely paralyzing her with grief. She had long since exorcised her rage but breaking every breakable thing in her bathroom.

But as she lay there, staring at her flawless ceiling, she realised that it wasn't to be. She was numb, completely and utterly numb. Too much had happened in too short a time. Too much information, too much violence, too many confusing and other-worldly things. It was all just…too much! She had come face to face with God and his evil half for crying out loud, how many people could lay such an outlandish claim!

Her stomach grumbled, loudly. 'What the?' she thought. Granted, she had skipped dinner, but today was hardly the first time! 'Arg!' she grumbled and climbed out of her bed, walking out her room, down the stairway, across the lavish halls and into the kitchen.

She was surprised to find the light still on, it was past eleven, she didn't think any of the servants would still be around.

"Dad?" she said in disbelief.

He was sitting with his elbows on the granite, happily munching away at a giant sandwich. He was in his training gear, and he was actually sweating!

Hercule whipped his head at the sound and coughed as a cold piece of turkey lodged into his throat. Videl rushed to his side and pummelled him until the obstructing flesh was spewed out.

"Thanks…" he breathed, deeply "…thanks sweet pea…"

"I thought you were on a tour?" she said, walking past him to open the fridge.

"I was, but decided to cut it short. We need to talk…" he said, before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Videl gritted her teeth angrily as she began to pull out different types of cheeses and cold meats. 'After nearly two-weeks of running from her, since coming back from the demons lair, now of all the times, he wanted to talk? Now when the last thing she wanted was to talk to him?" she thought angrily, slamming the fridge shut forcefully with her foot, since her hands were full.

They had been close, very close before the demon ordeal, now…they barely had a thing to say to each other. She hated that demon even more for the rift in their relationship, let alone the other unmentionable consequences she had to deal with.

"It's about your mother" Hercule said, solemnly, palms sweating.

Videl paused what she was doing, she was about to open a cupboard to take out a plate.

"What about her…have you…has she been found?" she asked hesitantly. It had been years since she took off, years since the official search was called off. But her father had always said that he had one or two private guys on the case.

Hercule felt sick to his stomach at the hopeful look in her eyes. He thought back on all the things the demon had called him during his incarceration, sadly he couldn't deny any of them. They were all true. The whole sordid bunch. How was he supposed to tell her that he had lied about her disappearance, amongst other things? How was he supposed to tell her that she was dead? Buried in his private garden? How?

"Err…No, there's no news" he said gruffly, looking back at his plate.

Videl opened the cupboard and grabbed a plate, she practically slammed it on the table.

"Then why the hell did you bring it UP?" she shouted angrily, closing the cupboard.

"I…err…how was your training with that Saiyawhoever?" he changed the subject.

"How did you even know about that?" she said, slicing some bread.

"Kitty told me, so…can you fly? Or do any of this yet?" he said, letting a small glow illuminate from his palm.

Videl dropped her knife.

"How…how…did you?" she stared at the ki ball.

Hercule scoffed, letting the ki ball dissipate. A frown loomed over his face.

"That demon" he said gruffly.

"He trained you?" Videl exclaimed.

"You could call it that" he said bitterly, remembering exactly what it had taken to get him to access his ki, or whatever. He had never suffered that much in his life.

"Can you fly?" her eyes were sparkling now, her anger momentarily forgotten, the sliced bread as well.

"Hover a bit, flying wasn't really on his list of things to teach me" he said bitterly.

Videl's hopes sank. She desperately wanted to fly, if her father couldn't do it?…No…she wouldn't give up, that purple-haired kid, he couldn't have been more than ten, and he was flying. If he could do it, so could she.

"Videl…I…I'm not perfect you know, I wish I had been, then I could have been strong enough to get that demon off our back. I think…I think I may have a lead on who this Saiyaman character is."

"I-I…I…" Videl stammered.

"Those guys from the Cell games, I guess we both know better now, it wasn't all tricks and lights. It was real, they really could do all those things"

"Did you know? Back then I mean, did you know this whole time that it was real?" she asked earnestly.

"I knew" he admitted.

Something shifted, and re-settled in her.

She had worshipped her father, her whole life, and now…

"You didn't really defeat Cell did you?" she asked quietly

"It was that kid, the delivery boy, he was something else all together, even Saiyaman with all his flying and dodging bullets doesn't compare." he said it with a bit of admiration, a bit of fear, but certainly a large amount of bitterness.

"The delivery boy…" Videl whispered, flushing slightly. She had fancied herself in-love with him back then. He had inspired her to take Martial Arts seriously, watching him face Cell had been exhilarating! She shook off the memories, it was just a stupid crush.

"You think Saiyaman is one of the mysterious warriors?" she asked him.

"Has to be, I watched the games again the other night, that damn demon, he was there as well, he was one of them, I don't know how much this Saiyaman character can really be trusted" he warned.

Videl felt like she had the wind knocked out of her.

Another occasion where Saiyaman and the demon were on the same side? Just what the hell was going on? Was this whole thing just some kind of set up?

"I met Son Goku today" she said, changing the subject, trying to distract herself from her suspicious thoughts of Saiyaman.

"Wha-what…how?" Hercule stammered, he'd thought he was dead. He wasn't planning on entering the tournament was he?

"Saiyaman, apparently they know each other" she said.

"Doesn't surprise me, I guess they stick together, with their ki tricks and all" he said.

"Guess so" she agreed, if he was Gohan's father, was it possible that Gohan knew the demon as well? Did he know Saiyaman on a personal basis? Did he know his identity?

"Are you terribly disappointed in me?" Hercule cut through her thoughts, he had been expecting a verbal lashing to frighten all verbal lashings at the very least from his confession.

"Disappointed is the biggest understatement of the century dad, if you had told me this on any other day, believe me, I would have had a lot more to say" she put it simply. He had no idea how much was on her plate.

Hercule hung his head. She was too much like her mother, he'd have to be on alert, her wrath would come when he least expected it.

Kissing her on the forehead he retired, allowing her to finish preparing her sandwich.

Videl settled back on the sofa with her sandwich and watched the video clips of the alien invasion that Erasa had sent her. There was tons of white noise, the image was fuzzy, and white lines kept streaking across the screen. But there was no mistake, her eyes were not deceiving her. She placed her hand on her heart to prevent it from launching itself out of her chest. The shock and betrayal was paramount.

There on the battle field, was the little boy that she now knew as Saiyaman, there were other warriors there as well, but none of them piqued her interest. Her eyes were hypnotized by only two of them, the short spiky-haired warrior 'Vegeta' who was clearly on the side of the aliens, the same 'Vegeta' who had come to Saiyaman's aid earlier, rescuing both of them from the clutches of the purple 'Kai. The other one that caught her attention was the one being she despised above all others, that damn demon himself, who was clearly fighting alongside the little boy, Saiyaman, and the rest of the Earth's Forces.

She gripped her plate tightly as she watched the events unfold. Granted, most of the battle went along just as Saiyaman had said it did. Still, he hadn't disclosed just 'who' his kidnapper, his trainer, the one who had died to save him was. It was _him_ the green demon. How could he have left out that little bit of detail? It made her sick to her stomach. And to make matters worse, that alien, that very same alien that was responsible for the massacre of all of East City, was also a comrade of his. Just who the hell was Saiyaman, and why, how could he be comrades with these…these villainous scum?

She watched as the green aliens seemingly grew from the ground? What the? It looked as if the first earthling with long hair and scars on his face, was going to win for a while, but the green alien did something weird and sort of detonated on him? Weird, the guy looked like that baseball player, the bandit something. His death really upset his comrades, especially the short bald guy. She was impressed by his technique, it was really impressive how he used his ki to snuff out the green bastards. But one by one the large over-sized alien killed of the earthlings, it was gruesome and depressing, but she kept watching. What she wouldn't give to get some sound into this thing.

The transmission cut at an inconvenient point. Only three of the earth's special forces remained, Saiyaman, the demon and the bald guy. She had no idea why the fighting had stopped, but seemingly the aliens thought it would be more fun to attack the news crews instead.

Next she loaded the footage from the Cell games. It was sickening, not only was the demon bastard there, but the alien 'Vegeta' as well. It was clear to her now, Saiyaman _was _the delivery boy, the age fit. Even though he had dark hair as a little boy during the alien invasion, she had seen him transform into a pseudo blonde up close and personal. How could she trust him, when his comrades were so…evil?

Heading up to bed, she was still fuming, she still couldn't believe it. That alien bastard was still lurking about the planet. Millions had died in East City that day, and unlike the victims of Cell, no magic had brought them back. She didn't care that Saiyaman had referred to him as one of the planets best chances against the looming threat. She didn't care that he had been there to defend the planet against Cell. Justice had to be served, he had to account and be judged for his crimes. The families of the victims of East City deserved at least that much. When this whole thing with Buu was over, if by some miracle the planet and the universe survived, This 'Vegeta', that alien bastard would be made to account for his crimes. She would make sure of it.

Glancing at her clock, she realised it was late, it read two-forty seven. She was tired, and most importantly, she didn't want to think anymore, but at least now she knew who that purple-headed kid was, that other guy with the purple hair at the cell games must be his father. He must have taught him how to fly. Her father was right, that ki manipulating bunch sure did stick together. On that note, she closed her eyes, her palm involuntarily resting on the base of her stomach and slept.

_Mt Paouzu…_

Goku materialized back into his bedroom and sighed, Chichi was still asleep, just as he'd left her. The clock by the bedside table read two-forty eight, weird, he was still not tired. He wondered how long it would take him to fully settle into being alive. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he kicked off his boots and removed the rest of his clothing.

The sheets were tussled carelessly around Chichi, her nude body scarcely covered. He found himself tracing his fingers along the discoloured black marks on her body. He couldn't believe it, Chichi was dying. Just thinking about it gave him a very bad taste in his mouth.

After their lengthy and difficult conversation about…everything, he had waited until she was fast asleep before stealing out in the middle of the night. He had gone first to Capsule Corp to check on Bulma's progress. To her credit, despite all that had transpired that day, he had found her in her lab, working hard on a cure for his wife. Sensing him, Vegeta had made an appearance as well, heavily drenched in sweat, no doubt over exerting himself to be the one to defeat the looming threat of Majin Buu.

"What are you doing here Kakarott?" he had questioned him

"Checking up on things, Chichi's cure" he had responded.

For some reason, Goku had expected the shorter warrior to say something hurtful, sarcastic or rude, but Vegeta had just nodded his head and walked out. Goku didn't know what to make of it.

After a lengthy conversation with Bulma about…everything, including a heavy scolding on her part for his decision to stay dead, he had gone to New-Namek. He had spoken with the elder Moori at great length, explaining the situation with Chichi. They had given him their blessings to use their dragonballs, but had held very little faith that such a wish might be granted by Porunga. Another elder had suggested an alternative, kill Chichi, and wish her back, her health in tact. That was full proof, he had declared. Goku had gripped his throat for his trouble, but had quickly come back to his senses.

Doubtful that the wish would give the desired result, he declined on summoning the dragon. He knew the stakes were high given the Majin Buu situation, and he wanted to make sure that they had all the wishes they could use at that juncture. After the battle was won, he would be relentless in his quest to save Chichi.

Listening to her even breathing, he couldn't help but wonder how Gohan was doing. Chichi had broken down the details of what Piccolo had done to ensure Gohan's continued happiness. He felt terribly guilty at how badly the eleven year old had taken his death. It was a guilt he would carry beyond his next death. Returning from Namek, he had paid Piccolo a visit. He had found the Namek quietly meditating at a waterfall near by.

"It was wrong of you, you know" Goku had said.

"So, I've been told" Piccolo had replied without even opening his eyes.

"You tortured and innocen…" he began

"He deserved it" Piccolo cut him off

Goku gritted his teeth at Piccolo's lack of remorse.

"And the girl, Videl? Did she deserve it too?" Goku asked, just a bit of malice laced in his tone. He hated it when the strong took advantage of the week. It just…irked him!

"Perhaps I was a bit hasty with the girl" Piccolo admitted.

Goku sighed, he didn't know what he hoped to gain from this conversation. He knew Piccolo's reasons for despising Hercule, Chichi had filled him in on the man's shamelessness in the last seven years, but still, his heart said, torture was not the way.

He also knew how enraged Gohan had been at his old mentor, their battle had been ugly, if it hadn't been for Vegeta, Gohan might have killed him in a blind rage. His rage had even sparked the interest of the universal Watchers. It was the reason they had confused him for an enemy. It was insane though. From what he had been told, Gohan had lost himself completely, he had been ready to end Piccolo's life, he had been ready to crush his skill. Shaking his head, he didn't understand where his son got such a temper from.

"From that wife of yours" Piccolo said, as if reading his mind.

"Yes, Chichi has a hell of a temper, thank goodness it can only do minimal damage, Gohan on the other hand…" he trailed off.

"We cant all be as pure-hearted as you Son, I hate to say it, but you're a bit of a freak of nature" Piccolo said, his tone laced with humour.

Goku laughed out loud.

The silence stretched between them, until Goku cleared his throat.

"Thanks for taking care of them while I was gone, Chichi told me herself, they couldn't have done it without you."

Piccolo huffed.

Goku smiled, and re-located himself back to his bedroom.

He let Chichi's head rest on his chest. Their's was far from the fairytale life she had imagined when she married him. But she had stuck by him, for better or worse, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, and even death itself had not parted them. Brushing back her hair with his fingers, he wondered if she would have been happier, lived a more fulfilling life if their paths had not crossed. He doubted he'd have. Closing his eyes, he wondered if Gohan had made any head way with his training.

_Hyperbolic Chamber… _

Gohan was spent, and just a little delirious. It had been three months of vast space, turbulent climate, fluctuating gravity, and worst of all, utter silence and unspeakable loneliness. And just like every other night, he lay uncomfortably on the floor, his muscles aching from a long day worth of training.

This place wasn't the same without his dad, it wasn't the same at all. The loneliness was real and depressing, at least last time, he had his father to talk to. The time had just flown…He wondered how Hercule survived three years in here alone. The man was a menace, but he had certainly gained his admiration now, spending three years in here, and coming out with his sanity in tact. He was only on his third month, and he was already going a bit nuts.

Like most nights in this light, if he squinted just so…he could make out a silhouette that resembled Videl with her arms crossed. He could imagine her scowling at him, or scrunching her nose. He cracked a smile at the thought. That girl was something else.

If he looked really, really far into the distance and squinted his eyes, there was a shadow there, always in the same place, it too, reminded him of Videl. He could picture her, her pig-tails bellowing in the wind, ready to engage in combat. He laughed at the memory of how she had dealt with the leader of the red-shark gang. That had been the first time he had realised just how different, just how much more accomplished a fighter she was compared to her father.

He had discovered many things about himself in his time of solitude. At the forefront of it all, was one simple fact: he wanted Videl, badly, permanently, and when he got out of here, he was going to do what he had to, to make it happen.

In the two weeks preceding his time here, there were many times when he hadn't been sure if he even liked Videl. But if three months worth of missing, thinking about, practically obsessing over, whilst masturbating over images of the girl was not enough of a hint. Then truly, he didn't know what was.

He had also had time to reflect on his behaviour when the girl had been in trouble, he had been overwhelmed by a need to protect her. If he recalled correctly, he had sickened by the thought of someone taking her, taking her from _him. _In his mind, he had already branded her as _his_. How he could have missed his feelings, he wasn't sure, but it was alright, he had clarity now.

His confusion did not surprise him, their relationship had gone from one of prey and stalker, to lovers, to awkwardness. There was the budding Saiyaman friendship, if he could call it that, but that didn't really count. He could hardly woo her with a helmet over his head. No, he was right to be confused, he could hardly say what had happened between them was normal, far from it. Too many variables, too many half-truths, too much of everything really. It was okay though, in six months time, things would change, change drastically.

He was training extra hard every day, he hadn't breached any new levels yet, definitely not another level like his father had hinted, but he was already far, far stronger than his peak during Cell. He smiled at the thought of a re-match with Vegeta, wouldn't he be surprised when he got his ass handed to him. It was unfair he knew, the arrogant Prince had put seven years worth of hard work to get to his current level, and he had managed to surpass him in just three months worth of hard training. He shrugged, dismissing it as a half-breed advantage. Even his father, impressive as he was, could not augment his power as fast as the half-breeds. In fact, he wouldn't mind a re-match with those two otherworld warriors. Despite their reasons, they had embarrassed him in front of Videl, Vegeta had called him 'defenceless' in their little banter. It still irked him, big time. He wasn't defenceless, at one point he was the strongest on the planet, he would re-claim that title again, he couldn't have Videl thinking he was weak!

Tiredly, he slipped his hand into his boxers, he needed something to take the edge off. He focused on the silhouette created by the play of light and imagined her uncrossing her arms, walking over to him slowly, wearing the same underwear she had been wearing the night of her party. He allowed himself to indulge in those memories whilst bringing himself closer and closer to the finish line with his hands, it was amazing how skillfull he had become at this.

"Touch me" she had whispered.

And as the warm liquid gushed into his hands, he smiled, 'six more months' and he would. No more hallucinations.

_That's chapter 9 _

_Let me know how it went_

_Till next time…._

_The0blind0writer: _thanx for your review, hang in there, the school week is all about chap 10!

_Pans-eevee: _thank you for your review, it's encouraging to hear that you are enjoying the story. I hope the fast update made up for the little cliffy?

_Anonymous: _Okay, I'll stop whining and just soldier on with the story regardless. It's always nice to hear from people, reviews are like chocolates, they make me feel all happy inside. I'm not sure what you mean by 'falling apart' the story is at a juncture were things are starting to come together, at least, that was my intent.

_Zi-Dawg: _thanx for reading, thanx for reviewing, and it makes me happy to know that this story is still getting some new readers. Like I said to pans above, I hope the relatively fast update made up for the cliffy?

DaBigWilliG: thanx for your review, I'm not sure if I understood it completely though, lol, but in case you were wondering about the Dende-Piccolo thing. I'm not trying to suggest that Dende and Piccolo are half of each other, Dende just used that explanation as a way to placate Videl, going into being aliens from Namek and how he became a guardiab might have been more difficult to explain. So he just used a little white lie. I hope u enjoyed this chapter as well.

Mossgrl615: I hope this was soon enough J thanx for your review!

HaloKillerMatt: thanx for reviewing, let me know what you think of Gohan's reaction? A bit over the top? I don't know?

Kyra . Storms: let me know what you think about our little Gohan's reaction? Lol, thanx for pointing out that blunder by the way, gosh, I guess I'm just obsessed with a half-naked Goku!

MrBlue22: thanx for your review, I think gohan realises that his confession has to come at a time that it will be better received.

UzuHuu: This is as fast as I could get a chapter out, hope you had fun reading it, next one should be out fast as well. The next two days are holidays J

YukiraKing: I wasn't trying to be mean, I just couldn't keep typing. I was soooo tired, lol, just wait and see what happens when all the dots are connected. Thanx for your review

666: I wouldn't mind having him with some remnants of his battles, but this particular injury was just too harsh. Poor Gohan, he would have scared the little kiddies if I didn't fix him up. Hope ur not too disappointed.

Gamarabi: Anonymous scolded me properly for whining about reviews, lol, so I'll stop. I hope this wait was not too long, but more importantly I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews, it's always nice to hear people's thoughts.

Razamataz22: Thanks for that, I hope you saw the changes in this chapter, lol

Alex Graham: *Phew!* I'm not sure when Mardi Gras ends, but Here is that UPDATE, lol, see you next time…


	10. The Demons Mayhem

**Disclaimer: **DBZ and all it's wonderful characters belong not to me. *sigH*

**Please remember that this story is rated.**

AN: Sorry for keeping you waiting, had a bit of a medical situation. Thankfully, all is well now.

The website also had some glitch there for a while, couldn't upload. Those of you with your own stories will know what I mean.

Here is that chapter.

Chapter 10: The demons mayhem

The sun was about to set, the early evening light was a fine blend of reds and oranges. The air was starting to cool down from the adverse heat that had plagued the day, it was a perfect time to be outside, and Videl Satan was giddy with excitement.

She was levitating, actually levitating, high above the ground, not quiet as high up as the tallest trees like she had been gunning for, but damn, she had done it! She had used the techniques she had learned from Saiyaman before they were rudely interrupted by 'dead warriours' the day before and had spent the whole of Sunday practicing, practicing and practicing, regardless of how oppressive the heat had been.

Reaching out to touch some of the twinkling leaves within her reach, her depleted energy supplies began to take their toll on her body. She started to feel heavy, wobbly and her head filled with dizziness. She sighed and lowered herself back to the ground. She didn't want to push too hard, she didn't want to pass out again, it was enough for the day.

Picking up her towel from the grass, she wiped herself down and took a large swig of the water she had kept close by.

Satisfied, she emptied the rest onto her head, and lay down contemplatively in her private garden. So much had happened, she didn't even know where to begin piecing together the pieces. As she lay watching the horizon, she thought how beautiful it looked, briefly she wondered if the view was better deep in the mountains were Gohan lived. Dismissing the thought, she rose to her feet vowing not to think of him, or the foetus growing in her womb. She made a vow to stay clear of him, not that they were on speaking terms or anything. Still, until she had decided on a discreet clinic to take care of her little situation, it would be best to just avoid him as much as she could. The million questions she wanted to ask him, primarily about this 'Son Goku' guy, would just have to wait.

'Enough of these emotionally draining and suspicious thoughts' she decided.

She was happy with her progress for the day, Saiyaman and his rules could kiss her ass.

_Elsewhere…_

Spopovitch was impatient, he didn't want to wait another four weeks for the stupid tournament to begin. He could feel the power surging in his veins, he was invincible. He wanted to crush Hercule and his daughter, NOW! He was sick of this underground hideout, all they did was train, train, train. How many more weak aliens did he have to crush under his boot to prove to his master that he was ready? He hated the master, he hated his right hand Dabura even more. Frankly he hated all these stinking aliens, he wouldn't waste another second cooped up in this place, he was leaving, period.

Glancing around to make sure that none of the other warriors were paying attention to him, he dashed around the spaceship, trying to find a way out to the surface.

He had seen Dabura and Pui-Pui use the blue shaft many times, it must be the way out. Hurriedly he raised his hand to press on the button, unfortunately it didn't make it. It changed course and grabbed his head instead.

"Ahh!" he screamed, dropping to his knees. The pain was unbearable, there was so much pressure in his veins, if it didn't let up, he knew he was going to burst.

"_Tsk…tsk…tsk…my little puppet"_ his masters annoying voice infiltrated his mind.

"_Patience, patience…foolish one, you shall have your revenge against this Hercule and his offspring, but you __**will **__wait for the tournament…tsk…tsk…tsk…don't make me punish you again"_ it rang humorously.

Spopovitch could do nothing but nod his understanding. He had just about forgotten that his master kept tabs on all their thoughts at all times.

Rising to his feet, the pressure momentarily alleviated, he cursed, looks like he was stuck here for the next four weeks, it was too long damn it! They could have at least brought some women down here!

Yamu stood a ways away, silently watching Spopovitch's stupidity. Did he really think he could give the master the slip so easily? The oversized buffoon was nothing but a blood thirsty clown. Yamu was also itching to get out of the spaceship, he had just been released from prison, he should have been out enjoying himself, instead, he had fallen into this trap, and found himself buried underground in an alien spaceship, all because he wanted power.

It was no biggie, he could deal. His revenge on the night-guard and his family could wait. As for his deal with the leader of the red-shark gang, looks like he wouldn't even have to lift a finger. Spopovitch was even more eager to end the Satan girl and his father than he was. It seemed personal to him. To him, it was just business. He would just watch from the sidelines and collect his dues when the deed was done.

He just had to bid his patience for the tournament a little while longer.

_Mt Paouzu…_

"Goku! You're not serious!" Chichi exclaimed, stifling a bit of a laugh, as she busily removed another item of clothing from the line and tossed it into her laundry-basket.

"Aw, Chichi, but I miss it!" he whined, from his position on the grass. He was slightly sweating from his light exercises. He was now seated gracefully in a meditative stance, taking a breath and relaxing his muscles.

"But it's not necessary, have you forgotten the large bath-tub we have, or the two showers?" she said exasperated with his childish antics.

"It's not the same Chi," he pouted, rising to his feet, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"No, Goku, we're not getting another barrel, you can soak in the bath-tub, just like everyone else" she said

"But I'm _not_ like everyone else, and the bath-tub is too shallow, I cant stand up and have the water cover me from head to toe, besides, I like to do it outside, especially when the stars are out, it makes me feel free" he pressed his case.

Chichi shook her head, honestly Goku was just strange.

"You're such an animal Goku, honestly, who bathes outside, apart from wild animals?" she scolded

Goku grinned, and stuck out the full length of his tongue, like a dog he started mock panting against her neck, covering her with drool, disentangling his arms from her waist, he positioned his hands like paws, slowly he started to circle her.

"Get away you beast" she laughed, pretending to run away.

Goku pounced on her, the momentum sent both of them crashing on to the grass. Chichi landed on her back with Goku on top of her, she writhed hysterically, she couldn't contain her laughs and giggles. Goku's nose travelled the length of her body until it was buried and sniffing audibly beneath her skirts like a wild dog.

Chichi laughed out loud at his absurdity, trying to cross her legs to keep his nose out of her skirts.

Goku kept sniffing her dramatically, his hands sneaking up her sides, the next thing she knew, she was being tickled half to death.

"Help!" she screamed, barely containing her laughter

"Get this animal off of me!" she said.

"Admit it, you like wild animals" Goku laughed, intensifying his tickles, Chichi shook her head, she wasn't about to give in that easily. Changing tactics, Goku pinned her hands behind her head, and started growling, while nibbling her sides…

Chichi was half way between a laugh and a moan

"Ahem!" the sound of someone clearing their throat jostled them out of their little play-time.

Whipping his head back, Goku was greeted by a familiar figure.

Chichi manoeuvred her way out from beneath her husband and lifted herself gracefully to her feet. She stared at the intruder and pointed a shaky finger in their direction.

"Your HAIR!" she screamed.

"Welcome back son!" Goku greeted cheerfully, brushing off a few strands of dried grass from his gi.

Gohan stood tall and proud, a small smile gracing his lips at his parents.

His hair was long, thick and unruly, he let it hang carelessly on his broadened shoulders. His tattered gi was struggling to fit his increased muscle mass. He had grown up and changed in more ways than one.

He laughed out loud at the horrified expression on his mom's face at the sight of his unrefined appearance. He knew a hair-cut was imminent. She was so predictable.

Allowing his parents to embrace him, he sighed contentedly.

It was good to be out, good to be back, and good to see his mom so happy.

_OSH…Monday morning…_

Videl cursed under her breath when she saw the glint in the approaching Erasa's eye. She en-capsulated her copter and waited for her blonde friend. She quickly made a mental note to remember to thank Mrs Briefs for having her things delivered to her home yesterday. It was considerate of her.

"Spill!" Erasa said, grabbing Videl by the arm and leading her up the school stairs.

"Morning to you too Erasa" Videl said

"Don't give me that, you promised to spill the beans about the alien invasion, I kept up my end of the deal, I sent you all the footage and then you disappeared on me, where the hell have you been? But more importantly, what did you find out about the aliens?" her friend exclaimed excitedly.

Videl sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Gohan landed on the roof and de-transformed. Hurriedly, he made his way down the stairs, and across the many hall ways that led to first period.

About to turn another corner, he felt himself being pulled from behind. He stopped and turned.

"Hey guys!" He greeted his new friends cheerfully, man, it had been ages since he'd seen them! He took a second to look them over, they had only really hung out for two weeks, the two weeks that he was ostracized from Videl and co. but man, he had missed their kind smiles and witty brains.

The group consisted of his chemistry lab partner, Kali, he was very tall and awkward, and his dark hair was greasy and thinning. The other two were Kome and Mosia, they were friends of Kali from the chess club. Kome was definitely one to blend into the crowd, short brown hair, medium height and build, no real extinguishing features. Mosia was rather tall, rather handsome, but he always hung his head low, he was incurably shy. They had truly taken him in, becoming his refuge after things had gone south with Videl and co.

"Dude, you totally ditched us on Saturday" Kali said, not impressed by the cheerful and warm greeting from his friend.

"Ha?" Gohan said, blinking back his confusion.

"We waited for hours outside Angela's party on Saturday night, but you never showed, we didn't have invites, and those stupid assholes from the boxing club made sure we didn't get in" he informed, his voice indicating a bitterness that was still fresh.

"O" Gohan remembered, he had been invited to Angela's party! Apparently he was 'a great dancer' and despite his short lived history with the girl, she had wanted him there, to 'work' the dance floor, or something. He had promised his friends to meet them there and get them in, since he had an official invite, but things had taken an unpredictable turn that day. It seemed so long ago and insignificant to him now, but he knew it had only been two days ago to his friends.

"Jeesh you guys, I don't know what to say, I completely forgot about that" he said sheepishly

"You forgot? It was only one of the hottest parties of the year! And you forgot?" Kome shouted

Gohan didn't know what to say, he felt bad for disappointing his new group of friends, but…bigger fish and all that.

"I'll make it up to you guys, promise, there'll be other parties, surely?" he wasn't exactly sure, this high school thing was still new to him.

The trio scoffed, like _they'd_ be invited, even if there were more parties.

"Whoa! Check out Erasa's skirt" Kome suddenly whispered to Mosia.

"Holy! Videl's out of her trademark outfit, she's in normal clothes" Mosia exclaimed. Surprised to see the crime fighter out of her characteristic attire.

Gohan froze.

This was actually happening. Videl was actually here, live, real, not a hallucination, not a fleeting fantasy.

He gulped.

He had prepared himself for this moment, he knew what he had to say, he had rehearsed it a million times in his head, over the last year.

He hadn't however, anticipated the sudden dryness in his throat, or the big butterflies in his stomach.

The two girls were headed directly for them, he couldn't see them yet, since he was facing his friends, but he could sense them, approaching, they were eerily close.

"Are you sure it was the same alien?" Erasa was saying.

"Shh…Erasa, honestly, not so loud!" Videl scorned.

"…sorry…" she said more quietly "…well, _are_ you?" she continued her line of questioning, she couldn't believe that the same alien that had destroyed East City was still around the planet, alive, seen to be fighting on the planets side against Cell!

"You don't have to take my word for it, you can verify the facts for yourself with the footage, as I know you will" Videl shrugged, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Her breath caught at the sight of him.

It was Gohan, she knew his frame in and out, those red pants, spiky hair, broad shoulders, cute ass…it was him and he was turning around! 'Oh God' she thought, a wave of nerves fluttering in her stomach.

It couldn't have taken but a second for him to turn from his friends and face her, but it felt like the whole scene had played itself out in slow motion.

Their eyes met, and Videl felt the unmistakable tell-tale signs of unfamiliar panic surging through her veins.

He was walking straight towards her!

'What the?' her hands were actually trembling.

'Run!' her instincts screamed at her.

"Hey guys" Gohan greeted the both, his eyes appraising her, taking in her 'normal clothes' as his friend had exclaimed. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. 'Curious' he thought.

He couldn't believe how his heart soared at the sight of her. A year was a long time. His carefully rehearsed lines went out the window. Twelve months in that chamber, and he was finally within touching distance of her, if only he could reach out and cup her face.

Erasa looked nervously between the two ex-lovers, 'what the hell?' she thought, noticing the intense look in Gohan's eyes. She had never seen him look so, so…shucks, even the air around him felt different today, she didn't know whether it was electricity or tension crackling in the air, it was almost as if he wanted to eat Videl up!

As far as she knew, all three of them were still not talking, not since that fateful over lunch conversation the other week. Did something happen over the weekend that she didn't know about?

Videl didn't know whether she was coming or going. This was not supposed to happen. She had been planning to go through the day barely seeing him, carefully avoiding him. His new seat in the classroom was way, way down in front by the teacher, she had been counting on the distance to ensure her success in dodging him all day.

"Hi" she heard herself say hoarsely. She couldn't very well ignore his greeting.

"You guys know each other right?" Gohan said, motioning for his chess buddies with his hand, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Hey" the boys said shyly, crowding around Gohan. This was HUGE! Erasa was a babe, and Videl, well…Videl was Videl, she was a babe, and Videl Satan.

"Hey" the girls said simultaneously to the shy chess squad.

Videl gripped the strap of her backpack tighter, what was wrong with her, she felt all fidgety under that intense stare. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she wondered.

And the bell signalling the commencement of first period ruined the awkward silence.

Relieved, Videl shuffled past the obstructing boys and hurried into the classroom.

'What the hell was that?' she thought, eyeing her hands, they were still shaking from the encounter. The last thing she needed, especially now that she had already made her mind up about terminating the pregnancy was for Gohan to get over his issues and worm his way back into her life.

Things had become…complicated, how could she look him in the eye, carrying such a large secret?

Gohan regretted his new sitting place, he would have to blatantly turn around and crank his head up in order to stare at her. And he wanted to keep looking at her. She was like a whiff of fresh cinnamon rolls in the oven, making him dizzy with anticipation.

The lesson droned on and on, driving Gohan crazy, he was impatient to have his talk with Videl. He didn't realize he was doing it, but the impatient tap of his foot under his desk was getting stronger and stronger, beginning to cause a small shake in the classroom.

Fearing another mini-quake, the teacher followed protocol and instructed the students to head towards assembly hall in an organized fashion.

"Hold on guys" Gohan stalled his chess buddies.

Videl and co. were sitting at the back of the class. He wanted to wait until they started filing out so he could place himself strategically next to her. As they began to make their descent, Gohan and co. also began to rise from their seats.

Typically, Videl wanted to be the last one out, just to make sure that no one was left behind. She regretted her decision when she realised that Gohan and his little group were the last ones to leave. They would inadvertently be making their way to assembly hall together. Those damn knots in her stomach began to make their presence known, again.

Forming the last group, as they began to file out, he was walking so close to her that her shoulder would brush up against his arm from time to time. She dared not look in his direction, somehow she felt caged. To her left was Gohan and his little friends, to her right was Erasa and Sharpner, and in front of her was another group. Since they were the last group, directly behind her was the teacher.

There was no where to run, she just had to press forward, and quell this sudden need to flee from his intrusive eyes.

Confused by the empty assembly hall apart from her class, the teacher instructed her students to stay put while she investigated what was going on. As soon as she made her leave, Gohan took his chance.

"So…" he said, turning to Videl.

"So, brains, worming your way back to the fold I see?" Sharpner commented dryly.

He had no idea what had happened, one day Erasa had practically adopted the nerdy new-kid from the sticks, imposing him on their tight little group, and the next…neither of the girls had anything to do with him. Neither of them had offered him a satisfactory explanation. He could have asked Gohan himself what had happened to cause the rift, but he honestly hadn't cared enough either way, they were hardly friends.

Gohan ignored him, he fixed his eyes on Videl.

"Can we talk?" he said, his hand coming to rest lightly on her shoulder, as if to steer her away.

'_Run' _her instincts screamed at her again. She shook off the feeling, why was she so antsy about being around him? It's not as if he could _see_ the pregnancy by just being around her, she reasoned.

She shrugged out of his touch. Taking one step-back.

Gohan felt a pang at her reaction, but quelled it down.

"Please" he said, almost whispering.

Videl could feel all eyes on her.

Gohan's intense stare.

Erasa and Sharpner, even Gohan's little entourage was staring in disbelief, probably at his audacity.

"What is it?" she heard herself say.

Gohan creased his forehead as if to frown, instead, he took in the curious stares of the group of observers. 'This is not the place', he deduced.

"Alone" he said, his voice coming out a bit more gruff than he intended.

Videl and Erasa shared a look, he had no idea what it meant, only that the end result was unfavourable.

Videl shook her head 'no' and folded her arms.

Gohan thought of just grabbing her and blasting out the window.

He smiled at the thought of the scandal it would create.

"It will only take a second, please Videl" he said, trying not to sound desperate.

This impatience was driving him crazy, he had waited a whole year to have this conversation, it probably wouldn't matter if he dropped the subject and waited for a more suitable time after school, but his heart was racing, his palms sweating, he felt as if he was in a race against his emotions.

"Just say it" Videl scowled, what could he possibly say that was so important?

"Okay" he said, a small smile tugging his lips, he was still amused by his childish thought of literally flying off with the scowling girl. He had to admit he had liked the feeling of carrying her in his arms when they went to train. Eyeing her, he briefly wondered when he'd started to find that scowl less threatening and more endearing.

He willed the nerves and the butterflies in his stomach away. He was going to be responsible for a brand new life, a life that would be fully dependent on him, there was no room for self-doubt.

Just like he practiced in the hyperbolic chamber, he took a deep breath and said the words that would be repeated over and over in the school halls, in the change rooms, whispered in the classrooms, headlined in the newspapers and web-pages, and broadcast all over the television for days to come.

"I've missed you Videl, this break-up, it's killing me, I want you back, I want to give this relationship another chance"

Sharpner was so shocked, he tripped on his own foot and fell over.

Erasa's eyes widened in shock.

Kali and co. stared between Videl and Gohan in disbelief. Gohan and Videl? Gohan and Videl? GOHAN AND VIDEL were together? How? When? Why?

Videl felt like a punch had just gone through her body, puncturing a hole through her internal organs, past her ribs and coming out clean on the other side.

She couldn't believe that Gohan would blurt that out so openly, for some reason, she had always trusted him to be discreet about their little, short-lived 'encounters'.

She didn't know whether she was trembling out of rage or shock.

Either way, she turned heel and fled.

Gohan cursed under his breath and bolted after her.

In retrospect, it might have been a good idea to bury his impatience and wait for a private moment. She clearly didn't take the news well.

He caught up to her in but a second, in the middle of the hallway.

"Videl, wait" he said, grabbing her shoulders firmly, but careful not to grip her too tightly, lest he hurt her with his recently augmented monstrous strength.

"Relationship, RELATIONSHIP? That's what we're calling it now?" she said a bit hysterically, tears gathering in her eyes.

"We had sex Gohan, there was no relationship, it was nothing, it meant nothing" she said, trying to shrug out of his grip.

"It meant something to me Videl" he said firmly, trying not to be hurt by her outburst.

"Liar, _you_ broke up with _me _remember? At the first sign of trouble, you bailed, walked away, you even changed seats for crying out loud. I got the message loud and clear okay, you wanted nothing to do with me" she accused.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't, I was confused and hurt, and perhaps a bit impulsive, but I'm clear now. Please, just…give me a chance, just give _us _another chance" he pleaded

"There is no _us_ Gohan, there never was. Just, let it go, leave me alone before I'm forced to hurt you" she warned.

When the grip on her shoulders loosened, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was hearing her!

It was short-lived.

Before she knew what was happening, she was lifted off the ground, gathered in his arms, his lips crushing against hers.

Alarmed and slightly peeved at his audacity, she tried to move her face away as well as trying to pry him off of her, but Gohan had other ideas, he merely turned her around, gently trapping her against the wall. Finding her mouth easily, he continued his assault on her lips.

Against her intentions, a low moan escaped her throat, this fire that was spreading from her centre was making her dizzy. She had to stop this madness.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Gohan slipped his tongue inside and pressed his body closer to her, pressing, pinning and trapping her further against the wall. There wasn't much room, to their left was a mounted fire extinguisher, to their right the beginning of a long row of dark blue lockers.

Truthfully, she didn't know when she had wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. She didn't know when she had gone from struggling to urging. She was only aware of the heat that was consuming her, the tingles dancing on her skin, and a very engorged part of Gohan pressing hotly against her bum.

She was breathless and gripping him so tightly, one would think her life depended on it. If it was possible she would have gone right through him, the way she was pressing herself so closely into him. It wasn't her mind, it was her body, it was going for what it wanted, what it craved, and her mind was left to watch in clouded wonder, rejoicing in the aftermath of the brimming passion erupting in the middle of the school hallway.

Flash

Click

Flash

The flashing and the giggling brought them out of their daze.

Videl opened her eyes and froze.

A group of some of their classmates had obviously followed them out of assembly hall and into the hallway. They stood watching the spectacle, most of them had already taken a few snap shots of the action.

Furious, she disentangled her legs and dropped to her feet. 'How could I be so stupid? So stupid?' she fumed.

Giving Gohan a death-glare, she side-stepped him and pushed her way past the on-lookers.

None dared to obstruct her.

Gohan stood dumbly before his classmates, willing his mind to clear the cobwebs and regain it's lucidity. He should have been embarrassed, but in reality, he was too excited. He wanted to leap for joy, fly circles around the world screaming 'it was real, the passion was real' for all the world to hear.

Amongst the many things he had agonized aiubout whilst in the time chamber was the possibility that Videl had been faking the passion between them just to encourage him. He was elated to discover that the passion they had experienced had been very, very real, and still very much alive.

Clearing his mind well enough to listen in on the conversation surrounding the giggles, it was only then that the words sank in, and then he felt the embarrassment.

He took off at incredibly speed towards the bathroom to allow his 'problem' to settle down. But unfortunately, it was already too late. The bulge in his pants had been seen, and most probably caught on camera too!

Writing of the mini-quake as a false alarm, since none of the other classes had experienced it, the teacher had instructed the students to head back into the classroom.

She was having an incredibly difficult time trying to control the excited buzz. Every few minutes she had to stop her attempt to teach in order to scold one or two individuals. And then, as she gave her attention to the scolding, the others would take advantage and begin their own little whispers. Giving up, she wrote down the details for tomorrow's homework on the board and proceeded to read quietly. She supposed it was alright to give them a break, no doubt their adrenalin and nerves were still on high from the scare of the mini-quake!

Sharpner still had his head planted on the table, truly his whole world had been turned upside down. He would never hear the end of this at the boxing club. He had always trained hard at the Satan dojo, Mr Satan had made it perfectly clear that in order to date Videl, one would have to be strong, defeat all the other contenders for her affections in the ring and ultimately, the victor would face the champ himself. It was a well known fact! He had trained non-stop for that occasion since it's announcement when they were thirteen, how could it be that Videl was dating brains of all people? What about the tournament they were promised, what about all his training?

Erasa sat, tentatively rubbing Videl's back.

"It's not the end of the world V, everyone makes out at school" Erasa assured.

"Yet it's _my _picture that will make the news headlines, you don't understand Erasa, this is the worst thing that could have happened." she said bitterly, she would kill Gohan for this.

"What's the big deal Videl, sure, it will be headlines this week, but just as quickly it will be forgotten by the next" Erasa tried to reason

"If only," she sighed "…don't you understand, I'm supposed to be all chaste and virtuous, this is just the thing they've been waiting for to drag my name through the mud. They'll probably call me the hall-way slut, locker-door tramp or something equally as tacky."

"It will pass Videl, these things always do"

Videl begged to differ.

She buried her face in her book, pretending to read, while trying to drown out the incessant murmur of voices that were undoubtedly discussing her.

It was going to be a long day.

_Elsewhere…_

"Over here, Mr Satan, Mr Satan, any comment on the photos of Videl's secret affair?"

"Mr Satan, did you know about this relationship?"

"Champ, over here, Champ, has this boy proven himself worthy by stepping into the ring with you?"

"Mr Satan, how long has this secret affair been going on?"

"Mr Satan, is it true that Videl's sweetheart is the son of the former champion Son Goku?"

"Mr Satan, what of the young men in your dojo's that have been training non-stop to win your daughter's hand, do they still get a shot?"

"Mr Satan…"

Hercule clamoured into his limo and allowed his bodyguard to close the door behind him. The bodyguard made sure to stand as threateningly and as menacingly as possible, obstructing the swarm of reporters that had assailed him the minute he had stepped out of the studio.

He had just been filming his latest commercial, when the scandal broke.

The studio was suddenly buzzing with excitement. They had photographs and video footage of Videl making out with some punk in the school hall. Text messages from the students, which were yet to be verified, suggested that Videl and the boy in question were 'making-up' seemingly they had been going together on the 'down-low' for only god knows how long. The rumour mill was turning at tremendous speeds.

Reporters all over the city were trying to find out every last little sordid detail about this 'Son Gohan'. Sadly for them, there was very little information on him. The little they did find though, was solid gold.

A talented hacker on the take, was able to release the details on his birth registration.

Not only was he the son of the legendary ex-martial arts champion Son Goku. But he was the grandson of the legendary conqueror Ox King, of Fire Mountain.

Sighing, Hercule leaned back into his leather seat and rubbed his temples.

'What in the world was Videl thinking?' he wondered.

_OSH…_

Gohan couldn't have been more happy to break for lunch, but today's excitement had nothing to do with the food itself.

With his entourage following, he evaded the numerous students that tried to corner him in order to question him. He was having trouble finding Videl in her usual spots. Resorting to his senses, he located her. She was on the roof.

A quick word to his friends, and he disappeared.

Videl and Erasa were standing by the edge of the roof, peering down over the security wall at the commotion just outside the school premises. Erasa patted Videl on the back. The vultures were already circling.

"It's a good thing you'll be flying out of here in your copter, I cant believe how many of them there are." Erasa said, surprised by the turnout.

"Yeah" Videl said dejectedly, she couldn't believe how stupidly she had behaved. What was she thinking? 'I wasn't thinking, that's the problem, at least, not with my head' she thought.

"Hey guys" a familiar voice said.

The two girls turned from the buzzing scene of a swarm of paparazzi.

It was Gohan.

Videl clenched her fists.

"I'll let you guys 'talk' ", Erasa said, a small smile tugging her lips as she walked briskly past him, and disappeared behind the entrance to the roof.

"Videl" he began, taking a few steps in her direction.

"I hope your happy, I'll be ducking and diving from the paparazzi all week thanks to you" she cut him off.

"Hah?" Gohan said, having no idea what she was talking about.

"I'll never get a moments peace, they'll be hounding me for a comment or a statement until I cave. They'll hound you too, and your family and your friends…" she ranted

"Videl" he said, stepping up to her, gently pinning her hands to her sides, to halt her tirade.

"Who? What are you talking about?" he asked earnestly, 'was she going crazy or something?' he wondered.

"WHO? WHO?" she shouted, shaking her head. 'Was this guy for real?'

"What do you mean who? The vultures of course, the reporters, the damn paparazzi, who else?" she said, stepping towards the edge of the roof, pointing her finger in the direction of the congregation below.

Gohan took a peek and quirked an eyebrow at the assembly of what looked like the entire city's worth of reporters.

"What are they doing here?" he asked out loud, his tone testifying to his genuine confusion. 'Was there a crime in the vicinity?' He wondered.

Videl whacked her forehead with her hand. 'Was this guy for real?'

"Listen up mountain-boy" she began.

Gohan smiled at her use of the little nick-name. She had only ever called him that while she was in full seductress mode.

"I know your from the sticks and all that jazz, but out here, in the real world, a stunt like the one you pulled in the hallway today, results in THAT!" she pointed again at the buzzing scene below.

Gohan stared dumbly at her.

"I'm Videl Satan! Videl Satan for crying out loud, anything I do is big news, get it? And that includes whomever I do it with, understand?" she put her hands on her hips in exasperation. Sometimes Gohan could be so infuriatingly clueless!

And finally, a light went off in our young hero's head.

"O" he said. "OH!" he said a bit louder, as the wheels began to turn.

He peered down at the swarm of reporters again. 'Jeesh, all of this from a simple kiss?' he thought disbelievingly.

"I…I didn't think…I didn't realise…I'm sorry Videl, sometimes I just forget who you are I guess," he trailed off.

She didn't show it, but inside she was smiling. That was the nicest thing a guy had ever said to her!

Gohan glanced at his watch and frowned. Lunch was down to fifteen minutes.

"Videl, I don't care about the stupid reporters, I don't care what they do, what they print, what they say, I care about you, about us, just…meet me after school, let's do something, let's go somewhere and just hang out" he said.

Videl stepped away from him, she didn't need this, she had her own problems to deal with, she didn't need him to fill her head with lies that would only confuse her.

"Don't say no. Just…don't say no" he pleaded, stepping up to her again. His eyes boring into her.

There was something about the way he was looking at her that heated up her insides. She wanted to say 'no' and run, but his eyes kept her there, they kept her rooted. She knew it was crazy but she couldn't help but think he looked slightly taller somehow, slightly broader than the last time she had seen him. She hardly noticed the goofy clothes he was wearing, she could only think one thing at that moment.

Hot.

And Dende help her, but she wanted to feel his mouth on hers again. Flashes of their night together sent bolts of electricity down her spine. She bit her bottom lip at the tingling sensation vibrating deep within her. 'Oh God, what's wrong with me ?'

Maybe it was the way her mouth parted slightly without releasing a sound, or maybe it was the way her teeth sank gently into her lips. He didn't really know, all he knew was that, one minute he was pleading his case, trying to coax her to meet him after school, and the next, he had his mouth over hers.

And she didn't resist.

Not even when his hands hungrily sneaked their way inside her shirt. Or when his mouth trailed kisses down her neck. She didn't stop him even when his fingers shakily unclasped her button, or even as they went as far as pulling down her zip. Instead of resisting him, she urged him on, running her hands heatedly along the inside of his shirt, her fingers lightly brushing against his nipples. He groaned and hissed at her touch. Swiftly he manoeuvred her away from the edge, and firmly planted her against the small brick-wall encasing a huge generator. Dipping his head so he could kiss her all the way down her neck, her chest. One by one he snapped open the buttons on her shirt, making a trail of hot kisses down to her stomach as he did so.

And she still didn't stop him, she simply arched her head back, running her hands along the inside of his collar.

His neck couldn't go any lower, so he dropped to his knees and sucked and nibbled on the exposed flesh of her stomach.

Videl leaned her head against the wall and groped his hair. She felt it as he tugged at her jeans impatiently, slipping them down her hips, past her thighs, until they fell against her ankles. She should have stopped the madness when his mouth sucked on her panties. Instead she gripped his hair tighter and pushed his face further into her groin. She bit her lip and stifled a moan when his tongue darted out, teasing her opening through her panties. Without realising it, she lifted her leg and draped it over his shoulder to give him easier access.

Gohan used his hand to lift her leg higher and completely buried his face underneath her thigh. He was hardly an expert, but her quiet moans, small tremors and spasmodic reactions were good enough to guide him. He used his finger to gently shift her panties to the side, inserting one inside her. When she gripped his hair so tightly that even he with his super-powerful alien genes felt the pain, not to mention the waves of spasms that rocked her body, he let his hands drop to his pants.

As quickly as he could, he unbuckled his belt, pulled down his zip and let his red school pants along with his boxers drop to his thighs. They couldn't go any lower since he was on his knees. Gently he grabbed her by her bottom and lowered her onto him. She had to kick off her jeans from her ankles so her legs could open wide as she straddled him.

As she settled on him fully, sheathing him, his eyes fluctuated from their deep chocolate brown to red and back again. Feeling something primal take over him, his heart thumping loudly, he shut his eyes and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Videl gasped, shifting her hips so she could settle down comfortably. Her inner walls were still contracting involuntarily from just a few seconds before. Slowly she began to move up and down along his length. Everywhere their bodies touched, it crackled like electricity, they were making fire, and she felt herself burning and melting from its sheer intensity.

Placing his hands on her hips, Gohan began to take over the rhythm, lifting her up and down, faster and faster, to match the needs of his body. A drop of sweat was forming on his brow, he sought out her mouth, plunging into her with his tongue in an effort to keep his imminent cries of pleasure silent.

But just as quickly as he had slipped his tongue in her mouth, their passion filled ministrations were rudely interrupted by a loud ringing in their ears.

Lunch was over.

Videl, slightly panting, with beads of sweat brimming down her cleavage, froze on top of him.

Very quickly it dawned on her. She was at school, on the roof, with reporters swarming just outside the perimeter, and she was shamelessly half-naked riding on Gohan.

'What's wrong with me?' she screamed in her head as she clamoured off of him. She tripped on a running pipe, in her careless haste to get away, and could only be thankful that Gohan's reflexes were still in tact.

"Videl" he began with laboured breath

She shook her head and pulled on her pants. There was nothing she could do about her underwear, it was wet.

She was already making her way towards the entrance, whilst snipping her buttons on her shirt back into place.

"Wait" Gohan said, pulling up his own pants.

But Videl was already racing down the stairs.

She couldn't believe herself, she couldn't believe what she had just done. What possessed her? What could have possibly possessed her to do something so…so…reckless!

She could hear him calling after her, but she pressed on, obviously she couldn't be trusted around him. What in the hell had just happened up there?

Heart racing, she turned corner after corner, until she pushed her way past the many students who were filing in the doorway to get back into class.

As the class began, she realised that she hadn't even stopped at her locker to grab the necessary books for the remaining two lessons of the day. She would just make do and share with Erasa.

As soon as the teacher turned her back to write on the board. Erasa nudged her.

"So…" she whispered excitedly.

Videl flushed. What could she say, certainly not the truth!

"What did he say? What did you say? Tell me!" she whined.

And Videl was saved by the teacher.

"Something to add Erasa?" she said

"Erm…no, no…no mam" she said, smiling as she began to copy down some notes.

And the day continued.

The last period couldn't have come fast enough, and though she hated literature, she could only be grateful that the end of the class would be the end of a long and tiring day.

Trying to blink away memories of Gohan, she was suddenly jolted out of her lingering thoughts by the sound of her police communicator.

'Yes!' she thought, an excuse to get out of here earlier than anticipated!

"Videl, we have an urgent situation at the Satan bridge!" the chief spoke out in a panic.

"Right away chief!" Videl cut of the communicator, jumping and hopping over desks in her haste to get going. As she disappeared out the door, Gohan cursed. 'Was she crazy? Going out to fight crime in her condition?' he thought angrily and rose from his seat.

"Ahem" the teacher cleared her throat. "…going somewhere Mr Son?" she said, eyeing him curiously from behind her glasses.

"Bathroom" Gohan mumbled, not even sparing her a glance as he disappeared out the door.

_Satan Bridge…_

"Videl, we have some real trouble on our hands" the chief said, his brow glistening from sweat.

She had barely been able to evade the swarm of reporters that had cornered her as soon as she had stepped out of her copter, blinding her with their cameras and shoving giant sized microphones in her face.

"Videl, tell us about your boyfriend"

"Why did you break up Videl, how long has this secret romance been going on?"

"Videl, a comment on your relationship?"

"Videl, what about the tournament? What do you have to say to all your suitors that have been training to win your hand?"

Luckily, the chief had arranged with some of his men to escort her, creating a path for her, she was able to rush down to the other side of the police tape.

"What's going on?" she asked, taking in the crowded scene.

"We have a jumper, but he's no ordinary jumper, he's also a kidnapper, he's got a baby strapped on him, it doesn't look good" he said.

Videl gritted her teeth. Great, just great.

"What does he want?" she asked.

"Justice, he says he wants justice" the chief said. He was about to elaborate further when the crowd suddenly started cheering and pointing to the sky.

Saiyaman had arrived.

Without any of his usual cheerful and goofy demenour, Saiyaman touched down and stormed for Videl.

"Saiyaman any comment on Videl's secret romance?"

"Are you disappointed that Miss Satan is not available?"

Ignoring them, the crowd and the chief, he towered over her.

"What are you doing here?" he said, the anger in his voice was unmistakable.

The cameras were flashing, oh, this was good.

"My. Job." she said, not at all impressed by his tone.

"In your condition?" he retorted

"That's none of your business!" she hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. She had already been caught in a compromising position with Gohan today, she would be damned if Saiyaman was going to expose her secret in front of the press.

"Whenever an innocent life is at stake, it _is _my business" he said.

Videl gritted her teeth.

"Then you should be diffusing the situation with the jumper, instead of wasting your time, lecturing ME!" she spat.

"Fine" he said, and vanished.

Videl, the chief, the spectators, especially the reporters looked around desperately for him.

He appeared at the same spot he had vanished from, as if he hadn't moved. Only the jumper with a wailing baby strapped to his front was proof that he had actually gone somewhere.

The officers rushed the jumper, restraining him, and gently taking the baby to safety.

Videl felt a small pang at the sight of the little infant. She really didn't need these kinds of reminders.

Situation diffused, she turned, and headed for her copter.

Saiyaman was hot on her trail.

"Miss Videl, we need to talk" he said, his voice stern.

Videl chuckled humourlessly, remembering the blunder she was in, and all because Gohan had wanted to 'talk', twice.

"I've already had a 'talk' today, thank you very much, and because of it, my face is already plastered all over the tabloids. So thanks but no thank you. I'm going home." she said, climbing into her copter.

Saiyaman cursed as her engines started and her propellers began to turn.

This was not the way he had envisioned this day.

_Satan Mansion…_

"Welcome home Miss" the butler greeted, opening the door for Videl.

Videl grunted and stormed inside the mansion. Saiyaman had some nerve, meddling in her private business.

She didn't get very far before she was grabbed by her father, steering her into his parlour.

She folded her arms and glared at him.

'WHAT?' she wanted to scream. But she already new that a lecture was coming up about her scandalous behaviour.

He didn't say anything though, he just turned on the monstrous television.

Videl grimaced when she saw the images on the screen. It was her thirteenth birthday party, shortly after she won the junior division of the tournament.

"So Videl, how does it feel?" the announcer guy enquired dramatically.

"Good" thirteen year old Videl responded curtly, scowling at the crowd and reporters.

"What do you say about this big bouquet of flowers sent by none other than the pop sensation Lil'BARK!" the announcer guy shouted, a loud cheer coming from the audience.

Thirteen year old Videl scoffed, folding her arms.

"I don't date weaklings" she said, frowning at the flowers, much to the audiences shock. Lil'Bark was _thee_ teenage heartthrob, teenage girls all over the world would drop dead if he so much as breathed in their direction. His good looks and suggestive dance moves were unrivalled.

Videl smiled at her thirteen year old self's audacity.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, you heard it from the young lady herself, any contenders for her heart will have to be STRONG!" he shouted dramatically.

The crowd ate it up.

"Satan! Satan! Satan!" they chanted

"Yyyy…ea….hhhhh!" Hercule pumped up his fist. Striking silly muscle poses for the audience.

They went wild.

"Videl, just how strong are we talking about here, how will you determine their worth?" one reporter asked, shoving his microphone in her face.

"A tournament of course, how else?" she said nonchalantly.

"You heard it folks, it will be a tournament like no other, a tournament to win Miss Satan's HAND!" the announcer guy beamed, tournaments were his bread and butter.

"Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan!" the crowd cheered.

"That's right, anyone who wants to date my baby girl will have to prove himself worthy, no punks I tell you, only the strongest, only the toughest only the BEST, the winner of the tournament will get to battle none other than…ME!" Hercule roared.

"Satan! Satan! Satan!" the crowd chanted madly.

Thirteen year old Videl grimaced. 'Great', she thought, 'I was counting on the delivery-boy to win, but if he has to battle my father…

Videl flushed were she stood watching the video, she remembered all too clearly her disillusioned reasoning behind auctioning herself up in a tournament. That damn crush she had had on the delivery-boy, she had been hoping he'd show up to win the tournament and fly off with her.

Having made his point, Hercule turned off the television.

"You're legally a grown up now Videl, I cant make you do anything you don't want to. But you and I, we made a promise to our fans. Our dojo's are filled to the brim with young hopefuls. Some of them have been training since that day, dreaming of winning a date with you. Don't they deserve something?" he folded his arms, glaring at his daughter.

Videl grimaced.

"I was thirteen dad, I didn't know any better okay, I was just a stupid kid" she defended.

"What about the trainees Videl, you know how hard they've been working, you know how dedicated they've been to winning your hand" he reminded sternly.

"I'm not some damned trophy dad, I'm a person, I deserve to be with someone who likes me for me, not because I'm Videl Satan" she argued.

"And you think this punk likes you for you? Give me a break Videl, he's just taking advantage, profiting from the demons mayhem." Hercule said dispassionately.

"Gohan is not a punk dad, he's not like that!" she surprised herself by defending him. 'I wish I could believe my own words' she thought bleakly.

"Give me a break Videl, all teenage boys are punks, they only have one thing in mind, they cant help it, it's biology, they're simply wired that way" he said bluntly

Videl flushed.

The same could be said about her when it came to Gohan, she had no self control apparently.

"If this punk is really serious about dating you, then he can step into the ring like a man and win your hand fair and square. We cant turn our backs on the young hopefuls that have invested years worth of training in the hopes of winning a date with you. Let them compete and lose fair and square Videl, they'll never get through me anyway. It's the honourable thing to do, we made a promise to the world, let's not break it" he lectured.

He knew his baby girl, she was easy to play sometimes, any hint at dishonour or injustice was a sure way to get her all riled up.

"Fine" she said, "…announce your stupid tournament, but if someone does get past you, it's only for a date dad, one date, that's it, and then I'll be done with this business. But you must promise not to give me grief about anyone I choose to date after" she grumbled and took off to her room.

Hercule was elated.

His plan was coming together perfectly. When the scandal had broke, he had been devastated at first. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized the golden opportunity presented to get his revenge on the Son boy for defiling his daughter without stepping outside the legal bounds.

He couldn't wait for the tournament. That punk Son Gohan had better show up to compete, then he could spend the day happily watching his best students pulverize him. He would tweak the rules just to make sure the punk gets as much ring time as possible, oh yes, he would get pummelled over and over. By the time his students were through with him, he would regret ever laying his grubby simpleton hands on his baby girl!

_Mount Paoutzu…_

"Hello" Goku answered hesitantly. The phone hadn't stopped ringing. It was one reporter after another, everyone wanted a comment on Gohan and Videl's relationship.

"Goku, it's Bulma" a familiar voice said. Goku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" he asked cheerfully, grateful it wasn't another reporter, he really didn't think he could contain Chichi any further.

"Um…I was hoping you could tell me," she said expectantly

"Well gosh Bulma, I don't know, all we know is what we've seen on the news" Goku shrugged. Was it really such a big deal that Gohan kissed this Videl girl. He kissed Chichi all the time, and she was a princess, but no one ever made a big noise about it.

"Oh, okay, well, keep me posted" she said hanging up.

Goku dropped the receiver and headed back to the kitchen, Chichi was busy making something scrumptious.

"Another reporter?" she asked

"Bulma" he said, sitting down.

"Oh Goku, I'm so happy I could burst, isn't it wonderful that Gohan and Videl made up? I thought for sure this thing with Piccolo was bound to destroy them before they even had a chance!" she beamed, happily rolling out her pastry.

Goku was happy for his son too, he had seen how protective he was of the girl. If they really had patched things up, it was definitely reason to celebrate. But he couldn't find the cheer in him today, a few more black marks had appeared on Chichi's neck that morning, reminding them of what was coming. He was trying not to dwell on it, but the elder's words haunted him. 'Kill her and wish her back in perfect health' he had said. He could never do such a thing, never. What more, he felt guilty for having have had fleeting thoughts of asking Vegeta to do it for him. He shook his head in disgust, he truly was going off the deep end.

Just then, a sour looking Gohan walked in to the kitchen.

"Oh Gohan, I'm so happy for you!" Chichi squealed, abandoning her rolling-pin and rushing to embrace her son.

Goku stood up and patted him on the back.

"Glad things worked out son" he said happily.

Gohan grunted, opened the deep-freezer and took out a tub of ice-cream. Comfort eating was the only way to go right now.

He didn't know what his parents were so excited about, things were far from settled with Videl.

_Satan Mansion… _

Videl plopped herself on the bed, staring at her ceiling, waiting for Erasa to pick-up her phone. As the speaker phone continued to ring and ring unanswered, she sighed at her inability to get the days images out of her head. How could she? How could she?

"Hey V" Erasa answered.

"Hey" she said, uncertain of what it was exactly that she wanted to tell her friend.

"Tell me everything about the roof, are you guys getting back together?" she said excitedly.

"I don't know" Videl said, in a weak voice

"Do you want to get back together?" Erasa asked

"I…I don't know" she said again

"You like him though, don't you?" she coaxed

"I…I…" she stammered, flashing back to how eager she had been in his arms, she could hardly deny how much she had enjoyed that…

"I'll take that as a yes" Erasa decided for her.

"Maybe I do, okay, but it's not that simple, I cant just up and date him just like that!" she said heatedly

"Because…" Erasa said, confusion highly evident in her voice

"Have you forgotten that outlandish declaration my dad and I made on my thirteenth birthday?"

Erasa's eyes widened on the other side of the phone.

"He wouldn't!" Erasa declared.

"He already has, his image is everything, and you know how he hates to disappoint his fans. Especially now, with the tournament so soon" she regretted.

"I think you're being too harsh V, I think your happiness means more to him than some stupid publicity stunt, especially given what you guys have just recently been through" Erasa defended

"Maybe, but he knows exactly 'who' Gohan is, we didn't really get into the details, but he knows I slept with him to buy his freedom, and he feels guilty about it. Do you really think he'll pass up the opportunity to beat up Gohan, to make him feel small and insignificant in front of the whole world, to embarrass him? In some medieval chauvinistic way, he'll think he's defending my honour or something equally as dumb."

"Then it's simple, have the tournament, your father can have his go at Gohan in the ring, he'll feel vindicated, like he's done his duty by you, and that will be that." Erasa said excitedly.

"You expect Gohan to step into the ring with my father willingly?" Videl asked incredulously.

"He said he wanted a chance Videl, I'm sure he'll be willing to get a few black eyes to get back in your good graces" Erasa beamed

"Please Erasa, if he genuinely liked me maybe, but I think we both know that he's only trying to get me back cause he thinks I'm an easy lay. Lets be honest, I did throw myself at him with the whole demon thing" not to mention today, she thought silently.

"You're being too harsh V, Gohan likes you, and you like him, I guessed that about the two of you long before the demon business, remember? And besides, what could be more romantic than having him duel it out for you in the ring?" Erasa sighed dreamily.

"I hate my life, you know that?" she sighed

"No you don't, now hurry up and call him, if he's not willing to take a few punches for you, then he's definitely not worth your time. And besides, if your father intends to go ahead with this childish tournament, he's probably planning the grand announcement as we speak. I think Gohan should hear it from you" Erasa advised.

_Mt. Paoutzu…_

Though still upset that Videl had shown up at the bridge, potentially putting herself and the baby at risk, Gohan could not hold on to his sour mood due to his brothers banter. Throughout dinner, Goten had regaled every little detail of the hunting game he had played with his father. The little guy's cheerfulness was definitely contagious.

After dinner, Goten dragged everyone out to show them his surprise.

"Look big-brother, look at what dad taught me!" he said, levitating into the air, higher and higher he went, until he started zipping and zapping around the house, laughing hysterically.

"I'm a birdie, I'm a birdie, look at me Gohan, I'm flying!" he cheered himself on.

Gohan stood watching with a huge smile on his face. It never occurred to him to teach the little guy to fly. He was glad his father was back, Goten would surely benefit from all his amazing skills.

Lowering himself back to the ground, he bounced into his fathers arms, happily. The two of them had the same cheery expression. It was priceless.

"Did ya see me daddy? Did ya see me fly?" he asked excitedly.

"That's my little super-saiyan!" Goku beamed, ruffling Goten's hair proudly.

Gohan was about to ask what his father meant by super-saiyan, when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

When the name flashed on his screen, he momentarily forgot to breathe.

It was Videl.

Levitating into the air, he sat down on the roof to take the call in private.

"Hello" he answered hesitantly.

"It's me, Videl" she said, twirling her pig-tail around her finger, on the other end of the line.

_**That's chapter 10 guys. **_

_**Hope you had fun reading it. Please leave a review.**_

XxDarkAngelBaby: thanks for taking the time to review. Hope u enjoyed chp 10.

LordKain: Hi there, thanks for your review. Yeah, you're right about that, Vegeta didn't really kill anyone, since the android doesn't really count, that is, until he killed off a whole stadium wing worth of people that is. But since this story becomes AU before that happens, I guess he's earthling blood-free, at this juncture. But you have to remember that Videl doesn't know all of that. All she knows is the video footage, and the rest of the dots, she's connecting herself.

john corn: thanx for the review

Dabigwillig: thanx for the review, and I saw you put the story on your favs, im glad u have enjoyed it so far.

: yeah, he definitely wants her back, definitely wants to do things different from his father, but like you said, Videl has her own agendas lol, I hope you had fun reading this chapter

666: thanx for the review. Yeah, a lot of the characters have their own demons to work through, lol, I did try to make this chapter a bit more 'bright', less gloom and all that. Hope u had fun reading chp 10

A fan of this awesome story: hi there, thank you so much for your review, and your suggestions, lol, I'm trying to stick to my plot line though, otherwise I might lose myself. Originally I had done the 'roof' scene a bit differently, but after your review, I fleshed that scene a bit more. Hope you had fun reading chp 10.

Mossgirl615: hi, thank you for reviewing last chapter, unfortunately my baby got a bit sick so I stopped writing, just got back into things yesterday. Hope the wait wasn't too long. Hope u had fun reading this chap.

Bob: hello, thank you for your review. I always get really excited when someone new reads the story and finds it enjoyable. Hope u had fun reading chp10.

The0Blind0BlindWriter: lol, your review just made me laugh. Yeah poor Gohan indeed. But trully, what choice did he have, stuck in the chamber alone for months and months! He's still just a boy after all! LOL

HalloKillerMatt: Yeah, definitely he's growing a bit more 'different' but I hope that my justifications for it are reasonable? Let me know, and I hope you had fun with this chapter.

Gamarabi: Hey there, hope you had fun reading chap 10. Came out a lot later than I had planned, but like I said before my daughter got sick, so I havent really thought about anything else for days now.

Hope ur still enjoying the story.

MrBlue22: LOL, thanx for your review, and man, it just made me laugh, and laugh and laugh for some reason. Well, at least she finally calls at the end of this chapter, LOL, hope u had fun reading.

MysticGohan87: hey there, thanx again for your review, I hope u enjoyed this chapter as well.

Cody545: Hi, and thanx for taking the time to say something. Hope u had fun reading chap 10

Zi-Dawg: Gosh, I don't know, Videl would really have a tough time in there in the beginning, getting used to the conditions and all, wouldn't it be borderline cruel of him to take her in there with him? Especially with the pregnancy and everything? I don't know, maybe I underestimate her, lol. Thank you for your review, and yeah, the situation with Chichi is a bit of a mind-numbing one. Hope u had fun with this chapter.


	11. A demons doing

**AN:**

Thank you ever so much for all the feedback and constructive criticism for the last chapter. I had a lot to work with to try and address some of the issues raised.

Here is that chapter, _**it's ridiculously long, so I cut it into two. You might wanna get a snack, lol**_

**Disclaimer:** I own not dbz

**Chapter 11**: A demons doing

Gohan levitated into the air and sat down on the roof to take the call in private.

"Hello" he answered, his heart filing with hope

"Hi, it's Videl" she said from her end, twirling one long pig-tail around her finger on the other end of the line. _Just be cool_

"Hey Videl, what's up?" he said, trying to sound casual, his restless emotions making it difficult.

"I have to tell you something" she said, he could hear her taking a deep breath.

His heart skipped a few beats, _this is it! Finally, she's going to tell me about the baby!_

"Sure, what's up?" he said, smacking his forehead, _Gohan, can't you come up with anything other than 'what's up?'_

"I've been thinking about what you said, and I just wanted to know if…you know…you were being serious about…everything" _Ok, here it comes_

"I was, I mean, I am" he said. _Please, please, please let this go well…_

"It's just that, I can't help but think, that this whole thing might just be about sex with you, and if …"

Gohan flushed, his cheeks reddening in the darkness of the night, but still, he summoned the nerve to interrupt her. Her accusation was a bit unfair, the reason she had kicked him out of her bed and room in the first place, was because he had wanted to take things slowly.

"I don't want to reference anything that happened in the past since that didn't end so well, but honestly, if you recall from that time at your house, all I wanted really, from the word go, was to slow things down, go out for a bit of fun, get to know each other, you know, the conventional stuff." he defended

Videl sighed, it was unfair to accuse him, _she_ had been the one gunning to seal the deal as soon as possible. _Okay Videl, just let it go, let the past go_

"The conventional stuff" she repeated his words

"The conventional stuff" he affirmed

"Like…" she prompted

"I don't know, I've only ever been on one date before, we could get an ice-cream or go out to Ground-Zero and play paint-ball or something, I've seen that on TV once, always thought it looked like fun" he told her

"You've never played paint-ball?" she asked, surprised

"Nuh, my mom thinks it's messy and mind-numbing" he shrugged

"It is a bit messy, but you get protective gear, coveralls and goggles for your head. The mess is totally worth it" she said, smiling at the memory of the last game she'd played. A shrieking Erasa had declared to never set foot in another field again.

"It would be nice to do something like that" he said

"Are you asking me out on a good old fashioned date mountain-boy?" she said, smiling into the receiver.

"I believe I am, Miss Satan" he said, reclining fully on the roof, holding his breath

"And your first choice for a date is to go out to a field and shoot me with paintballs?" she asked him laughing

"Yep! I'm pretty sure it beats a boring old movie" he told her, remembering how he had fallen asleep at the movies with Angela.

"Have to agree with you there" she said good-naturedly, her face breaking into a smile

"Can I take that as a yes?" he asked hopefully

"Yes" she said, that smile expanding into a grin

_Thank you Dende! _

"It's just…" she continued

_Damn, spoke too soon_

"It's just that, something was brought to my attention today, something I hadn't given much thought to in a long time actually" she said, biting her bottom lip nervously

"Um…something like what?" he asked, genuinely confused

"You have to understand, I was thirteen at the time, so I really didn't know what I was talking about, thirteen year olds tend to just blurt things out without thinking them through, you know, well actually not just thirteen year olds, my dad does that all the time, still, and he's supposed to be an adult " she blabbed

"Aha…" he waited

"I mean, what do we really know at thirteen anyway, right?" she continued to spew the white noise

"Um.." _the whole high-school syllabus, graduate level civil engineering, genetics, various programming languages… _

Her continued rambling interrupted his list of 'things I knew at thirteen'

"…in their right mind should be allowed to legally entertain such a ridiculous notion from a love-struck thirteen year old, right?"

_Wait a minute, love-struck, what?_

"Hold on, what?" he asked, completely confused

"Who was a love-struck thirteen year old?" he enquired

"Hello, I'm talking about me here, who else, aren't you listening, besides, it was more of a crush really, maybe love-struck is a bit extreme" she said

"You had a crush on someone when you were thirteen" why did he get the feeling that he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I was on a bit of a high from winning the junior division, so I may have said something a bit reckless to the press, unfortunately my dad, and the rest of the world, seem to think I should be held to it" she said

"Wow, you won the junior division of the Satan Science Fest, that's so cool!" he said, genuinely impressed, he had wanted to enter a few times, but his mom and Bulma had refused him, saying he'd most probably shock the world.

"Science what?" she said, and burst out laughing. "…Gohan, your so cute and clueless, I'm talking about the junior division of the world martial arts tournament!" she declared

Gohan blushed on his side of the line at the compliment and the blunder.

"Oops, sorry, don't know why I immediately thought of science" he said sheepishly

"Because you're a big ol'nerd" she said, laughing

"Hey!" he said, indignantly

"You shouldn't take it as a bad thing you know, I don't, I kinda like that about you" she said, one could practically hear the smile in her voice.

Gohan blushed, again, thankfully, he was alone on the roof, with no one to witness it.

"You do?" he said, almost shyly

"I do" she affirmed

And a small silence fell between them

"You know, you still haven't explained about this crush and why it's an issue for our date" _Oh god, don't tell me she still has feelings for this guy _

"Yeah, sorry about that, I guess I kinda rambled there for a second" she said, laughing "…I tend to do that when I'm a bit nervous…" she told him

"You can tell me" he said, wondering if he was ready to here the news

"So this guy you see, I wanted to meet him, he was a fighter, and I kinda thought, at the time, that the best way to meet him would be in a tournament, so I kinda auctioned myself off as the prize, hoping he'd enter, and you know win, then take me out on a date or something" even though she was alone in her room, she still covered her eyes, in an attempt to shield herself from his reaction.

Gohan didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.

"So…" he wasn't sure where this was going exactly, but he found that he was jealous of the notion that Videl had liked someone strongly enough to set herself up as a prize just to go on a stupid date with him.

"So, my dad and I kinda promised the world that before I date anyone, they would have to compete in a tournament, win, and then go out with me. I know it was silly and pre-historic, but apparently the world still expects this tournament, which is part of the reason the press is going crazy over those photos from school" she finished, crossing her fingers, wondering what he was thinking.

"So you're saying that there's going to be a tournament?" he asked, just to be sure

"Aha" she confirmed

"…and the winner gets to date you, _with_ your fathers approval and all?" he asked, tapping his fingers on the roof.

"That's the idea" she said, crossing her fingers even tighter, cutting of her circulation.

"Then I'm competing" he said, just like that.

"Y-you are?" she stammered, surprised by his decisiveness

"Well yeah, that is…I mean…you want me to compete right? I mean…I just thought that since we're already, you know, since we're gonna go out and stuff, I mean, unless your still holding off for this mysterious warrior?" his throat went completely dry at the thought

"What? No! Of course not. That was years ago, like I said, I was just a kid, as in, yes, I…I'd like it if you entered" she told him softly, blushing, despite herself.

Gohan beamed.

This was the best news EVER!

This tournament would be a walk in the park, he couldn't deny the thrill he felt at the prospect of literally knocking out any potential competition. It would be like staking his claim, for all the world to see…

Yep, he couldn't deny that a part of him was more than just thrilled.

Subconsciously he cracked his knuckles.

"Gohan, I don't think you understand, some of these guys have been training for the last four and a half years for this chance, things could get dangerous" she warned.

Gohan smirked in the dark. _Dangerous for anyone who stands in my way no doubt__._

"Don't worry about me Videl, I'm not exactly without martial arts training, I can take care of myself" he told her.

Videl sighed, he sounded so nonchalant, so confident, he obviously did not realize the danger he was putting himself in. She was pretty sure that most of the contenders would be gunning for him.

"Well, if you're sure…" she said, concluding that he must know more than just a few things, given who his father was and all. It was probable that he could actually hold his own?

"Look, I doubt any of those guys want this as much as I do, that in itself gives me an advantage, so don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise…I'm glad you told me about this, is there anything else you might want to tell me?" he asked hopefully.

"Apart from the news about the tournament…I…something like what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

_Like the fact that we__'__re going to be parents_

"Just wondering" he said disappointedly

"Is there something _you_ want to tell _me_? She asked, wondering if Son Goku had come home, how his family took the news, how much they knew about Kais and Gods and Demons, not to mention Ki and flying and the truth about the Cell games. Gohan had to know more than he was letting on. He just had to.

But then again, _she_ hadn't known that her father was a big fraud!

"Like what?" he asked innocently

"Nothing, I guess, I should go, it's really late" she said

"Yeah, it is" he said

"You didn't say when" she suddenly blurted

"When?" he asked, not getting it

"Our date" she reminded him, blushing

"OH, yeah, let's do it this weekend, we can go out to ground zero, but…I'd really like to do something small in the interim though, like…maybe an ice-cream after school?" he asked shyly

"An ice-cream would be nice, I'll talk to a friend of mine who works at ground-zero and make some arrangements for this weekend, we can discuss where to go for ice-cream tomorrow at school" she concluded excitedly

"Cool, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow?" he said happily, things were finally going his way

"Goodnight" she said softly, before cutting the line

'Good-night Videl' he thought.

_Tuesday Morning…OSH…_

Gohan glanced around carefully to make sure that no one was in sight. Satisfied, he jumped over the ridiculously high, school fence and made his way in towards the school buildings.

Yesterday, whilst chasing after Videl to the bridge, it had occurred to him that flying off the roof would not be safe. The reporters could have easily spotted him. As a result, he had circled around the massive school grounds trying to find a place where he could exit undetected. The far right of the oversized school grounds was nothing but wild trees and untamed grass. He had picked that as his exit point.

This morning, he had seen from the news before leaving his house that the reporters were already camped out again, in the hopes of catching him or Videl.

Smiling, he made his way through the untamed grass, crushing dried leaves and twigs en-route to the main building.

He may have been successful in evading the reporters, but his friends were waiting for him, their eyes shining with anticipation.

"You dog!" Kome nudged him

"Man, talk about lucky!" Kali beamed

"You're not seriously going to get yourself killed by participating in this medieval ceremony, are you?" Mosia quirked

"Good morning to you too guys, and yeah, sure I am, I cant let some random guy go out on a date with my girlfriend" he told them

Kali whistled loudly, at the bold reference

"Girlfriend ha? I'll tell you Gohan, you've certainly raised the bar for us nerds" Kali said humorously

Gohan laughed out loud.

"So, erm…what happened with you guys anyway, I mean, no one knew you were even dating in the first place, I mean come on man, I know you guys hung out and stuff, but dating? Dating Videl? That's HUGE!" he exclaimed. He still couldn't believe it.

Gohan shrugged, what could he say to that.

"We had better get moving you guys, the bell for first period will be going off any second now" Kome advised.

Making their way through the hall-ways, it was impossible not to catch the stares and the whispers.

The subject was Gohan and Videl and the latest buzz in the media - Mr Satan had made his grand announcement about the tournament. The consensus amongst the student body was the same.

Gohan was done for.

Making his way into the classroom, Gohan glanced up and smiled at Videl. 'Hi' she mouthed, smiling in his direction; he had a good feeling about today.

Before the lesson could start however, Videl and Gohan were called to the Principal's office.

"Miss Satan, Mr Son, please have a seat" Principal Talipa said, motioning for the armchairs with his hand.

Videl and Gohan sat down, sharing a bewildered look

"I'll get straight to the point guys, you're both suspended for the duration of the week" he informed them

Gohan's eyes bulged out significantly, _suspended, mom will kill me!_

"I don't understand" Videl said, glaring at the principal

"You are both in violation of rule 7.2, I can't very well ignore it, and your violation was well photographed and publicized. My hands are tied" he told them

"Students violate that rule all the time, all the time, and you're suspending us?" she said, disbelievingly

"I know they do, but this case is different, a student brought in the evidence, they made an official report, the matter has already gone to the board. I'm sorry, but my hands are tied." he informed them solemnly

"It was Angela wasn't it?" she said, bitterly, Angela's mom was on the board.

"I can't discuss that with you Miss Satan" he told her

"I think I have a right to know the name of my accuser" she said

"This is not an accusation Miss Satan, it's a fact, do you really want to fight this?" he said, slightly amused by her indignation

"No, I guess not" she said sulkily, rising to her feet.

Gohan hadn't followed much of the conversation, he was just imagining the many horrible ways his mom would deal with this. He really didn't want to stress her, not when she was so ill. He wanted her to be happy.

"Come on Gohan, let's get our stuff"

_Mt. Paouzu_

"You've been walking on egg-shells since that phone-call this morning Goku, spit it out already!" Chichi shouted over the noise of the vaccum cleaner.

"You have to promise not to get mad" he told her

"If you don't tell me who the hell that was and what the hell they wanted that's got you all antsy, I will get mad" she said, turning the vacuum off.

"It was the principal at Gohan's school" he said, creating some space between them

"Is Gohan okay?" she asked worriedly

"Yeah, he's fine, just suspended" he blurted, and backed away a bit further

"SUSPENDED!" Chichi shrieked, pointing the nuzzle of the vacuum threateningly at her husband "…did he say why?" she glared; her free hand clenching into a fist.

"Apparently you're not allowed to kiss girls in school" he said, backing up into a wall.

"OH" she said, instantly calming down "…what a stupid rule…" she shrugged, and turned the vacuum back on.

Goku exhaled the breath he had been holding.

_That's it? Really? No yelling, No breaking of furniture? No threats to castrate the principal…Oh well…_

_OSH…_

Gohan and Videl stood outside the school building debating the best way to make a get-away without being assaulted by the reporters.

"Even if we take my copter, they'll just follow us and swarm us once we land. The only safe place for us right now is my house" she said

"Nuh, we can get out the same way I got in, come on" he said excitedly, grabbing her hand and making a dash to the back of the school.

Videl stood eyeing the fence, damn; it stretched all the way up to the heavens.

"This is how you came?" she said, shocked

"Yeah, had to avoid the mob somehow, come on, we can climb over it" he told her, effortlessly jumping over it would be more than a wee bit suspicious.

"If you say so" she said sceptically, it was worth a try, if she fell, she could always use her Ki, if she could get it out fast enough, that is.

Videl was amazed by his dexterity, he climbed all the way to the top of the fence like a pro.

"Come on" he said, from the top, reaching out to help her.

Videl accepted the helping hand and found herself pulled up, lifted and expertly perched on the other side of the fence. It was time to climb down.

"What the…how did you…?" she stared up at him

Gohan grinned down at her.

That smile, it made her heart flutter.

"Mountains, remember?" he lied, and swiftly began to climb down.

Videl was mesmerized by his grace. Clearly, Gohan was off many talents.

In no time at all, he was low enough to jump down to the ground.

"Jump, I'll catch you" he shouted up to her

"Are you crazy?" she yelled back

"Nope, I'll catch you, honest" he yelled

"There's no way in hell mountain-boy, now sit tight" she ordered, and began her descent

She was doing well until a passing bird decided to drop its droppings on her forehead.

"What the…" she said, when a sticky blob of something warm hit her, trickling down her forehead, down to her eye-lids, effectively blinding her in one eye

Instinctively she let go of the fence with one hand to rub the stinging sensation, unfortunately, the weight of her backpack pulling her back with just one unadjusted grip, was too much, by the time she attempted to balance herself, she was already falling

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she began to scream

But just as suddenly, she stopped.

Gohan had caught her, bridal style.

"Told you I'd catch you" he said, grinning from ear to ear

Heart pounding, eyes wide, she stared at him, but the stinging in her eye made her shut them immediately, her hand once again going for a rub.

Gohan let her stand on her own

"What the hell is this?" she said, wiping off the remnants of the white stuff. Her eye still felt off though

"Bird poo" Gohan shrugged

"Bird poo!" she shrieked, un-strapping her back-pack vigorously

Pulling out a bottle of water, she poured a generous amount on her face, rinsing out her eye as well as the rest of her face and the last drops on her hands.

"Gross!" she said,

Gohan laughed, he couldn't count the number of times that, that had happened to him whilst up in the air. It was no biggie.

"It happens" he shrugged "…in fact, in some cultures, it's a good omen, it means good-luck" he smiled

"Luck ha? Well, it just so happens that I don't need luck to beat you at paint-ball, mountain-boy" she smiled, picking up her backpack.

"Pity we have to wait until this weekend for you to eat your words, city-girl" he said playfully

"Actually…" she smiled mischievously, pulling out her phone, "…today might as well be a weekend, given that we're suspended and all. Let me call my friend at Ground-Zero and see if they'll let us have a field to ourselves. We can take a train out of the city, and then use my copter to fly the rest of the way. That way the reports won't follow us. What do you think?" she said, already punching in the number

"Go for it" he shrugged

_Satan Mansion…_

"I'll cut their funding, I'll cancel my annual appearance, I'll…how dare they suspend my baby-girl?" he fumed

"It's just for a few days Sir, I checked the rule book, it is a violation, it would be pointless to fight it" Kitty advised

"That's just ridiculous, why, in my day, I used to kiss girls all the time at school, no one suspended me, kids these days are ten times worse than back in my day, they're just picking on her, that's what" he sulked

"I'm sure Principal Talipa took no joy in doing this, but he also had to protect his position, with all this footage going around, if he didn't act, he might have been accused of favoritism" she defended

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine, I'll let it go, it will be good to have Videl home for the next few days anyway, there's a lot to discuss about the tournament" he said, a bit of excitement creeping into his voice.

_Ground Zero…_

"I gotta hand it to you, for a newbie, you sure played like a pro!" Videl beamed at him

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, a lot similar to hunting, so I guess I wasn't entirely without the necessary skills. My mom was right though, it's a messy game" he said, pulling off his goggles, which had a huge blob of paint to match the other blobs on his coveralls

"Don't sulk cause you lost, and I didn't even need to use up some of that generous dropping of 'good-luck' " she said, jabbing him playfully, pulling off her own goggles

"Yeah right, you only won cause I slipped on that blobby puddle that you conveniently left in my path!" he whined

"All is fair in love and war Gohan, you know that" she said, sticking her tongue out at him

Gohan found himself taking a moment to calm his heart at the sight of her.

It was already lunch time, so after thanking the manager for letting them have a field to themselves on such short notice, they opted to have lunch at a lodge near, by. Videl swore by its home-made ice-cream.

Gohan was careful to keep his manners at the lunch table, even though the entire staff was amazed by how much he ordered for himself. With the main course out of the way, Videl was more than eager to get to the best part – dessert!

Having placed their orders, the duo sat facing each other, eagerly anticipating the homemade ice-cream.

"So, mountain-boy, what else can we introduce you to?" she said

"Gee, I don't know, what would you recommend? There must be a million things that you city people do that I haven't been exposed to" he said, cupping his chin

"Beats me, I don't exactly get out much, studying, training and crime-fighting, that's about all I do" she shrugged, her eyes lighting up at the approaching waitress.

"Here we go…" the waitress said, placing a small bowl in-front of Videl, and a bigger one in front of Gohan.

"Thank you!" she said happily, and dug in.

In no time at all, she had polished her bowl.

Not that Gohan wasn't already done with his.

"Good isn't it?" she asked him

"The portion itself was disappointingly small, but I'll tell ya, that was definitely one of the best I've ever had" he said, wondering if it was safe to order a few more 'big' portions.

"Then let's have some more!" she said, her hand already up, signaling for the waitress

Gohan smiled, he definitely liked this girl.

_Satan City…_

"This is me" Videl said, the two of them standing outside her giant gates.

"Yeah" he said, sorry to see the day come to an end.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the grounds at the lodge, just talking about this and that, nothing serious. When it started to get late, they had flown to a bush nearest the train station and taken the train back into the city. They were lucky to have dodged the reporters for the day.

"It was nice, this, conventional stuff" she said, a small smile on her face.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it was" he said, not sure how slow, slow should be. He wanted to kiss her, just to say bye, but…he didn't want her to think he was trying to rush things.

"So, we'll do something tomorrow?" she asked, wondering where the awkwardness was coming from all of a sudden. They had got on very well, the day had just been perfect.

"I'll confirm once I've faced my mom, honestly, I'm a bit spooked that she hasn't called to yell my head off" he said, looking like a little frightened boy all of a sudden

Videl laughed.

"Don't be so dramatic Gohan, I'm sure you'll be fine" she told him

Gohan sighed, clearly she didn't know his mom

"I'll call you" he said, kissing her on the cheek. The cheek was supposed to be a safe place.

Videl blushed and nodded

He waited until the gates closed, found a deserted alley a few blocks down from the monstrous mansion, transformed into Saiyaman and blasted home.

_Mt. Paouzu…_

"Hey dad" Gohan greeted as he touched down and de-transformed.

Goku was busy with his exercises

"Hey son, we've been expecting you for a while now" Goku said, abandoning his one fingered push-ups.

"Yeah, I guess you heard ha?" he said, shuffling his feet

"Yep, the principal called" Goku happily related

"Where's mom?" Gohan asked, almost whispering

Goku laughed at the look on his sons face.

"Take it easy Gohan" he said, slapping him on the back "…she's not mad" Goku reassured him

"She's not?" Gohan asked, disbelief written all over his face

"Nuh-uh" Goku said, taking a whiff of his armpits.

"Phew!" he grimaced, waving with his hand as if to blow the stench off

"But she'll be piping mad if I don't clean up before she wakes up" he told him

"Mom's sleeping? At this time of day?" Gohan was shocked. His mom was not one to slack off during the day, she simply wasn't wired that way

"Yeah, she'll be up soon, she was just a bit worn out" Goku shrugged

Gohan wasn't convinced, his mom was probably feeling sick, the illness taking it's toll, and his father was just too dense to realise it.

He frowned

"You need to take better care of mom dad, she's very sick, I…I don't like thinking about it, but her organs are probably in very poor shape, she could be in a lot of pain and hiding it, you know how she doesn't like to be fussed over." he lectured sternly

"She's not sick Gohan, that is…she's sick, but she's not feeling sick right now, she's just tired" Goku assured him

"Tired from what dad? Mom doesn't just get tired, I think it's time to consider grandpa's offer, maybe we should go and stay at the palace where she can be properly taken care of" he said

"It won't come to that Gohan, I don't want you talking like that, Bulma'll find a way, I went to Yardrat last night, they have some ideas as well, just…just don't talk like that" he said, rubbing his temples

"I appreciate what you're saying dad, but I know my own mother, she doesn't just get 'worn-out', I'm gonna go in and check up on her" he said, storming into the house

Goku sighed, Gohan and Chichi were more alike than they realised. Temperamental and stubborn.

Raising two fingers to his forehead, he appeared in their room and covered Chichi's naked body, just as Gohan opened the door.

"Look son, your mom and I, we spent the afternoon in bed, okay, she's just taking a bit of a rest, she'll be fine" he said, brushing her hair with his fingers.

Gohan turned around and flushed.

Without uttering a word, he fled to his room.

_Satan Mansion…_

Videl was almost done with her bed-time routine when her phone started ringing.

Abandoning the toner soaked cotton-wool, she picked up and activated her speaker.

"Hey" she answered, resuming her toning.

"My mom's not mad" a familiar voice said

Videl laughed, inching closer to the mirror to check if she'd missed any spots.

"See…told you it'd be fine…my dad's a bit pissed at the principal, he was ranting about it throughout dinner." she tossed the used up ball into the bin and grabbed her night-cream..

"See… told you the bird poo was a good omen" Gohan said, laughing

"Yuck, don't remind me, I just came from the shower actually, any mention of bird and poo and I might be forced to run back inside" she massaged the cream in circles around her cheeks

"So ungrateful to the giving's from the universe Miss Satan" Gohan said

"In that consistency and smell? Yuck, the universe can skip me next time it dishes out droppings out of nowhere" she dabbed in the cream lightly with her fingertip under her eyes

"Kali sent me a message, apparently we have a geography assignment for Friday" he said

"Yeah, I got a message from Erasa as well, very exciting" she said dryly, replacing the lid and picking up her brush.

"How far are you?" he asked

"How far, gosh, I haven't even opened my book! don't tell me you've done it already?" she exclaimed, brushing back her long dark locks

"Guilty as charged mam, I'm all done" he said

"Nerd!" she teased, putting down her brush, with her fingertips, she gently massaged her scalp

"Guilty again" he said, smiling on the other end

"I still have a few days, guess I'll start tomorrow, are we still on?" she asked, pulling back her hair, and making one long braid.

"Yep, that's why I was calling actually, I don't really have a car, and the place I want to take you to is a bit far, can we take your copter?" he asked

"How far is far?" she said, rising from her dresser, cell-phone in tow

"Two hours in the copter, so we should leave early okay?" _I hope she'll like it_

"That's a long ride, you need me to pick you up?" Turning off the main light, she climbed into her bed, _that's further than Ground Zero_

"Nuh, I'll meet you at your house around nine-ish, yeah?" he couldn't wait.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" she said, cutting the line and snuggling inside her covers. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

_Wednesday Morning…Kame House…_

Videl expertly landed her copter on the tiny island. She was amazed, she had thought for sure that Gohan had gotten them lost. Who knew there was a tiny little island in the middle of practically nowhere.

Jumping out after Gohan, she stood with her hands on her hips, taking in the beauty and the isolation. As far as the eye could see, no matter the direction, a bed of blue stretched for miles and miles.

It was breathtaking!

"Well helloooooooooo there" Master Roshi greeted, his eyes appraising the fine young specimen standing next to Gohan

"Hiya Master Roshi" Gohan greeted cheerfully

"Oooooooohhhhh, and _who_ is this?" he asked excitedly, circling like a wolf around Videl, bits of drool dribbling from his mouth.

"Mater Roshi, this is Videl Satan, Videl this is Master Roshi, the turtle hermit, he trained my father" Gohan said proudly

'Holy' Videl thought, bowing respecfully

"It's an honour to meet you sir" she said, _how in the world is it possible that he's still alive?_

"Where's Krilin and the family?" Gohan asked curiously, as they made their way to the little house

"They went shopping, should be back anytime actually. You didn't give us much warning to prepare for our esteemed guest here" he said, deliberately walking behind them, so he could gawk at her butt, in those cargo shorts.

"They didn't need to do that, honest, mom packed us tons of stuff" Gohan said, feeling bad for putting his friends on the spot

Master Roshi dashed from behind Videl and suddenly appeared right before Gohan's face. It happened so fast she didn't even see him move.

"You brought Chichi's cooking?" he said, salivating even more

"Yep, enough for everyone" he said

Master Roshi could only be grateful for small mercies

"I have the speed-boat and your diving suits ready. Miss Satan, this will be your first time going under I believe?" he said

"Please Master Roshi, call me Videl" she said, embarrassed

"Whoooo, please, allow an old man to show you around his humble dwelling, Videl" he said, grabbing her arm, leading her off

Gohan rolled his eyes, there was nothing to see on the island, it was the beauty beneath the sea that he wanted her to explore.

Still, he would follow, he was naïve, but even he wouldn't leave his girlfriend unsupervised with the old pervert!

Half an hour later, Videl and Gohan clad in their wet-suits, flippers and oxygen tanks straped to their backs, where ready to hit the water. Master Roshi had driven them a ways out to sea, but not too far.

She was excited and nervous at the same time, she had never done this before, never even had a lesson to prepare herself, but Gohan had assured her that she'd be fine. He would be holding on to her the entire time. She trusted him to take care of her, she realised. It was a good feeling.

Gohan squeezed her hand.

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready" she affirmed

They pulled on their masks, securing the mouthpieces. Master Roshi checked all the equipment over, including the regulators.

Satisfied, he gave them a thumbs up.

And into the water they went.

Master Roshi sat on the boat, two pieces of tissue paper sticking from his nostrils to contain the blood.

He was watching the footage from the hidden camera he had installed in the guest room at Kame house, where he'd let Videl change into her wetsuit.

Ooooooh mama! That Gohan was a lucky son of a bitch!

Two hours later, a huge straw matt sprawled on the beach, Videl and Gohan sat, back in their normal clothes, their tummies full from Chichi's goodies, watching the waves.

"We have to do that again soon, that was…I don't even know what to say, I'm speechless" she said, wiggling her toes

"The food or the dive?" he asked

"Both!" she said laughing; she really was starting to eat like a pig.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, the beauty and tranquility is unrivaled down there, it has the advantage of being far from man I suppose, so it can hold on to its beauty just a bit longer" he said

"I guess that must be it" she said, wondering how long that will last.

"We shouldn't stay out here too late, if we want to make it back to the city at a reasonable hour" he said, he was sorry to see the day come to an end

"What about your friend Krilin, do you want to wait until he comes?" she asked, she really was in no hurry to leave this beautiful place.

"Nuh, something must have come up, I'll see him some other time" he shrugged.

_Satan Mansion…the parlour_

"I don't think you understand sir, there are literally thousands, I mean thousands of entries so far, and it's only been two days! We can't cope with this volume, we simply can't" she said hysterically, looking at the climbing number of entrants in the database.

"Then move up the deadline or something, and then find a way to filter out all the riff-raff." he suggested. He didn't care what they did, as long as he had his tournament, and soon.

"But sir, to go through all the applications, design a fair and widely accepted screening process, not to mention…"

"Kitty, your giving me a headache with all these details, I'm sure there are companies that do these things, just find one, hire them, let them iron it out, I don't care about the details, just get it done. I want a tournament next Saturday, and I want it to be top notch" he said dismissively.

_Nest Saturday! Is he high, I already have my hands full with the real tournament coming up in three and a half-weeks, and he wants to have this one, before the real one!_

Kitty held her tongue, even as the vein on her forehead began to pulsate. She hated her job sometimes; the champ could be so…so…PRIMITIVE! Argh! He had no idea about the kind of creepy-crawlies that were entering. They hadn't even bothered to set parameters, it was open season!

Frustrated, she tried her best to exit the lavish parlour with some grace. She had more than a lot of work to do.

_Satan mansion…the gate…_

"I had a great time, I want to do that again as soon as possible" she said, still in awe of the dive.

Gohan chuckled, it was good to see her relaxed and care-free

"Maybe this weekend, we'll have to see, but I think we should organize some lessons for you first, that way you can be a bit more independent next time" he said, not that he had minded holding on to her hand the entire dive.

"Well, I better go, Kitty's been calling me a hundred times, I wonder what my dad's said this time" she said rolling her eyes

"Kitty?" he wondered out loud

"She's my dad's…I don't know, right hand person, I guess, she manages all the other people my dad has, publicists, PA's, PR's, you name it" she shrugged

"Wow, I feel like such a simpleton standing next to you" he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief

"Says you, your royal highness, of the mighty Ox Kingdom" she said dramatically, whilst taking a bow.

Gohan flushed, and stuck his hands in his pockets

"Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?" she asked him

"Because I'm not, my mom gave all that stuff up when she married my dad, we don't really have anything to do with the running of my grandpa's kingdom" he shrugged

"Still, I want to hear all about it, your grandpa's in the history books wielding an axe you know" she said

"Yeah, he's changed a lot since those days" Gohan shrugged, he couldn't really reconcile his doting grandfather with the ruthless conqueror he once was.

"Your dad's in the history books too, he's done a lot of amazing things, Erasa gave me a complete break-down" she told him

Gohan shuffled nervously, he really wanted to avoid the subject of his father. It would be his undoing. Videl probably had a lot of questions about how much he knew about his father and comrades, and that line of conversation could very well lead to her connecting the final dots and re-visiting her old theory of him being Saiyaman.

"You do a lot of amazing things everyday helping the people in this city Videl, I'm sure you'll be going down in the history books as well" he changed the direction of the conversation, just as her phone went off again.

"I guess I better run then" she said, standing on tip-toes and kissing _him _on the cheek.

It had been another day well spent, suspension was looking really good from their view-point.

_Later that night..._

Videl stared at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She was glad this day had gone so well, glad they had been suspended and glad to be seeing him again tomorrow.

Rinsing her mouth, she gurgled and spit into the sink a few times. Satisfied, she pulled out a facial wipe and cleaned off the rest of her face. After applying a light layer of night-cream, she exited her private bathroom and stepped back on to the lush carpet in her bedroom, her bare toes sinking luxuriously into it's softness.

Shutting the door firmly behind her, she froze at the sight.

Gohan lay lazily on her bed, in nothing but his boxers, the cute ones, with a teddy bear on the side.

"How did you…what are you…what the hell Gohan?" she stammered in shock. She had just talked to him half an hour ago, how did he get here so fast, wait, how did he get _in_ here, period!

Gohan jumped off the bed, to stand before her.

She couldn't lie, he was sculptured better than any guy she'd ever seen, and that was saying a lot, considering all the muscle heads she saw frequently at the many dojo's she used to train in.

"Come on Videl" he said, his voice low and husky, "…I'm the smarted guy in our entire school district, probably the smartest in our grade in the whole world, no security system can best me…" he smirked lazily, groping her bum, bringing her closer to him.

"I…I don't understand, you…you broke into my house in the middle of the night! Why?" she said, trying to take a step back, but he had her firmly rooted with his hands.

"I missed you, why else?" he said, lowering his head and capturing her lips.

Videl wasn't sure about this. True, she had never had a boyfriend before, so she was no expert, but breaking in to her house in the middle of the night? Surely that wasn't _allowed_?

Still, she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed the momentum of the kiss to lead them against the wall. It was if she was a different person when their bodies were intertwined. She could hardly think, all she could do was give in to the urgent demands placed on her by her body.

She was so lost in the moment she almost missed it, almost, but when her room began to shake, when her curtains began to bellow and her items began to rattle, her heart stopped.

Looking over her shoulder, she was paralyzed by fear.

Right there, the evening sky illuminating their sillihouttes, stood the demon and Saiyaman.

She gasped at his face, it wasn't healed at all. It was still horribly, horribly burned.

Taking Gohan by surprise she shoved him behind her, even as she trembled in fear at what their appearance could mean. She already knew bits of their history, the demon had killed Saiyaman's dad when he was a boy, kidnapped him, trained him, and ultimately saved him by taking a blast that was meant to obliterate him. They had also come together to make a stand against Cell.

But she also knew that Saiyaman had been outraged at the demons actions pertaining to her and Gohan, he had attacked him, almost killing him, drawing the attention of the Gods, or whatever.

But instinct was a powerful thing in a warrior, and her instincts told her that the Saiyaman glaring angrily at her, was no friend, no saviour.

She hated how right she was.

In a speed she could hardly fathom, the demon had Gohan by the throat, cutting off his air supply.

Videl herself found herself pinned against the wall by Saiyaman. She couldn't get past him.

"Please, let him go, you're killing him!" she begged the demon.

Gohan was loosing colour, and fast, his terrified face was glued to Videl, as if asking her why she had allowed this to happen to him.

"PLEASE!" she begged, trying to get past Saiyaman

Saiyaman just chuckled, highly amused.

"Why, why are you doing this, I thought you were a good guy!" she cried.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…my little crime-fighting friend. And I thought you were a decent girl" he said, too close to her face for comfort.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, chilled to the core by his demeanour.

"The tournament Videl, the tournament. Do you have any idea how long I waited for that tournament. I desperately wanted to win Videl, but instead, you let that weak nerd, put his hands all over you, this…" he said, cupping her crotch "…was supposed to be all mine…" he breathed on her neck.

Videl stared at him in shock. This wasn't happening, this couldn't possibly be happening!

"What are you talking about, we were partners, just PARTNERS!" she screamed.

"Perhaps…" he said lazily "…let's see if this will clear it up for you, shall we…" he said, transforming into a blonde.

What surprised her was not the golden flames, the teal eyes and the erect blonde hair. What knocked her socks off was the fact that he shrunk, to around her height. His clothes changing as well, his face healing, as he took on the exact appearance of the delivery-boy.

Videl's breath caught. He was still as handsome as she remembered.

"Curious" he said, his voice changed as well. "…I guess you like me better in this form…" he smirked and nibbled on her lips roughly, drawing a bit of blood.

Videl wrestled to no avail, from the corner of her eyes she could see that Gohan was beginning to stop struggling. 'No!' she screamed in her mind. 'No, no, no…he couldn't die, he just couldn't die!'

She bit his tongue, hard, and gasped when he slapped her, almost knocking her out.

"Please, please, let him go, please, don't let that monster kill him" she cried, the blood taste in her mouth making her nauseous.

"What's in it for me?" he said hotly into her ear

"What do you want?" she said

"Oh, I think we both know what I want" the delivery boy said, running his hand lightly below her navel.

"Please, don't make me do that, please" she said, a tear falling from her eyes.

"Come now Videl, don't act all coy with me, it wouldn't be the first time you spread your legs to save your loved ones" he said licking his lips.

Another tear fell from her other eye. She shook her head 'no', but she knew it was true.

"Whore" he whispered into her ear, ripping off her tank top. Her breasts stood bare, her nipples pointed in his direction.

"So, what's it gonna be Miss Satan" he said, his voice changing to that of Saiyaman's once again, though he still remained in the face, body and bizarre clothes of the delivery-boy.

Videl stole a look in Gohan's direction and paled. He had stopped moving all together. He looked…he looked…dead.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed at him, a rage like none other engulfing her, she was clawing at his face with her nails, trying to bite him, kick him, anything she could do to inflict pain on him.

"Stop it, Stop it! Stop it" Hercule shouted at the thrashing body of his daughter. He literally had to 'power-up', like that demon had taught him in order to gain enough strength to subdue her.

Still she tried to attack him, tears running down her eyes, sweat pooling on the sides of her face.

Videl snapped her eyes open at the familiarity of her father's voice.

"Dad…dad?" she said breathlessly, squinting in the dark and taking in the scratched and bleeding face of his father.

"It's me sweet-pea, it was just a nightmare, just a nightmare" he said, settling himself on her bed, gathering her in his arms and humming her favourite lullaby as she wept.

He had his own nightmares, but he hated it when Videl suffered like this from the demons doing.

When was she going to recover from all this?


	12. A demons doing  part 2

**PS:** Please read chp 11 before reading chp 12. I updated 2 chaps in one. Some readers already made the mistake. Also remember the rating, the chapter is not for the sensitive reader as it arguably contains 'sensitive/controversial' subject matter

**Chapter 11 part 2 or chapter 12**

_Thursday Morning…_

Videl sat staring at her screen as if expecting the text to change or disappear, but no matter how many times she blinked, her inbox was still open, the latest message still staring back at her.

_Dear Rita_

_Given the urgency of your previous request, we are pleased to inform you that a patient has cancelled for Saturday morning. If you still wish it, we would be happy to accommodate you for the procedure. _

_Please let me know if you wish to take up the opening, I will reserve the slot for twenty-four hours._

_Yours_

_Lu Ten_

Her fingers shaking, she typed back a response.

_Please confirm me for Saturday_

_With thanks, Rita_

Hurriedly, she logged out of the account she had created in the name of Rita Kahn, an alias she had used once upon a time courtesy of Erasa and Sharpner on an ill-advised adventure. She still had the fake identity card somewhere.

Videl spent the rest of Thursday morning trying to forget her nightmare and working on her assignment. Gohan spent some quality time at home with his family. He was trying to be positive, but that morning his mom had woken up with marks all the way up to her face. The clock was ticking, and none of the Sons wanted to face the facts.

They spent the afternoon at Videl's house, Gohan discovering a love for video-games, which he had never been allowed to play. He knew that Goten played at Trunk's house, but it never piqued his interest, it had never been a part of his childhood.

Videl had been shocked at his confession; it seemed so bizarre that someone her age was completely without experience, so she coaxed him into playing.

Hours later, she was beginning to regret it.

"Aw, just one more Videl, come on?" he pleaded childishly

Videl whacked him over the head with the controls

"No, this stuff can be addictive if you're not careful" she warned, already packing the game away.

Gohan sulked, he was really enjoying that.

"Come on mountain-boy, let's see what cook's made in the kitchen" she bribed him

And just like that, his confiscated game was forgotten.

_Capsule Corp._

"I'm sorry mam, but the last batch failed as well, it definitely killed the virus, but the host is also dead" the lab technician said.

"Argh!" she exclaimed, frustrated by their lack of progress. Perhaps she needed a break, an afternoon off to just…think. She was exhausted, physically and mentally, she needed to re-charge.

Bulma grabbed her pack of cigarettes and stormed out of the lab.

A bit of play-time with Vegeta was in order

_Elsewhere…_

"What do you think Master?" Dabura enquired

"I think this is excellent Dabura, just excellent. This way I will have Majin Buu resurrected sooner than I'd hoped, ooh, I can hardly wait" he exclaimed

"How many warriors should we send?" Dabura enquired

"Spopo-whatever will be thrilled, the prize is that earthling female he's obsessed with, so send him" Babidi said dismissively

"What of the other earthling?" Dabura said

"As you please, send him as well" Babidi shrugged

"I don't have much confidence in these earthlings Master, perhaps we should send a bit of insurance" he suggested

"Perhaps, but me need them to blend in with their kind whilst looking for a suitable source of pure energy. I guess Pui-Pui will do, he likes these earthling females for some reason, so long as he blends in" he said, a tremor of disgust assaulting him, at the thought of 'being' with an earthling female, they were so damn ugly!

"It shall be done Master" Dabura bowed, leaving Babidi to his devices

_Satan Mansion…_

Gohan had just polished off all the delicate looking cakes and tarts that the chefs of the Satan mansion had laid out for a 'snack', man, he was having a great time!

His good mood was cut short by Videl's communicator though

"What is it chief?" she said, her voice taking on a serious tone

"Videl, we have a problem" the chief said

"Go ahead chief" she clicked,

Where he stood, Gohan listened in intently, a small frown etching its way across his face

"Remember the jumper?" the chief said

"Yeah, the guy with the baby" Videl said, the word 'baby' making her cringe inside

"Well, seems he comes from that group that's been lobbying for the release of Daytime Spencer, remember him?" she chief asked

"Yeah, the environmental activist that turned out to be a child-molester, how can I forget" Videl said, disgusted by the very thought of the guy.

"Yeah well, they say he's innocent, that they have proof. They've booby trapped Satan bridge with explosives Videl, it's bad" the chief told her

Videl cursed, clenching her fist

"Demands?" she asked

"Don't know, they want to speak to you and Saiyaman" Videl gritted her teeth.

Gohan nearly toppled over the chair he was standing behind at the news. They wanted him as well, why?

"Bomb squad?" she asked

"On the scene, they've been able to locate a few of the explosives, luckily they're not too sophisticated, so most have been disarmed, but, with half an hour to go on the timers, we're not sure we can get them all in time. We're trying to evacuate, but as you know, there are many other roads and tunnels beneath the bridge, Videl, if those explosives go off…

"Yes, I know, it doesn't look good" she said

"Can you get in touch with him? We don't know how to reach him" the chief said regretfully, they should have given him his own communicator a long time ago

"No, sorry chief, I really don't…he usually just shows up, so…I'm on my way, let's hope he makes it to the party" she cut him off

"Videl, you're not really going out there are you?" Gohan said, wondering why she would go even though it was obvious that it was a trap of some kind. He also didn't understand why she insisted on putting herself at risk, knowing that her safety was important for the baby's safety.

Videl had momentarily forgotten him.

"I'm sorry to cut our afternoon short, but I have to go…this is what I do Gohan, this is my job. It's probably a trap, but I have to try" She said, giving him a peck on the mouth.

Gohan wanted to say more, but with the secrets between them, he could hardly make his case without betraying something. Besides, they wanted him as well, so the sooner she left, the sooner he'd be able to make it to the scene, hopefully take care of business real quick, before she even gets the chance to put herself at risk.

"Be careful" he murmured, and watched her sprint off.

It was time to make his move.

_Satan bridge…_

The chief was relieved to see Saiyaman, he didn't know how the super-hero managed to find out about these things, but he was grateful.

"Saiyaman, thank goodness," he said, breathing heavily through his mask. He was wearing a full bomb squad uniform, just in case.

"Where are they?" Saiyaman said, looking around, only to find the faces of the police, bomb squad, and a ways off a small crowd and a few reporters, no obvious perpetrators in sight.

"Up there" the chief pointed towards the top of the bridge

"It's a holograph, none of them are here in person, I guess they didn't like the odds of getting off given how quickly you disposed of their jumper. Are tech guys haven't been able to trace the signal, it keeps jumping, they say, don't really know what that means." He said, looking up at the holograph expectantly now that Saiyaman had made it to the scene

Saiyaman levitated to the image and watched the holograph. It was an obvious recording, looping over and over. The demands were simple, they wanted to talk to Saiyaman and Videl. He examined the small device mounted to the bridge. It looked like an eye of some kind, it was obviously a sophisticated piece of equipment, probably a recording device as well. Briefly he thought of Gero, but quickly let the chilling thought die. Gero was dead.

He thought of just ripping it off were it was mounted, cutting of the feed, but refrained.

"Chief, we've found another one!" a member of the bomb squad called out, he was holding a recently discovered explosive in his heavily gloved hands.

"Don't diffuse it!" Saiyaman suddenly blurted, getting an idea

The chief and the captain of the squad looked at him questioningly

Lowering himself to the ground, he took the device from the bomb squad members hands and placed it against his ear.

"Are the explosive devices you've found so far all the same?" he asked him

"Yeah, just like this one, why?" the bomb squad guy asked

"Now that I know the sound pattern, I can listen for it" he said, shrugging

"You can what now?" they asked incredulously

"I'll just do a fly-over and listen for the timers" he told them

The trio looked at each other and shrugged, the man could fly, dodge bullets, move faster than anything they had ever seen, it would be dumb to start doubting him now.

Gohan floated to about the middle of the bridge and closed his eyes. He allowed his senses to take in all the sounds around him, slowly he began to filter them out one by one. He was searching for that little tick…tick…sound, he would have to concentrate.

Videl capsulated her copter and sprinted over to the chief. A uniformed man intercepted her and helped her into a protective suit, just in case. For some reason it sounded eerily quiet, even the reporters were not making a noise.

"I'm here chief" she announced

"Shhhh" everyone said in her direction, the chief pointing up.

She cranked her neck and saw Saiyaman floating in a meditative position. What the hell was he doing? This was no time to take a time out!

"What's…"

"Saiyaman says to be quiet, he's trying to listen for the bombs?" the chief whispered in her ear

"Listen . for . the . bombs?" she said, what in the name?

Just then, Saiyaman jumped down and ran to the other side of the bridge, and then the other, and the other and…

"Holy!" one of the bomb squad guys exclaimed, Saiyaman was walking back to them, his green cape turned into a sack, a sack full of the explosive devices!

Carefully, he lowered the sack down and placed it before their feet.

"That's all of them, will you be able to diffuse them all in time?" he asked worriedly, there was less than five minutes. The sight of Videl so close to the potentially lethal things giving him an ulcer, no matter that she was in protective gear.

Just then, the holographic device projected a new image. A live image of a pale looking man with long white hair.

"Bravo Saiyaman, I guess all the rumours are true after all" the man said

The chief glanced hopefully at the trailer with the tech guys, they still couldn't pin-point the location of the feed.

The live broadcast from the device continued.

"I have the detonator for all those explosives right here, do exactly as I say, or get blown away" he said calmly

Saiyaman gritted his teeth, the timer was still counting down, the blast wouldn't kill him, but everyone else? They'd be done for.

"You wanted me? Here I am, you can't expect us to do nothing, while the countdown is still going" he said directly to the holograph

"My bad" the perpetrator said, almost laughing, and two seconds later, the countdown stopped at seven-minutes, forty three seconds.

"There, that should do it…for now…" he emphasized

"You wanted to talk to Saiyaman and Videl, well, here they are, now talk!" the chief said, obviously pissed

"Welcome to the party Miss Satan, it took you long enough" the perpetrator said, amused

Videl just stared, refusing to get agitated just yet

"I have a private message for you Miss Satan, care to hear it?" he asked

"Just spit it out" Videl said irritably, this guy had some nerve

"Exactly five-steps from that police trailer, in the manhole there, I have a recording that's meant for your ears only" he stated calmly, even as the police officers filed out, hurriedly searching the area.

"Found it!" One officer shouted, running with the device resembling an old tape recorder in his hands.

He handed it over to the bomb squad captain, who looked it over, opened the tape compartment and examined the earphones plugged into it. It looked harmless enough.

Videl took the device and pulled off her head gear. Inserting the earphones into her ears, she pressed 'play'.

A blood-curdling scream erupted from her mouth, before she dropped to the floor convulsing.

"Videl!" Saiyaman screamed, gathering her up and tearing the head-phones away.

"Videl, Videl…talk to me…Videl…" he said, but the only response, was one convulsion after another, her fingers jerking uncontrollably. A few seconds later a trickle of blood came out of her mouth from the piercing her teeth had involuntarily inflected on her tongue.

The paramedics took over from him, cutting away the heavy duty bomb uniform to give her some air. They slipped a soft pad in her mouth to prevent her from biting herself further, and secured an oxygen mask on her face.

They strapped her on to a stretcher, firmly, ensuring that she couldn't move and harm herself. They were acting as quickly and as efficiently as they could, even though they had no idea what the cause of the seizure was.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Saiyaman yelled angrily at the holograph, a lot of the anger actually directed at himself. He had stood by and let this happen…damn it! He had known that the whole thing was a set-up, he had known it!

The man in the holograph sighed dramatically

"She has half an hour before the neefl waves kill her, but that's plenty of time for you to go to Satan Penitentiary, break out our comrade and fly him to a specific set of coordinates." He said, his voice sounding remorseful

"You used neefl waves on her?" Saiyaman said incredulously, his skin going snow white under the helmet. Where did they get that technology? Bulma had invented the waves whilst trying to come up with a weapon that could do some harm to Vegeta or anyone with Saiyan blood. He had needed a challenge, something to diversify his training regiment had said.

For a while the technology was able to keep the Saiyan down, but over time he overcame it. Gohan was aghast, if this was indeed neefl technology, there was no question, Videl would most assuredly die.

They needed to run another wave, the direct opposite of the one they used on her, he could take the tape to Bulma but it would take time to figure out the frequency, time Videl didn't have!

"Give me the coordinates" he said in a deadly voice, he was doing his level best to stay calm, and exploding at this juncture wouldn't help the situation.

The holograph projected a set of coordinates that Saiyaman quickly committed to memory.

To the astonishment of everyone present, he hauled up the entire stretcher and blasted off!

_Capsule Corp…_

Bulma giggled, Vegeta was ridiculous, if his enemies could see him being so playful in the bedroom, he'd die of shame before any battle had any hope of beginning.

"No, Vegeta, we're not doing that, I'm just taking a small break to revitalize my brain, I need new ideas you know" she said, slapping off his hand

"Trust me, this will definitely give you new ideas" he said, nuzzling her neck, while slipping his hand back

Bulma laughed, removing his hand from her crotch once again

"Woman, don't make me throw you over my shoulder" he teased

"Barbarian" she said, making a dash for the door

"Slow human" he smirked, suddenly appearing in front of the door, his arms folded

Bulma poked her tongue out at him, backing away from the door

She gasped when someone suddenly tapped her on the shoulder, whirling around, she came face to face with Vegeta

Damn him and his saiyan genes! She had just been looking at him against the door a mere second ago!

She was about to say something about aliens when her trail of thought was interrupted by a loud crash

Before she could blink, Vegeta had tossed her to the bed, had flung the bed sheet over her naked bed, and was now glaring dangerously at the intruder.

"What's the meaning of this brat?" he barked at the figure of Saiyaman, carrying what looked like a bed of some kind, that Satan girl strapped on it.

Saiyaman was too distraught to be embarrassed. Besides, seeing Vegeta half dressed was hardly a new sight. Thankfully Bulma had been covered before he could see anything potentially damaging to his psyche.

Ignoring Vegeta and his loud outburst he focused his attention on Bulma.

"They used neefl waves on her, I don't have much time, can you take it from here, I'll be back as soon as I can" his voice stone cold

"Impossible/What?" Bulma and Vegeta shouted simultaneously

Saiyaman didn't have time to get into the details; he tossed the 'tape recorder' to Vegeta who caught it instinctively

"That was the device they used" he said

"But to reverse engineer the waves, not to mention writing the anti-frequency, it could take me…" Bulma began, her mind already making calculations

"I know Bulma, I know, just keep her safe, do your best, hopefully I'll be back with the anti-frequency" he said, and disappeared out the window.

Breaking out Daytime-Spencer, as they called the convicted pedophile from Satan Penitentiary was easy enough. In no time at all, Saiyaman dropped him off roughly exactly where the coordinates had depicted.

Scrambling to his feet, Spencer couldn't believe that he was out. He had been sure that he was going to die in there. It had only been a few days, but his incarceration had been terrible. Everyone treated him like the lowest scum on the face of the planet. They took turns beating and humiliating him. From his very first night, he had been beaten and molested, passed from cell to cell.

Tears glistening in his eyes from relief, he bowed thankfully to Saiyaman, he was about to express his gratitude in words when a punch to his gut sent him to the floor.

"Are you the one with the anti-frequency?" the masked super-hero asked him coldly

Coughing and sputtering bits of saliva, the tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks. He nodded as vigorously as he could, he wanted to say something but he found that he couldn't talk. Instead he pointed at a rock that stood out conspicuously amongst the rest of the terrain.

Saiyaman was tempted to hit him again to release some of the frustration building up inside him, but he walked to the rock. Right behind it, was another tape recorder, exactly the same as the one they had discovered at the bridge.

His heart hammering furiously in his chest, he stepped over Spencer and whispered in his ear.

"You and your accomplices had better run, had better hide, because once I've seen to Videl…you're all mine" he said

Spencer shivered fearfully at the tone, Saiyaman was always so goofy and ridiculous, he wasn't supposed to send shivers down someone's spine by words alone. He took comfort in the fact that his get-away plan was full-proof, they would never be able to track him.

"I know your smell now, and I'll find you, even if I have to search every crevice of the whole planet" he said, before lifting off and taking to the air.

_Satan Hospital…_

Videl's eyes fluttered, and fluttered again.

"Welcome back" a familiar voice said

"G-Gohan?" she said, hoarsely, clearing her throat, the last thing she remembered was putting on those ear-phones on Satan bridge.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, squeezing her hand just a tad, the worry in his voice was unmistakable

"Terrible" she admitted, she couldn't explain it, it was like her body was vibrating slowly, it was uncomfortable

"It's the after-shock from the waves, it will pass" he told her

"Waves?" she asked, trying to sit up

"Don't" he said, pushing her back down "…just relax…you need to rest.." he ordered

"That sound, it was…I don't even know if I can call it a sound" she said

"It was a special kind of sound wave, an abandoned technology by capsule corp. it affects the nervous system, triggering an attack, similar to epilepsy" he explained

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around for the first time

"Satan hospital" he said, Videl looked around the familiar room and sighed, yep, she definitely recognized this place.

"I think I'm hungry" she said, swinging her legs round, on to the floor

"There's plenty of food, as well as everything else" he said, moving out of her view slightly to reveal the large hospital room. It was covered with flowers, teddy-bears, chocolates, muffins…all kinds of things from the well wishing public.

The biggest gift came from someone called Lay Rooj, it was absurd in its extravagance.

Gohan hadn't really brought a gift since Saiyaman had dropped Videl off at the hospital after Bulma had run the anti-frequency. He had transformed back into his normal clothes on the roof and climbed into her room through the window.

"Is that Erasa?" Videl asked, shocked to see a tiny person curled up on the couch, covered by a small blanket

Gohan grinned, and nodded, Erasa had been shocked to see him latched on the window, without asking too many questions she had opened the window and let him in.

Just then, the door opened, revealing the champ and a doctor

"Who are you?" the doctor asked, surprised to find someone other than Erasa in the room

The champ glared, he knew exactly who he was.

"This is Son Gohan, my boyfriend" Videl said boldly, rising to her feet with her hand still in his. Her cheeks warming slightly at her declaration. _He is my boyfriend right?_ She thought, self-conciously

The champs eye twitched at the declaration

Gohan felt his insides warming up, one degree at a time.

"That's all very well, Miss Satan, but how did he get in here, the police are stationed at the door" he said, eyeing the teenage boy up and down

"The window" Gohan said, truthfully

"Is that right?" Mr Satan glared, taking a few steps in his direction "…well then, allow me to escort you out, the same way you came…" he said, linking his arm in Gohan's, trying to force him to the window

Gohan didn't budge

"Daddy!" Videl shrieked, at her father's rudeness, waking up Erasa

"OH MY GOD V, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Erasa shrieked, tossing the little blanket away and practically throwing herself at Videl in a bone crushing hug.

"Everybody calm down, please" the doctor said, prying Erasa away from his patient,

"…Miss Satan, get back into bed, you need the rest…Mr Satan, please, you have to remain calm, we cannot afford to stress the patient, she might undergo another attack" the doctor lectured sternly

"I'll get back into bed, but Gohan stays" Videl said stubbornly, sitting back down on the side of the bed

The champ's face reddened in anger, but he kept quiet. The tournament was looming closer and closer, the punk would be getting his soon enough.

"Spend some time with your 'friends' Videl, but I'll be by first thing tomorrow to take you home, okay?" he said, glaring darkly at Gohan one last time, before kissing Videl on the forehead and making his exit.

"V, I'd love to stay, but it's really late, and there's school tomorrow, I have to pull an all-nighter, haven't started that stupid geography assignment" Erasa said, in between yawns.

"Thanks for dropping by Erasa, I'll be fine, I think, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Videl said, allowing Erasa to hug her goodbye

"Night Gohan" she said, waving, on her way out

"See you Erasa" he said

The doctor cleared his throat to gain the duos attention

"Now that it's just the two of you, Miss Satan, we ran various tests and…"

Videl's heart almost jumped out of her chest in fright. Shit! Of course, she was in the hospital, they had probably run all kinds of tests on her, which meant…which meant…she cut off the doctor before he could blurt out the truth

"Gohan…could you go and get me a…a…drink from the vending machine?" she blurted hurriedly

"Yeah…sure…let's let the doctor finish" he said, wanting desperately to get this whole pregnancy thing out in the open once and for all.

The doctor cleared his throat again before he spoke, he hadn't missed the panicked reaction from her patient, and clearly she was aware of the pregnancy. Even clearer was the desire to keep it from her boyfriend. It wasn't his place to judge.

"…just that everything's normal, we're just keeping you overnight for observation…" he finished, closing her file

Videl heaved a sigh of relief.

Gohan was visibly disappointed.

"I'll get you that drink" he said, leaving the two of them to talk, it was obvious that the doctor wouldn't say anything in the room with him present

He still wanted to know if everything was okay with the pregnancy, especially after what happened, so he listened in on the other side of the door

He was relieved to hear the doctors findings, everything was fine. But he was disappointed that Videl had shooed the doctor out, the minute he had started to talk about obstetricians and gynecologist, pre-natal vitamins or anything else that had anything to do with pregnancy.

Some minutes later, he came back with a drink.

"Thank you" she smile at him, she was feeling a lot better. She had started to devour some of the treats that had been left for her, the muffins were great!

"There's no way I'll be able to eat all of this stuff, usually I just have it sent down to the children's ward, but…you're welcome to it, if you want" she said

"Usually?" Gohan asked

"You know, when I get hurt, either fighting crime, or training, that's why my dad had this whole room done up for me, cause I used to spend so much time in the hospital" she shrugged, like she was talking about spending time at an amusement park

"Gosh Videl, I didn't realize…" he trailed off.

"I know it's a difficult thing to come to terms with, but…that's the life I've committed to, hopefully with more training, I'll be spending less and less time here" she said

Gohan didn't know what to say, she was right, she had committed her life to protecting those weaker than herself, isn't that what they'd been doing their whole lives? Him, his dad, and the others?

"It's a difficult life for the ones left behind, the ones who love you" he said, repeating the words he had overheard his mom say to his father long ago, the time he had come back from Namek after a whole year.

Funny how he had understood his dad's position so well then, thinking his mom hysterical and unreasonable. More and more, he was beginning to identify with her. At least he had the advantage of being there on the battle field with Videl, ensuring her protection. But his mom, she had had to wait it out helplessly at home.

He wouldn't be able to do it he realized. It was too hard.

"I know, it's hard, I remember the feeling, watching at home as my dad went up against cell, it was scary and frustrating. That's why I trained so hard, so I wouldn't get left behind" she said

"It must have been hard" he said

"It was hard for everyone" she shrugged, deciding that the cell games were not a safe topic, given what she now knew about her father. "…I'm ready to hear all about your grand-father and his adventures now…" she said, swinging her legs back onto the bed, sitting back so her back was resting comfortably on the headboard

"What do you want to know?" she asked

"Everything" she said, her eyes sparkling with interest

"Jeesh, let's see…" he said, preparing to tell her the story as a fairytale, the same way he had told it to Goten

"Once upon a time, there was a fierce and mighty warrior…" he began, in an animated voice

Videl giggled, she felt like a five-year old again.

A long while later…

"Oh my god Gohan, that was insane…I wanted the factual story you know, but that was highly entertaining" she clapped

Gohan sweat-dropped, that _was_ the factual story

"But it's all true Videl!" he said, watching her gleeful face

"Oh please Gohan, what do you take me for?" she said laughing, hysterically at the thought of a magic clouds and bansho fans.

Gohan gave up, things had been so good between them this week, he was planning on inviting her over to his house for Sunday lunch, introducing her to his family and confessing everything.

All these lies were really starting to bug him.

"I think it's only fair that you tell _me_ something as well" he said

"Like what? I don't really have an interesting grandfather" she told him

"Something I've been wanting to ask since you told me about the tournament" he said, his cheeks warming up

"Like what?" she asked, trying to think if there was something she had missed

"You have to promise to tell me before I ask you" he told her

"Um…okay…I promise" she said, wondering what had him all flustered all of a sudden

"So…ahem" he said, clearing his throat "…just so I know, who was the guy?" he needed to know, it had been driving him crazy all week, he just had to know who this guy was!

That way if he _did_ enter the tournament, he'd just be forced to illustrate just how weak and undeserving he truly was. The green-eyed monster in him justified.

"What guy?" she asked, confused

"The guy you had a crush on, the whole tournament thing?" he said, looking anywhere but at her face.

"It's not important" she said, suddenly feeling embarrassed and self-conscious

"Come on Videl, you promised" he said

"I…I guess, but you have to promise not to laugh okay, I was just thirteen years old!" she defended herself

"I won't laugh, I promise" _who could it be?_

"Fine, but if you laugh, I'm kicking you out, got it?" she warned

"I won't laugh" he assured

"It was the delivery-boy" she said, shutting her eyes and crinkling her face.

Gohan's stomach tightened into a million knots

"T-the d-delivery-boy?" he stammered, his voice coming out hoarse, almost inaudible

"Yeah, you know, the delivery-boy, from the Cell games?" she wasn't so sure he even knew who he was, this was Gohan after all!

"Yeah, from the Cell games, I know who you mean" he said, pinching himself a few times to make sure that this wasn't one of his hallucinations, like the ones he used to have in the hyperbolic chamber.

He cleared his throat.

"Anyway…" Videl said "…you don't have to worry, he's definitely not going to compete" she said, her voice going a bit sour at the memory of the delivery-boy, aka Saiyaman and his lecture about the pregnancy that other day at the bridge. The nerve!

"Wha…why would you say that…how do you know?" he asked

"I guess it's okay to tell you, but you have to keep this between us, okay…Saiyaman is actually the delivery-boy, not to mention the gold-fighter" she said, a bit of grit in her voice

Gohan's heart skipped a few beats

"He didn't tell you _that_, did he?" _I'm pretty sure I'd remember if he did _

"Nuh, not in so many words, anyway, let's not talk about him, he gets me so angry, he kinda pissed me off the other day" she said

'You kinda pissed him off too', he thought, but couldn't exactly say it.

"B-but you're partners, I thought you were friends?" he said, he really did, in fact he was counting on it, especially for the big revelation he was planning on Sunday.

"It's complicated, I just don't know if he can be trusted, some of the company he keeps…shady" she said

Gohan sighed, he couldn't win, no matter what he did, he just couldn't win. Regardless, he couldn't put it off any longer, he had to tell her truth, just like he'd planned.

_Friday morning…Satan Mansion…_

Videl sat staring at her computer, she had given up ever expecting to hear from her source, but there it was, short and to the point. Her source had come through after all.

She called the chief first, letting him know that the arms dealer that had gotten away on one of their shake-downs months ago, long before Saiyaman had come into the picture, was going to make an appearance at the opening of the latest Karma Hotel.

Her father always had invites to these things, it would be the perfect place to take the scumbag down.

She had to call Gohan and cancel their plans.

"Hello" a groggy voice answered

"Still sleeping ha?" she teased

"Not anymore, what's up, I'm not late am I?" he panicked, glancing at his bedside clock.

"No, it's still early, listen I hate to do this, but something's come up, I have to cancel our trip" she said, still staring at the message on the screen.

"Everything okay?" he asked worriedly, she sounded guarded

"Everything's fine, I have to work this evening, I just got a tip about this scumbag, he'll be at the opening of Karma in Brinjal city. I'm gonna nail him for sure this time, I cant wait" she said excitedly

Gohan frowned, yet another dangerous situation.

"But you just got out of the hospital this morning Videl, cant someone cover you until you're better?" he said

"I'm perfectly fine, all those vibrations, all gone, like it never happened, I've just come from training actually, it's weird, it's like I woke up feeling so much stronger today" she said, happily

Gohan sighed, of course she was feeling stronger. It was the baby, they had both come near death, the saiyan genes were just doing what they did best, growing stronger.

"I could come with you" he said, needing to be there, just in case things got ugly

"Really?" she said, she would have asked, it would look less suspicious if she showed up with her date, especially with their romance all over the tabloids still, but Brinjal City was far, it was in a different country. They would have to take the private jet.

"If that's okay" he said, not wanting to impose himself. Saiyaman would show up either way.

"You'll need to bring your passport, and warm clothes, it's slightly chilly there this time of year" she said happily

"Okay, when do you leave?" he asked, climbing out of bed. He didn't get much sleep last night. He stayed at the hospital long after she fell asleep, he was still uneasy, especially with the holograph perps still out there.

"In two hours or so" she said

"See you then" he said, hanging up and heading for a shower

_Brinjal City…_

Videl stepped out into the lounge of her hotel suite in her evening gown and Gohan had to place his hand against the wall to support himself.

Beauty had definitely taken a new meaning this evening.

He had never really seen her without her pigtails before. Her hair was falling in waves on the side of her face, expertly done by the looks of it. She was wearing a fitted dark blue dress, dipping lightly on the chest, showing off just a hint of cleavage.

He had never seen her in heels either. He had seen her legs many times, her characteristic attire consisted of those thigh hugging leggings after all, but…in those heels…those legs…he could hear himself whistling in his head.

"The tux looks good on you" she said, unable to take her eyes off of him. Good grief Gohan was hot!

"Thanks, you look…you're just…" the words minced in his mouth

Videl smiled, he was just so adorable too!

"Thank you" she said, stepping forward to take his arm.

"Let's get this show on the road" she said, eager to make her arrest

"Over here, Videl…can we take a picture of you and the prince?"

The harassment began as soon as they stepped out of their limo. The stretch from the doors to the Karma Hotel entrance seemed endless.

"Videl, over here, is the Ox Prince participating in the tournament?"

"Ox Prince, Ox Prince how will you feel when Videl goes out on her date with the winner of the tournament?"

"Videl, any comment on what happened on satan bridge yesterday?"

"Videl…"

And they were finally ushered into the hotel, through the entry to the main hall, where security was restricted

A tall handsome man holding a glass of wine in his hand abandoned the group of women he was chatting to as soon as Videl and her date made their entry. He could hardly believe his eyes, Videl never made an appearance at these sorts of occasions.

And he would know, he was always present!

"Miss Satan…your highness" he said greeting the duo, making a dramatic bow before Gohan.

"Mr Rooj, how lovely to see you" she said dryly

"You had us all worried with the incident on the bridge yesterday, it was all over the papers, it's good to see you up and about" he said

"Occupational hazard, I'm afraid" she said

"I trust you received my little…offering?" he said, taking a sip of his wine

"It was lovely" she said, turning to Gohan "…allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend, this is Son Gohan…Gohan this is Lay Rooj, his father owns the Karma chain" she said, inching closer towards him

"Nice to meet you" Gohan said, extending his hand politely

"The pleasure is all mine, Ox Prince, it's not often that we're graced with royalty in our humble establishments" he said, slightly amused

"It's just Gohan, please…" Gohan said uncomfortably, wondering why everyone insisted on referring to him by a title he didn't really posses.

He felt awkward and self-conscious in this setting. He hoped he wouldn't do or say anything to embarrass himself or his date.

"I feel I have to be honest though, _Gohan, _I intend to take the lovely Miss Satan out on a date, just as soon as I win this little tournament" he declared boldly

Videl's breath quickened in apprehension, _he _was entering?

Out of the depths of his self, Gohan felt the otherwise dormant saiyan in him arise.

"I look forward to seeing you _try_" he said, his voice low, emphasizing his point

Lay Rooj laughed out loud.

"How very gracious of you, if it were me holding such a rare jewel, I wouldn't risk it for the world, not even for a promise made to the gods themselves, let alone mere mortals" he said meaningfully

Gohan smirked

"I agree, if there was even a doubt in my mind that this tournament would not go my way, perhaps I might reconsider…but…given the competition…" he said, sizing the other man up and down.

The meaning couldn't be clearer

Lay put on a fake smile, he didn't appreciate being underestimated, he had been taking private lessons from the champ himself. This Gohan fella really _was_ a punk, just as Hercule had said.

He extended his hand good-naturedly, intending to teach the younger man a quick lesson.

Gohan reached for the hand and shook it

"I look forward to the competition" Lay said, squeezing Gohan's hand, hard.

Gohan squeezed back, and didn't let up until the older man, yelped. Satisfied, he smirked, letting his grip soften

"Me too" he said, and watched the Karma heir look at his hand disbelievingly, his eyes widened dramatically, in pain and disbelief.

"I'll let you mingle with the other guests, Videl, Gohan" he said, turning from them. Gohan followed him with his eyes, even as he dipped his hand in an ice bucket meant for champagne.

He smiled, and put the saiyan in him back to sleep.

Videl was speechless. This wasn't the Gohan she knew. He almost always avoided these confrontational situations. She never would have expected him to show such…guts?...No, not even guts, sheer unadulterated arrogance!

She hated to admit it, but in this context, she liked it!

Unfortunately, the evening continued in more or less the same fashion. Some spoiled brat would come to oogle at Videl, every last one of them making a pass at her, suttle or otherwise, a few stating their intention to enter the tournament, or for those who were not athletically inclined; their intentions to woo her with their endless supply of riches.

Gohan was grateful for the formalities, boring as they were, they at least they gave them a bit of a reprieve from Videl's admirers!

After the fat ribbon was cut, he was finally allowed a moment to dance with Videl.

They moved slowly to the music, their hearts beating at the same pace. Videl didn't know what was happening to her, in one short week, she found herself growing more and more attached to him.

She found herself wanting to call him up when she woke up, for no reason at all. She found herself wanting to tell him little things that happened in her day. She found herself thinking of him before she closed her eyes at night, she even found herself dreaming of him, even though those dreams were not limited to good ones. She still shuddered at the thought of that horrible nightmare.

She found herself missing him, even if she'd just spent the entire day with him. She missed his laugh, his smile and the way it made her feel all warm all the way down to her toes. She found herself missing the way he rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous or uncertain, or the way his eyes would widen in pure innocence when he didn't get something she said, which was often. She missed the way he smelled, or the way his body always, always seemed to radiate heat.

And when she was with him, like she was with him now, securely wrapped in his arms, she found herself wanting for nothing at all.

Was she going crazy? Could she really develop such an attachment to someone over such a short period of time? It was a scary thought, but she couldn't help but feel exhilarated. She couldn't help but feel like giving this relationship a chance, was the best decision she had made in a long time.

On his part, Gohan was glad to have Videl to himself. He was slightly overwhelmed by the number of spoilt-rich boys from Videl's rich and famous circles that could hardly keep their eyes off her. He supposed this would very well be Trunk's world once he grew up. He just hoped the little guy would have more sense than to be so self-obsessed. He was not an unreasonable person, he understood the attraction. Videl was simply unrivaled, but still…there was such a thing as manners.

As another song began, a thin-looking, apologetic man came and whispered in Videl's ear. Of course Gohan could hear every word.

"It's show-time" he had said, and Gohan tensed. He had forgotten that this little get-away was work.

"I have to go, duty calls" she said, pulling away from him

"You'll be careful, wont you?" he asked, every muscle filling with apprehension

"I'll be careful, just…mingle, I should be back soon" she said, squeezing his hand before she disappeared into the crowd.

Gohan followed after her.

As it turns out, he could have stayed and mingled after all. The operation was over before it even began. The arms dealer, having had spotted Videl's assault from the reporters, had tried to make a quick get-away. Unfortunately for him, he was already in the line leading up to the entrance, so the commotion he caused, whilst trying to retreat, alerted the under-cover officers. They arrested him on sight.

Videl had been called only to confirm his identity. Months back, the day he had given her the slip, she had come close enough to pull off the ski-mask he had been wearing. He had surprised her by spraying her with mace, of all things, and had managed to escape. Videl was glad to see him in cuffs, at the back of the police vehicle. She had done her part, it was up to the courts now.

Business taken care of, she would have preferred to stay in Brinjal and dance the night away in Gohan's arms. Sadly, she had that appointment in the morning. There was nothing she could do.

_Saturday morning…_

Videl looked at her reflection trying to push away another nightmare she had had again the night before, she couldn't exactly wear a comical mask like Saiyaman to hide her face, but the blonde wig, fake lashes, and Halloween acne did a decent enough job. She had walked out of the Satan gates disguised, dressed like one of the maids. Surprisingly, no one had stopped her.

After walking a few blocks, she had taken the underground all the way from Satan City to Bruno.

This was it, there was no turning back now. Putting away her hand-held mirror, she paid the cab driver and walked the rest of the way.

"Rita?" a pleasant looking woman in her fifties opened the door.

Videl clutched her purse and nodded, stepping through the threshold nervously.

"I'm Lu" the woman said, her voice was soothing and kind, it made her feel less apprehensive, "…please take a seat" Lu instructed

Videl sat down, glancing at the neat little office nervously

"It's okay to be nervous, try not to worry too much, you're amongst friends here, this is a safe place" Lu said kindly

Videl just nodded, and began to chew on her nail, a habit she had given up as a child

"I'm going to ask you a few personal questions first, some the Doctor needs to know, and some we use for statistics. If at any time you feel uncomfortable, just let me know, remember everything that happens within these walls is held in strict confidence" she said

Grabbing a clipboard with a dangling pen, she began to scribble some things down as she asked her questions

"How old are you dear?" Lu asked, grabbing a pen

"E-eighteen" Videl said

"Is this your first pregnancy?" she said, writing something down

"Yes" she said, trying to peer at the form to see what was written

"How many sexual partners have you had?" she said, again already writing something, before she'd even answered

"One" she said, moving on to chew on the next nail

"Is your partner supportive of the decision to terminate" she coaxed gently

Videl nodded her head, she couldn't even say the lie out loud. Truth be told she had no idea how Gohan would react.

"Is this pregnancy a result of consensual sex?" she asked softly, for once, not writing something down before she answered

Videl blinked back the tears that decided to gather in her eyes,

"Y-yes" she said, her voice thick with emotion, it would have helped if the demon's face didn't decide to make an appearance in her mind right then and there.

Lu put down her pen and pulled out a box of tissues

"You hesitated, if you want to talk about it, we have a counselor" she said, feeling sorry for the girl with the ferocious skin problem

Videl ignored the tissues and just wiped the tears falling down her face with her hands.

"It was consensual" she said, a bit more firmly

Lu sighed, unfortunately they were not a rape clinic, their job was to make the girls feel as safe as possible, no judgment, no prying.

"The next set of questions relate to your medical history, if there's something you don't know, don't worry too much about it okay?" she said, and began the long list of questions.

A few minutes later, Lu had all the information she needed

"Okay, Rita, let's get you into a robe so we can prep you for the procedure" she said, waiting for the young woman to compose herself

Videl felt cold, and it had nothing to do with the heavily air-contioned theatre-like room, or the metallic slab of a bed she was sitting on, or even her bare toes touching the freezing tiles on the floor.

She couldn't explain it, but she felt cold.

A kind looking man emerged, she could tell by his attire that he was a doctor.

He offered her a kind smile as he walked in.

Videl's insides protested against his nearness. It made her feel even colder.

"Hello Rita, I'm Doctor Keke, if you could just swing your legs this way, and lie back" he said, touching her shoulders lightly to guide her down

Videl flinched. His touch was like frost-bite.

"I just need you to lift up your knees and open up your legs for me okay?" he said

Videl did as she was told

"This is just a solution of an anti-septic, I'm just going to clean the area…" he said, dabbing the cotton-wool in the liquid and wiping gently in her private region.

It felt cold and intrusive, so she just bit on her bottom lip and tried to think of a warm place

"Okay, this is just a local anesthetic, I'm just going to inject the cervix, to get it nice and numb, you might want to hold on to something, it might feel just a bit uncomfortable" the doctor said, his head disappearing between her legs.

Videl gripped the sides of the table; a bit uncomfortable was an understatement! Instinctively she tried to bring her knees together.

"Just take a breath, and open up…" the doctor said patiently "…there…" he said, coming back out, putting the empty syringe away.

"Okay" he said "…we'll just give it a few minutes, before we introduce the speculum okay?" he said, walking off to assemble some eerie looking instruments.

A few minutes later his head disappeared between her legs again. Videl gripped the table even harder at the pressure of the foreign object. She could feel herself being stretched, it didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable either.

"Done, the speculum will just keep the cervix open throughout the procedure" he explained, reaching for a long device that resembled a tube.

"This is a manual aspirator, I'm just going to insert it, and pump out the uterine contents, shouldn't be more than ten minutes. Some cramping or tightening is perfectly normal, just try to relax and breathe, it will be over before you know it" the doctor assured

Dr Keke inserted the aspirator expertly and began to pump.

And pump

And pump

And nothing, not even one drop of uterine tissue came down the tube.

He frowned and pulled the aspirator out. His eyes widened in shock at the sight.

The aspirator was damaged where it would have made contact with the amniotic sac. It was as if it had come into contact with something corrosive.

"Rita, I need a few minutes to consult with a colleague, just…just hold on"

Videl stared at the doctor as he left her alone in the room. 'What the?'

A few minutes later, he returned, accompanied by another doctor.

"Rita, this is doctor Mauru, he's just going to assist with the procedure" Dr Keke said

"Hello, Rita, I'm just here to assist, if you could just lie back down for me" he said, offering her a kind smile

Videl complied

Dr Mauru sterilized a new aspirator and inserted it through the cervix. Expertly he began to pump, and pump, and pump, and nothing.

Removing the aspirator, he nearly toppled over from the sight. It was even more damaged than the first one.

This was unheard of, not to mention impossible!

Both doctors began to sweat and whisper between themselves.

"Rita, we're just going to perform a little ultra-sound, just to confirm a few facts" Dr Keke said

Videl watched as they spread the cold and sticky gel on the base of her stomach. The doctor then proceeded to glide the mouse-like device this way and that.

They had an animated conversation amongst themselves which Videl wasn't able to follow. Too much technical jargon.

"Rita, from the information you gave us, we expected the embryo to be much smaller, this is in line with eight to ten weeks, instead of the two to four weeks we had estimated" he said

"That's not possible" Videl said, if there was one thing she was certain of, it was the date of conception.

"Still, this procedure should work but…perhaps we should try the electric aspirator" he said, more to himself than to the patient

The electric aspirator met the same fate as it's manual predecessors.

The doctors were stumped. Something very, very strange was happening with this girl, and frankly they were spooked!

When they had inserted the electric aspirator, Videl had felt as if all the energy in her body was pooling together in her womb. Like her ki was acting on its own, channeling itself there.

Their second attempt at the electric aspirator drained her completely of any energy she had left, it all pooled around the amniotic sac, creating a shield protectively against the intrusive object. The saiyan genes were hard at work, and Videl passed out on the table from sheer exhaustion.

The doctors panicked.

And all hell broke loose.

_That's the full chapter…I did get tired towards the end there, so just be kind enough to ignore any mistakes, lol,_

Zi-Dawg: LOL, yeah, it would be a dream come true, but now she's made the connection between the delivery boy and Saiyaman…mnnn, we shall see. I'm dog tired from this chapter, I just wanna snooze it up now. Thanx for reviewing, and yeah, Goku is one hundred percent animal.

Alex: Hey, LOL, I cant really comment on Videl's reaction, but it's coming up in chap 13, so you'll see how she takes the news, I think it's fair to say though, that everyone's been keeping some pretty big secrets in this relationship, lol

666: I think you're just about the only person that's willing to step into Hercule's shoes and understand where he's coming from. I tried to make him seem 'human', the good and the bad, you know…thanx for the review.

The0Blind0Writer: LOL, I think you must be the only one to feel sorry for poor Sharpener, lol, I do feel for him though, four years worth of hard training is no joke, but at least he'll get his shot in the ring. Thanx for that review

A-man: Wow, I don't know what is was that made you keep reading even though you didn't care for the premise of the story, whatever it was, I'm glad it was there and kept you coming back. Thanx for the review, I guess our opinions of Piccolo and what he would or would not be capable of are different. For sure, Kami would never be a party to something so openly wicked, but then again, his wisdom may be with Piccolo, but Piccolo is still Piccolo, despite having Nail and Kami in him. I have tried to do my best to place things in such a way that Saiyaman's secret identity can remain plausible, I guess I must have not done it that well, if it's coming across as forced. I cant really fix that now, coz that little secret is about to be blown, but thanx so much for the feedback and criticism.

Mr Blue22: I did the best I could with the update, and yeah, the tournament is coming up next, as well as all the little bits of hidden truths about the duo.

Mbshadow: this is me blushing from the compliment. In my original notes, the tournament had started already, but I got a review saying that there was no 'fluff' or romantic development between the two of them so I had to put in some new stuff and postpone the other stuff. Tournament's coming up next though. Thank you for your review

HalokillerMatt: No comment on the outcome of the tournament, lol, but I can safely say, the truth is coming out next chapter, thanx for reviewing

Chimney leaf: Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, thanx for your review

Esaria: Hi thanx for your review, I can guarantee that the whole thing is blown next chapter so you won't have to wait much longer. I'm so glad you have been enjoying the fic so far.

Shugarcubed: *blushes* thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

DabigWilliG: I did my best to update as soon as I could. I'm tired though, gotta hit the pillow. Hope you had fun with this chapter

AngelNoYami: thank you for reading and reviewing, as a non gohan/videl fan, am surprised that you like the story, but am glad coz at least it means I've brought something new to the table. I hope you continue to enjoy, especially now though since I have more 'together like' moments

Gamarabi: hi, and thanx so much for your review, you know I had a chapter ready on Thursday, but then I got a review from Nameless, and that made me delete all the 8000 words that I had coz he/she raised a valid point about the lack of 'fluff' between gohan and videl. So I had to go back to my plot notes and 'insert' some stuff. Hence why the chapter was sooooo long, I hope it was enjoyable none the less.

Nameless: Hey there, thanx for the review and criticism, it's entirely your fault that I'm so tired, I'm not even going to proof read this stuff. I got your review and had to delete all 8000 words of what was supposed to be chap 11 coz I realized that, yep, there really was no romantic development or 'fluff' for the couple, so I tried in this last chapter to create some moments for them to just 'be' I guess. I don't know how it all worked out coz the bulk of it was not in the original storyline. Anyway, I tried, and can only hope that it was good enough. Cheers and thanx again!

Yukiraking: LOL, yeah, Videl has some nerve! I hope you enjoyed that conversation.

Ru: thanx for the review

MysticGohan87: I hope you managed to read all the way to the end, lol, was a tad long, I know, and I know how you enjoy your nap-time, lol

Kyra . storms: well, there you go, Videl and her agendas!

Cody545: hi cody, thanx again for the review, it's always nice to hear from the readers, it totally puts a smile on my face, and definitely makes all the long hours of typing worth it!

Xxdarkangelbabyxx: there goes the update, hope you enjoyed it

MrSuperSaiyan: Just typed up this entire chapter and yep, I'm done for, exhausted. God, you read the story from the beginning in one sitting? I can imagine that you were tired. And yeah, Hercule's not the nicest guy in the world, but the man has a score to settle, lol, thanx for the review

Zfj: Hi there, and thanx for your honest review. I really wasn't trying to make Piccolo into the bad guy, I quiet like him actually, and he was the only one I could think of who'd have the guts to do something so 'controversial' lol, but regardless, I'm glad that you've been able to enjoy the story. I know that a lot of ppl have a problem with the whole piccolo torturing hercule thing, personally I don't think it's such a big deal, the man is a fraud and deserves to be punished. But unlike many others I don't hate him per say, he's really just a big softie underneath all that hairy exterior, lol, nee way, I' m tired, so I'mo stop rambling and post this thing so I can hit the sac. Cheers, and hope to hear from you again.

Holyanne87: I hope this chapter was able to keep you from being certifiable, lol, thanx for your review.


	13. The demons protégée

**AN:**

Thank you for your feedback on the last two chapters, here is that update

**Disclaimer:** I own Dr Keke and Dr Mauru, sadly not dbz

**Chapter 13:** The demons protégée

_Satan City…_

"Hello" Erasa said sleepily, honestly, who called so damn early in the morning

"Is this Erasa Sums?" an unfamiliar voice enquired

"Yes, do you have any idea…" she began irritably; honestly it was a Saturday for crying out loud!

"I'm calling from Little Dolphins, you were listed as an emergency contact for one of our patients" the voice continued, ignoring her snippiness

"Patients?" Erasa asked, a bit more awake now

"Rita Kahn" the woman said

"Nope, sorry, I think you have the wrong number" she said, relieved, now she could go back to sleep

"You might know her as something else, all the details on the identity card she used don't check out, it's not uncommon, in our line of work, please Miss Sums, try to think" the woman insisted

"I…I don't know, what does she look like" she asked, responding to the desperation in the woman's voice

"About one five, blonde hair, petite, athletic build, blue eyes" she said, hoping the description would ring a bell

Erasa was having a difficult time figuring this person out, most of her cousins were blonde, but none could be described as petite.

"She has a birth-mark on her left heel, a bit of acne…" the woman continued, trying to describe their elusive patient.

"What kind of birth-mark?" Erasa's heart jumped

"At first glance it looks like a butterfly, I guess, I didn't look at it that long" she explained

And Erasa suddenly remembered the name Rita Kahn, _she_ had given Videl that name, it was over a year ago, before any of them turned eighteen, Videl wanted to go to this shady club in disguise, there was a 'source' she'd wanted to meet with for something or other.

"What's wrong with her?" Erasa blurted, her heart beating frantically as she scrambled out of bed, throwing on anything she could find

"She collapsed during a procedure, and the doctors don't know what's wrong with her, she's en-route to Bruno hospital" the woman said

"BRUNO!" Erasa shrieked, it would take her at least two hours to get to Bruno. Shit! What the hell Videl? What the hell? She wondered.

_Somewhere on the planet…_

Gohan and Goku were on the hunt. Goku's nose was a lot more sensitive than his son's, so he had volunteered to go on this mission to track down Daytime Spencer and his accomplices. Gohan had ensured that his scent continued to linger on his Saiyaman glove, they had been chasing it since dawn, they were getting close.

He wasn't surprised that the scent was leading them somewhere in the middle of nowhere, this Spencer guy didn't want to get caught. But Gohan had a score to settle, and he wouldn't rest until the deed was done.

His phone had other ideas though, it started to ring

Cursing, he halted mid-flight and picked up.

"Hello" he answered

"Oh my god thank-god, thank-god" a hysterical Erasa said from the other end of the line

"Erasa, is everything okay?" Gohan asked, immediately thinking of Videl

"Videl's in the hospital, I'm on my way there now, but I'm still an hour and a half away, someone should be with her. I know it's a long shot, but…how quickly can you get to Bruno?" she asked

Gohan felt the panic seep into his veins

"Bruno? W-wha…what happened?" he asked, already changing course, did she go after some bad guys and get hurt. Damn, he was supposed to have been there to back her up, not chasing phantoms across the globe!

"I don't know, I just got a call, she was using this fake name Rita Kahn that we got ages ago, maybe she was undercover or something, I don't know, I really don't know Gohan, didn't wanna call her dad in case, it's some top secret thing you know, any chance you can get to Bruno before me?" she asked doubtfully, she had already called Sharpener, no luck there

"I'll get there as soon as I can Erasa, thanks for letting me know" he said, cutting the line.

"Dad, can you get me to Bruno?" he asked

"I don't really know where Bruno is Gohan, besides I need to lock on to someone's ki first" Goku said regretfully

"Right. Okay, never mind that, lock on to Bulma, she's in West City, that's close enough, I'll just fly the rest of the way" he said, placing his hand on his father's shoulder.

Gohan rushed through the hospital doors. He was in full panic mode. He couldn't sense her, not even inside the hospital, he just couldn't sense her!

"Rita Kahn, please" he said to the receptionist

Taking her own sweet time, she typed lazily, making a bubble with the gum she was chewing.

Gohan had to will himself not to toss her aside and look-up the name himself.

"Second floor, room twelve" she said, popping another bubble, without glancing up

Gohan tried to calm his heart as he stood before room twelve. How was it possible for one person to end up in the hospital so many times in such a short period of time?

_Please, please, please…_

He opened the door and willed the million needles stabbing his heart to stop.

She was blonde, with terrible skin, but ki didn't lie. Now, he could sense her, just a bit. She looked pale, and frail in that hospital robe.

_Oh god_

"Who are you?" the doctor he hadn't noticed said

"I'm her…I'm her brother, Max Kahn" he lied, remembering the grief the Capsule Corp. doctor had given him about not being 'family'

"Well, Mr Kahn, your sister collapsed at a nearby outpatient clinic during a procedure, she gave them quiet a scare, all her vitals were down, but…I've checked her over, she seems fine, just…exhausted, like she overexerted herself, weird" he said, glancing at the notes from Little Dolphin

"Procedure?" he asked, his voice hoarse

"Just a minor procedure, to terminate the pregnancy" the doctor said, going over his notes

And Gohan's world started spinning

He had to grab on to the side table to get some sense of balance

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God_

"You okay there?" the doctor asked, the visitor was looking rather pale

Gohan nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

They didn't help.

His vision was foggy, the spinning in his head intensifying.

"I'll leave you two alone, there's no need to worry, she's fine. I'm just running some fluids to help her regain some energy, we won't even have to keep her overnight." He tried to reassure the sickly looking brother.

He didn't seem to hear him though

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon. Mr Kahn, try to relax sir, please" he said, touching Gohan lightly on the shoulder.

He pushed him down so he could at least sit down on the visitors chair next to the bed. The last thing he needed was the brother to pass out as well!

Gohan allowed his body to be guided to the chair, but a sickness was churning in him. He clutched his chest, he couldn't breathe, he just couldn't breathe

The doctor pulled out a paper-bag from one of the drawers and positioned it on the patient's brother's mouth, assisting him to breathe in and out.

"Nice and easy son, that's it, nice and easy…" he encouraged

"The baby…" Gohan choked, his throat feeling scratchy, his eyes stinging at the loss, he couldn't believe it.

He just sat there, breathing through the paper-bag, hopelessly despondent. How could this be happening? How?

He willed himself to feel something, anything, but the emptiness was too vast. The hollowness too deep, he couldn't get past it, his baby, his innocent unborn little baby…

He had clung on to the hope that they could be a family, just the three of them, instead of facing the reality of his dying mother. That hope had kept him going, kept him focused and functioning. He hated to admit it, but Piccolo's interference, as sick and twisted as it was, had ultimately given him a reason to keep fighting, to keep hoping.

And now…there was nothing, just nothing but death, waiting, patiently to unleash itself and finish off his mother, just like his child.

"Well, if she still wants the procedure when she wakes up, we could schedule her in for one in a few days. I'm not quite sure what transpired that got the doctors in such a frenzy in that clinic, but everything seems normal" he told him

"You mean she didn't have the procedure?" Gohan dared to hope

"Nope, they claim to have attempted the procedure, they claim that the aspiration vacuum they used got damaged in the process." He said, laughing out loud and shaking his head at the absurdity of the notes from Little Dolphin

"That's just ridiculous, there's nothing in the human body capable of doing the kind of damage to the aspirator that they claim" he said, shaking his head again. He may have to report those doctors, clearly they were on something.

No, nothing in the 'human' body, Gohan thought, but who knew what a Saiyan embryo was capable off?

_My little fighter_, he thought affectionately

Letting the doctor walk out, Gohan sat in the visitors chair and watched Videl sleep. How could she make such a monumental decision about their baby without even discussing it with him?

He was relieved and angry at the same time. How could she?

Scooting closer to the bed, he leaned over and placed the side of his face on Videl's stomach, could he sense the baby? Could he hear the little heart beat?

_There you are…_he thought, he could sense the tiny little ki, and could most certainly hear the little heart-beat.

_You did good little guy, you did good, daddy will take it from here_, he promised, and closed his eyes

_Satan mansion…_

Kitty sighed; finally, finally she had the short-list for the tournament. It hadn't been easy, but she had done it. Out of twelve thousand entries, they had finally managed to narrow it down to two thousand. It was still ridiculously high, but they couldn't filter out any more undesirable parameters.

The management company she had employed her sent her a lady called Snap. Snap had been surprisingly efficient. The first thing she had done was run the names through a program that cut out all the undesired variables. The first filter they used was sex, they filtered out all the female entries, the list dropped down by a third. Then she had used age, anyone under eighteen or over the age of twenty-five was deemed inappropriate, that had cut the list down to around five thousand. They had then ran the names through juvenile and police records, anyone with even the slightest misdemeanor was cut out. Hospital records were next, any funny illnesses or conditions were discriminated against, on the basis of physical fitness. They then ran the short-list through the registration records, any of entrants that were registered as married were also cut out.

And that's where they were, two thousand names, and they needed sixty-four only.

It was time to implement phase two.

"This is Kitty Kart calling on behalf of Satan Inc. the final list is out, please go ahead and make the announcement, please ensure that the candidates understand know that they have till today to get to the nearest punching machine. The highest sixty-four scores will be eligible to participate in the live broadcast of the preliminaries" she said, satisfied with the progress they'd made so far.

The champ wanted a tournament next Saturday, and a tournament he'd get.

_Bruno Hospital… _

Videl was dreaming, or more accurately having a nightmare. It was the same one really; the only difference was the location.

The demon was killing Gohan, and Saiyaman otherwise known as the delivery boy was laughing.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" she screamed, and jostled awake, her heart pounding furiously, beads of sweat on her forehead.

"You're alive!" was the first thing she said when she saw Gohan looking back at her from the visitor's chair.

Gohan didn't know what to say, he had been sleeping on her stomach when she suddenly started freaking out. She was obviously having a nightmare.

Videl smoothed her hands over her face as her panic subsided and tried to get her bearings.

And then she remembered.

The clinic, the abortion…Gohan!

Her heart rate started all over again.

"How did you…where did you…what are you doing here?" she asked shakily, where on earth did he come from?

"Erasa called me" he said, his voice flat

"I don't understand…" she said, trying to figure out what she'd missed

"You passed out during the…_procedure_, they had to send you to the hospital, and Erasa was listed as your emergency contact, she called me" he explained evenly

"So you know…" she said, a bit fearfully, she couldn't read him right now, his face was like a mask, so…guarded, it was unnerving coming from someone who was usually so expressive

"About our baby…yes…I know" he said, his eyes fixed coldly on her face

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that…" she said, bringing her nails to her lips. She started nibbling on them

"Like what?" he said, "Like you didn't just try to kill our baby?" he said, his voice low and accusing

Videl flinched

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that, I wish you wouldn't make this any more difficult than it already is" she said bleakly

"I know it's a difficult situation, but…" he tried to reason

"You don't know anything about it! Okay! You can't even begin to scratch at the surface of what I'm dealing with, so spare me the lecture, I'm just not in the mood to hear it!" she shouted heatedly

"That's where you're wrong Videl, I know all about it, every last sordid little detail. I know it all" he told her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"You don't know what you're talking about, whatever you think you know…" she said

"I know about the demon" he volunteered

"What did you say?" Videl said, her eyes growing in size from sheer astonishment

Gohan sighed, this was getting them nowhere, the time for secrets was up. He couldn't really expect her to lay all her cards on the table whilst he was holding his close to his heart.

The timing was hardly ideal, but…desperate times and all that…he pressed the button on his watch and transformed into Saiyaman right before her eyes.

"I know about the demon, I know about your father, I know everything Videl, I know…" he didn't get to finish

Videl with the drip still running in her arm launched herself at him. With all the strength she could summon she pummeled him. Her little fists connecting painfully with his chest.

"Bastard! BASTARD!" she screamed, hitting him over and over again, the shock and betrayal, soaking her to the core.

"BASTARD! LYING PIECE OF SHIT BASTARD!" she continued to pound away at him, she had been right, she had been right all along. But he had been so convincing with his little innocent act, his innocent expressive eyes.

_Lies, Lies, LIES!_ she thought angrily

Her fists were bruising, and her knuckles cracking from the ferocity, Gohan had to grab her wrists to restrain her, she was really hurting herself.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, attempting to use her legs to kick at him, trying to use her strength to pull out of his grip. But just like in her nightmare, his grip was firm, no matter how she writhed, she couldn't break free.

So she bit him, hard, breaking his flesh.

Gohan barely twitched.

"You have to stop, you're hurting yourself, you're hurting yourself" he tried to get through to her.

"I trusted you, I trusted you!" she screamed hysterically, her face the picture of rage. She was caught somewhere between reality and a nightmare, the ones that had hurt her, the ones that had kept her fearful, even in her own dreams, Saiyaman and the delivery-boy, they were the same person as the one she had put her faith in, her trust in, the one she had agonized about protecting!

"Look at your hands Videl, you have to stop before you break something" he said, roughly bringing up her fists to her face so she could see the damage she was doing

"How could you? How could you?" she accused him, letting herself slump in his arms.

She stopped fighting, she knew it was useless to fight him, she knew who he was, he was a monster, he was unbreakable, he was…the demons protégée.

It was too painful, just too painful.

Gohan let her go, she wasn't fighting him anymore.

"Videl…" he began

"I trusted you, I really trusted you" she chuckled darkly

"Videl…" he tried again

"I guess you must feel vindicated now, my father took credit for your accomplishments, and you found a way to get even. Tell me Gohan, wasn't it enough to see him suffering in that hell-hole your friend put him in? I guess not, you had to involve me as well in your sick little scheme" she said absently, rubbing her palms down her arms

"I know this is a lot to take in right now, but you don't get to make that accusation Videl, I had nothing to do with Piccolo's…" he began to defend himself

"Piccolo ha? I see, so now we're on a first name basis, I should have known" she said bitterly

"Videl…" he said, grabbing her shoulders to get her to look at him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, shrugging away, backing away from him. Her whole body was trembling

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that, I'm still the same person Videl" he said, his heart constricting at her obvious distrust if not disgust

He de-transformed, there was no need to stay in costume now that the secret was out

"How do you expect me to look at you, like you haven't been lying to my face from the very second we met? Like you haven't been playing me for a fool? Like you didn't take advantage of me? Ha? How the hell do you expect me to look at you?" she screamed

"I have never, ever played you for a fool, and I would never take advantage, every decision I made was genuine, I was always fascinated by you, always attracted to you, I always liked you, and when I realized that the night we had spent together at your house was a lie, I was hurt, and humiliated, even though I understood your reasons. So I gave you your space, I kept myself out of the equation, even though the whole sordid mess was weighing heavily on my conscious, but after what happened in Basil Valley, I knew that my feelings for you ran deeper than I'd given them credit for, my god Videl, I couldn't even think straight, couldn't even strategize properly on the battlefield, having you there, trapped in that bubble, it was like having my guts wrenched out by a sickle, I couldn't ignore my feelings anymore" he confessed

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" she fumed, grabbing the nearest object, which just happened to be sphygmomanometer.

Gohan avoided it easily and advanced towards her.

"Just…take a few minutes to think about everything we've been through together, as myself or as Saiyaman. I'm not lying Videl, I may have kept my identity a secret, but I…I've never lied to you, not about my feeling" he said, hoping to get through to her

Videl didn't know what to believe, he looked so sincere, but she had already established that he could be quiet the actor when the situation called for it.

Reflecting back, she tried to pin-point just one time, where she could say, there…that was genuine.

_"…No, no…" he waved his hands frantically "…that's not what I meant, its just that…at the party, what Erasa said…I wasn't sure if you were upset with me for…err…you know…" he couldn't even look at her_

_Videl felt something shift inside her, was this guy for real? After practically throwing herself at him, he was worried that he'd somehow taken advantage of __her__? Could he be anymore adorable?_

_When she didn't move or talk, he continued to babble_

_"…I tried to call you yesterday, you didn't pick up, and today at school, you didn't even look at me…I thought…I wasn't sure coz if you weren't yourself then I wasn't sure if we…why did you quit your job, with the police I mean?" he suddenly blurted, failing miserably in articulating himself properly on the other matter._

And then there was Saiyaman, after Erasa had explained everything the demon had done

_"Don't worry Videl" he said in that chilling voice "I know exactly where this demon is hiding, and trust me, after I put it down, it definitely wont be getting back up, not ever-again." With that, he was gone. Erasa and Videl could only gawk up at the sky, their eyes following a white streak. _

And then there was the awkward break-up at school

_"That's not true Videl, I-I…just, I realise that things haven't exactly worked out between us, I-I think it's okay to leave it there" he said, not taking his eyes of his empty plate._

Followed by the conversation with Saiyaman the very same day

_"Miss Videl" he had said earnestly "if there is ever anything I can do, please, don't hesitate to ask" he had turned around, readying himself to take flight when Videl had tugged lightly on his sleeve._

There had also been that 'talk' with Saiyaman at Basil Valley, the first time he had ever opened up to her.

_"I had no choice, my father was killed, I was kidnapped and forced to train" he said quietly,_

And his bold declarations at school

_"I've missed you Videl, this break-up, it's killing me, I want you back, I want to give this relationship another chance"_

_"We had sex Gohan, there was no relationship, it was nothing, it meant nothing" she said, trying to shrug out of his grip._

_"It meant something to me Videl" he said firmly,_

_"Videl, I don't care about the stupid reporters, I don't care what they do, what they print, what they say, I care about you, about us, just…meet me after school, let's do something, let's go somewhere and just hang out" he said._

Followed by Saiyaman's angry reprimand at the bridge, that very same day

_"What are you doing here?" Saiyaman said, the anger in his voice was unmistakable._

_The cameras were flashing_

_"My. Job." she said, not at all impressed by his tone._

_"In your condition?" he retorted_

_"That's none of your business!" she hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. She had already been caught in a compromising position with Gohan today, she would be damned if Saiyaman was going to expose her secret in front of the press._

_"Whenever an innocent life is at stake, it __is __my business" he said_

God, why hadn't she found his obsession and concern over the pregnancy suspicious? She had been too blind to see all the signs!

She had been too busy feeling giddy over the growing relationship with Gohan, too busy putting her trust in him

_She was excited and nervous at the same time, she had never done this before, never even had a lesson to prepare herself, but Gohan had assured her that she'd be fine. He would be holding on to her the entire time. She trusted him to take care of her, she realised. It was a good feeling._

_Gohan squeezed her hand._

_"Ready?" he asked_

_"Ready" she affirmed_

She should have known he was hiding something, his over-confidence; sheer arrogance about winning the tournament was just too profound

_"I agree, if there was even a doubt in my mind that this tournament would not go my way, perhaps I might reconsider…but…given the competition…" he said, sizing the other man up and down._

_The meaning couldn't be clearer_

But the signs had been there, she was just too blind to notice them

_Videl couldn't bring herself to get started on her fruit salad, she watched as Saiyaman gobbled bowl after bowl of stew, his teeth tearing at the bread like some wild animal. Did he have a stomach, or was he hiding a bottomless pit under that green tunic? She had never, ever seen anyone eat like this. Only one person she knew came close to putting away food as quickly as Saiyaman._

_Son Gohan._

Especially when the drama had began

_Videl's breath caught, she couldn't help it, she grabbed on to Saiyaman fearfully, her entire frame shaking from rage and fear. 'It was __him__ she observed. The Demon is HERE!' she thought frantically._

_"Vegeta, I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm gonna take Miss Satan here home, I'll catch up with you guys later" he said. For some reason, he was expecting Vegeta to argue, or make some kind of derogatory comment. But the Saiyan Prince just waved him off casually._

_"Take care of your woman brat" Vegeta said approvingly._

Yes, the signs had been there all along, she'd just been too blind to see them, too preoccupied with all the strange and other worldly things that always seemed to happen around him.

"I don't even know who you are, Son Gohan, Ox Prince, Delivery-boy, Gold-fighter, Saiyaman, I just…I don't even know _what_ you are…I've seen you change or transform with my own eyes, I may not know a lot of things, but I know that normal people don't just take on different forms, I guess it wouldn't be far-fetched to assume that you're some kind of demonic species as well" she said, rubbing her temples defeatedly.

"Demonic species?" he said, shocked at her far-fetched conclusion

"You can't expect me to think that you're just a normal person, I'm not stupid, I always suspected that there was something beyond human about Saiyaman but I didn't dwell on it, but I can hardly ignore it now, can I? I saw the look on the doctors faces, they didn't say it out loud but they were freaked out!" she accused, on the border of freaking out herself.

"Tell me, TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE? Tell me what you've put inside me, this whole conspiracy with the demon, I thought he was doing what he did to get back at your father somehow, but my god, it's not even about that, is it? Oh god, oh my god, is this some kind of demonic breeding experiment?" she cried hysterically, backing away even further, her body trembling from fear

"I'm not some kind of demon Videl, you have to stop working yourself up like this, please, just…just calm down, and I'll tell you everything" he pleaded, wondering where these farfetched ideas were coming from!

"I knew it, so there is something to tell, oh god!" she said, clutching her stomach.

And just then Goku materialized in the room

Videl stifled a scream and smacked herself across the face, just to make sure she wasn't trapped in one of her nightmares

Gohan groaned, his father had the worst timing!

"Gohan, your mom's collapsed, we have to go" Goku said, his voice strained

Gohan swallowed, it felt like the whole weight of the world had suddenly been tossed on his shoulders. This couldn't be happening, not right now, not right now!

"We gotta go son" Goku emphasized, the despondency in his voice unmistakable

"I'm sorry about this Videl, but I can't trust you not to do something drastic" he apologized in advance, putting his arm around her.

"I'm ready" he said to his father, and as Videl began her struggles, Goku put his hand on his shoulder and two fingers to his forehead

Videl wanted to scream at the foreign feeling of being broken apart, but it didn't last long enough. One minute she felt like her insides were literally coming apart, and the next, the feeling was gone.

She found herself standing in a completely new location. 'What the?' she thought.

Gohan released her from his hold and dashed towards the bed where she could see a woman with black marks all over her face sleeping, a bunch of machines attached to her.

"Mom…" Gohan choked, his heart pounding, a new kind of fear creeping up on him

"I'm sorry, Gohan" Bulma said from where she stood, "…her kidneys have failed, we've put her on dialysis, I'm so sorry" she said, trying very, very hard not to cry and make matters worse

"Oh mom" he said, taking her hand, he couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"The lungs are not too far behind, she can still breathe on her own, but I've put her ventilation, the alveoli is severely damaged" she said bleakly

"There has to be something you can do to help her Bulma, there just has to be!" he insisted

"Gohan, I'm doing the best…" she began

"She can take one of mine, cant she? I don't need two kidneys, just get in a surgeon and I'll give her one of mine" he said desperately

"Gohan, we cant operate, she's too damaged, she wouldn't survive the surgery, besides with your…erm…genes…I doubt you'd be compatible, I'm sorry" she told him

Videl just stood watching the pitiful scene, she felt awkward and out of place at what was obviously a tragic family moment, especially in the skimpy hospital robe she was wearing. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't freaked, but clearly now was not the time.

She recognized Son Goku and the woman, Bulma Briefs, but now was not the time to make a scene and start asking awkward questions. She was still enraged and spooked about the whole Saiyaman thing, but her heart went out to Gohan, he looked positively lost.

She figured she could slip out unnoticed, find a phone and find a way home.

Backing out, clutching the back of the robe in the back to keep it from exposing her naked bottom to the world, Videl began to make her exit.

"Dad, stop her please" Gohan said without even turning around

"Err…" Goku said

Videl dashed out the door whilst there was still some confusion.

"Dad…please…she's not thinking straight right now, she could hurt herself, or the baby" Gohan said calmly, knowing that she couldn't possibly get far

Videl didn't really have a clue where she was going. This place was huge. She just followed the passage ways, hoping to come across something or someone with a phone

"Baby?" Goku and Bulma said simultaneously

"She's pregnant, could you just get her please, she needs to be supervised" he insisted

Goku didn't understand, but he complied, a few seconds later he appeared with a startled looking Videl.

"I can't babysit right now Gohan, I'm going to Yardrat to see if they've come up with something" Goku said gruffly

Gohan cursed, letting go of his mother's hand. He didn't want to leave her side, but he couldn't leave things with Videl as they were either.

"It's okay dad, go, I'll make a plan" he told him, grabbing Videl

Goku disappeared

Videl gasped

"How is he DOING THAT?" she screeched for the first time since appearing in this hospital-like room. She was trying to be considerate given the circumstances, but these people were really, really not normal

"Videl, I know all of this, is a bit much, this is not how I wanted to introduce you to my family, but…as you can see…time is not exactly on my side. Please, I'm begging you, just don't run off okay, let me talk to Bulma, let me see to my mom, and then we can finish our talk, okay, please…I…I promise to answer your questions" he pleaded

Videl could hardly deny such a heartfelt plea, this was obviously a bleak time for him.

She simply nodded, and plopped herself down on the couch.

She needed answers, something had spooked those doctors, something about this pregnancy wasn't normal, she needed to know what he was, besides, she could hardly outrun him. She knew that much.

"If it's not too much to ask, I could really use some clothes" she said, bringing her fingers to her mouth.

The nail biting had resumed

_**That's the full chapter you guys, I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to get it out coz the next part's a bit longish.**_

Esaria: Glad you enjoyed those two chapters, I hope you had fun reading this one as well, though it be a tad short.

Gamarabi: Here you go, the chapter itself is a bit short, but I think the main thing is that the secret's OUT! Lol

Ru: thanx for your review, so glad you enjoyed those chaps

HollyAnne87: The cat's finally out the bag!

YukiraKing: Hi, yeah, sorry about that, after I got your review I made a note on chp 12, just in case anyone else got confused. I don't know if it's just me, but I'm not even getting story alerts from anymore, so it's becoming difficult to follow some stories. I'm glad you enjoyed the conversation, lol, poor Videl! Hope you enjoyed this little chapter as well

Zi-Dawg: lol, yeah, those poor docs would have freaked out even more than they already were, lol, but the baby is too young, hasn't really taken form yet, but that didn't stop it from kicking some aspirator ass, lol, I cant lie, I really enjoyed writing that. Thanx for the review

The0Blind0Writer: Nuh, I think I'm way too soft for that, couldn't do it to Gohan, he would have freaked, lol, when I was writing it, I was kinda picturing a ki shield around the amniotic sac, so the aspirator was just getting blocked and burned before it could penetrate. I haven't seen or read twilight, I should check it out! Hope you liked my little interpretation of the big 'confessions' lol

HalokillerMatt: lol, nope, no abortion for the little saiyan baby, glad you liked the chapters

Cody545: Here we are, the update is a bit short, but I hope you had fun reading it

Johncorner: Yeah, um…the illness is really taking its toll now, kidneys are down, its only a matter of time before the other organs follow.

Mr Blue22: Let me know what you think of the confession, the secrets are out, lol, um…I don't really know about the bonding thing, it kinda freaks me out, all those thoughts running through people's minds and such, I don't know, I never considered it, but if ppl want me to put it in, I guess I could be persuaded? I don't know, lol, hope you had fun with this short little chapter

DaBigWilliG: That's the chapter, a bit short but I hope it was fun to read. I figure I can put out something faster if I don't go for the whole 10k workds in one go.

MysticGohan87: lol, was just kidding, lol, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

xxDarkAngelBabyxx: that flimsy aspirator was no match for the kick ass saiyan embryo, lol, hope you had fun reading this chapter

Mac: hi there, thanx for the review, so glad you're enjoying the story

Chimney leaf: hey, thanx for that review, when I was toying with the idea of this story, Piccolo was the only one I could think of because like you pointed out, he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty, or do what would otherwise be deemed as controversial for the greater good. But a lot of ppl don't agree and I guess that's just the way it is. When I was doing a bit of reading and research about the abortion, I considered 'skipping' through the entire scene, but in the end I figured, what the hell, dbz is actually more gruesome than the findings I came across, so…I just wrote it in. thanx for your review

Mossgirl615: hi moss, thanx for your review, glad you liked the chapter

Nameless: I guess you are, lol, I did try though, not very successfully by the sound of things, but…it's all good. The secrets are out though


	14. The demon is an alien

**AN:**

I was really happy to get all your reviews this morning, so I decided to postpone my pie making and put up a chapter instead, thanks for the feedback you guys.

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball/Z is addictive, be warned, I don't own it though!

**Chapter 14:** The demon is an alien

Videl sat on the luxurious couch chewing on the soft flesh encasing her finger-nails. Bulma Briefs had sent one of her 'bots', to fetch her some clothes. She was at least comfortable now, in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweats. The bot hadn't thought to bring her shoes though.

Bulma and Gohan had been arguing about what to do. Gohan was adamant that they could make this surgery work, he wanted to replace his mother's organs with new ones, going as far as volunteering his own, but Bulma kept shaking her head.

"We can run a liquidized sensu bean through a drip throughout the procedure Bulma, it would supplement the energy and make sure that her wounds are healed instantly" Gohan insisted

"Gohan, you have to stop and think rationally, it's not just the lungs, or the kidneys that are failing, it's everything…" Bulma argued

"But right now, it's just the kidneys and the lungs, right now, those are the two organs we have to worry about, if I'm not compatible, I'll find someone who is" he declared

"Gohan, the organ waiting list…"

"I don't give a damn Bulma, this is my mother, we have to save her" he shouted

"It's always someone's mother, or father, or brother or child, Gohan please…" Bulma tried to reason

"I know, I just…" he began fisting a hand-full of his hair

"Look, Gohan, even if we did replace the organs, the root of the problem will still remain, in no time at all, the virus will spread on to them as well, you have to take a breath and think rationally" she reasoned

"I can't just do nothing Bulma, I should have spent more time with her, I should have…" he began to pace, pulling and tugging at his hair

"We'll keep her on dialysis and ventilation for a few hours, just until the level of impurities in her blood has subsided, then we'll bring her out, you can spend time with her then" Bulma said soothingly, the last thing anyone wanted was for Gohan to go over the edge, the situation to get…explosive

Just then Goku re-appeared with two alien looking individuals. Videl's heart jerked temporarily, but she was slowly getting used to this appearing and disappearing act of Gohan's father. She eyed the newcomers closely, there was no question, they looked very much like mushrooms.

Gulping, she curled up her feet and tucked them underneath her bum, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. Just who the hell were these people?

"Dad…anything?" Gohan asked hopefully, at the sight of his father and the Yardranians

"These are my friends from Yardrat, they are going to try something" he said, his voice grim

"Greetings" the Yardranians bowed, formally

"Welcome to earth you guys, so good to meet you" Bulma greeted, trying to be cheerful, she had encountered too much weirdness in her life to be phased by their mushroom like appearance.

'Oh God,' Videl thought nervously, 'welcome to earth? not only do they look like aliens, but they _are_ aliens.' She moved her knees up to touch her chin, 'Videl, what have you gotten yourself into now?' she wondered bleakly

"Hello" Gohan said, he was too bleak to try to appear cheerful

"May we?" the Yardranians enquired, their voices soft and musical, leaving a bit of a melodious linger. They each moved to either side of Chichi.

"Give them some room you guys" Goku said, beckoning Bulma and Gohan away from the bed

Videl's heart jumped in fright, when they each reached out with long golden tendrils that leisurely grew out of their hands and began to wrap and slowly coil themselves around the dying woman's hands. The web they were forming around each hand making her think of spiders. A warm glow and soft humming began to surround her body, lifting it lightly into the air.

Videl chewed harder and faster on her fingers, it was the only source of comfort she could find.

She stared at the aliens and the floating woman, watching intently as beads of sweat began to form on the mushroom heads. She had no idea what was going on, but whatever they were doing, was obviously taking it's toll, their knees started to buckle, ultimately forcing them to support themselves by leaning on the bed for support.

Eventually though, in perfect synch, the aliens slumped to the floor, their long and creepy tendrils coiling rapidly back into the stumps on their hands. The glowing and the humming stopped, and Gohan's mom dropped back on to the bed.

The man Son Goku, rushed to their side and helped them up. Gohan rushed to his mom to look her over, he frowned, there was no change that he could see.

"Anything?" Goku asked hopefully

The two aliens shook their mushroom heads sadly.

"It is impossible" the aliens declared

And Gohan covered his face with his hands in despair.

"Our khaya cannot destroy the blackening organism without destroying her organs as well, we were able to paralyze it, temporarily, that will buy you a few days at best until it recovers, we are sorry, dear friend" they spoke, addressing Son Goku

"Thank you for trying" Son Goku said, his voice cracking

"We will make our leave, the air here…" they said

"I understand" Son Goku said

And Videl watched as they moved their hands to their heads, and promptly disappeared.

_Bruno Hospital…_

"Rita Kahn please" Erasa said to the receptionist

The woman didn't even look up as she made the search

"Hey!" Erasa yelled, banging her hand on the wooden desk, pissed by her attitude

"Second floor, room 12" the woman said, not at all moved by the other blonde. She had been doing this job for years, nothing moved her anymore

"Bitch" Erasa muttered as she hurried to Videl's room

_Elewhere…_

"Ladies and gentleman, we already have three scores over ONE HUNDRED!" the announcer guy yelled excitedly, he was stationed at Satan Square, where they were expecting the biggest number of competitors to show up for the punching machine elimination round.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd cheered

There were other designated spots across the globe, for those who lived too far to make it to Satan Square, but the biggest crowd and the most publicity was at Satan Square.

Vendors of all sorts had already shown up to take advantage of the spectacle. Videl dolls were going at an elevated price.

"The question on everyone's minds is WHERE IS THE OX PRINCE?"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" the crowd cried, none of them felt that this 'Prince' was deserving of their heroine, they had yet to see him in action.

"Could it be that he's too SCARED!" the announcer guy rattled

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd cheered

"Oh…Oh…Ladies and gentleman, ladies and gentleman, listen to this, I've just received word that two contestants have scored OVER 200!"

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!" they went wild

"Ladies and gentleman I give you Spopovitch and YAMU!" he roared

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!" they began to chant

The announcer guy sweat-dropped, why were they cheering Satan?

_Capsule Corp…_

Bulma had finally convinced Gohan to take a break and see to his girlfriend, she hadn't failed to notice how pale she was, the girl was obviously freaking out, and Bulma couldn't exactly blame her.

"I'll stay here with your mom son, I'll let you know when she's awake" Goku encouraged, he realized that Gohan had more than enough on his plate.

"Videl, what have you done to yourself?" Gohan asked concerned, at the sight of her fingers. She had bitten herself raw and bleeding! The wound on the back of her hand, from where the drip had yanked out violently when she had attacked him at the hospital was also taking a nasty turn.

"It's nothing" she shrugged, a bit dazed, not really feeling it, yet

"Come, let's get that cleaned up, and then we can talk" he said, taking her arm.

Videl just followed him, what else could she do?

"That stings" she said, as he dabbed the tips of her gingers, and the back of her hand, ever so gently with…whatever that stuff was.

"This is extracted from some very special beans, it will heal those up quiet nicely, you don't want them to get infected do you?" he asked, putting away the cotton and covering up the little raw flesh with miniscule plasters.

"It will be fine, it's nothing" she said again, inching further into yet another luxurious couch in another lounge in the massive Capsule corp.

"I can organize some food, I'm sure you haven't eaten" he said, his nerves coming to the surface now that they were alone.

"I wish you'd stop stalling" she said softly, removing the blonde wig, which was starting to make her itch.

She may have still been upset with him, but in light of all that had transpired, she couldn't find it in her to yell, he looked like he had been through more than enough

"Right" he said, intertwining his fingers in a nervous gesture

"Let's see where to start…" he sighed, starting to pace around the room.

"You can start by telling me what your are" Videl pointed out

"Right. right. Let's see….well…my father you see…he's…he wasn't born here, on earth" he began

"So he's an alien," she summed it up "…figures, like his friends with the mushroom heads" she said, feeling queasy at the implication, no wonder the doctors were spooked, the sight of a mushroom headed baby with all those slimy tendrils…

"Not like the guys you saw Videl, those guys come from an entirely different planet, besides…we look nothing like them" he elaborated

"My mom, she's as human as you, so I'm kind of half-half you know?" he said expectantly, watching her face

She didn't react, not at all, she just played with the plasters on her fingertips, her other hand scratching at and peeling off, the fake acne she had stuck to her face.

It was a bit disturbing for him to watch.

"And that's the whole truth Videl, I'm not some kind of demon, I may have some alien genes in me, hence the inhuman strength, the transformations, but…otherwise, I'm just a regular person, just like you" he said

"Regular people aren't bullet proof Gohan, regular people don't just change their form at will, regular people are just that, regular and people, but you…you are NOT!" she said heatedly, her tone accusing, her slight form trembling

"Okay, so I'm not regular, but I'm still…I still have my humanity Videl, I still have my humanity" he said bleakly

"I know about your mom, she used to be a fighter, the only woman to make it to the quarter finals of the world martial arts tournament, the Ox Princess, I read about her…is that why you picked me Gohan, because I'm a fighter, is that what your kind does, pick the strongest of our species? Like how your dad picked your mom?" she asked him, looking up into his face for the first time

"I…picked you, picked you for what Videl?" he didn't like the implication of that question

"For this breeding thing" she said quietly

"Would you STOP with that already!" he said, frustrated "There is no _breeding_ thing Videl, my mom was sick, dying as you've seen for yourself okay…" he ran his fingers roughly through his spike, his throat going dry

"… and Piccolo, who is also another type of alien by the way, thought, he thought…he could distract me from the loss by…he thought if I had a family of my own, that it wouldn't be so bad, that I wouldn't flip out like I did when my dad died…" he swallowed, his brown perspiring just a bit as he paced nervously

"…So he orchestrated this whole thing, he cornered my little brother into giving him a name, a girl's name, and it just so happened that your name came up, I used to talk to him about you, how we fought crime together, how you wanted to unmask me, how…how fascinating, and brave and…pretty you were, I used to talk to my little brother every day after school, and that's how it happened, that's how _he_, not me, _he_ picked _you_!" he blurted

"Oh God" she said, holding up her palms against her ears as if to prevent herself from hearing any more, rocking herself to and fro, to and fro.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God_ she thought, trying to quell down the bile rising in her throat

"I had nothing to do with it Videl, I would never, I could never…I had nothing to do with it" he said quietly, the sickness he had felt after discovering what Piccolo had done, coming back ten-fold at the sickened expression on her face. How in Dende's name did he ever think that this whole thing would turn out okay?

"I think I'll go home now" she said, ever so quietly

"I can't let you do that Videl, I'm sorry" he said, equally as quietly, his voice laced with regret

Didn't she have anything to say about everything he'd just said. All his confessions, all his secrets?

"I'm not asking for your permission Gohan, I want to go home NOW!" she insisted

"I'm sorry" he said

"I'm going" she said, rising from the couch determinedly

"Videl, I'm begging you, please, don't make me force you, I…I can't let you leave, not now, not until…" his voice cracked

"Not until what Gohan, not until what?" she shrieked, her resolve to remain calm and understanding crumbling

"I just…I have to know that you won't try to…that you won't try to do something to the baby" he faltered

"Of course, we wouldn't want to endanger the species now would we?" she said bitterly

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that, it's just an innocent baby Videl, your baby, my baby, a little miracle we created together, a little life…don't you…don't you have any feeling for the baby at all?" he choked, didn't she have any feelings for him?

"You ask too much of me, don't you see how much you're asking of ME?" she cried

Gohan took a step towards her and dared to embrace her, he held her, keeping her close, as close as their bodies would allow with his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I know it's a lot to ask, I know it is, but I'm asking…I'm begging you, have this baby, give me this one thing…please" he whispered, kissing her forehead, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Videl could feel the opposing tugs on her heart, Gohan pulling her one way, and her resolve pulling her the other way.

She was torn.

_Bruno Hospital…_

"I left her right here with her brother, they must be somewhere in the building, there is only one way out this hospital Miss, and the cameras would have caught them" the doctor defended

"Urgh!" Erasa exclaimed angrily, stomping her foot. What kind of incompetent imbeciles would lose an unconscious patient!

Pulling out her phone, she dialed Gohan

_Come on, pick up, pick up_…she paced nervously

_Capsule Corp._

Goku was sitting in the room with Chichi, watching her as the dialysis machine pumped her blood out of her system, filtered it, removing impurities, and pumping it back into her system.

Her chest was rising and falling as the machine attached to the tube stuck in her throat and taped to her face did the breathing for her.

He had never been more lost, never felt more useless.

Just then, a pair of feet materialized before him

It was Supreme Kai, and his otherworld friends, Pikkon and Olibu.

"I'm sorry to intrude Goku" Supreme Kai said, his voice low and respectful "…but I thought you might want to know, Babidi has made his move, three of his warriors have suddenly come out from hiding" he said

Olibu and Pikkon just stood, staring at Chichi. How could this be? She was fine just a few days ago, giving them hell, and now…

"Right" Goku said, rubbing his temples. This would have been an exciting time for him, an opportunity to kick some bad-guy ass, but as things were…he could only nod in acknowledgement.

"I'm not sure what his plan is, but they'll be looking for pure energy, you might want to warn your son, they seem to be gearing themselves up to participate in the tournament being held for the earth girl" he told him solemnly

Goku cursed, this was the last thing Gohan needed right now.

"Can you tell the others about this, Piccolo and Vegeta? I just…I just need a bit of time" he said, keeping his eye on Chichi

"I don't think they'll do anything before the tournament, but…we may very well need you Goku" he said preparing to leave

Pikkon and Olibu just patted their friend on the back, what could they say really? His wife was dying.

A few seconds later, they disappeared

_Satan Square…_

"Ladies and gentleman…this is incredible, OVER 500!" the announcer guy roared

"YEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the crowd cheered, they like this contender. He was polite, cute, and clearly very strong.

The girls swooned, as he flicked his long black hair out of his face and walked off nonchalantly, his chain-belt rattling.

"Ladies and gentleman, I don't know about you, but if I was the Prince I would HIIIIIIIIIIDE!" he exclaimed dramatically

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!" they chanted

Pui-Pui stood to the side watching as the young teen disappeared into the crowd. He had yet to go to the punching machine, he hadn't decided on how much strength to utilize, but with the exception of this last guy, things were looking rather dull.

He grinned; it was obvious that the guy hadn't even been trying. Perhaps they'd found the one the master was looking for after all.

He would hold out until the very end, and then he'd see…

_Capsule Corp…_

"Maybe you should get that" Videl said, shrugging out of the embrace when his phone began to ring incessantly

Gohan sighed, letting her go, it was a miracle that she'd let him hold her for as long as she had

"Erasa, hey" he answered

"Nuh…she's not, she's right here, she's fine" he calmed the hysterical girl down

"Really?" he faked his surprise "…maybe their cameras were malfunctioning, but yeah, I guess we did leave without arranging for payment" he said

"Err…maybe later, she's…um…sleeping, gotta go!" he said hurriedly, lifting his phone, preventing Videl from grabbing it.

"You're really starting to piss me off Gohan, I'm not your damn prisoner!" she huffed, outraged at his audacity

"Just promise me that you won't do anything hasty, just promise me that, and I'll let you go home" he pleaded

"I won't" she told him

His heart dared to hope, just a bit

"You'll…have the baby?" he asked hesitantly, brushing the long strands of her from her face.

"I wish you wouldn't pressure me into making a decision, I need time to think…I promise, I'm not about to do anything" she said, trying to be honest about her feelings

"I can fly you home if you want, it will be quick" he volunteered

Videl sighed, relieved, for a second there, she thought she might have been stuck in this place

"That's okay, you should be here, with your mom…I'll call Kitty, she'll arrange something for me" she told him.

Gohan felt disappointed somehow, she hadn't said anything much about his heritage, she seemed to just want to get away from him. It was disheartening.

After making the necessary arrangements, Gohan escorted her outside to the Capsule Corp. landing pad where a limo service was scheduled to pick her up.

Videl was glad to see the hover limo finally arrive, glad to escape the awkward silence that now existed between them.

"I'm still the same person Videl!" Gohan found himself shouting after her, when she practically sprinted to the limo, she didn't even look back.

_Satan Square…_

"You made it" Sharpner said dryly at the approaching Erasa

"Yes, I made it, Bruno's really far you know!" she said irritated

"So, how's Videl, everything cool?" he asked, trying to hide his concern

"She's fine, it was just an undercover thing, you know…" she lied

"See, told you there was no need to go racing to that poor excuse of a city" he said, flicking his hair back

"Whatever Sharpner, so…how'd you do? Did you make the cut?" she asked him

"Phh!…like you even have to ask" he said shrugging

"Cool, I still think you're being a dick about this whole thing" she said, glancing around to see if there were any cute guys to be gawked at

"And I still think you're being a bitch about this whole thing, who the fuck is brains to you anyway, we're practically family Erasa, and yet, you're taking his side over mine" he stated sourly

"He's Videl's choice, and as her friend, I'm being supportive, you should try it sometime" she told him

"I've trained for four years to get a shot to go out with Videl Erasa, as a friend, you should try to be supportive of that" he said irritably

"Even if you do win this farce of a tournament Sharpner, what's gonna happen after this one flimsy date ha? You think Videl will give up Gohan just because you won the right to take her out once?" she tried to reason with him

"Let me worry about my date, if I were you, I'd be worried about brains, he still hasn't shown his cowardly face to put in a punch" he said smugly

"He'll show, don't worry" she said, wondering if everything really was okay with Videl.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…we'll see" he said

_Capsule Corp._

"She'll come around son, don't worry about it" Goku tried to reassure Gohan.

"These things take time Gohan, she's been through too much, in too short a time" Chichi offered from the wheelchair Bulma had insisted that she utilize from now on.

"I'm just glad your up and about mom" he said, squeezing her hand

"I think it's time we let Goten in on what's going on, whatever those alien friends of yours did Goku, it was good, I feel a bit better, but…like they said, it has only bought me a few days at best, and then…" she didn't get to finish

"Don't talk like that Chichi, we have to stay positive" Goku insisted

"Goten has to be told, he has to come to terms with this before it's too late, besides, I think now would be a good time to break the news, a dose of bad news, and a dose of good news, just to balance things out" Chichi insisted

"What good news?" both Goku and Gohan asked simultaneously

"What do you mean, the baby of course, Goten's going to be an uncle!" she beamed

_Satan Mansion…_

_An alien, an alien, he's an alien, an alien, I have an alien growing inside me, an alien, an alien…_

She agonized, over and over again.

The image of the mushroom duo and with their long and twirling tendrils running shivers down her spine.

Aliens.

First she finds out that the alien, Vegeta was still on planet, then the mushrooms appear out of nowhere, apparently the demon is an alien as well, and now…Gohan…

Gohan with his sweet smile, Gohan with his innocent expressive eyes, Gohan with his spiky hair, Gohan with soft lips that sent her blood boiling…

Lovable, adorable Gohan…

"_She can take one of mine, cant she? I don't need two kidneys, just get in a surgeon and I'll give her one of mine" he said desperately_

Heartbroken Gohan…

" _I couldn't even think straight, couldn't even strategize properly on the battlefield, having you there, trapped in that bubble, it was like having my guts wrenched out by a sickle, I couldn't ignore my feelings anymore"_

I want to believe you, I want to believe you, but I…so many lies, so many secretes.

So he lied, I lied, I used him, blatantly, to free my father, I…I seduced him, slept with him, lied to him, I didn't tell him about the pregnancy, I didn't tell him about the demon, well, he knew, but still, I wasn't exactly the picture of honesty either.

So we're both liars, I suppose, he had his reasons, I had mine. BUT HE's AN ALIEN! Well, sort of, half-half, I guess the real question is…does it change how I feel about him?

_Gohan had caught her, bridal style._

_"Told you I'd catch you" he said, grinning from ear to ear_

_Heart pounding, eyes wide, she stared at him_

_And her heart fluttered_

And when she was with him, like she had been with him last night, securely wrapped in his arms, she found that she had wanted for nothing, nothing at all.

Who was she kidding, Saiyaman or delivey-boy, gold-fighter or the Ox Prince, alien or human, it didn't really matter. She had fallen for him, the person he was inside all those shells. Which is why it was so hard, why it hurt so much, knowing that everything they had shared, from word go, was shrouded in so many lies.

Yet still, despite it all, she couldn't deny the truth, she loved him.

If I'm not honest with myself now, then the madness will never end.

I should be there for him, there with him, instead of adding more stress to his already stressful life. I should just suck it up, just let it go…just let it go…

_Capsule Corp…_

"It's late, we should really get going" Chichi said tiredly

"Chichi, I really think you guys should stay, we'll do some more treatments tomorrow" Bulma adviced

"Mom, Bulma's right, we should just stay here, Bulma has all the facilities we might need in case of an emergency" Gohan added

"It takes your father a second to get from Mt Paozu to here Gohan, don't be so dramatic" Chichi told him, she really just wanted to be in her own home

"Hon, maybe…"

Bulma's buzzer went off

"Yes?" she said tiredly

"Miss Satan's here to see Mr Son mam, we escorted her to the gray room" the voice said

Gohan confirmed with his senses, it was Videl!

_Oh God, I hope she hasn't changed her mind about the baby!_

"Go Gohan, go…" Chichi tried to push him excitedly, she knew it, no woman could resist her baby boy!

Goku gave him a thumbs up, grinning

"Well…" Bulma stood, watching him expectantly

_That's all guys, I'll try to put up more tomorrow or something, please be kind enough to leave a review_

Ru: thank you for your review.

Yukiraking: Yeah, everybody knows everything now, well almost everything, it's not easy but…being the girlfriend of a super-hero never is. I'm sure Chichi can testify to that. Lol

A-man: Glad you enjoyed it

Mr Blue22: Looks like that might just be Goku's only choice, lol, the question is, is he up to it?

Gamarabi: Yeah, I know, lol,

DabigWilliG: glad you enjoyed it!

MrSuperSaiyan: I guess it's safe to assume that you're not much of a Chichi fan, lol, I cant help myself, I really like Goku and Chichi, weakness of mine

Z-Dawg: I know, I feel so bad for him, but hopefully things are beginning to turn around now?

Cody545: I'm so glad

Johncorner: Nope, but I think things have finally turned around for him

I like cimanon: Hi, I'm so glad that this story is still attracting new readers. It's really encouraging, so glad that you're liking it so far, and thank you ever so much for taking the time to review, there's nothing like getting a review alert to brighten one's spirits!

HollyAnne87: Hi there, thanks again for the review, I tried to think out the plot as much as possible, but sometimes the story doesn't always turn out the way one plans, I'm glad you're having fun reading this.

HalloKillerMatt: I don't know if she's been unreasonable or not, I'd probably freak out a lot more than she did, lol, I just hate lies, but Gohan had his reasons after all, and it's not like he was the only one with secretes, lol, thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed this little chappie as well

Nameless: lol, sometimes I wonder if you even like this story at all! I love pregnancy stories, I just love little babies, they're just so cute and clueless, kinda like the Son men, lol, thanks for your review

Esaria: Looks like the Yardranians were not able to do much but buy a little time, , poor Chichi

Zfj: Hi, thanks for dropping those two reviews. Yeah, all that information, all at once, it's a lot for anyone to take in, luckily she already knew some stuff, about her dad not defeating Cell and all that. But yeah, it's nice to have everything out in the open, now it's just time to heal and build back the trust I guess…

MysticGohan87: things are definitely out in the open!

The0Blind0Writer: Was there really a lot of angst? Lol, poor Gohan, but on the bright side, things are finally turning around in his favour, yay!

Damex: Hey there, thanx for those reviews, always nice to see someone new who seems to be enjoying the story, it's really uplifting. Hope you had fun with this little chapter as well, thank again!

Alex: PAN out, lol, though I had the scene in my plot notes, I wasn't so sure that I was going to include it in detail, but then I thought, I really want to give this little Saiyan addition a personality of it's own, and it would really be interesting to see him fighting for survival. Glad you had fun with those last few chapters, things are really starting to wind down now, I'll be sorry to see this story end, but then again, I still have all that backlog with my other ones *sweats*, thanks for the reviews!


	15. Green, like the demon

**AN:**

Yeah, um…was planning on getting something out on Sunday, but…as fun as it was to drink them, those chocolate martinis were not my friend the morning after.

Thank you ever so much for all the feedback, you guys continue to inspire me to write, though I have exams I should be preparing for coming up in May.

Here is that update

Ahem, I don't pretend to be a song writer.

**Disclaimer:** I own a brand new charger since mine got fried somehow, not dbz

**Chapter 15:** Green, like the demon

"Ladies and gentleman, Ladies and gentleman, with less than two hours to go, we still have sixteen contestants from the short-list that haven't shown. Could this be it? Have they given up without even trying? Has the colossal top score of over five hundred scared them off?" the announcer guy continued to incite the crowd

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd concurred at the top of their lungs

"WAIT. WAIT. Up in the sky ladies and gentleman, up in the SKY!" he shouted urgently, cranking his neck up to witness the spectacle

"A hover LIMO! It's a limo ladies and gentlemen, a LIMO! And it's no ordinary limo either, it's being escorted by military hover bikes! Ooh, who could this high profile contestant be?" he shouted excitedly, the flood lights and the cameras zooming in to catch the limo as it made its descent to the ground

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!" the crowd began to chant in anticipation

"Could it be? Is it the champ himself?" he screamed, eliciting more reverent screams from the crowd

"Oh…Oh…ladies and gentlemen, I just had to rub my eyes here to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, ladies and gentleman, LADIES and GENTLEMEN, this is unbelievable…the man that spurred this tournament to begin with, the once teenager whose famous bouquet of flowers failed to move our heroine! I'm talking about the winner of the most sought after bachelor for two years running, I give you, the pop sensation…the one and only…LLLLLLLLLL LIL'BARK!" he screamed

"!" the women in the crowd screamed

"MARRY ME!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"SIGN MY BOOBS"

They screamed hysterically as the hover limo landed and Lil'Bark stepped out of the car in his yellow and green flashy clothes.

"Well, well, well…" Sharpener commented dryly "…if it isn't the zillionaire" he said

"Don't be jealous cause he has better hair than you" Erasa teased

"As if" Sharpner said, flicking said hair and turning his face towards the spectacle.

Lil'Bark was working the crowd, grabbing hands, signing autographs, ruffling some heads and kissing some few very lucky cheeks! The women were going crazy, most of them already reduced to tears.

Finally he made his way to the stage.

"Lil'Bark, Lil'Bark, tell us, do you really think you have a shot here, I mean…let's be frank, this is not exactly a singing talent show" the announcer guy interviewed

"Ask me again when I'm on my date with the lovely Miss Satan" he said smugly

"Oh…Oh…you heard it straight from the horse's mouth folks, Lil'Bark is in it, to WIN IT!" he cheered

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd screamed

"But is this confidence or sheer DELUSION?" he shouted, deepening his voice. Lil'Bark snatched the mike from him.

"The only delusional party here is that so called Prince, all we really know is that he's the Orange Star High bookworm. What you see standing before you is a student of the legendary Crane school, I look forward to meeting the son of Son Goku in the ring" he said

The announcer guy snatched his mike back

"INCREDIBLE! Ladies and gentlemen, that's just INCREDIBLE! The ultimate showdown between the legendary Crane and Turtle schools!" he roared

"Lil'Bark, Lil'Bark, Lil'Bark" the crowd continued to chant

"Make room ladies and gentleman, I give you… Lil'Bark!"

"YEAHHHHHHHH!" the crowd cheered as he made his way dramatically to the punching machine.

Lil'Bark assumed his stance. Legs slightly apart, one foot forward, one slightly lagging behind. He clenched his fists and grunted, drawing out his ki. Videl had made him a laughing stock almost five years ago. She had called him a weakling, in front of millions and millions of viewers across the globe. He would show her, he would show them all what he was capable of, thanks to Mater Tao.

The ground trembled slightly beneath him as his muscles bulged out.

"Dodon FIST" he yelled, as he released his powerful punch. The punching machine shook, and the numbers climbed.

"Oh…Oh…ladies and gentlemen, this is…this is INCREDIBLE! Five-hundred and seventy-four! The highest score of the tournament, the highest score EVER!" he shouted incredulously, his eyes bulging out, illustrating his shock

"Lil'Bark, Lil'Bark, Lil'Bark!" the crowd went wild

In a flash of speed, Lil'Bark snatched the mike away from the announcer guy again. As if on cue, the limo doors opened, the sides expanding into giant sized speakers, a heavy tune began to blast it's way through the square.

Lil'Bark instantly ripped the shirt off his body, turning around to reveal a tattoo of a female head with two pig-tails etched on his back.

The crowd went nuts!

"Ya'll this is a lil'something, something coming out on my new album" he said, before making some suggestive pelvic thrusts as he broke into his song.

"Get your nose outta them books

An'come on out an'face the truth

Lil'Prince, what'dya say, I dare you

they'll be no no truce

Just a crunch, under my boot

Lil'Prince, what'dya say, I dare you

I dare you, I dare you,

I dare you, I dare you

I dare you, I dare you

Lil'Prince what'dya say, I dare you!"

He finished, coming to a sudden dramatic halt.

The crowd clapped and cheered like they were possessed by some kind of madness.

Somewhere in the crowd, Kali, Kome and Mosia hung their heads in shame. Gohan was a no show, the kids at school would never let them forget it come Monday, their already non-existent social status had just taken a dive.

Erasa rolled her eyes at the spectacle, 'where are you Gohan' she wondered glancing worriedly at the giant clock of the square.

"An open CHALLENGE, an open challenge ladies and gentlemen. This is CCCCCCCCCLEARLY personal for our prince of pop, the only question is…with just under an hour remaining, will the Ox Prince ANSWER!" he roared

"Lil'Bark, Lil'Bark…" the crowd continued to chant

"Told you he wouldn't show" Sharpener pointed out smugly

"Shut the fuck up, Sharpener" Erasa snipped

_Capsule Corp…_

Gohan took a deep breath before he opened the door leading to the gray room. She was standing casually by the window overlooking the water fountain outside. Her long hair was tied back into a neat little ponytail. She was in jeans and a black shirt, her earlier nervous gestures of nail-biting temporarily abandoned

"Videl" he said soflty, the strain in his voice unmistakable as he closed the door behind him

At the sound of his voice, Videl turned from the window to face him.

"Hi" she said, taking in the worry lines etched between his eyes.

"You came back" he said, his voice strained

"I brought you something" she said, squatting down and reaching for the cooler bag nestled by her feet. "…It's not much…" she said, un-zipping it, "…but…given the day you're having…I thought you could use a little pick me up…" she said, pulling out a round silver container.

Gohan blinked back his confusion, as she caussually walked towards him, container in hand.

'What the?' he thought. She was acting so calm and normal?...like nothing had happened.

She stood before him, her arms outstretched with the container in hand.

What could he do but…take her offering?

"Is this…" he said, opening the lid and peeking inside, the container was ice-cold above his hands.

"Yeah, I flew out to that lodge by Ground-Zero and bought out all the home made ice-cream they had left" she said, surprising him by playfully dipping in her finger and brining it to her mouth to suck off the pale concoction.

"Mnnn…" she exclaimed, "…this is sooooo good…" she smiled.

To say he was confused would have been an understatement. Did he miss something?

"Thanks?" he said, still a bit uncertain, not really knowing how to take this sudden one eighty.

"How's your mom?" she asked

"Awake, a bit better, Bulma will run more treatments tomorrow though" he said, his facial muscles scrunching with worry. Her heart instantly went out to him. She wished with all her heart that she could wave a magic wand and make his mother all better for him.

"I'm sorry about your mom Gohan, I wish…I wish there was something I could do, but…just know that I'm here, if you need me" she said, grabbing and squeezing his free hand.

"The way you left earlier, I wasn't sure if I'd be seeing you anytime soon" he told her honestly

"Yeah…I was a bit on the shocked and spooked side, I guess I just needed a moment to digest and process…everything…" she told him, making herself comfortable on the couch.

Gohan sat down beside her, container nestling on his lap. His hand was still in hers. He desperately wanted to believe that, this was her way of saying that everything was okay between them. But he definitely didn't want to get ahead of himself, he couldn't afford any misunderstandings, his emotions were barely hanging on by a thin thread.

"It's been a difficult day for both of us, Videl…are we…are we okay?" he dared to voice out his hope

"We're okay" she confirmed, giving him a small smile

Two simple words, but his body suddenly felt light, like he'd just emptied his stomach after a long day's worth of constipation.

He wanted to ask about the baby, but decided against it. One step at a time, he figured

"Let's just write it off as our first official fight as a couple" she said playfully

"Is that a conventional thing, to keep track of fights?" he asked her, his face the picture of innocence

Videl grinned, only Gohan

"I don't know, I'm hardly an expert, but…couples fight all the time, Erasa and her boyfriend fight all the time, my parents…they used to fight too. They'd argue, my mom would throw things, my dad would either storm out or grovel, but eventually they'd make up" she said, shrugging

"I guess" he said, contemplating "…now that I think about it, my parents used to argue a lot too, my mom would shout, my dad would quiver, my mom would kick his ass, and my dad would grovel" he said, grinning

Videl laughed out loud

"Somehow I have trouble picturing the legendary Son Goku groveling, or getting his ass kicked" she said, her eyes shining at him

"That's because you don't know my mom, if there's one thing she knows how to do, is instill fear" he said, chuckling

"And here I was thinking that the Great Saiyaman was fearless" she told him

"I fear a lot of things Videl" he said seriously, his face taking on that haunted look again, Videl quickly opted to change topics

"I don't know about you mountain-boy, but I'm gonna have some of this ice-cream before it melts" she said

"Then we should go to the kitchen and get some spoons" he said, smiling

"Hey son, HEY…VIDEL HI!" Goku greeted from behind a pile of food

"Hi Mr Son" Videl greeted shyly

"Mr Son? Heh he heh…nuh…just Goku" he said laughing at the formal address

"Where's mom?" Gohan asked

"Gone to bed, Bulma convinced her to stay, Goten didn't really wanna go anyway, him and Trunks are still up watching that tournament thingy on television" he said, shoveling a giant thigh into his mouth

"What tournament thingy?" Gohan asked, opening a drawer to get some spoons

"Oh No!" Videl exclaimed

"What?" Gohan asked worriedly

"I completely forgot about that, the elimination round. Didn't you get the message? The final sixty-four are being decided today, you have until midnight to give in your punch, if you still want to compete" she said, with everything going on in his life, she wouldn't blame him if he wrote it off

"Punch?" Goku and Gohan said simultaneously

"Yeah, punch, you know, you punch the machine, you get a score, the top scorers move on to the next round?" she explained, surprised that they didn't know how it was done

Gohan glanced at his watch and frowned

"There's only ten minutes left" he said, looking at his dad

"Don't look at me, I'm having dinner" Goku declared

"Dad, we already ate, this doesn't count" he reminded him

"Besides, I have no one to lock on to" he said, punching at his chest to let the giant potatoes down

"There's bound to be a huge crowd dad, just focus on that" Gohan said

"Fine, fine…let's see…" he said, putting two fingers to his forehead, his brows creasing

"There's about five large ki congregations on the planet Gohan, I don't know which is which" he said

"The closest one, should be in that direction" Gohan said, pointing

"Got'em" Goku said

"Are you coming Videl?" Gohan asked her, he knew how much his mom hated this technique; Videl probably had reservations as well

"Um…is he gonna do that disappearing thing again?" she said, feeling a bit nervous, it may have been short, but it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience

"Yep!" Goku beamed enthusiastically

"You'll be back soon right?" she said, not wanting to admit that she was a bit scared of the technique

Gohan didn't push her

"In a jiffy" he said, letting go of her hand and grabbing on to his father.

In a second they were gone.

'I guess I'll have to get to all this weird stuff sooner or later', she thought

_Satan Square…_

"Remember to get your Videl dolls. Selling at twenty-zeni, get your Videl doll at a stall near you" the announcement boomed from the speakers

The crowd was starting to thin out, after Lil'Bark took off in his limo, the announcer guy had tried to keep the crowd entertained, but none of the last fifteen had shown up. The most highly anticipated being the Ox Prince and the Karma heir, Lay Rooj. They were both a no show at the other designated locations as well.

"Tune in to Satan TV tomorrow morning for details on the final sixty-four" another announcement boomed

The monks were really tired, their shift had started at six in the evening, but they were more than ready to wrap things up and go home, thank god there was only ten minutes to go.

Goku materialized in the middle of the thinning crowd. The teenagers that were hanging out, drinking illegally acquired beer in juice bottles had to blink back a few times to make sure that they were not hallucinating. These two dudes seemed to have appeared out of nowhere!

"Is that…" one of them asked, both faces were extremely familiar

"Coming through" Goku beamed happily, not at all perturbed by the shocked expressions on the people's faces

"It's him, Oh my God, it's HIM!" one girl screamed

"Who? Who is it? Is it the champ?" the crowd began to look around expectantly

"It's him, it's the Ox Prince!" she exclaimed

The reporters who were beginning to pack their stuff away, having have grown bored with the lack of activity were suddenly shoving their mikes in Gohan's face as he tried to pave a path through them and the crowd to the punching machine

"Over here, Ox Prince where is Videl?"

"Ox Prince, Ox Prince a comment on your relationship with Miss Satan"

"Ox Prince, what do you have to say to Lil'Bark's open challenge?"

"Ox Prince, Ox Prince…" they continued

"OH…OH…Ladies and gentlemen, Ladies and Gentlemen, just when we'd given up hope, just when we'd written him off, the mighty Prince of the Ox Kingdom has come out of HIDING!" he roared

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO" the remaining crowd began

"But OH…OH…ladies and gentlemen, he's not alone, he's not alone, he's accompanied by none other than the winner of the twenty-first world martial arts championship, the man who single handedly defeated the TERROR that was the red ribbon army, the one who rid the world of the evil king Piccolo, I'm talking about the legend that defeated MaJunior in an earth SHATTERING, ring breaking BATTLE, ladies and gentlemen I give you…the one…the only…legendary…SON GOKU!" he screamed

"GOKU! GOKU! GOKU!" the crowd cheered

Goku smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Jeez, I guess they like me' he thought

From where they were watching at home, Goten ran circles around Trunks

"I told you Trunks, I told you my dad was the greatest" he beamed, pumping up his fists into the air

Trunks rolled his eyes and scowled, 'Goten is such a toddler', he decided

"Goku, baby!" the announcer guy greeted, shaking Goku's hand and giving him a quick hug-pat.

"Good to see you!" Goku beamed at the familiar face of the announcer guy

"Just between you and me, your boy here, does he stand a chance?" the announcer guy whispered

Goku grinned

"Go ahead son, show my friend here what you can do" Goku encouraged

Gohan didn't know how much strength to use, he had no idea how the others had faired seeing as he hadn't been watching. He figured he'd use a bit more strength than say…a Krilin or a Tien, he couldn't rule out the possibility that some proper martial art fighters from the remote parts of the world were competing.

Cocking back his fist, he punched.

From where he was watching in his house, Hercule Satan sputtered his whiskey.

There was a loud gasp from the crowd, and then…silence

"Oops!" Goku said, watching the smoke and crumbling of what was once the punching machine "…I guess you don't know your own strength son" he laughed

Gohan just stood sheepishly, one arm rubbing nervously behind his neck. 'Guess I overestimated the caliber of fighters in these tournaments' he thought

Somewhere in the crowd, Kali, Kome and Mosia jumped up and down in excitement, they couldn't believe it! They just couldn't believe it! This would definitely elevate their status in school!

Finally recovering from his shock, the announcer guy untangled his tongue and reached for Gohan's hand, lifting it up into the air

"OH…OH…Ladies and gentlemen, Ladies and gentleman, born in the fiery flames of the ever burning Fire Mountain, suckled on the royal bosom of Princess Chichi herself, directly descendent from the Axe Wielding Conqueror. I give you…the son of the legendary Son Goku, the phantom Prince that stole our own heroine's heart from right beneath our noses, I give you…the steal breaking…SON GOHAN!" he roared

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed, they had never seen anything like it!

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!" they chanted

The announcer guy sweat-dropped, giving up completely! He let his mike hang limply on the side, his lower lip protruding in defeat. 'Why in Kami's name where they chanting SATAN?'

From where he was watching in a bar, Lay Rooj subconsciously touched his still tender hand. Yep, he definitely made the right choice by staying clear of the tournament.

_Elsewhere…_

"What do you think Master?" Dabura asked

"He's the one Dabura, he's definitely the one" Babidi observed

_Capsule Corp…_

"I thought the ice-cream was for me!" Gohan whined, they had come back to Capsule Corp. to find the container empty, a yawning Videl happily patting her stomach, watching the events unfold on the television.

"Oops! I guess I don't know my own appetite!" she said, using Goku's words

Gohan pouted, he had really been looking forward to it too!

Videl yawned again, stretching out her arms

"I'm gonna get going" she said, getting up

"You can stay here, if you want, there's plenty of room" Gohan offered

"It's okay, I wouldn't want to impose" she said

Goku laughed out loud

"Impose, on Bulma! Heh..he…heh…she lives to have guests that she can boss around" Goku said, in the midst of attacking the small snack he had abandoned earlier

"Stay" Gohan implored "…I'd like to introduce you to my brother and my mom when she wakes up before she starts her treatments…" he told her

Videl realized that she really wanted to meet his family, especially his mom.

"Let me call Kitty and let her know" she said, reaching for her phone

Gohan released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He wanted her close he realized, he felt much better knowing that they'd be sleeping under the same roof. It would be even better to actually share a bed, but…he wasn't going to push his luck.

"My room's just two doors down" he told her, after showing her to one of the lavish guest rooms and giving her one of his t-shirts "…Bulma's mom, you'll meet her in the morning, will probably bombard you with a million supplies" he said

"Thanks, it looks comfy, and Kami knows I'm exhausted" she said, testing out the mattress

"I'll let you get some rest then" he said awkwardly. He wanted to kiss her goodnight, but…he turned around and began to walk out instead

"Gohan" she called, walking up to him "…goodnight…" she murmured against his chest, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Goodnight Videl" he said, planting his chin on the top of her head.

They remained like that for a long time.

Later that night, Gohan was jostled awake by the loud screaming coming from Videl's room. Like a bullet he hurtled into her room, taking the door down with his speed.

"Videl! Videl!" he shook her, she was thrashing on the bed, for a second he thought she had been hit by another neefl wave, but as it turns out, she was only dreaming.

Videl snapped her eyes open and came face to face with Gohan, instinctively she began to struggle against him.

"Videl! Videl! Calm down, it was just a dream, just a dream" he shook her

Her eyes blinked rapidly, as he switched on the side lamp so she could see clearly where she was. It took her a few seconds, but she was able to relax.

"Oh…" she said tiredly, running her hands over her face "…what time is it?" she asked

"I'm not sure" he said, scooting into the bed with her "…are you okay?" he asked worriedly

"…yeah…yeah…just a silly little dream…" she said, trying to brush it off

"Sit tight, I'll grab you some water" he told her, jumping off the bed

A few minutes later, Videl sat in the bed, her knees touching her chin while she sipped the water slowly, she looked just a bit on the haunted side.

"…you know, at the hospital today, you were also having a nightmare…" he coaxed her

"…I don't really sleep much, not since…" she trailed off

"…not since you were attacked by Piccolo…" he finished for her

"…it'll pass, it's nothing to worry about…" she brushed it off

"…do you wanna talk about them? The dreams?..." he asked

"…they vary, it's not always the same one…" she began, "…first, I used to dream about the demon, torturing my father, or me…then…then after the incident in Basil Valley, I started to dream about you…" she said quietly

"Me?" he asked

"…yeah, the demon and Saiyaman, would come out of nowhere and…he'd kill you, or torture you or…" she trailed off

"Saiyaman would kill me?" he asked incredulously

"No…not Saiyaman, the demon, he'd do something to you, and Saiyaman, only he wasn't really Saiyaman, his face would be all disfigured and burnt, like after the fight with those guys from otherworld…he'd…transform into the delivery-boy and say things to me, do things to me…he wasn't such a nice guy then…" she said, taking another sip

Gohan was so shocked by this news, he didn't really know what to say

"I would never hurt you Videl, I hope, I hope you know that" he defended his alter egos

"I guess it helps that I know that it's you and not some…I don't know, crazed vindictive pervert" she said, with a tint of anger at the memory of the nightmares

"Is that why you were so scared when I woke you up? Did I…or did Saiyaman do something to you?" he asked, his chest feeling tight.

If only he had known that she had this deep rooted mistrust for Saiyaman buried deep in her subconscious, he really would have come clean earlier.

"No, not really, tonight was a different dream all together…it was…chilling" she said, a tremor running through her body

"Tell me, maybe I can help" he said, praying that it wasn't him in one of his alter egos, making her scream like she had. It was troubling. He wanted her to feel safe around him, all of him, transformed or not, disguised or not. He wanted her to feel safe, always.

"I was in labour…" she said, scrunching her nose "…it was long and painful, but you were there, coaching me, trying to calm me down…but then…then the baby started to come…and the doctors started to freak…there were these…I don't know…these long green tendrils, like those aliens from before, your fathers friends, but, they were green like the demon." She paused, closing her eyes against the images, unfortunately, they didn't go away

"…Anyway…" she continued, "…they were coming out of me, and the doctors tried to run, but the tendrils, they were long and fast…they coiled themselves around their faces, forming a green web, suffocating them, draining them, like Cell used to do with his victims. One by one, all that was left was their clothes, the tendrils growing fatter by the second" she shuddered "…I was screaming, and thrashing, but I couldn't move, I was tied up in stirrups…and then…and then…they came after me. They were still coming out of me, but they still coiled themselves on my face, I could feel them draining me, like a leech, I tried to scream but…anyway, you grabbed them and told them to stop. You told them it wasn't time yet, that I was still needed, that I could still be used to reproduce some more. And they stopped, like obedient children, they just stopped. It was…terrible." She finished, gulping down the rest of her water.

"Come" he said, "I want to show you something" he hopped off the bed, his face determined. It was killing him inside, these dreams, these nightmares. He had to do something to reassure her.

Once upon a time, he had battled his own nightmares about Freeza. His dad would come home from Yardrat, only it wasn't his dad, it was Freeza, and he'd do despicable things. The nightmares had plagued him for a long time, even during the day, whilst he was meant to be studying. After his father came home though, they stopped. Just like that, he was reassured.

They walked through many dark passages until they got to the room he wanted to show her. It was locked with a security pad outside. Gohan quickly typed in the code and waited for the 'swoosh' and click. The door slid open and they made their entry.

It looked like a study or an office of some sort. Videl didn't really know why he would bring her here. Gohan pulled out a chunky looking book from the shelf and sat down, motioning her to follow. Gently he flicked through the pages.

"Oh my god, is that…is that your dad?" Videl exclaimed at the photos of a tiny looking Goku look alike.

Gohan laughed

"Nuh…that's my brother, Goten, the day he was born" he told her

"Wow, he looks, just like your dad" she marveled, turning the page.

There were many pictures of baby Goten, in some he was being held by Chichi, in some Gohan, or Bulma, but in most of them, he was curled up in soft looking blankets, absently sucking on his thumb.

He was just so cute and tiny. She couldn't help but smile and coo as she turned the pages.

About half-way down the album, she began to notice that a much chubbier looking baby Goten always had a furry belt wrapped around him.

"Wasn't he a bit too young for a belt" she said, pointing at the appendage

"Um…that's not exactly a belt Videl, it's a…it's…um…more like a tail" he said, watching her face.

Videl's fingers froze mid-way to turning to the next page

"As in a tail, tail?" she asked

"Yeah, like…I don't know, like a tail" he said

"Your brother has a tail?" she couldn't hide the shock

"Well, no, not anymore, it was surgically removed" he told her

Videl paused for a few seconds while the wheels in her head turned

"Did you…did you?" she quivered

"Yeah, until I was, four…five, then Piccolo kinda ripped it off my body" he said, still watching her face carefully for a reaction

"Your father, in some photos, I remember, you're telling me that was a real tail?" she said, astonished

"Yeah, it was, it's been removed as well" he said

"Wow" she concluded, turning another page

"Our tails, they are about the only differentiating external feature. I can assure you that the baby won't be green, it won't have tendrils, it won't suffocate anyone and it most assuredly won't try to kill you." He told her, grabbing her hands, enclosing them within his own.

"It will look just like this, small at first, then gradually it will get chubby and look even more adorable, who knows, maybe it'll have your blue eyes, instead of brown ones like Goten and I" he assured her

"He's beautiful" she said absently,

"When dad died and Goten was born, it was like…I don't know, I honestly believe that he saved my soul" he told her

"Why did your soul need saving?" she asked him, going through the last few pictures of Goten's first year.

"It just did" he said, not wanting to go into the details of what he'd done, or more specifically, what he hadn't done.

A few minutes later, Videl put down the album. She felt better, a lot better. Baby Goten was just about the most adorable little thing she'd ever seen.

"Can I…can I see it?" she asked him

"See what?" he asked confused

"Your tail, or…I don't know, the place where it used to be" she told him

Gohan flushed, but nodded

He lifted his vest up and slightly slid down his boxers, exposing the base of his spine.

Videl stared at the mark. It was round, like a cigar burn. Without thinking she poked it with her index finger. His knees sagged, a guttural moan erupting from his throat.

"I…sorry, it still hurts?" she asked surprised

Gohan's face turned an interesting shade of red. It was just as well that he was facing away from her.

"Um…I wouldn't call it pain exactly" he told her, straightening his knees and letting his vest fall back down, covering the spot. He turned towards her, pulling up his boxers just a bit.

"What would you call it then?" she asked curiously

"It kinda feels nice, maybe a bit too nice" he said sheepishly, he felt kinda silly feeling so embarrassed, it's not as if they hadn't been intimate before.

"Oh" Videl blushed, "…that blonde thing you do, can I see it?" she asked him, the more she understood, the better she figured

"Um…sure…" he said, closing his eyes, clenching his fists and reaching into his emotions to pull the trigger

Videl gasped when a warm golden glow started to illuminate around him. She watched as his muscles bulged out slightly, his hair increasing in length, standing as if being run through an electric current. And when he opened his eyes…she felt her heart flutter…it was like being thirteen all over again.

Those eyes, blue, green, somewhere in between…he was beautiful, and she couldn't help herself. She was smitten, completely and utterly rendered breathless.

She didn't know she was doing it, but…she was walking towards him, trying to capture his glow in her hands. It was definitely electric, warm, tantalizing, she couldn't describe it.

"It's harmless" he said, his voice coming out low and deep. Her stomach made a few somersaults, good-grief, she still had the hots for the delivery boy.

Hesitantly she placed her entire palm on his chest.

"I know this form can seem…intimidating" he began in that altered voice "…my senses, my feelings…everything is a little more intense…but I'd never hurt you Videl, I would never be like the delivery-boy you had those dreams about, I'm still…just me" he explained

Videl eyed him, there was definitely something more…primal about him, even the way he was looking at her…there was nothing innocent or clueless about it.

"I remember now why I had that crush on you" she said without thinking.

Gohan couldn't help himself, under normal circumstances he would have flushed in embarrassment, but in this form, his more…basic emotions were at play, he smirked, and pulled her towards him.

"And I'd hate to deny you Miss Satan" he whispered, before he brought down his lips to hers.

It was just a kiss, but he could feel the aggression in him building, he really didn't know what he was capable off in this heightened state, so he retreated, letting her go.

He released his ki and let it go. In an instant he was back in his normal form.

Videl was simply…fascinated

_**Right, that's it from me, sadly I didn't get to where I had planned to be in chp 15. The truth is I'm just too lazy right now to write the second part.**_

_**The story is on its last legs now, it will be sad to say farewell.**_

_**Please be kind, give me something to get excited about, and leave me a review.**_

_Anyone reading Broken Chain, I'm trying, really, but it's not coming together, sorry for such a long unplanned hiatus._

Cody545: hi cody, that's all from me this chapter, I hope it wasn't disappointing

Zi-Dawg: yeah, poor Goku, he just has to suck it up and deal, he's tried though, I'll give him that much. As you can see, Gohan made it, we couldn't have ppl thinking he'd punked out now could we? Lol

Chimnely leaf: I try, sometimes though, it's difficult. I hope you enjoyed those brief G/V moments

Damex: I promise to finish, just cant promise when, same as for my other stories. Sometimes you just run with the inspirational wind, we'll see. But yeah, Gohan made it!

Ru: hi, thanx for the review, I hope you also enjoyed this one, with the little Gohan/Videl moments

Lazybum131: hi there, nice to know that you're still reading, if I'm not mistaken, it's been a while, chp 2 or something, lol. Regarding daytime spencer, you're absolutely right, it would have been easier to sense him! I don't know how or why I missed that, oops! I have to admit, your scenario for Gohan and the punching machine is a lot more exciting than mine, lol, however, if I went that root, I would spoil one or two things I wanted to have in the tournament. And at this stage, I'm just trying to stick to the plot I have outlined so I can ensure the completion of the story. I have already added two chapters that were not there initially, as a response to what the reviewers wanted to see. Which is one of the reasons that chp 11 +12 where so long. But I'm so glad that you are still reading, when reviewers suddenly go quiet, I just figure they've lost all interest and aren't reading anymore. Thanks again for that review.

Valeviladra: hi there, wow, I always get so excited when I see a new name. thank you so much for reading and for reviewing. Being that I'm also following some other stories on the website, I know that for me as a reader, the highlight is when I find that the story has been updated, however for the stories that im writing, the highlight is definitely a review alert. Thanx for that!

Zfj: Yeah, Gohan totally lost the plot when he discovered what Piccolo had done, that temper of his…scary! Thanks so much for all of your reviews, I hope that this chapter, though it didn't move the story along much, was not disappointing.

HalloKillerMatt: This is Nappa's fault? LOL, I don't get that, I really don't! lol, hope you'll explain it to me!

MrBlue22: I was laughing my ass off when I got your review, for some reason, that comment about 17 just got me going. Of course I was at this salsa dinner thingy at the time, nearly spilled my martini all over myself, busy stealing glances at my phone to check if I'd gotten any new reviews, and the people at my table just looked at me like I was on something. I'm a hopeless and pitiful addict! Thanks for making my night!

HollyAnne87: hi there, thanx for that review

The0blind0writer: A bean? Hmm, for such a minor injury, I think that would be wasteful, lol, besides clever little bulma has made many a home remedy with the beans, lol, in my version of db at least

Anj3lik: hi there, wow, thank you so much for taking the time to review, it really makes my day when I see that red light flashing on the phone. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story!

YukiraKing: LOL, yeah, Erasa has her hands full with Videl, that's what friends are for I guess.

Xxdarlangelbabyxx: hi there, thanx so much

Dabigwillig: sounds like you guys had a fun night. Glad to have contributed somewhat!

Mysticgohan87: I guess that answers your question about the tournament, lol

Alex: LMAO, Hey! I like pie, lol

666: hi there, thank you for the reviews, so you read them all in one go ha? Hope you enjoyed this one as well

MrSuperSaiayan: I'm glad! Hope you had a bit of fun with this one

Dbzfan98: Yeah, more secrets spilled in this one

Gamarabi: LOL, well, cant really say…yet…hope you enjoyed that lil bit of Gohan/Videl mush

Mossgirl615: hey mos, thanks for that update, I hope you enjoyed the mushy stuff as well.


	16. The demon never knocks

**AN:**

*sigh* I get that this story is not for everyone, I did rate it, and I did put up warnings for chapters that may otherwise be upsetting to sensitive readers. If any of my writing has deeply offended anyone, it was not my intention, all I can say is, heed the rating on the story and warnings on the chapters, and stay away if you are sensitive, hate mail is just…childish. 'nuff said.

**Disclaimer**: Dbz belongs to someone other than me; that knowledge tends to depress me from time to time

Chapter 16: The demon never knocks

"Definitely NOT!" Gohan refused. He didn't care what this producer said, there was no way in hell, he was going to wear that outfit.

"Miss Satan, please, talk to him" the TV Producer begged. It was his job to make sure that this world-wide, live-broadcast of the second elimination round to determine the final sixteen brought in the highest ratings.

Videl eyed the outfit – Eskimo boots, a wooly and furry version of a loin cloth, and a hat with two protruding bull-horns curving inwards. Not to mention the axe that was supposed to be the accessory!

Definitely NOT!

"No" she told the producer sternly. "He's definitely _not_ wearing that ridiculous outfit" she emphasized her point by folding her arms and glaring him down.

"B-but, everyone else is wearing their traditional clothing, and…that's the traditional attire of his ancestors, it's got Ox Clan written all over it, and with these pecs…" he said, taking the opportunity to slide his palm along Gohan's toned arm, "…the ratings will skyrocket!" he tried to explain

Videl slapped his lingering hand off Gohan's arm. There was no way in hell she was going to condone an outfit that would give the female population of the world a license to drool over her man.

"He'll fight in his gi, and that's that" she told him, taking Gohan's arm and storming off.

Gohan was relieved he didn't have to appear on live television wearing that ridiculous thing. He had seen what the other contestants had been forced to wear…scary! He just wanted to get through tonight as quickly and as painlessly as possible so he could go back to Capsule Corp. and spend time with his mother.

Today was Tuesday, day two of the second elimination round, and he was finally up to fight. Yesterday had been day one. Everyone had gathered at Bulma's to watch the opening ceremony and the first twelve matches of the tournament. The round had kicked off with sixteen contestants, randomly drawn from the final sixty-four. After the first eight matches; it was down to eight contestants who battled it out to a final four.

The four, Lil'Bark, Jewel, Pimp-Daddy and Drummer-Boy, would compete on the actual day of the tournament in the big stadium on Saturday.

The round hadn't been particularly interesting as far as the fights were concerned, but he did get to learn a LOT about this Lil'Bark character, the pop star had been talking shit about him the entire night. He had tried to let it slide off him like a droplet of water on a duck, but…the more the guy mouthed off…the more pissed he became. Especially after Trunks and Goten played a recording of his speech and taunts from the night of the punch-outs, and then there was that song…'I dare you!' But more than the taunting and the song, which was already number one in the world, the tattoo of Videl on the guy's back just really made him wanna…urgh… the whole thing just irked him to no end. He could only hope that he never got to face the star in the ring, because if he did...

He had been glad to learn though, that the Karma heir, Lay Rooj had been a no show. His subtle demonstration from the night of the opening, had clearly driven his point home.

The gentle squeeze on his hand brought him out of his thoughts.

"This is it" his girlfriend smiled up at him, giving his hand another squeeze "…try not to hurt anyone too much…" she said, giving him a peck on the cheek and disappearing before they drew the curtain.

The lighting was bright and hot, shoo! He didn't know how these tv personalities managed under these conditions.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" the screaming began, the studio had filled the audience with teenage girls and boys to get maximum effect for the broadcast.

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!" the chanting began as well

Gohan smiled, shaking his head at the new name. Ever since the announcer guy had called him 'The Phantom Prince that stole Satan City's heroine's heart' the media had ran with it. There was nothing he could do, he just added it to the long list of names he was known as.

He could spot a few familiar faces in the crowd, the ones making the most noise. It was mainly his friends from school. His family and friends were watching from Bulma's.

He waved at them, glad that they were here, supporting him. Erasa had a huge poster that read 'Phantom Prince', he couldn't help but laugh at it.

After the announcer guy introduced him and his opponent in as loud and as dramatic a voice as he could master, it was finally time to start the fight.

His opponent, Bull-Frog, a rather large guy with bulging muscles and green hair charged him with a speed Gohan hadn't been expecting. It was still slow, but…not bad. He didn't even bother to step out of the way. The fist connected with his face, and Bull-Frog's eyes widened to the size of tractor tires on impact. His knuckles broke painfully the minute they forcefully collided with the hard flesh.

With a loud yelp, Bull-Frog retracted his hand and began to hop around the stage dangling and shaking it, in an attempt to shake of the excruciation pain. The hand was visibly pulsating, already begin to swell.

The crowd was a little confused, they had seen the punch with their own eyes. Why wasn't the Phantom affected? And why in god's name, did it appear as if it was Bull-Frog that was hurt?

Gohan would have felt sorry for the guy, except…he knew that given the opportunity, Bull-Frog would make a move on Videl. And that, was just...not on. Swiftly he punched the hopping Bull-Frog in the stomach, causing him to drop to his knees gasping, before passing out face first on the floor.

"YEAHHHHHH!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"Phantom, Phantom, Phantom!"

The cheers erupted, with Gohan's friends practically jumping up and down from their seats in excitement. It was Kali, Mosia and Kome in the lead, towering over a scowling Sharpener, who was obviously not going to cheer for brains.

"OH…OH…Ladies and gentleman the mightly Bull-Frog is DOWN!" the announcer guy rushed to the fallen fighter.

"One…Two…Three" he started to count as Gohan stood to watch, trying to tune out the hysterical screams of some of the girls in the audience.

"…eight…nine…AND…ten…HE's DONE, HE's OUT…the Bull-Frog has been…ELIMINATED!" he roared

"Phantom, Phantom, Phantom" they chanted excitedly

Gohan made a respectful bow before he disappeared behind the curtain where Videl was waiting. As soon as he emerged, she practically jumped on him.

"You did it!" she exclaimed excitedly, as if there was ever a doubt in the world that he'd be the victor.

Gohan just beamed at her enthusiasm.

From where he had been watching, Hercule crushed the can of soda in his hand. Bull-Frog was one of his best students, and yet…he was crushed like a bug. Yesterday, another of his students was taken out by Lil'Bark, not to mention the fact that his pride and joy, Lay Rooj, had not even bothered to show up for the punch-out. Things were not going according to plan at all. If anything, this tournament was not only painting this Gohan punk in good light in Videl's eyes, but it was also painting him well in the eyes of the world…and he couldn't have that.

Not the scum that had defiled his little girl.

_Capsule Corp…_

Vegeta was scowling…bored by the events unfolding on the television. Goku and Goten were cheering, Bulma and Chichi were smiling and Krilin was rolling on the floor, still laughing at the name…Phantom. All in all, the mood was light, Chichi was still stable and the tournament was going in Gohan's favour…not that, that was much of a surprise, all in all, it was a good night.

_Back at the Studio…_

"…and in the final match of the first round, it's…Pathos vs VilderBEAST!" the announcer guy roared

"Pathos, Pathos, Pathos!" the girls cheered. As far as they were concerned, Pathos was the best looking guy in the tournament, even more so than Jewel, who was just too pretty and full of himself.

Pathos was rather quiet and reserved, but definitely HOT! Lil'Bark was the most popular, Gohan aka, The Phantom Prince a close second after his punching machine spectacle, followed by the mysterious and elusive Anonymous, with his long dark hair, and chain belt. But, Pathos had already been voted as the best looking contender on-line, on the tournament website.

VilderBeast knew this, and he intended to make him pay.

With his bulky self, VilderBeast with his traditional attire of a crocodile speedo, rushed Pathos, crashing into him hard, sending the good-looking fighter smashing into the arena floor. With Pathos down, VidlerBeast jumped high into the air, slamming his full weight on top of Pathos, making the smaller fighter scream out in pain. Over and over again, he kept jumping up, and body-slamming repeatedly into Pathos. It didn't look good for the tournament's best looking fighter.

Finally, Pathos stopped moving all together, blood trickling out of his mouth. VilderBeast grinned, rising to his feet to rejoice in his victory.

"…four…five…six…" the announcer guy began his countdown.

VilderBeast was circling the stage, striking dumb posses for the audience, despite the fact that they were not cheering.

"…seven…" the announcer guy continued

Pathos's fingers started to twitch, and in a move that shocked the crowd, he flipped himself through the air in an impressive acrobatic move and landed gracefully on his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth.

He looked pissed.

Hearing the crowd begin to stir and cheer again, VilderBeast turned from the audience and frowned when he saw that his opponent was back on his feet. Just like before, he hurtled towards him with incredible speed, Pathos side stepped the beast and elbowed him in the spine.

From where he was watching, Gohan momentarily let his eyes widen, he had felt that spike in ki, it was…high…but just as suddenly it returned to normal.

VilderBeast stopped in his tracks, his eyes bulging from shock and pain. It hurt so, so bad. Instinctively he reached for the painful spot with his hand, but he didn't even get to touch it cause Pathos had already landed a follow-up kick to the base of his neck, knocking him of balance, sending him toppling to the floor.

As he crashed, Pathos was already before him, he kicked him, the kick nailing him and picking him up off the arena floor, sending him flying straight out of the ring.

Without waiting for his victory to be announced, Pathos bowed respectfully and made his exit, while VilderBeast struggled to get back on his feet.

The first round of day two was officially over, the eight winners, including Pathos and Gohan, were preparing for the second round.

"He's strong" Gohan said out loud from where he had been watching

"Pathos?" Videl asked

"Yeah…there's…something about his ki, it's different somehow…I wish I could put my finger on it" he said

"You think I could…learn…that sensing thing you guys do?" she asked hesitantly, she didn't know how many techniques were general, and how many were alien-exclusive.

"Of course, we'll work on it tomorrow, if you like, we can practice your flying as well" he offered

"Really?" she beamed, she had been practicing on her own, she was getting rather proficient, but…it would be great to see how she was doing in comparison to him.

"Yeah, with school closed down for the tournament, it will be a good time to practice all things ki" he smiled

"GREAT!" she said happily

"I should go, I'm up after this fight" he told her

The first fight of the second round was ending, Long-Hair had his opponent by the throat, his golden hair wrapped tightly, squeezing the shit out of his larynx. With a flick of his head, the hair just kept coiling itself tighter and tighter around his opponent's neck, asphyxiating him. His opponent continued to attempt to pry the hair from his neck with his fingers, but…it was no use, a few seconds more, and he passed out.

Long-Hair rotated his head expertly, and the hair began to unravel from the neck.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you…LONG-HAIR!" the announcer guy screamed.

Long hair made his bow, his hair sweeping on the floor. As he made his exit, he started to gather it up, tying it up expertly with his large elastic band.

He nodded at Gohan and Waterkloof, who were patiently waiting to go up next.

After being announced and taking their positions in the ring, Gohan and Waterkloof stood facing each other. Gohan was still thinking about Pathos and his unusual energy, when Waterkloof started the match off by punching and kicking into the air, all the while making some rather strange noises.

"hiiiiyahhh…heeee….hoiyyy…haaaaaa…heeee…hoiyyy…haaaa" he continued, whilst punching and kicking on the opposite side of the ring

Gohan blinked, and blinked again as he continued to watch his opponent. For some reason his eyes were started to sting.

""hiiiiyahhh…heeee….hoiyyy…haaaaaa…heeee…hoiyyy…haaaa"

He rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly as his vision started to blur slightly, the stinging intensifying.

"hiiiiyahhh…heeee….hoiyyy…haaaaaa…heeee…hoiyyy…haaaa"

'What the?' he wondered, he could hardly see the guy now, he closed his eyes and re-opened them. All he could see were blurs, slightly disoriented, he lifted up his hand to his face to check if he could see it.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Just blurs of swirls colour.

'What the?' he thought frantically as he felt himself being lifted into the air out of nowhere, then tossed.

Not knowing where he was headed, he pushed his ki beneath him and propelled himself back in the direction of his opponent's ki before he could land anywhere.

The crowd gasped, shocked. One minute Waterkloof was kicking and punching out at the air, and the next he had raced to the Ox Prince, grabbing him and tossing him in the air in their direction. They were already beginning to scramble to their feet and off their chairs to flee when the Prince just kind of hovered? in the air before appearing back beside Waterkloof so fast they didn't even see him move. Then he dropped, landing on his feet.

Their jaws were still glued to the floor.

Gohan was still confused about what had just happened. What the hell was wrong with his eyes? He wondered as he landed on his feet beside his opponent, his hands rubbing at his failing eyes.

Waterkloof frowned. His strategy had been perfect, the spell was supposed to temporarily blind his opponent, giving him an opportunity to toss him out of the ring in instant victory. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against him from the minute he had destroyed the punching machine. This spell was supposed to be his back-up, he really, really wanted to win, because he really, really loved Videl. He had her posters and action-figure dolls all over his room.

"hiiiiyahhh…heeee….hoiyyy…haaaaaa…heeee…hoiyyy…haaaa" he began again

This time though, Gohan was not fooled, he was on full alert, even though he couldn't see. When Waterkloof charged him, he surprised the fighter by phasing in behind him and grabbing his neck in a lock with his forearm from behind.

He began to squeeze.

"Did you do something to my eyes?" Gohan whispered in his ear, more confused than anything else

Waterkloof trembled and shook his head 'no'

"then why can't I see?" Gohan asked him

Waterkloof just raised his shoulders to indicate that he had no idea.

Gohan frowned. It couldn't be coincidence.

With his arm still draped over Waterkloof, squeezing tightly against his neck, he jabbed him lightly in the back.

Waterkloof screamed; the pain was excruciating.

Gohan released his hold and gave him a jab on the side, just by the kidneys. Waterkloof went down, but didn't pass out.

He was in so much pain, he could hardly rise back to his feet, but…he really loved Videl, and he knew that this Prince couldn't possibly feel as strongly as he did, no one could, it was humanly impossible. So…his feet trembling, his side throbbing, he picked himself up and rose, albeit…shakily.

He advanced on Gohan, tears glistening in his eyes, as he tried to punch, but the blind fighter still evaded it, he tried to kick, but his foot was caught, spun around and before he knew it he had landed on his backside.

'Damn HIM!' he thought angrily, clamoring up to his feet as he wiped off the tears warmly running down his cheek.

He attempted another series of kicks and punches, but none of them hit, his opponent was just too fast, he caught or evaded each one, without even breaking a sweat, and here he was…perspiring to the max! Wiping his brow, he tried to think of a strategy.

Feeling a bit relieved that his vision was beginning to return, Gohan smiled, it was time to end this. The guy was persistent but…he really needed to get back to his mom.

With a little more force than he had used before, he punched him across the face, the force sent Waterkloof flying and smashing into the floor. He tried to get up again but he couldn't, so he dragged himself across the ring to Gohan's feet, grabbing him by the ankles and sinking his teeth desperately above his knee.

Gohan sweat-dropped, didn't this guy ever quit?

As gently as he could, he moved the guy's face away from his leg. He didn't want to push him too hard and break his head off.

"Y-you…have to let me win" Waterkloof begged him, spitting out blood from his mouth

Gohan looked down on him, perplexed. Was this guy crazy?

"P-please…I love her, I…you don't understand….I love her" he insisted, his grip on his knees tightening even more

Gohan couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, Videl was _his_ girlfriend, it was wrong of this other guy to openly confess his love for her, for there was sincerity in the guy's eyes that said, yes, he wasn't lying, he did love her, or at least, he believed that he did.

Gohan couldn't even be angry at him, he could only feel sorry for the guy, beating him up just felt…wrong.

"I'm sorry, but…she's _my_ girlfriend, I can't let anyone else win" he told him sincerely, trying not to hurt his feelings. The guy looked pitiful enough as it was.

"B-but, you don't even love her, she's just a trophy to you, you and all the other guys in this tournament, and it's not right…" Waterkloof said sadly, shaking his head

"I-I…" Gohan faltered.

He had never stopped to question himself on his feelings. The minute he'd found out about the pregnancy, he had known that he wanted her, that he really did like her…and all those months alone in the time chamber had reiterated those facts, he had thought of her, missed her…wanted her…but…he had never really thought about it along the lines of love.

The fact that this guy was making him feel guilty and about that, making him question the depth of his feelings for Videl just sent him over the edge. One chop to the back of the neck and Waterkloof was out of the tournament.

"Ladies and gentleman….The Phantom is THROUGH! Get your tickets today if you hope to catch him fighting for his lady's hand in the Satan Arena on Saturday!" he advertised enthusiasticallu.

Gohan was finally done for the night, he was a little disappointed that Videl hadn't been waiting behind the curtain, but…he supposed it was fine. Quickly he changed out of his gi, seeking out her ki. It surprised him that she was heading home already, without saying goodbye.

It was during times like these that he cursed himself for not learning instant transmission. He could have transported himself to her location easily, but as things were, flying from the studio would only bring more attention to himself, and god knew he already had more than enough to last him three life-times.

He pulled out his cell-phone instead.

When she didn't pick-up, he sighed. He would try her again later.

When he arrived at Capsule Corp, he was greeted by many happy cheers. It was obvious that everyone was having a good time. There was Yamcha and his girlfriend, Krilin and his wife, his parents, Bulma, Goten and Trunks and…an indifferent Vegeta. The best part though, was all the delicious food just begging him for a taste.

"There he is!" Yamcha said, raising his glass at his entrance

"Buddy!" Krillin said, also raising his glace in his direction

"Well done son, you sure knocked out the competition" Goku beamed happily

Vegeta scoffed, why the boy even bothered, he had no idea

"Sooooo….." Bulma said, just after sipping her wine as she wrapped her arm around him conspiratorially

"So?" Gohan repeated, he could tell by her tone that she was alluding to something…what…he had no idea

"So…what did she say?" she asked, directing them to where Chichi was sitting with her feet up on the couch, she was also looking up curiously at her son

"Who?" Gohan asked

"Videl of course!" Chichi piped in, she had that same glint in her eye that Bulma had

"When?" he asked them, genuinely confused

"When you told her of course, did she say it back?"

"Did she cry?"

"Did she throw herself in your arms?"

They continued to coo out sentences that made no sense to him whatsoever

"Told her WHAT?" he interrupted them, feeling completely lost in this conversation

"That you LOVE HER…what else?" his mother yelled impatiently

"I mean, you did…tell her…right?" Bulma stared

"I-I…" he stammered

"GOHAN!" they shouted simultaneously

Vegeta chuckled darkly, the boy was so clueless

"That Waterkloof guy practically accused you of not being in-love with her in-front of the whole world, and we were all waiting with baited breath for you to declare that you did. I thought you didn't set him straight right then and there because you wanted to tell her privately…but…you didn't even say it to her?" Chichi shrieked, it was difficult to believe that she was practically on her death bed when she yelled like that.

"GOHAN!" Bulma yelled, smacking him on the head

Gohan looked to the men for some help, but the looks on their faces confirmed that he'd just messed up, big-time.

"Look son" Goku offered "…I'm hardly an expert when it comes to these things, but even I know that you should have told her, especially since that other guy put you on the spot…I mean…you DO love her, don't you son?"

"I-I…I…" everyone in the room, including seven year old Goten and eight year old Trunks was staring expectantly

"Well…" his mother glared

"I-I think so…" he said sheepishly

"YOU THINK SO?" Bulma screamed, she couldn't believe it! All this time, all this drama, and he wasn't even sure?

Vegeta laughed out loud

"LOOK, I've never been in-love before, I've never had a girlfriend before, all of this is new to me OKAY?" he defended "…it's not the kind of thing you say when you're not sure, I think…" he defended his cluelessness

"It's alright son, I guess we just thought…given how…emotional you've been about the whole thing, how protective you've been towards her…how you've been fighting tooth and nail to make things work with her…we just assumed that you two were in-love" Goku reasoned

"Look brat, what your father is trying to say, is simple. The question you have to ask yourself is this…if that woman of yours wanted nothing to do with you, ever again, how you would feel?" he simply stated, before walking out the room

Gohan didn't need to ponder that, he knew exactly how he'd feel – he'd be wrecked, ruined, a total mess.

Trust Vegeta to knock some sense into him, even if it wasn't with his fists this time.

"I gotta go" he suddenly announced, leaving a gust of wind behind.

_Satan mansion…_

Videl had just finished trashing her bathroom.

A few days ago, his non-confession wouldn't have affected her so much. But since coming to terms with her own deep feelings, it just…hurt…knowing that his feelings didn't run as deep. She knew he liked her, cared for her, was attracted to and was protective of her…but…all of that didn't necessarily translate to him being in-love with her. She didn't want to believe that all they had going for them was the baby, she wanted more…she wanted love.

Climbing into bed, she couldn't help but re-play the scene she'd witnessed from behind the studio curtain.

"_B-but, you don't even love her, she's just a trophy to you, you and all the other guys in this tournament, and it's not right…" Waterkloof had accused him_

Her heart had caught in her throat at that moment, she had truly believed that he wasn't going to say something along the lines of 'Of course I do!' in that nervous voice of his, but…

"_I-I…" Gohan had faltered._

She had been so disappointed and hurt she had immediately fled. Waterkloof may have been wrong about the trophy bit, but…was it possible that Gohan only saw her as the future mother of his child? After all, he had only wanted her back _after_ he had learned of the pregnancy.

She could only hope that she was wrong. She buried her face under the covers and tried to sleep.

Not but a minute later, tap tap tap, someone was at her window.

For a second there, her heart stilled in fright, her thoughts immediately leaping to the demon, but…she quickly remembered that the demon never knocks. Besides, she was comfortable that he wouldn't come after her again; she was winning against her fear of him now that she understood everything. His methods may be scrupulous, but his heart was supposedly in the right place. He wouldn't come after her, not now when he knew how much it would hurt his protégée. Her head knew all these facts, but it was still difficult, she could only take it one day at a time.

Throwing off the covers, she climbed out of bed and opened her balcony curtains.

She hadn't really expected it to be anyone else, Gohan was the only one she knew who could fly up to her window, who would have reason to come knocking. Still, she was relieved to verify that fact.

She let him in.

"I didn't think you'd be sleeping already" was his way of apologizing for his unannounced arrival, especially noting that she was already in her pajamas.

"I was just tired I guess is…everything okay?" she hoped that nothing had happened to his mother or anything like that

"Yes…No…I mean, Videl" he said, grabbing her shoulders "…I hope you know that…what Waterkloof said, about you being a trophy, is not true" he said, his throat suddenly going dry.

Her eyes had never looked bigger to him.

"Videl, what I'm trying to say is…I know things have been turbulent between us, and I know we haven't really been together for all that long, but…know that I…I may not have known it before, but I love you Videl, I…I'm so in-love with you…the realization, it's…it's exhilarating!" he beamed, lifting her up in the air and spinning her around, realizing that yes, indeed, it was exhilarating.

It was uplifting all on its own.

Videl had never felt giddier, he loved her; he actually loved her!

After the spinning and the giggling and the laughing, Gohan brought her back down. It was ridiculous how light-hearted they felt, Videl could only hope that it would last.

"I should go" he said reluctantly, a huge smile planted on his face as he moved her hands up and down

"Yeah, it's pretty late" she said, a bigger smile on her face

"I'll come by in the morning so we can work on your handle of ki" he told her

"I'll be ready" she breathed, but he didn't really let go of her hands, he just closed the gap between them instead and kissed her.

It would be a few hours before he crept out of her bed and flew home.

_Wednesday night…_

"I can't believe you didn't tell ME!" Gohan berated, he was very, very angry

"You had a lot on your plate Gohan, I just wanted to buy you some time" Goku tried to defend his position

"Something like this does not warrant for time, it warrants for immediate action!" he practically yelled

They were standing off inside Bulma's lounge, watching day three of the preliminaries, to Gohan's shock a man by the name of Spopovitch was competing, but more shocking than the fact that he had made it to the list of finalists despite being older than the maximum age specified, was the big fat M tattooed on his forehead!

Gohan gritted his teeth, as Spopovitch shocked the audience in the studio and at home, by callously snapping his competitor's spine, right before tossing him out of the ring.

The announcer was too shocked to speak.

Spopovitch seemed to be heaving, though he had hardly exerted himself. There was something dark and frightening about him, and the veins pulsating visibly along his limbs didn't help the situation.

"Would anyone care to explain why we haven't gone after him?" he asked the people in the room. He should have known, as soon as Piccolo had shown up, he should have known that something more serious was going on.

"It's only because we have been waiting for them to lure us to their Master, Babidi. He's the one we should be concerned about" He Himself, The Surpreme Kai announced.

"Them?" he asked, not liking the sound of that at all

"Three of them have entered the tournament" Supreme Kai clarified

"Great, just great, a crazed pop star and three Majins, all gunning for my girlfriend, just great" he muttered "…so we do nothing?" he glared, clenching his fists

"For now" Supreme Kai said

And just when he thought that the universe couldn't possibly screw him over any more, his mood soured even more when 'Anonymous' stepped through the curtain for his match.

"Is that…" Krillin sputtered, bits of his drink splattering on his wife's blouse

Eighteen just folded her arms disinterestedly.

"WHY?" Gohan turned to the female Android

Eighteen just shrugged her shoulders. Seventeen was an enigma even to her, who knew why he was competing in this, most likely, just to piss everyone off.

And by the looks of things, it was working

"Perfect" Gohan muttered, as 'Anonymous' aka Seventeen sent one punch to his opponents stomach, effectively putting him out of commission.

It's not that he was worried about him, he could beat him, no doubt, it was just that…well…he wasn't sure he could achieve it without transforming. And that on its own was going to bring about more revelations to the world about his identity, and no doubt, bring down more trouble to his doorstep than he could handle.

_**Okay guys, that's chapter 16. It took me a month to get it out, mainly because I'm in the middle of exams, and also because I took some time out to update my other fics. **_

_**It is unlikely that I will update again before the 16**__**th **__**– day of my final paper, yay! **_

_**If I have more mistakes than usual, it's because I don't really have the time to proof read, I hope you can forgive me.**_

Please leave a review, give me something other than my boring economics to look forward to.


	17. Your demon friend

Chapter 17: Your demon friend

_Friday Morning…_

"Ah!" Videl yelped, startled by his sudden appearance. She had been quietly lying on her bed reading, when he suddenly appeared

"Sorry" Gohan apologized sheepishly, lifting off his saiyaman helmet. It was nice to be able to take the thing of his head in front of Videl, it could get really hot and stuffy in there.

"Damn it Gohan, you scared me!" she told him, springing to her feet and whacking him on the chest with the book she had been engrossed in.

"With all the ki training we've been doing this week, I thought you'd have sensed me coming from a mile away, sorry" he apologized again. They had spent the majority of Wednesday and Thursday, honing in her ki manipulation and flying skills.

"You can't possibly expect me to have my senses 'on' all the time, it's exhausting" she complained, clutching the book against her chest

"Videl, this is a dangerous time, with those Majins roaming around, I need you to have your guard up all the time, and that includes your senses" he told her

Videl sighed, ever since the appearance of Spopovitch at the elimination round on Wednesday night , Gohan had been tense and irritable. Thursday night had been even worse, two more Majins, Yamu and Pui-Pui had made their appearance, winning their matches easily, albeit with unnecessary brutality.

"I know, I just feel like my head is about to explode with all these things happening at once" she said tiredly, sitting on the edge of her bed. She could honestly say, that these had been the longest three weeks of her life.

"I know" he said, taking a seat next to her. On the one hand, he had so much to be happy about, things were finally taking form with Videl. No secrets weighing on him, no more lies, it was refreshing. Yet still, his mother was dying with no hope for recovery, the Majins were out and about, and the Kais believed that the end of the whole universe was upon them.

Videl bit her lip worriedly when she took in the worry lines on his face. She preferred the goofy, happy-go-lucky Gohan, to this serious and contemplative one, but she could hardly blame him.

"We should get going" Gohan said, not only did he look tired, but he sounded tired as well

"Why don't we skip the training today?" she suggested, tomorrow was the day of the tournament, and according to the Kais, there was also supposed to be this big 'showdown' with the Majins and this wizard, and if the world _did_ end, she wanted to spend her last day having fun, not training. Besides, she was flying now, really flying, she couldn't be more proud of herself

"I'd feel better if we practiced a few more techniques, just in case…" he couldn't stop thinking about the many ways things could spiral out of control the next day, the more Videl practiced, the better it made him feel.

"I know you're anxious about tomorrow, and I know you'd like me to be more prepared in case…but honestly Gohan, if this threat is unleashed and it somehow gets past you and your friends, with only one day left to train, what chance do I have?" she asked him honestly

"I don't expect you to fight these guys Videl, I'm just saying, the more proficient you are with your ki, the better, remember it's not always about the strongest. You remember what I told you about the alien invasion, Yajirobe was the weakest one out of all of us, but his intervention gave us the fighting chance we needed, I just want to give you as much of an edge as I can in the time we have left" he reasoned

Videl sighed, Gohan was hell bent on seeing this training through, she was touched that he had enough confidence in her abilities as to want to prepare her as best as he could in the little time that they had, but…

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that, at this juncture, physically, I can't, or at least, shouldn't. I didn't want to say anything yesterday, but…I keep getting these cramps at the base of my navel, kinda like last week after Basil Valley, a bit of bleeding too" she told him, slightly embarrassed to give out details about her most intimate area

Gohan tried to swallow down the tightening in his throat.

This was the first time Videl had volunteered any information pertaining to the pregnancy. Since the day they had gone over old photos of Goten, she had gone back to acting like the pregnancy didn't exist. It worried him, since she hadn't explicitly renounced her intention to abort. He was trying to be understanding and patient, so he had been restraining his need to bring up the subject, lest he spook her. But in the face of these cramps and the continued bleeding…he took a calming breath

"When did it start?" he tried to keep his voice even

"Wednesday, after training" she said, picking up the book from the floor, grateful that she didn't have explicitly disclose the kind of bleeding she was talking about "…it says here that it could be due to hormone changes, implantation bleeding or cervical irritation…" she said, placing her index finger on the text in the paragraph, for him to read

Gohan's heart skipped a beat when he realized that Videl was actually in possession of and reading a book about pregnancy. He so badly wanted to ask if she'd finally come to a decision, but the nerves in his stomach somehow kept his tongue-tied. He grabbed the book and turned it over…**What to expect while you're expecting**…he read, all the while, trying to quell the hope rising in him.

"It also says…" Videl continued, taking the book back from him "…that the internal cells may peek out a bit, making them susceptible to external mechanical damage, like…" was all she was able to read before Gohan cut her off

"…have you decided to keep the baby?" he blurted, unable to hold it in anymore

Videl looked at him, slightly surprised at the question.

"…I would hardly go to all the trouble of buying all these books on babies and pregnancies if I hadn't…" she said a bit defensively.

Truth be told, she had started to feel a bit guilty about the whole attempted abortion thing, mainly because the baby had defended itself, testifying to the fact that it was already an independent being, a little fighter, like it's parents. But also because of the memory of the stricken look on Gohan's face, especially considering that his mother had been dying at the time.

"…so you've decided?" he looked up at her, his face the picture of hopefulness

"YES, Gohan, YES, I've decided, I thought we talked about this already" she said, hadn't they?

Gohan embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

They hadn't talked about it, not really, but in that moment, he didn't care, he was just so happy, so happy, it was the first taste of good news since the appearance of Seventeen and the Majins, it was just the thing he needed to hear.

"…cru…shin…me…" she managed to get out in broken syllables

"Oops!" Gohan exclaimed, releasing her, his grin simply too wide and too toothy to paint the picture of remorse, he was just too happy

Videl exhaled, she felt silly for feeling so happy at the sight of his happiness. Surely it wasn't logical to fall for deeply in such a short period of time, especially considering their less than idea beginnings

"ahem" she cleared her throat"…like I was saying, the book says that…"she started to read, but Gohan closed the book on her and grabbed her hand instead

"…forget the book…" he said, lifting her to her feet "…Bulma has a great OB who knows about our…erm…unique heritage, we'll just zap to Capsule Corp. and get a proper check-up" he was already leading her out the balcony

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…**_

The man with the white long hair frowned

"Are you sure Spencer?" he asked him

"I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life in hiding, I'm packing these sound wave proof plugs for all our people…they'll give me a pardon or the whole stadium will suffer my fate" he said determinedly

The man with the long white hair shook his head as he watched Spencer encapsulate speaker after speaker.

His protégée was walking on dangerous ground…

_**Elsewhere…**_

"Your serum is ready Pathos, are you ready?" an old woman in a white coat said

Pathos was hovering in the air, his hands were touching his knees, his legs tucked beneath him, as he sat in a meditative stance. He had been meditating in that position for a long time, his senses were sharp, his mind was clear.

"I'm ready" he said

"Good" the old woman said, stroking his arm lovingly as she pulled back the syringe. Pathos didn't even flinch when the orange liquid burned a hot path through his veins, gunning straight for his heart

Thump…thump…thump

His heart rate slowed down, he closed his eyes in bliss to welcome the feeling.

"Now rest" she said lovingly "tomorrow you can bring home your queen"

_**Capsule Corp…**_

"Okay, Miss Satan" the doctor said, "…we'll just peform a quick transabdominal ultrasound to check if there's anything to worry about okay?" he said, slipping on his white latex gloves

Videl suddenly felt apprehensive, the setting was not even similar to that of Little Dolphin, it was mall and warm and cozy, unlike the clinical, cold and large theatre of Little Dolphin, but…she couldn't help but flash back to that…time. A cold shiver ran down her spine, maybe she wasn't ready for this just yet. The doctor tucked in a sheet of paper at the hem of her jeans and pulled up her shirt to just below her breasts. His hands felt warm and comforting, but she still recoiled from his touch.

The cold gel he spread on her tummy made her jump a bit, but Gohan's warm hand covered hers, steadying her, calming her, in a way she couldn't describe. He gave her a warm encouraging smile, before turning his head towards the monitor of the sophisticated ultrasound. He was looking intently at the monitor, like he knew exactly what he was looking for.

The doctor clicked a few buttons before grabbing the transducer attached by a cord to the main CPU of the ultrasound, and, starting just below her navel, he pressed it to her abdomen lightly and began to move it around, further spreading the gel on her stomach.

Videl stared at the monitor, just like the doctor and Gohan. As the transducer glided on her, she could make out a movement of colours on the monitor. Whites, blacks and dark-browns swirled and blended, creating images that meant absolutely nothing to her. She had no idea what she was looking at.

The doctor kept gliding the transducer this way and that, capturing a few images here and there, but to gods honest truth, Videl couldn't see a damn thing.

"The growth rate is slightly more accelerated than the other two pregnancies I've seen Mr Son; have a look at the CRL, at these measurements we would typically place the gestation at 8 weeks. See that…" he pointed the red dot at something Videl couldn't really see "…elbows, feet and hands are already distinguishable…" he said, making another glide

Gohan nodded, it was obvious that he was in complete agreement with the doctor. On her part, Videl was starting to get just a little peeved. Had they forgotten her existence?

"…I can see the holes in the embryonic head, wow, that's a lot of brain activity for such a little guy…" Gohan said, his eyes fixed on the monitor, his face the picture of pride

"…I agree…" the doctor said, further gliding the transducer

Videl gritted her teeth, if someone didn't start explaining something soon…

"…I'm no expert, but I think it's safe to rule out placental bleeding, everything seems to be in the right place…the yolk sac is already visible within the gestational sac" Gohan said

"…FHR is close to one hundred and ten, it's definitely viable…" the doctor began to say

"HELLO! Pregnant person here! " Videl butted in, "…is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" she yelled, more that a bit exasperated

"…Huh?" Gohan scratched his neck, they were saying everything out loud, what was there to explain?

Luckily the doctor knew better than the lovable Son boy, most patients didn't really understand much during their first ultrasound. The fetus itself was still too small, and the rest was mainly just jargon.

"…everything seems to be normal Miss Satan…" he said to her, remembering his bed-side manner, "…that..." he indicated with the red dot "…is the baby…" he told her, pointing to something that looked more like a lumpy pea than a baby to Videl's eyes. Videl squinted, trying to get a better view, but…honestly, that couldn't possibly be the baby!

"…isn't he perfect Videl?" Gohan squeezed her hand, his eyes roaming over her face emotionally

"…um…" was all she could get out, what could she say, it was a damned PEA! A lumply PEA!

" would you like to hear the baby's heart-beat?" the doctor offered, not at all surprised by the confused look from the patient. In his experience, the heart-beat was the one sure thing an expectant mother could come out with

"T-the…the heart…beat?" Videl squeaked out

The doctor didn't really answer; he simply pressed a button on the machine

Swish, swish

Swish, swish

It was loud, it was strong, it was a little heart-beat

Videl didn't know where the emotion suddenly came from, but…she was suddenly overwhelmed by it. It was the single most perfect little sound she had ever heard.

Gohan tightened his grip on her hand, he too was too emotional to speak

Swish, swish

Swish, swish

"…isn't it supposed to sound more like a galloping horse?" she heard herself ask, a random, stray tear making its way down her cheek

The doctor laughed

"…it will, when the baby is bigger…" he assured her

Videl wiped off the tear as the doctor shut off the sound

"…the main thing right now is to take it easy, a normal pregnancy is taxing enough on the body as it is, but in your case, even more so. The sheer strength and genetic make-up of the embryo, as well as the accelerated growth is a bit more than the human body is designed to cope with, so the cramping and the bleeding, especially after strenuous activity is a direct consequence of over exertion…" the doctor explained

"…so…" Videl promted

"…so, no more training, no more ki tricks, no more flying either, if you can help it…" the doctor advised "…I'll give you a script for some prenatal vitamins, but the main thing young lady, is to rest and to eat…the genetics are complex, even I don't fully understand why the inter-species breeding is possible, but you'll realize very quickly that the babies cells won't hesitate to take from your reserves if it's a matter of survival" he said, as he began to wipe off the gel on her abdomen

"…what do you mean?" she asked

"…if you don't eat, the baby will start to feed off of you, if you get sick, the baby will monopolize your white blood cells first, leaving you exposed and vulnerable, if you lose energy, the baby will drain you to conserve its own…and so on and so forth…" the doctor warned her

Videl was starting to lose a bit of colour, this doctor was beginning to scare her now

"…so…um…" her lips suddenly felt dry "…so what _can _I do?" she asked him

"…just be normal, your body is used to exercise, so by all means, don't go cold turkey, just nothing too strenuous, everyday normal things should be fine…conserve your energy, supplement it, nourish yourself, rest as much as you can get away with, and the embryo won't be forced to harm you" he told her

Gohan frowned at the doctors choice of words

"Thanks doctor, I think I can take it from here…" Gohan gave him a stern look, honestly, did he want to freak her out?

The doctor shrugged, his duty was to the patient. It was important for her to understand just how aggressive the baby could be when it came down to basic survival, but…he made his leave to write out some prescriptions, leaving the teens alone

Videl climbed down the pneumatic medical exam chair and pulled down the rest of her shirt. Gohan eyed her wearily, she didn't look happy.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, he could kick the doctor for being so…

"You heard him Gohan, the baby could FEED off of ME!" she shivered

"He didn't mean it literally Videl, he just meant that…" he tried to explain

"I know what he meant, the genetic make-up of the baby is aggressive, I get it, and it will do whatever it has to do to survive, including harming me if that's what it takes, I get it, don't worry, I'll eat like a pig, or better yet…I'll eat like one of you guys, the expression should really be… "you eat like Goku" what kind of alien are you anyway?" she said, slipping on her shoes

"What kind?" he didn't get the question

"Yeah, you know, I'm human as a species, those other guys were yadriyans or whatever…"

"…Yadranians…" he corrected,

"And your demon friend is another species…"

"Piccolo is Namekian" he volunteered

"See, humans, Yadranians, Namekians, so …what do you call the species from your father's home planet?" she clarified

"Oh, I thought I'd told you this already, jeesh, my dad is Saiyan, so I guess I'm…"

"WHAT?" she whirled around, shock and disbelief written all over her face

"…um…is something wrong?" he asked nervously, he did not like the look in her eyes

"…you mean your father is from the same species as those green aliens that rose from the ground and Vegeta?" she eyed him suspiciously

"…um…yes…but those green guys were a different species though" Gohan swallowed

"…the same alien Vegeta who invaded the planet?" her fist shook with anger

"…err…yes?" didn't she know all of this already?

"…don't tell me you're related to that creep!" she practically spat

"…related to Vegeta! Uh-uh, no way…" he denied

"…good…cause if the world is still standing after tomorrow, you and I are gonna hunt that creep down and bring him to justice!" she declared passionately

"…ERR…Videl, what are you talking about? What do you mean bring him to justice?" Gohan asked,

"…I know you fought together during the Cell games, and I know he showed up to help you out in Basil Valley, but…Gohan, that _alien_ completely obliterated East City, taking all eight million inhabitants with it, they deserve JUSTICE!" she said, her face determined

"…um…Videl….I think you have your facts wrong…it was Nappa that unleashed that attack, not Vegeta" he tried to explain

"…who the hell in Nappa?" she asked him

"…the other guy, the big, bald guy…" he said

"…the guy that destroyed the entire world's military forces and media?" she asked

"…yeah…that's Nappa…" he frowned, remembering the horror of that particular day

"…but Vegeta was his comrade right?"

"…well, more like his boss really, Vegeta used to be the Prince of the planet they came from…" he explained

"…so this Nappa was just following orders then right?" she glared

"…um, I'm not sure, I'm pretty sure it was all his idea, the guy was just destructive…" he said to her

"…Vegeta may not have pulled the trigger Gohan, but he was there, he let it happen, he instigated and or condoned it, and he shouldn't be allowed to get away with it….eight million people…" she shook her head, it was disgusting what those aliens had done

Gohan was getting a bad feeling about all of this. The look in her eye was stubborn and determined, he couldn't allow her to even try to go after Vegeta, all hell would break lose, besides, Vegeta was different now…he was one of the good guys

"…Videl, Vegeta is different now, he's one of the good guys, you don't have to worry about him…" he tried to reassure her

"…give me a break Gohan, if I had a penny for every criminal that claimed to have changed…besides, it's not up to me or you, he has to be held accountable in a court of law, just like everyone else…"

Gohan gritted his teeth, why in Kami's green earth did he have to fall for a girl as stubborn as his mother?

"…Videl…" he began

"…you can arrest him as Saiyaman, you're probably the only one who can restrain him anyway…" she began

"…Videl…" he tried again

"…he should face the death penalty for what he did…"

"…Videl…"

"…but if he's an alien like you, a firing squad probably won't help, the chair perhaps.."

"…STOP…" he grabbed her shoulders "…stop this right now, Videl, you cannot, and I repeat cannot go after Vegeta!" he said

"…WHY NOT? WHY NOT GOHAN? HE'S A MURDER!" she yelled, shrugging out of his embrace, turning away from him, so he wouldn't see the tears glistening in her eyes

"…he didn't kill anyone Videl, it was all Nappa, I've already told you that, please, you have to let go of this idea, right here, right now, no good will come off it…" he explained softly

"Why are you defending him?" she asked in disbelief

"Vegeta has had a difficult life, he has done his best to overcome his dark past, he's a family man now, we all deserve a second chance Videl, let him live his in peace…I'm asking you nicely Videl, for me, please…" he implored he

"First you ask me to have your baby, at eighteen, before I even finish high school, to assume this monumental, life-altering task that's going to change my life forever, and now…now you want me to turn my back on the only chance the world has to see justice for the victims of East City?"

Gohan rubbed his temples and took a breath

"Yes" was his answer

"You ask too much of me" she said softly

"I know, but I'm asking you anyway, for all our sakes" he said

"I thought you believed in justice, I thought…"

"Of course I believe in justice!" he exclaimed heatedly, he did, he did

"No you don't, because if you did, you would have brought him to justice a long time ago, you would have made him pay for his part in the killing of all those people!" her skin was burning and changing colour from his lack of empathy for East City's victims' families.

"It was an interplanetary war, Vegeta was acting as a soldier for the Cold Empire, and you and I both know the rules governing international war. Soldiers cannot be prosecuted in a foreign country for killing the enemy, for being, in effect, soldiers, you know that. Surely the same principles should be applied when the war is on an interplanetary scale?" he tried to reason with a different approach, all that law his mom made him study should be good for something right?

"Maybe" she said, folding up her arms, shuffling her feet uncomfortably in the face of his logic "Maybe you're right, I never thought about it like that, maybe we can't go after him legally after all" she said

And Gohan was finally able to exhale

"I"ll just have to find some other way to make him pay" she muttered under her breath,

And Gohan lost his cool

"Damn it Videl, if you take one step in Vegeta's direction, you'll force my hand, and I don't want blood on my hands Videl" he said,

Videl looked up at him fearfully, what was he trying to say?

"Y-you w-would hurt me to p-protect him?" she stammered, shocked

"What?" he was even more shocked, and the hurt and scared look in her eyes made something twist painfully in his stomach. How could she even think that? Didn't she understand? Didn't she know?

"Nothing in this world could ever drive me to hurt you Videl, nothing, what I'm trying to say is that…"

He took a deep breath

"Vegeta can be dangerous, and intolerant and if you try anything with him, he may just choose to try something back, and if he did…"

His eyes glazed over with something dark and chilling, a rare display of destructive promise from one so usually aglow with innocent purity

"…if he laid even one gloved finger on you…" he cracked his knuckles, "…I would break every single bone in his body and obliterate him straight to hell because even now as I stand here before you, I can honestly say that I'm a long way from letting go of the rage that I feel towards Daytime Spencer and his group for what they put you through…"

The memory of which, ignited his ki

"… and god help them when I do find them Videl because I…I just…I cannot…You have become my life, my obsession, the only thing left for me in this wretched world, and if I did that, if I had this confrontation with Vegeta, it wouldn't end there, I would have to hurt Trunks too, Trunks, who is my little brothers best friend, practically a little brother to me too. Because he would feel the need to come after me to avenge his father and in doing those things Videl, I would be hurting my family, my brother, my father, Bulma, everyone, they'd never look at me the same again, things would never be the same again, but I would and will do it anyway because I'd sooner see this world burn than let anything happen to you, so I'm asking you to let it go because I love you Videl, and in so doing, I've just realized that I'm perfectly capable of turning into a monster if that is what it would take to keep you safe and I do not want to turn into that again" he ended his rapid rant, taking another deep breath

"…again…" she whispered, having no clue what he meant by again, but more importantly just a bit on the scared side from that rather dangerous declaration

"…yes…again…Videl…" he murmured close to her face, brushing back her long dark hair with his fingers, as he cupped her face and brought it close to his "…Videl…" he said again, his eyes roaming over her face, as if searching for some hidden truths "…I don't know what this feeling is, but I…" he licked his dry lips "…you make me feel like I've transformed, like I've transformed ten times over and it's…it's all consuming…" he whispered, before letting his lips brush against hers

Videl could hear the loud thumping of her heart. She was scared and excited at the same time. She had seen something dark and wild in his eyes when he had said the things he had said. She could feel it in his kiss, in his touch, in the way his eyes had just flickered between red and black, she could feel it in the way the air around him seemed to hum and crackle and…

"Ow!" she exclaimed when her back was slammed into the back of the examination room wall

Gohan blinked back the fog of lust that had come down on him from practically out of nowhere when he heard her.

"Videl…I'm…I'm so sorry, I don't know what j-just…are you okay?" he asked her worriedly. He had slammed her so hard she had actually damaged the wall.

"I-I…yeah, I think so…" she said, wincing, rubbing the back of her head. Her fingers made contact with something warm and sticky. She brought them before her eyes and frowned.

She was actually bleeding

"VIDEL!" Gohan exclaimed, positively horrified "YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

_That's as far as this chapter goes. I'm still working on the rest of it, tournament day – in all its glory, but I thought I should at least get something out in the interim since I'm not done with the fights and it's been so long since my last chapter and all that so…I hope those of you who have been looking forward to the tournament are not too disappointed. _

_I've missed hearing from you guys, and I've been eating a lot of chocolate to fill that void. Please review, I'm up to a hundred alerts and I'm sweating from nerves because I've only heard from a quarter of you guys, and I tend to stress cause I think people have stopped reading and if they have I don't know where I'm going wrong and…gah, I'll just shut up now…_

**Kakarot Son:** I took your advice and read the story from start to finish. Hah hah hah, I cant believe some of the things I wrote, especially in that first chapter! I cant believe that I made myself blush, hah hah hah.

**Johncorn:** I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story. I promise I'm not a stalker or anything, but I have seen your penname in a lot of stories that I'm following and reviewing and I feel so honored that you see something in my story as well. Thank you so much

**Metal Avenged**: I wasn't really thinking about them doing it that night, I just thought it would be nice for the to sleep in the same bed, I'm sure Videl would feel safer and probably have less nightmares. But yeah, maybe they did it, who knows? LOL I'm really trying to break the story up though, which is why I'm putting labels on each location

**MrBlue22**: I should tell you that my husband thinks that the degree to which I enjoy your reviews is slightly unhealthy. I'm always re-reading them, and smiling and feeling all pumped up to write after them, cause they're always so funny and I don't know, my favourite one is still "damn it Videl call GOHAN!" I can't explain it you, you're fantastic, and you truly make all the hours that I put into this chewing on bits of chocolate worth it. even the extra calories. Thank-you!

**Zi-Dawg:** "…soil the Satan name…", hah hah hah, that really got me going. Thank you so much, thank you for all your reviews and your insight and just, I'm one of those crazy people that like to go back to their reviews randomly, and it's fantastic to have people that make this hobby all the more worth it. I hope you continue to enjoy the story

**Miss Katrina Malfoy:** Hi, LOL, I agree, he does look like a teenager, and I for one have always had the hots for him, lol, couldn't resist bringing him in to the story!

**Cody545:** LOL, we'll see what happens, lol, thank you so much for your review

**Valevilandra:** yep, he can be his fathers son, lol, but isn't he so cute though? And thank you, I think the exams went well, even though the results are not out yet, I hope you continue to enjoy the story

**The0blind0writer:** I cant help it, I think I have the hots for Seventeen big time, lol, and thanx the exams went well. Dying his hair is a good idea, he already did it before in Basil Valley whilst training Videl, mnnn, we'll see, thank you so much for all of your feedback, and not for just this one story, but for all of them as well, I really appreciate it

**AlphaShenron**: so glad you are enjoying the tournament, and next chapter is all about the tournament so I can guarantee that Pui-Pui will be in there, and just wait and see how strong our gohan is, thank you so much for leaving a review

**Gamarabi**: Hi, thank you so much for leaving that review, yeah, Seventeen is a real ass, but he's bored and I'm sure he couldn't resist stirring up a bit of trouble, hah hah hah, I love that guy. I'm not really planning on focusing on the Majins per say, but I have been laying some foundations for them along the way so that everything that happens in the tournament can be understood without me having to break from the fights to explain their motives, but at the same time I feel that its important for the reader to understand where the players are coming from and what they are being driven by

**Mysticgohan87:** hi, this chap was not much by way of moving the story along, lol, sorry, but the tournament is up next chap so we'll see if gohan can walk away with some of his secrets in tact

**Alex Graham:** lol, I felt this insane pressure to update all my stories at least once before I went into study hiatus, (though I still left one hangining) so yeah, I was busy there for a while!

**Yukiraking**: hi, lol, yep, personally I would have loved to see him wearing that Eskimo outfit, hah hah hah, but Videl had other ideas! Sorry that this chapter didn't really get into the tournament, all those fights and stuff…gah…if I waited until I finished that, it would have taken a lot longer to get this out

**Hollyanne87**: lol, I think it's a good thing if I can still put in a surprise here and there, though I really wasn't gunning for that last chapter, but…only if the unexpected is a pleasant one. thank you so much for all of your feedback

**Mossgirl**: hi there, I hope this chap was okay, though it was short with no fighting, just random gohan videl moments

**Mystic Vegeto**: yep! Leave it to vegeta, lol, thank you so much for your review

**Kyra storms**: hi kyra, thank you ever so much for your review, im glad you enjoyed some of those fighter characters I put in there, I hope you liked this chapter too, though there was no fighting…yet…

**Blaze28b**: thank you so much!


	18. oops, posted wrong story last time, oops

Okay, I deleted that other chapter that I posted by mistake to this story, so things should be back to normal now, sorry again about that

So this chapter is the correct chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I own a smooth stone that I picked from the river, it's great if anyone wants to exfoliate

**Chapter 18**: Let the tournament begin

"You've always been too hard on yourself Gohan, these things happen, take it easy, Videl's a tough girl, she'll be fine" Goku patted his son on the back as he peered down at the crowd

"You don't understand dad, I completely lost control, I…forgot to watch my strength, and I hurt her" Gohan stressed his point

In the background they could hear the announcer guy riling the crowd

"…that has NEVER been seen before, they are NOT here to walk away with an impressive championship belt, they are NOT here to walk away with millions worth of ZENI… OH NO Ladies and gentlemen this is NATURAL SELECTION in its basic form, these peacocks are here to strut their TAILS, these lions are here to show off their MANES, THESE FIGHTERS ARE HERE TO TEST THEIR STRENGTHS because, in this tournament, today only, the winner, the Alpha male will walk away with THEE greatest prize of all, the STRONGEST most beautiful female in the world…ladies and gentlemen…I give you the prize, I give you VIDEL SATAN!" he roared

"SATAN, SATAN, SATAN!" they went wild

The stadium was filled to the brim; the expectations for this tournament were sky high. In the podiums, where they usually had the belt and trophies up on display, Videl sat on a ridiculously elaborate chair, 'on display' feeling all kinds of shades of embarrassment.

'What was I thinking?' she asked herself for the millionth time since the beginning of this spectacle, subconsciously pulling down at the strands at the back of her head, worried that the stitches and the dressing might show with the breeze

Gohan stood gazing down at the arena from way up in the giant glass windows overlooking the entire stadium. He was in the VIP lounge with the rest of his friends and family. Normally they wouldn't take such luxurious liberties, they would sit in the stands amongst the masses to really be in the thick of things, but…with Chichi so sick and frail, Bulma had bought out all the VIP Lounge tickets in the north wing of the stadium. As well as being filled with emergency equipment for her, the lounge was also filled with piles of refreshments

Gohan didn't seem to notice them though, his mind was still on Videl, and how he had practically impaled her into a wall. He remembered how her fingers had gone to the back of her head, how she had brought them back and frowned when she noted the blood.

"VIDEL!" he had exclaimed, positively horrified "YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"It's…it's nothing…" she had begun to say, but then her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, and before she could finish her sentence, her body sagged. In an instant he had caught her before she had hit the floor

"Gohan…" Goku said gently, trying to bring him out of his haunted thoughts "…have you forgotten what happened when I first came back from Namek?" Goku probed, trying to distract him, trying to make him understand

"…what do you mean?" Gohan blinked, taking his eyes of the arena for a moment

"…heh heh heh…don't you remember, I was trying to convince your mom to let you train for the fight with the Androids, I tried to pat her on the back, but instead I slapped her so hard I sent her flying out the house, and straight into a tree…" Goku said sheepishly

"…oh yeah…I remember that…" Gohan said thoughtfully

"…she broke her arm and hurt her forehead real bad, it was terrible…" Goku said

"…poor mom…" Gohan said, overlooking Goku's shoulder to steal a glance at his mom. She was sitting lengthwise on a comfortable looking sofa on the other side of the lounge, her back and head resting on a whole lot of puffy cushions. Not for from her was Bulma, his grandpa, Eighteen and Maron.

The other guests occupants of the lounge, Yamcha, Krilin, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were scattered in pairs, having their own conversations.

"…and that incident was just the tip of the iceberg" Goku went on to say to his eldest

"…what do you mean dad?" Gohan asked, that was about the only incident he remembered having had witnessed

"…I guess you're old enough to discuss this with now, with a baby of your own coming soon, so…this one time, your mom and I were making love, when she screamed real loud, I thought she was…you know…but apparently I had lost control and broken her hip…so you see son…"

"DAD!" Gohan yelled, his face completely red, "…I don't wanna know THAT about my own MOTHER…" he yelled, turning away from his father in embarrassment

"You don't want to know what honey?" Chichi called out from the other side of the lounge

"NOTHING" Gohan said hurriedly, honestly, his dad had no sense of propriety

"…I can't believe you would tell me that dad, now I'm a hundred times more terrified of myself…" he muttered

Videl had had a big open gash at the back of her head, she had actually needed stitches. Gohan had been so appalled with himself, he had hardly touched his dinner. The doctor had cleaned and stitched her up, but in the process they had had to snip off some chunks of her hair to facilitate the process. When everything was said and done, her hair had looked awkward at best, so Bulma had called in her hairdresser to give her a proper hair-cut.

Gohan couldn't deny that she looked extremely beautiful with the short hair, but…every time he looked at her, it served as a reminder of his loss of control. It was terrible

"…I'm not trying to scare you son, I'm just trying to warn you, I'll bet Vegeta could tell you a few stories of him and Bu…"

"DAD! Seriously, I get it okay, now…can we drop the subject, please?" he turned his eyes back to scan the crowds when he was suddenly distracted by loud arguing coming from Trunks and Goten

"IS NOT!" Goten shoved Trunks violently

"IS TOO!" Trunks yelled, shoving Goten back

"TAKE IT BACK TRUNKS MY MOM IS NOT A TRANSITIGHT!" Goten fumed, balling his fists

"It's transvestite you moron, and of course she is, look at her face, only transvestite ladies need to shave" Trunks yelled back, rendering all occupants of the lounge speechless, especially when…Goten landed a punch underneath his best-friends chin, sending him flying, knocking down a few heaps of refreshments. Trunks wasn't down for long though, in less than a second he came flying at his friend, his eyes narrowed

He was preparing to give it to him real good in the stomach when he suddenly felt himself being dangled in the air. Vegeta had him, he struggled a bit, just for show, but deep down he knew he wasn't about to escape his father's grip.

In the other corner Goku was holding Goten back by the shoulders; he didn't have to grip him as tightly as Vegeta was gripping Trunks

"Calm down son, just calm down" Goku soothed

"TRUNKS, CHICHI IS NOT A TRANSVESTITE!" Bulma screeched, honestly, she didn't know where Trunks came up with these things

"It's okay Bulma, he's just confused" Chichi said, feeling self-conscious. It was true that the rough patches of discoloration on her skin were really starting to resemble a beard with their blakness and their fungi like texture. She hadn't really dwelled on her appearance much since Goku and the kids, even her friends, had never recoiled from her, even more, Goku was still as loving and affectionate as usual, even going as far as giving her some of his ki just so they could…

"No Chichi, it's not okay, Trunks apologize to Goten and his mom, you know she's sick, why would you say something like that?" Bulma scolded her son

"I just thought that since she's been so sick, she hasn't taken the time to shave, you know, like dad when he's been in a mood for a while and grows a mu…"

"CAN IT BRAT!" Vegeta yelled, tightening his hold on his son in an effort to silence him

"Well it's not a beard Trunks, okay, it's just pigmentation and tissue growth, now apologize" Bulma insisted

"Sorry" Trunks said, casting his eyes down, jeesh, he was just making an observation, he didn't mean to get everyone all riled up.

"See Goten, Trunks apologized, not every disagreement needs to be resolved with fists you know" Goku said, trying to cheer up his son, the poor little guy looked so put out

"When the bad guys come out, I'm not fusing with him, he's mean, and he's jealous!" Goten said, not appeased in the slightest by Trunk's apology

" I AM NOT JELOUS GOTEN, I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT!" Trunks defended himself

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"SHUT UP BRATS!" Vegeta ordered, I came to this disgrace of a tournament to confront Babidi's fighters, not to listen to you brats squabble.

"Um…guys, I think it's time for Gohan to go, the other fighters are getting in line to pick their numbers" Krillin pointed out

"Looks like you're right Krillin, okay guys, gotta go…aren't you gonna give your big brother a hug for good-luck?" Gohan tried to distract Goten, the little guy's attention span wasn't the best, and hopefully he'd be all cheered up by the time the fights commenced

"Good luck Gohan, be sure to beat that barking guy okay?" Goten said, grabbing his brothers leg

"Barking guy?" Gohan raised his eyebrow

"You know…I dare you, I dare you" Goten began to sing the song that was the very bane of Gohan's existence

'Right' he thought, narrowing his eyes 'that guy'. "I sure will squirt!" he promised cheerfully, ruffling Goten's hair affectionately before making his leave

Goku moved to go sit next to his wife, he could tell that she was a bit upset, but she knew that Trunks didn't mean any harm.

"Chi…" he opened his mouth

"I'm fine Goku, I'm okay" she rubbed his arm

Back in the Arena, the proceedings were underway

"OKAY! That's number Four for Arak, Long-Hair, please step up to the podium" the announcer guy continued with the formalities just as Gohan joined the group of fighters gathered around, waiting to draw.

As Long-Hair stepped up, Gohan couldn't help but stare at the trio with the M's on their foreheads. The two he now recognized as Spopovitch and Yamu were heaving, their faces contorted in rage, their veins pulsating unnaturally, you didn't have to have the ability to sense ki to get a chill from them. The third guys seemed rather calm and composed, looking rather bored by the proceedings.

"That's number eleven for Long-Hair, Anonymous, please step forward and draw your number!"

"AHHHHH!" the screaming began from the teenage girls in the crowd, as Anonymous leisurely stepped forward to draw.

Gohan shook his head at Seventeen, he still hadn't been able to get him alone to ask him for his motives, it just irritated him that on top of everything else they had to worry about today, he had to keep a close eye on Seventeen as well.

"That's number five for Anonymous, Pathos, please step forward!"

"PATHOS, PATHOS, PATHOS!" the crowd went nuts for the competitor voted to be the best looking, coupled with his rather impressive performance in the TV elimination rounds

Gohan took this moment to intercept Seventeen on his return from the podium

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered so the others wouldn't hear

"Just, helping out" Seventeen smirked, flicking his hair

"Helping out who?" Gohan stared

"You and I both know that the rest of these pitiful humans won't even give you a workout, the people need to see the victor earn their heroine with his blood, they want to see sweat and bruises, so…I'm just here to give you a helping hand in that department" he shrugged

"So you're really not after a date with Videl?" Gohan asked, relieved that Seventeen's motives were strictly centered on his need for a good fight, nothing to do with Videl

"I didn't exactly say that now did I?" Seventeen smirked

"Number Thirteen ladies and gentleman, Pathos is number THIRTEEN!"

"PATHOS, PATHOS, PATHOS!"

"Sharpener, come on up here son, let's see where the fates will place you" the announcer guy yelled enthusiastically

In her chair, Videl crossed her fingers, Sharpener could be a big pain in the ass, but he was still a friend, they had grown up together, she didn't want to see him get paired up with one of those Majins, she still remembered how each one of them had ruthlessly disposed off their opponents in the elimination rounds. Videl had followed up on their conditions and two of them were paralyzed. She blamed herself, if she hadn't agreed to this farce of a tournament…

"Number ten, Sharpener is number ten, no pairings yet ladies and gentlemen, let's have the next contestant VOLCANO, come on up here" he announced

In the stands, Daytime Spencer was scanning the crowd, he wasn't exactly sure when he would make his move. He had the neefl waves, he had the speakers, but…he didn't know whether to make his ultimatum now, or after the tournament, he supposed he could wait, get a little entertainment before giving his group the signal.

"Number sixteen, we have a sixteen ladies and gentleman, and now, it's time to see were the fates have placed the formidable Prince, Son Gohan, make your way!" he said excitedly

"PHANTOM, PHANTOM, PHANTOM!" the cheers erupted

Gohan stepped up to the podium and stuck his hand inside the box, he pulled out the first ball his fingers touched, and held it out to the monk that was documenting the proceedings

"NUMBER TWO, the Phantom is NUMBER TWO!"

"PHANTOM, PHANTOM, PHANTOM!" the cheers grew more hysterical

In the VIP Lounge, Goku nodded enthusiastically, "Alright! At least we'll get to see Gohan fight of the bat" he said cheerfully

Vegeta just scoffed, this was a waste of his time, he was here for the real action, not to watch Gohan make a fool of himself in front of all these humans, he could only hope that this Majin Buu would make his appearance soon

Back at the Arena, the announcer guy was looking around worriedly, "I don't see him ladies and gentleman but the list says his next, this is a call for the one and only pop sensation Lil'BARK!" he roared, still looking around

"AHHH!" the girls began, pointing at the sky, as a ground shaking sound rocked the stadium, Gohan gritted his teeth as the unmistakable melody of the one song he detested above all others floaded the whole stadium

"Get your nose outta them books

An'come on out an'face the truth

Lil'Prince, what'dya say, I dare you

they'll be no no truce

Just a crunch, under my boot

Lil'Prince, what'dya say, I dare you

Gohan tried his best to be calm, but when the doors opened, revealing the pop star with his bare back turned away from the crowd, revealing that tattoo of Videl on his back, Gohan really, really wanted to crush something.

Some of the girls were trying to break through the barriers of the stands, in the hopes of getting an opportunity to embrace their favourite star, but the security was tight, there was no throughway

The limo descended just low enough for the star to jump out and land gracefully on his feet in the middle of the arena. Waving and blowing kisses to the hysterical girls, he made his way to the podium.

'Pick a one, pick a one, pick a one' Gohan chanted in his mind. It was seldom that he found himself wanting to inflict pain on others, but this guy, gah…he was really asking for it

"Number three, it's number three ladies and gentleman, our first pairing of the day, it will be Lil'Bark vs Arak!" he roared

"Lil'Bark, Lil'Bark, Lil'Bark" the crowd chanted

"The next contender on the list to draw is Spopovitch" he announced with a bit of a tremor in his voice, he had not forgotten how the heaving man had broken his opponents back. Just looking at the large man, gave him the creeps

In the VIP lounge, everyone halted their conversations; their eyes were glued to the pulsating Majin as he made his way to the draw. Vegeta desperately wanted him to draw a one, so they could get this show on the road.

"Spopovitch is number nine, ladies and gentleman, number nine, another pairing, it will be Spopovitch vs Sharpener!" he declared, feeling sorry for the Sharpener kid

Videl cursed, and jumped off her display chair This was exactly what she didn't want to see happen. She sprinted as quickly as she could and intercepted Sharpener on his way back from the podium. Ignoring the murmers and whispers that followed her actions, she halted right before him

"Sharpener wait" she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of eye's view, cornering him against the wall at the back of the contenders entrance area

"Hey babe, come to wish me luck?" Sharpener flicked his long blonde hair

"No Sharpener, I've come to ask you to forfeit" she told him

"Forfeit? Videl, you know I'd never do something that cowardly" he scoffed, folding his arms, leaning against the wall and kicking back one foot to let it support him in a leisurely fashion

"Sharpener I know you're not stupid, you saw what this guy did in the elimination round, please, I don't want to see you get hurt, stop this insanity before…"

"Videl, you know how hard I've been training all these years, come on…" he looked down on her face, taking in how much prettier she looked with the short hair

"You can't win Sharpener, you have no chance, not against Spopovitch and not against Gohan, deep down you know that, please, we've been friends since we were practically toddlers, I don't want to see you get hurt"

"I'll be fine" he shrugged his face the picture of arrogance and nonchalance

"Damn it Sharpener I'm SERIOUS, you could get killed out there, or worse, spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair!" she yelled, frustrated

Sharpener let his mind briefly wonder to the horrific moment when Spopovitch had broken that poor contenders back and shuddered. The dude was nothing if not brutal.

"Don't sweat it babe I'll be..phooftt!" he doubled over, gasping for breath. Videl had punched him in the gut, fueling as much energy as she could with the little time she'd had to gather it

"You can't even take a punch from me, let alone that monster, and trust me, in his state, he's a hundred times stronger than I am Sharpener, FOREFEIT!" she threatened, ready to render him unconscious if that's what it took to protect him from his foolishness

Sharpener gasped a few more times and struggled to straighten up. Videl had punched him before but that was, whoa! He touched his bead necklace and started to twirl the little spheres around his fingers, he had trained for four years damn it! When this whole thing started, he had been determined to be the best, so he could date Videl. It wasn't about her father, it wasn't for the fame, they had been friends, and even before the champ blew up, he had wanted her as his girlfriend.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"All these years, I thought, I thought we'd end up together" he swallowed, and kicked an invisible object with his foot, his eyes looking above her head

"I love him Sharpener, I'm sorry" she said, suddenly aware of the light breeze tingling her wound at the back of her head

The tense silence stretched between them

"I'll forfeit" he said, his voice coming out as a hoarse whisper, his adams-apple protruding from his throat.

Videl felt lighter as the relief descended upon her like a cloud of mist. Sharpener was an ass, but he was still one of her oldest friends, it was a relief to have one less thing to worry about today

"We should get back" she said, in an attempt to break the silence, she had this horrible feeling that Sharpener was about to cry

"Videl…" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug "I…I…good luck…with brains I mean" he said into her hair, before abruptly letting her go and practically fleeing the scene

By the time Videl returned to the arena, the draw was complete. The blocks were set, and the matches determined. She climbed back up to her chair where she could be on 'display', after all, the fighters needed to have their 'prize' in their sights.

She quickly went through the matches:

Pimp-Daddy vs Gohan

Lil'Bark vs Arak

Anonymous vs Drummer

Pui-Pui vs Tornado

Spopovitch vs Sharpener

Long-Hair vs Disciple

Pathos vs Jewel

Yamu vs Volcano

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the announcer guy began, "the fighting will commence immediately, I am sure you all know the rules" he chuckled good naturedly, before taking on a more somber tone, "…you are the loser if you give up, if I count to ten, if you fall out of the ring, if you unfortunately kill your opponent. Each match had a time-limit of thirty minutes, and not a second more. If there is not a victor decided within the allotted time, then that decision will be left up to the judges" he explained, just in case as he walked off towards the waiting room, all sixteen competitors following closely behind.

In the waiting room, all competitors stood in their own corners, no budding up or pairing up, every contender was sizing up the competition, the message went without saying 'I don't like you very much, Videl is mine', well all with the exception of the Majins.

Spopovitch stood staring at Gohan, his breathing heavy, his veins bulging disturbingly, his face contorted in anger. Pui-Pui stood casually, leaning against the wall, while Yamu stood calmly watching the exit

Gohan had to force himself to turn away from Spopovitch lest he explode like a balloon on a leaf of grass and get disqualified before the fighting began.

He let his eyes sweep the room, observing the not so competitive competition, apart from Seventeen, the only other person he couldn't read was Pathos, who was sitting quietly in his own corner his eyes closed in intense meditation.

Outside in the arena, the announcer guy made his entrance, placing his mike before his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen let the tournament begin!" he exclaimed

_That's the chapter guys, believe it or not, I still haven't finished writing the fight scenes *sweats* I'm beginning to slide down that slippery slope of de-motivation, but it's all good, I've quit quitting coffee, so hopefully I'll be pumped up in no time :D_

**AlphaShenron:** hi and thanx for your review. You seem to be the only person who is of the opinion that the eight million people that died in east city is a big deal. Everyone else just shrugs and says, oh well it was nappa technically, or oh well he's changed, yeah right! He still massacred all those people just to coax goku into a fight! Lol, I really enjoyed your review, it really lifted my spirits when I got it, thanks a ton for that

**Mossgirl615:** hi there, thank you for that review, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter

**Hollyanne87:** yep, poor gohan, he can never catch a break, lol

**Yukiraking:** thank you so much for your review, I really enjoyed reading and re-reading it. I think you must really like vegeta, lol, to defend him so convincingly, lol, but remember he DID kill all those people at the tournament just to piss goku off enough to fight him! His hands are not clean on earthling blood, lol, but yeah, you're right, I think videl still has no idea how dangerous gohan can really be, lol, shall we have her find out?

**Johncorn:** so glad you enjoyed it, thank you for the review

**Cody545:** ha hah hah, they may be hot to look at, but they are dangerous, they don't just glow those saiyans, they burn like fire too, lol, just a few stitches, but she's fine :D

**Miss Katrina Malfoy:** that's exactly right, and I think they all have it, even sweet little Goten. Oh wow, your brother actually bites his tongue? It must have really worried your parents initially, my son gets massive nose bleeds when he gets angry, and coupled with the fact that he balls his fists and hits the couch, it's a bit…worrying, especially since he's only three years old!

**Zi-Dawg:** hah hah hah hah, loved your review, don't worry about the pregnancy details, videl had no idea either, lol, and man, poor gohan, it really, really sux to be him! But I'm amazed that saving the world seems to be a guarantee pass for all past transgressions, I don't know…

**MrBlue22:** *GRINS* you're just the best

**Kunecke:** thank you so much, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, not so easy with six stories, but I try

**Kakarot son:** don't worry, I'm not gonna pull an akira and have all the fighters disappear before the first round is even concluded, lol, thank for your review kaka, in those moments when I feel like giving up on ff altogether, there's nothing like a lovely review to smack me back to the keyboard. Thank you so much

**The0blind0writer:** hah hah hah, videl is still in for a few more shocks regarding gohan and his 'comrades', lol, thank you so much for your review

**Zfj:** thank you so much for the review and lol, her efforts would be futile, though personally *whispers* I think vegeta is a lose canon

**Karisan-karisan:** thank you so much for that review, when I received it I just lit up like a super-saiyan, I cant thank you enough. I am so surprised by your comment about vegeta! I had no idea I was making him seem hot, lol, it reminded me of myself actually, whilst reviewing this story 'aftershocks' which is really a bulma/vegeta but I just couldn't help it, goku was just so hot in that story, I kept fanning myself throughout the chapters and I remember after leaving my comment, the author laughing at me saying that I should be finding vegeta hot, lol, but yeah, the hots are the hots I guess :D I'm glad you were able to get past the piccolo thing, that is where most people have a problem with the story, from the reviews that I got anyway, thank you again for taking the time to say something

**Greyshield:** wow, mr satan's dead child? That's fantastic, lol, but oh man, I really laughed at your comment about saiyaman, I have come to the conclusion that I must be the only dbz fan in the world who genuinely doesn't have a problem with the goofy idiot. Gohan was always nervous and unsure, clumsy and goofy as a child, and living in those woods, with just his mom and brother for company, it doesn't strike me as strange that he turned out the way he has, lol, and oh man, cut her open! Now that's an idea!

**Mystic Vegeto:** thanks for that, I'm glad that you're still reading

**Valeviladra:** I'm still here, I'm still here! Sorry if I seemed to have disappeared there, this was all backstage stuff :D I hope you enjoyed it! there will have to be fights, but I promise not to drag anything out. Thanks for the review

**Siobhan**: if I had fair skin, my cheeks would be red by now, luckily I can get away with blushing in secret, thank you so much, and no, they didn't do it at the end of that chapter, they're still 'taking it slow' you know, so Videl can be a bit more comfortable and lol at a proper fully consensual love-scene, I have something in the plot notes, but, lol, it's still not 'normal' in the conventional sense, lol, and oh, about the abortion thing, one of the reviewers suggested cutting her open to surgically remove the foetus!

**Zatarra1234:** thank you so much for your review, and um, about the time chamber, I figured that since Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Buu were all able to go in there, despite the fact that they had said 'only two people' at a go during the cell saga, was just a fib told by goku to manipulate the situation, lol, so yeah, my interpretation is that, if the rule about the number of people can be bent, so can the quantity of time, hope that makes some sense, thanks so much

**Chibi oro:** hi and wow, I'm so glad there are still people discovering this story, it just makes me feel so happy :D

**Kyra storms:** you're the best, really you are, thanks for that review

**Dragonball fan:** thank you so much

**Gamarabi:** I'm so glad you're still out there! I'm so happy


	19. Round One

Again, if I didn't reach you by PM, sorry for that little blunder last chapter with the mixed up stories. The chapter actually belonged to another story (G/CC fic). I hope the image of Chichi roaming the corridors naked didn't scar you guys, lol, but yeah…

So if you read a chap18 featuring Chichi and Astronauts, please disregard it and go back and read the CORRECT chap18!

Right, here is that update, **remember the story is rated please!**

**Chapter 19:** Round one

"YYYESSSS! Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to present to you the first match of this tournament! SOOOOO, Let's get Pimp-Daddy and Gohan out here to the ring!"

"Phantom, Phantom, Phantom!" the crowd cheered

Gohan tried to put his grim thoughts to the back of his mind as he left the waiting room, walking side by side with Pimp-Daddy to the ring. Pimp-Daddy was wearing his Gi-pants so low down his waist that his entire bum and boxers were displayed to all. Around his neck, he had smany chains, Gohan wondered if they served the same purposes as weighted clothing.

Gohan took the steps that led to the ring, hurriedly, eager to get this match out of the way, whilst Pimp-Daddy took his time, bouncing more than walking, his grin sparkling, displaying the array of gold and platinum teeth filled in his mouth.

"BEGIN!" the announcer guy declared, as the two fighters stood on opposite ends of the ring facing each other.

Pimp-Daddy, silver chains rattling and all, charged, as he crouched, extending and sliding his foot on the ring floor in an attempt to sweep his foot under Gohan. Gohan casually removed his foot, taking advantage of the forward momentum the other fighter already had going, by retracting both his arms, and pushing forward with his hands, effectively shoving the other fighter out of the ring.

Pimp-Daddy landed face first on the paving stones, some of his neck gear slapping him across the face, grazing his chin and forehead

"OUT OF THE RING!" the announcer declared "That makes Gohan the winner!"

"Phantom, Phantom, Phantom!" the crowd cheered

Gohan made a small bow, and walked back to the waiting room.

"OH, OH, Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, you saw it first, live in Satan Stadium, the Phantom has SSSSTOLEN THE MATCH!" he roared

"YES!" Goten jumped up and down from the Lounge, he was soooo excited to see his big-brother take out the competition

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's Lil'Bark vs Arak!"

"OKAY PEOPLE! Next ones up…I give you Lil'Bark vs Arak!" he announced

"YEAHHHHHHH!" The crowd cheered

As soon as Lil'Bark stepped up to the ring, his people started blasting his music, the crowd singing along in a crazed frenzy, while the pop-star circled the ring making pelvic thrusts to further incite his fans

'What a creep' Videl thought from her place on display. 'Thank god I never went out with him'

The music finally dying down, the match between Lil'Bark and Arak began

Arak attacked with a flurry of punches, which were easily dodged by the crane pupil. Getting nowhere, he tried a kick that was blocked by a well placed knee, and a fist across his cheek for his trouble

Lil'Bark was already bored, Arak was nothing to him. He followed up the punch with an elbow in the gut, and as Arak doubled over from the pain, he finished him off by grabbing him by the fabric of his shirt,

and effortlessly tossing him out the ring

"HE's OUT, outside the ring! That makes Lil'Bark the WINNER!" The announcer guy cheered

"Lil'Bark, Lil'Bark, Lik'Bark" the chanting resumed, as the pop star bowed, blew a kiss at a scowling Videl and stepped out of the ring

Gohan rubbed his hands excitedly, now that Lil'Bark had won his match, with the two of them being in the same block, they were due to fight in the second round. He couldn't wait to step into the ring and rip the skin that had Videl's tattoo off his back

"He's not half bad" Goku remarked from the VIP Lounge

"He's an insect Kakarot" Vegeta muttered, irritated that Goku seemed to genuinely be enjoying this pathetic excuse for a tournament

"I bet he could give you a run for your money, huh Yamcha, with you giving up fighting and all" Goku remarked happily, completely disregarding Vegeta's comment

"Now just hold on one minute Goku, that kid is nothing to me" Yamcha scoffed indignantly

Krilin started to laugh at his friend, Yamcha had given up martial arts in favour of dating the latest young thing in the film industry

"I don't know..." Goku sang more than said, grinning, even more so when Yamcha sulked

Back in the ring, the announcer guy had already announced the next match. The two fighters, Anonymous and Drummer were already facing-off.

"Let's hear it for Anonymous and DRUMMER!" he yelled, just as the girls began to scream Anonymous's name

The match ended before it began, Drummer was about to charge Seventeen, when the Android appeared right before him, earning himself a big gasp from the crowd. And before Drummer knew what hit him, he was passed out, face flat on the floor, his arms outstretched like he was giving it a hug.

"Err…Ladies and gentlemen, I'm not sure what happened there, but it doesn't look like Drummer will be getting up anytime soon…One…Two…three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…AND TEN! Ladies and gentleman, ANONYMOUS IS THROUGH!" he roared

"ANONYMOUS! WE LOVE YOU! WE LOVE YOU!" the girls screamed

Seventeen just flicked his hair and smirked, yep, entering this tournament was a smart move. Just from the elimination round on TV, he was already a star, he already had his fill of groupies banging down his hotel room to pick from, after this tournament…he'd have more than his pick of girls, it was going to be a long and pleasurable night…

"Uncle won mommy, he's the greatest!" Little Maron cheered from the lounge, clutching her doll to her chest

"That's right little one" Eighteen said absently, patting the little girl on the head

"Yeah, well, Gohan's gonna wipe the floor with him" Trunks declared, folding his arms like his father

Maron pouted her little lower lip and held her doll tighter against her "…he wouldn't really, would he daddy?" she asked her father hopefully

Krilin scratched the back of his neck and looked to his wife for guidance but Eighteen didn't even display a flicker of emotion

"Don't worry little one, it's not a serious fight, it's just play fighting okay?" Yamcha offered as a consolation

"Without much further ado ladies and gentlemen, I give you Pui-Pui and TORNADO!" the announcer guy kept working the crowd

'Finally' Pui-Pui thought, 'I get to pulverize one more worthless human before implementing the masters plan' he grinned, stepping up into the ring

"Are you ready for the pain?" he began by circling and taunting his opponent

"Suck on this you freak" Tornado said, grabbing his crotch "That big gap between your teeth says you've more than enough experience" he smirked

Pui-Pui scowled, his amusement gone, subconsciously touching the huge gap between his teeth, he was proud of that gap damn it, he had earned it fair and square in the heat of battle "Oh, you're gonna eat your words, _human_" he sneered, his yellow lips glistening as he advanced towards his opponent

"Human?" Tornado thought to himself, and laughed, clearly this guy was taking his alien costume a bit too far "And what are you supposed to be? Some kind of alien whore with that yellow lip-stick?" Tornado continued to laugh at Pui-Pui

"THAT'S IT! Haahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Pui-Pui screamed, charging Tornodo by twisting his body, jumping into the air, over Tornado's head, landing on the other side of him with his back towards him, the white horn-like protuberances from the back of his torso impaling the stunned fighter through the back and out his chest, now glistening with the read of blood.

The crowd stared in disbelief as Tornado blinked, staggered and then grabbed the two horns sticking out of his chest, with blood dripping and pooling beneath his feet. He tightened his grip on the horns and tried to pull himself out of them by pushing his body foward, but he was already weak beyond measure, he could hardly take a step. His grip on the horns just moved up and down their bloody and slippery length, like an inexperienced jerk-off

"That's right, who'se the bitch now?' Pui-Pui said, laughing, as he took a step forward, effectively pulling out of Tornado's chest, just before the fighter dropped to the floor, he was dead

'No! No! No!' Videl begged whichever deity was responsible for these matters for Tornado to not be dead. These fighters were here because of her, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if Tornado died, just because he wanted to take her out on a date, no one should have to die for something that petty, especially given the fact that, none of them stood a chance anyway. It just wasn't right. 'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead' she chanted as she watched the announcer guy advance towards the fallen fighter to check him over.

"Still having fun Kakarott?" Vegeta smirked, from where he stood watching the match in the VIP Lounge, all the skilled fighters knew that Tornado was dead, they had felt it as his pitiful ki diminished.

Goku's response was a scowl and a fisted fist, this was going too far, no one was supposed to die today

"For god's sake Vegeta!" Bulma scolded from her seat, in shock "That poor boy could be dead!" she yelled at the tense silence in the now tense VIP lounge

"L-Ladies and gentlemen" the announcer guy's voice trembled, after removing his fingers from the dead fighters neck "…I think we have a disqualification…" he said shakily into the mike

"UH!" the crowd gasped at the horrific implication of his words

"It's true Ladies and Gentlemen, Pui-Pui has unfortunately killed his opponent, and as tournament rules specify, he is to be disqualified" he hung his head, as the medics rushed the ring to remove the fallen Tornado

"AH! YOU MONSTER!" Videl screamed, already flying in the direction of the Majin, this death was on her hands, and she couldn't take one more second of just sitting by while Gohan and his buddies did NOTHING about these Majins! 'Screw the plan' she thought, already mid-way to throwing a punch at Pui-Pui.

'Videl NO!' Gohan thought a bit too late, her punch was already thrown and Pui-Pui had already caught it, closing it in his large gloved hand, squeezing on it, making her eyes water, and by the time he phased in, Mr Satan was already on it, having have seen Videl fly off from her display chair next to his. Immediately he had reacted, just like the demon had taught him to, he had phased in front of the alien and blasted him point-blank in the face.

The blast wasn't strong, but it did make the shocked crowd gasp, yet again, it did make Pui-Pui stagger a bit, even if it was only for a second.

"Did ya see that?" the old guy in the audience said, taking off his glances and cleaning his lens with his shirt "…I think the champ just used one of those light-trick-things" he commented

"Are you okay sweat-pea?" Mr Satan asked his daughter worriedly, she was cradling her hand like it was broken

"I'm fine dad, um…thanks" she said

"Leave or Die" Gohan spat at the Majin, he was beyond caring about the tournament, this filthy beast had dared to lay his hands on Videl and…

"Come now, Phantom" Pui-Pui mocked, "Don't be jealous that your lil'girl here came flying to me, see these…" Pui-Pui grinned, reaching behind his back, enclosing his horn-like protuberances in his fist, sliding them up and down, up and down "…mnnn…" he made a suggestive noise, the blood lathering and spreading along the horns and the inside of his white glove as his yellow eyes practically sparkled "…I would be more than happy to impale her too, right between her leh…egg….…OOPHTTT!" he sputtered vile bits of something chunky and gooey as Gohan's fist went through him, leaving a fist-print from the other side of the torso, though not puncturing the skin

He doubled over, fell and curled on the floor

"UH!" the crowd gasped

"I don't think this tournament is child friendly" a woman remarked from the crowd, dragging his boys by the ears out of the stadium

"Leave or Die" Gohan stood over Pui-Pui, a yellow ball forming in his palm

"L-Ladies and gentleman, l-looks like…l-looks like…" the announcer guy's voice trembled, as he struggled to find adequate words

"Nnn…Ouw…" Pui-Pui groaned in pain, as he continued to cough

The ball of light in Gohan's hand just kept growing and growing as he waited for Pui-Pui to make his decision, he wanted to blast him so bad, and just be done with him, but…Supreme Kais so called plan kept ringing in his head to interrupt him

"I'll take care of this" Yamu suddenly floated into the ring, picking up his fellow Majin, as the monks rushed the ring and cleaned out blood and chunks and goo

Gohan let the ki ball in his hand dissipate as he watched the two Majins disappear into the waiting room. "Videl…are you okay?" he turned to his girlfriend, his brow etched in worry and anger at the sight of her bruising and discoloring hand. He was angry at Pui-Pui and at her for delving in like that, damn it she knew just how dangerous these guys were, she knew!

"I'm fine, I…we should stop this, this is going too far" she said, turning her eyes at her father, who was too busy staring at Gohan with hate-filled-intensity

"Daddy, someone just died, two guys are paralyzed from the elimination rounds, put an end to this, please…" she begged him

Hercule continued to stare at Gohan, he wanted nothing more than to rip the teen in two for orchestrating this whole demon kidnapping just so he could get into Videl's pants. How Videl could be so naïve and gullible, how she could believe that he was an innocent by-stander in all of this, was beyond him. Well, he wasn't about to be fooled, he knew the kid was guilty, and he would not rest until he was punished and Videl saw him for the manipulative, sick and twisted punk he truly was.

His best students had failed, but he had struck a deal, a very lucrative deal with one of the fighters that had performed well during the elimination rounds, Pathos, and now that he knew the fighters secret, he knew that there was no way this so called Prince was going to win, son of Son Goku or not

"The tournament continues Videl, unless your boyfriend here is too cowardly to take it all the way" he addressed his daughter, though his eyes were fixed on Gohan

"You know the plan Videl, you know what's at stake if we don't find Babidi, your father is right, the tournament continues" Gohan said, addressing Videl, yet, staring directly at the champ

"L-Ladies and gentleman, despite this tragedy, it looks like the tournament will CONTINUE!" the announcer guy tried to find his enthusiasm, "…so if everyone could clear the ring please, we'll have the next fight, it's Sharpener vs Spopovitch!" he roared

'ARE YOU WATCHING YOU DIRTY BITCH' Spopovitch heaved, screaming in his mind at his ex, the one who had left him after his humiliating defeat against Hercule in the last World Martial Arts tournament 'I'M GONNA WIN THIS SHIT' he raged at her, as he made his heavy and labored approach to the ring 'THEN IM GONNA CLAIM THAT BITCH AS MY PRIZE AND MAKE HER SUCK ME OFF' he continued his rant as he climbed up the stairs and stepped into the ring 'RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE CAMERAS SO YOU CAN WATCH…THEN I'LL SMASH HER PRETTY LITTLE FACE IN' he heaved, his eyes crazed, his veins pulsating as he wiped off the angry drool that was dribbling out of his mouth 'Just you wait till this shit is over, I'm gonna fuck-up that bitch and her father so bad…CAN YOU SEE MY POWER BITCH, can you? CAN YOU?' he stood impatiently, waiting for his so-called opponent to step into the ring 'BUT FIRST I'LL RIP THIS KID IN TWO AS FOREPLAY FOR ME AND THE SATAN WHORE' he tried to calm down as he stared down his opponent, who had finally made it to the ring

Sharpener stared at the crazed Spopovitch and swallowed, 'thank goodness Videl talked me out of this' he thought, the image of Tornado's body flopping lifelessly to the floor plaguing him. It was now or never

"I forfeit" he declared to the announcer guy

"Wait, ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, Sharpener FORFEITS! Which means we have a winner by DEFAULT!" He yelled excitedly, slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to watch the crazed fighter possibly kill or disable the youth

'NO WORM ESCAPES ME TODAY' Spopovitch screamed in his mind, his muscles bulging from his rage, and in a second he went barreling in Sharpeners direction, ramming his bald head against his. The blonde screamed in pain and terror as Spopovitch followed up his head-butt by holding his face in his hands and proceeding to squeeze, and squeeze, and squeeze at the helpless Sharpner, whose tongue twisted and stuck out the corner of his mouth as his eyes began to swell and protrude from the pressure.

The announcer guy trembled from where he stood on the side, trying to say something but not finding the words, he stared at the terrified blonde who looked like he was about to pop-out his brains all over the ring.

Sharpener felt his bowels loosen and was helpless to do anything about soiling himself, he was pretty sure he was about to die anyway, so he wouldn't have to live with the shame of it, but suddenly, the pressure was released and he fell backwards, falling out of the ring and hitting the paving with the back of his head, passing out

The crowd was still staring, shocked at what had just happened, one minute Spopovitch had looked like he was about to kill the blonde and the next, a green figure had appeared out of nowhere, swooping in with his cape flapping, gripping the bald fighters shoulders with it's claws and pulling the bulky bald-headed enraged fighter off of the terrified blonde.

Spopovitch turned his neck all the way to the front, a sick expression of rage etched across his face

The crowd gasped at the unnatural movement, no one should be able to rotate their heads for the full sixty-degree angle

Piccolo stood his ground, he was far from intimidated by the Majins display of unnatural talents

"Hmm" Piccolo scoffed at Spopovitch "…shouldn't surprise me that an ugly specimen like you is dumb _and_ deaf, the kid said he forfeits" he growled at the heaving Majin

"L-L...L-Ladies and gentlemen, Spopovitch might have violated a rule, by attacking after Sharpener declared his forfeit, but...um...we'll just leave it to the judges to advice" he gulped, standing up, peering down at the fallen Sharpener as they took him away on stretchers, a worried Videl who had again jumped off display, chatting to the monk medics about his condition

Spopovitch shrugged out of Piccolo's clutches, the force tearing bouts of skin were the green creatures claws had been embedded. He didn't even flinch.

"Your move" Piccolo said, his eyes deadly

"L-Ladies and gentleman, I don't know what to say, if these two fight, it will…it will…" he faltered, he didn't really know what it would mean since the green guy was not in the tournament

"Quit playing games Spopovitch, or have you forgotten why we're here?"

Yamu said irritably, he had just dealt with Pui-Pui, and now…Spopovitch's appetite for blood was just a bit on the crazed side as well

Spopovitch graced Piccolo with a sick grin, twisted his head back toface his body, and jumped out of the ring, leaving the announcer guy to gulp, relieved

Gohan sighed, he was grateful that Piccolo had given the Majins no more chances to prey on the innocent. The deal was for, him, Shin, Olibu and Pikkon to stand guard, just in case the Majins got up to no good before they could lead them to Babidi. He stood tensely waiting to see what Spopovitch would do, and felt a short lived sense of relief when the larger man chose to walk off, altercation avoided.

"L-Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like a veteran of the old martial arts tournament was able to diffuse the situation, um...thank you err...Mr um..." He wrecked his brain trying to recall the green fighters name, but Piccolo had already flown off, leaving the audience stunned.

"We'll just continue with the matches as scheduled for now, while we wait on the judges decision regarding Spopovitch" the announcer guy declared, before clearing his throat in preparation for his announcement of the next fight

In the stands, Daytime Spencer's heart was hammering in his chest. At first, during the draw, he hadn't really been paying attention to the warrior with the M on his forehead, but now, after he had come on to the stage twice, first to remove his fallen friend, the murderer, and then to talk some sense into the other over-sized guy, he realized with painful clarity that he was not mistaken. It was _him_, the guy from his first night in prison, the guy who had raped him and stuffed dirty socks down his mouth so he wouldn't scream, the guy who had been one of many to abuse and humiliate him in the worst possible way

He shut his eyes at the painful memories and breathed. Now that he had him in his sights, he knew what he was going to do, he knew exactly how he was going to exact his revenge.

Pulling out his back-pack from beneath the seats, he began to fumble about with the contents.

Back in the ring the next match was already about to conclude. Long-Hair had his opponent by the neck, with a smile on his face he kept on twisting and twisting his neck, his head moving round and round as the long hair continued to wrap itself around Disciple, who was trying his level best to pry the hair off of him, much like many of Long-Hairs opponents in the elimination round.

His face losing colour, Disciple reached into his undervest, startling the crowd by producing a small pair of grooming scissors, and before long hair knew what was happening, Disciple had already started snipping away at the beautiful long locks of gold

"NOOOOOO!" Long-Hair cried, twisting his head so quickly in the opposite direction to uncloil his locks from his opponent that it left him dizzy. "NOOOO!" he cried, sinking to his knees, as a big chunk of his hair fell to the arena floor. "MY HAIR!" he clutched it in his hands, his eyes brimming with tears, his fists clenching around the fallen locks

Videl touched the back of her head and rand her fingers along the stitches, wincing when she pressed too hard, making the wound ache. Sure, she hadn't cried pitifully for all the world to see when Gohans actions had forced her to cut her hair, but still…somehow she felt for the poor guy, he was clearly insane, but…clearly he loved his hair

Disciple took this moment to catch his breath, two, four, six he breathed, two, four, six until the burning in his lungs ceased, noticing the pitiful state of his opponent, he pointed his finger at the kneeling fighter and laughed

Lon-Hair lifted his eyes and stared at his opponent. No one in his twenty two years had ever dared to cut his beautiful hair, he had planned on sweeping it all over Videl's naked body once she was his, his blonde hair contrasted against her black hair would have been picturesque. It was bad enough that the crime-fighter had dared to cut her wonderful hair, but now…

His fury with the laughing Disciple sent him over the edge, in an instant he was on him with a flurry of punches and kicks, dodging as Disciple tried to counter, and for the first time since the elimination round, the audience got to see that Long-Hair was not just long hair.

With raw and bleeding knuckles, Long-Hair watched as Disciple lost a tooth, clutched his sides and fell forehead first on to the ring floor.

"One, two, three…" the announcer guy counted "…nine and TEN, he's OUT, he's OUT COLD, ladies and gentleman I give you…SHORT HAIR!" he roared

Long-Hair flinched at the reference, as he picked up the strands of his hair that had been cut as he made his way out of the ring. His first stop, a mirror, so he could check on how much damage was inflected to his perfect hair

"Poor guy" Bulma remarked from the lounge "…it really was beautiful hair…" he sighed

"…woman…sometimes…" Vegeta just shook his head and kept his mouth shut. A crazed wizard was about to unleash a monster that had even Kakarrot worried, a pitiful excuse for a fighter had already been killed, and all she could comment on was…hair

Back in the ring, the match between Pathos and Jewel had just ended. With one Punch, Pathos had taken the victory. And as he bowed respectively to the crowd, Jewel was still on the floor, clutching his stomach, cause nothing in his entire history of martial arts had ever hurt as badly as that punch

"Ladies and gentleman, the last fight of the first round, it's Yamu vs VOLCANO!"

'I wish the one the master wants would just reveal himself already, this tournament is a wasted of my time' Yamu thought, as he stood calmly facing his opponent. On the other side of the ring, Volcano was reconsidering this tournament, he was pretty sure he was outclassed, he had gone over the video footage of all the fights with the remaining contestants and…frankly…one date with a girl who was probably not gonna put out, was started to look rather foolish

Yamu phased before Volcano whilst he was still eyeing Videl, wondering if he should continue to risk life and limb just to take her out on a silly little date, sure, she looked rather delicious with those creamy thighs and those breasts that subtely moved up and down as she breathed, and just last night, he had played a simulation game where Videl was doing a little strip tease for him and he actually got to see what was underneath those baggy clothe but…

"BOO!" Yamu appeared right before him, and poor Volcano screamed in fright, his feet which were right by the edge of the ring, betraying him as he lost his balance and fell out of the ring

"!" The announcer guy sweat-dropped, what was it going to take to get some real action is this tournament!

"Volcano seems to have lost his footing there, ladies and gentlemen but…rules are rules, he's out of the ring, so YAMU WINS!" he declared

"Let's look at the board ladies and gentlemen, let's see what the second round of the tournament has installed for us"

Gohan vs Lil'Bark

Anonymous vs Pui-Pui (disqualified)

Spopovitch vs Long-Hair

Pathos vs Yamu

_Yeah, that's the end of this chapter, let me know how it's going so far, PLEASE_

Karisan-Karisan, ggf31416, moonangel0905, zi-dawg, uberdarkguardian, blueneck (don't know if you guys managed to read the right chap, ho so!)

MrBlue22: I don't want anything killing you MrBlue, I promise the ending is up in two chaps, or three, hmm

Zfj: *sad face* you didn't review, me so sad

Kyra storms: thank you kyra, I'm still hanging in there

Alphashenron: spencer is the guy saiyaman broke out of prison, but never got to round up coz he got distracted by the whole attempted abhortion thing

Yukiraking: hah hah hah, I hope you're not too scarred, hope you enjoyed the fights

Siobhan: maybe he can, but since his healing is also energy based…the others didn't think about it, shame on you GOKU! Lol

MissKatrinaMalfoy: thanx for the review, and for pointing out that boo boo I made last chapie

mysticGohan87: yeah, um, was my bad there last chapter, lol

rhodeislandredichigo: thank you for taking the time to drop me a review, wow, all those chapters huh? Wow

cody545: thanx cody, glad you like that last one

mossgrl615: thanks again, and yeah, im sure it was pretty confusing, lol, not sure if you got my PM, but that story is from 'when worlds collide'

valiviladra: poor sharpie…

nikexgohan14: he probably could, since he's magic and all

kakarot son: lol, Gohan and Lil'Bark, up next…


	20. Round Two: A Saiyan's Territory

Chapter 20

...

Territorial mammals hardly engage in overt fights to secure their mates. Had he been a tomcat, Gohan could have easily sprayed his urine all over Videl and the display chair, warning off all other would-be suitors to stay clear of what was his. But he was no tomcat, he was a primate of the highest order, a simian. Worse still, he was part-saiyan - a species that thrived on aggression; and part-human – a species practically allergic to playing by nature's rules. And as such, he was here in this tournament ring, slowing circling this pop-star, ready and willing to demonstrate his superior physical prowess in a manner as primitive and as old as time itself - to tear this nuisance of a challenger into pieces.

"Ladies and gentleman, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! Looks like neither of the contenders want to make the first move!" The announcer guy broke the eerie silence reverberating in the stadium.

All eyes were on Gohan and Lil'Bark as the duo continued to circle each other. The crazy screaming for Phantom and Lil'Bark had long ceased, proving that both these lads were equally as popular with the crowd.

...

In her display chair, Videl sat with an ice-pack on her hand, impatiently watching Gohan and Lil'Bark circle each other. She tried to flex her fingers again and cringed, when the slight movements made her hand tremble in pain. She was pretty sure her phalanges were broken. With the cool breeze from the air-conditioning unit above her brushing lightly against her skin, Videl rotated her neck at the tingling sensation of the stitched-up laceration on the back of her head.

_How did my life get so complicated?_ On hind-sight, she reflected back: attacking the Majin was a pretty dumb idea. She could have been seriously hurt like poor Sharpener. Or worse, gotten killed like poor Tornado.

She closed her eyes to rid herself of the brutal images.

_Poor Tornado, his death is on my hands. I never should have agreed to this stupid tournament, especially after the whole Majin drama came to light. _

She pressed the ice-pack harder on her hand, trying not to worry herself into the ground about Sharpener's current condition or about how Gohan might have reacted had she gotten herself _and _his precious baby killed. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves and her insecurities. She had to get a grip, she couldn't possibly be jealous of her own baby, could she?

...

In the ring, Gohan flexed and relaxed his fingers continuously.

It would be so easy for him to end this quickly. It would be so easy to just push the pop-star out of the ring. No harm, no fuss. That would be the safest choice; perhaps it could even be argued that it was the _right_ choice. He knew in his heart that despite everything, ending it quickly was the choice his father would make. But he was no Son Goku, he was no saint.

Watching the pop star side-shuffle as they continued to circle each other, knowing the things he'd said about him, and even worse, knowing that Videl's face and hair was tattooed all over his back, his feelings were no way near as charitable as a Son should be. He was his father's son in many way, but he was definitely not as forgiving.

He cracked the muscles in his neck, his eyes never leaving those of his opponent as he came to a stop with his legs slightly apart.

Carefully, he kept his eye on Lil'Bark as he continued to shuffle his feet, but shortly after he had come to as stop, the pop-sensation came to a stop. Gohan watched him crouch into a stance with his feet slightly apart. It was a good stance he noted, which pleased him. The better the fighter, the less he'd feel like a bully and most importantly, the more gratification he would get out of teaching him a lesson.

"I dare _you_," Gohan beckoned him with his hand.

Lil'Bark smirked, no doubt enjoying Gohan's little quote from his current number one single.

Gohan followed his movements easily, he watched as he pushed his elbows back with his hands in fists.

"A fan of my latest single, I see." said the pop-star. He then pushed his arms forward, keeping his elbows at a ninety degree angle as he opened up his palms. "Let's see how you like my latest technique then," he taunted as a pale-silver ball of energy came shooting out of his hands. "MISTY-ICE FAN…HAAA!" he screamed, pushing out on the energy as he phased-in right before Gohan.

_What's this?_ Gohan wondered as a swirl of silver mist shrouded his face. The next breath he took felt as if it was made up of millions of miniscule sharp-edged glaciers prickling his oesophagus and lungs. _What the?_ He was grimacing and coughing uncontrollably. It was like his lungs were under attack.

"DODON HAMMER!" Lil'Bark screamed as he leapt up into the air, jabbing Gohan at the back of the neck with his elbow. Gohan had been too distracted by the intrusive and uncomfortable sensation of the silver mist in his respiratory tract to do anything about it. Coughing some more, his knees sagged, more from the lack of air than from that jab, but either way they sagged as he furiously pounded his chest.

..

In the VIP stands, Vegeta clenched his fist in irritation. "What the hell is your son playing at Kakarot? He's wasting time with these theatrics. Humans are lower than fungus, why hasn't he squashed him already?" he spat.

"Fungus! Fungus! How dare you Vegeta?" Bulma fumed, practically flying off the couch where she had been sitting next Chichi. Like a chillie pepper she stood before her husband all red and burning. "Have you forgotten that this 'fungus' is the reason you have a roof over your head? Or are we 'fungi' only as good as bed warmers?"

Vegeta flushed, "Keep quiet Bulma, you know I wasn't referring to you."

"Oh really?" glared, her hands on her hips, "because it sounded to me like-"

"Um, you guys, I hate to interrupt, but Gohan doesn't look too good." Krilin stepped closer to the glass and stared down at the ring.

"I think you're right Krilin, what's going on down there?" Goku also stared, his finger scratching his chin.

"Wait. What? What is he doing?" Chichi attempted to manoeuvre herself from the couch.

"Don't even think about it missy!" Bulma turned from Vegeta, storming back in the direction of the ailing woman. "You stay put," she gently pushed her back down. "I'm sure Gohan's just fine."

...

Back in the ring, Lil' Bark was thoroughly enjoying himself. His opponent, this so-called steel-breaking Phantom was on his knees, one hand supporting his body, while the other held his chest. He was still coughing, no doubt still struggling to make the prickling in his chest stop.

_Heh... The arrogant fool has no idea that I'm only getting started. He will rue the day-_

"Ladies and gentleman, Ladies and GENTLEMEN!" the voice of the announcer guy cut through his thoughts. "He's not exactly down, but it looks like the Phantom might be in TRRROUBLE!" he roared.

"AAAHH…AAAHH!" Lil'Bark began to power up, "AAAHH!" he spread his arms apart, a white aura dancing around him, making his clothes and hair flap as he screamed louder and louder. He shut his eyes as he let all his Ki flow-out freely, reaching down to the very depths of him. He allowed every vengeful emotion he held for Videl to push him to his limits. She had humiliated him on live television. All his fans had been watching when she'd called him a weakling and rejected him. This was his chance to show her, to show her father and to show Son Goku's son, that the hermit school might have trumped them in the past, but things were different now. Sheer strength alone didn't always guarantee victory. Otherwise humans would have been dominated by wild-beasts a long time ago!

His power at an overflowing max, Lil'Bark jumped into the air, twisting and turning like a spiral.

"HOLY!" he basked in euphoria as he heard the members of the audience gasp. That's right, they even had to crank up their necks and lift their eyes in order to keep track of the spinning missile that was him.

_Heh_...the so-called Phantom was down, and _he _was on fire and the whole world was watching.

...

"You're kidding me!" Yamcha exclaimed in shock as he watched the pop-sensation soar. It was very rare for those outside their little click to have that kind of power. Jeepers! Goku hadn't been kidding before, this arrogant little prick had something to him after all. He was properly trained, had he been up against a human, even a well trained human or a _retired_ well trained human like himself...damn. He grimaced at the very thought. To think there were kids out there who'd come this far while he wasn't looking.

"Cheer-up Yamcha, a few months of intense training and you should be able to take him no-problem." Krilin laughed at the expression on his friend's face.

"Ha, ha Krilin, very funny. Kid's got talent but he's still nowhere near my level," he said humourlessly.

"I don't know Yamcha, seven years is a long time to just slack about, I'm sure you still got them moves, but your power should be sorely lacking."

"Shut-up Krilin, at least I don't get routinely pounded into the ground by my wife at home." retorted a sour Yamcha.

"I could always make a special house-call," Eighteen slanted her eyes in the ex-baseball star's direction, which made him flinch and shut-up real quick.

"Um…Goten, I think your brother's losing." Trunks spoke with his arms folded in front of him like his father.

"Shut-up Trunks, he's just catching his breath, you'll see." Goten spoke with his eyes glued to the ring down below, much like his own father.

...

Back in the arena, with his feet placed side-by side as if glued together, Lil'Bark began his descent at astonishing speeds.

"HOP-SCOTCH FINISH!" he roared as he landed square on Gohan's bowed head while the half-saiyan was still coughing and pounding on his chest. The force and momentum sent Gohan crashing down onto the arena floor chin-first. He bit hard on his tongue and as his nose followed his chin and met the tiled floor, cracking his septal cartilage. His forehead followed suit, being the last part of his face to greet the welcoming floor.

Blood oozed from the jagged laceration in his mouth, and as he coughed and spit out blood, Gohan scowled. His patience was thinning, his anger mounting. He couldn't believe this bastard's energy trick. He took a few needed calming breaths, ignoring the stinging of his bitten tongue and the coopery taste of oozing blood as it filled his mouth. Satisfied that his airways were clear, he cursed as he prepared to stand: an involuntary swipe with his tongue made contact with a lose tooth.

"OH. OH! Ladies and gentlemen, Ladeees and gentleman!" began the announcer guy. "Lil'Bark is not only gifted with his notorious pelvic thrusts! Oh no! Clearly this star can roll more than just his tongue! Live, only at the Satan Arena, this sensational lyricist has rolled out his punches and the Phantom has been removed from the shadows!" he bellowed, sweeping his hand across the space in-front of him in a dramatic gesture. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ladeeees and Gentlemean!" he continued. "Just how does he plan to hold on to our heroine's heart if he can't even stay of his feet?"

Laughs, giggles and chuckles erupted from the amused audience.

"Look at him ladies and gentleman! Look at him!" he pointed his microphone at the youngster attempting to rouse.

All the cameras and lights in the arena focused on Gohan, bathing him in an artificial warm glow, films rolling, cameras flashing.

"The royal robes of the Ox Kingdom have been reduced to sweeping the floor! The Phanton! The steal breaking thief of the night…IS…DOWWWWWNNNNNNN!" he roared.

"LIL'BARK! LIL'BARK! LIL'BARK" the fans went nuts in the stands. Those with posters of the pop-star waved them frantically, as the pop-star's people took this opportunity to blast his music. The heavy bass of his single filled the stadium, yet it was still overpowered by the screaming girls.

...

Back in her display chair, Videl's heart pounded. There had to be some kind of mistake. Gohan was stronger than this. Sure he wasn't invincible, she had seen that first hand when he'd been burnt to a crisp by those Otherworld guys, but...Lil'Bark should be nothing to him. Her racing emotions wouldn't let her stay still any longer. She began to rise from her chair.

"Stay back Videl," Mr Satan, who was quietly and calmly seated next to her in his own chair held her back by the shoulders. "Don't launch yourself into another dangerous situation."

"Let me go Dad! Something's not right!" she tried to shrug out of the champ's hold, but her father was surprisingly strong. Even with all the training that Gohan had taken her through, she couldn't move. Before the demon had kidnapped and trained him forcefully, she was sure the gap between her and her father had been minimal, if any. But now...after three years of intense training and hardship under the demon's torture in that room that defied the laws of time and space, her father was showing signs of real strength.

She would have been proud, if she wasn't so pissed at how he was using that strength.

Come _on Gohan, stop fooling around. Get up and finish this quickly._

_..._

"ONE…TWO…THR…and he's UPPPP!" the announcer guy danced around the edge of the arena with his fingers outstretched. His whole aura was screaming 'This is it! This is the calibre of fight I've been hoping to see today!'

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah!" the Phantom fans cheered, pumping excited fists into the air.

Gohan wiped his mouth and nose with the back of his hand, a scowl on his face. The bridge of his nose was crooked and the underside of his eyes was starting to gain a sickly purple color. He tested out his tooth again with his tongue and felt the need to wring something, more specifically some_one_. He took a long sniff, to try and limit the amount of blood trickling from his nose, but the red liquid irritated his nasal passage as it went through.

"Nose-bleed?" Lil'Bark quirked his brow at him. "Tsk…tsk…tsk…Come now, Phantom. I wasn't trying to turn you on. I know it's hard to control yourself, but I don't swing that way." he smirked.

Gohan cracked his knuckles and took a step in the pop star's direction, his face expressionless.

"The quiet type huh?" Lil'Bark side-shuffled, his eyes on Gohan's movements. "That's okay. I don't like them loud and whiny anyway."

Gohan took another step towards him.

"Tell me Ox Prince, just between us guys," Lil'Bark continued to talk conversationally as he put up his arms defensively when he spied Gohan shifting to a position of one foot slightly forward, body at an angle. "I'm just curious, Videl, miss righteous Satan City crime-fighter. Have you fucked her yet?"

And the next thing Lil'Bark saw was the blue sky spinning above him.

"O!" the crowd gasped out in shock. Their star was sprawled out on the tiles. None could fathom how, when they hadn't even seen Gohan move.

The announcer guy blinked and brought his mike close to his mouth. "OH. OH! Ladies and Gentlemen, Ladies and gentlemen! Lil'Bark took one to the chest, and he's dowwwn!" he shouted excitedly as he sped to the scene. He came to a stop above the fallen fighter, preparing to start the count.

"Get-up." Gohan's voice was low and quiet as he too stood above the singer. He figured the announcer guy could clearly read his mood, because something had made the thin man take a step-back.

"Hee…" Lil'Bark heaved. He touched his chest and cringed.

Gohan was unsympathetic, he could only think about dishing out more punishment for the star's racy comments. Impatiently he waited while Lil'Bark assessed his injuries, sure, he'd taken some damage from that weak jab, but if he was as well trained as Gohan suspected he was, then he should still be able to get up.

And Gohan wasn't disappointed.

With an impressive display of his athletic ability, Lil'Bark made a flip and landed square on his feet.

In the stands, his fan-girls went nuts. "Lil'Bark! Lil'Bark! Lil'Bark!" they chanted.

Lil'Bark cracked his neck from side to side, his feet doing a little two steps back, one step forward dance on tip-toe. "Alright Phantom, let's dan-"

With lightning speed, Gohan decked him, sending him back to the floor with his cheekbone kissing the tiles.

"OH!" the announcer guy exclaimed. "That had to hurt! That had to hurt Ladies and Genlemen, and once again, for the second time this round, Lil'Bark is DOWWWN!"

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!" the cheering began to rock the Arena.

The pop-star groaned, pushing his bodyweight up with one hand in an attempt to lift himself to his feet. Gohan assessed him, barely satisfied with the split at the corner of his mouth. A tongue darted out to clear the blood but Gohan sent his fist to meet him. He was dead on target, though the pop star had reacted magnificently by trying to dodge. Unlucky for him, to Gohan's eye, his movements were just too damn slow. Dispassionately, Gohan watched as his body went flying after it connected with his fist, but the little runt recovered from the force of the blow impressively. It was obvious that he'd channelled his Ki below him to cushion him and keep him afloat and in the ring.

Propelling himself forward, Lil'Bark launched himself at Gohan with a flurry of punches and kicks. Gohan ducked and dodged, ducked and dodged until he was bored by the repetitive rhythm. The next kick that came at him, he used his left hand to grab the star's foot and with his right hand, he punched him square in the stomach.

Lil'Bark's eyes sprung out as he doubled over, his arm going protectively against the injured spot. He spat out chunks of saliva, knees visibly trembling. He tried to take a few calming breaths, but Gohan brought his hand down and slapped him across his already injured cheek. He crushed back to the floor.

"AGAIN!" the announcer guy raced to the fallen star, "Lil'Bark is down once again Ladies and Gentleman, but after that vicious strike, will he get UP?"

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!" the crowd chanted; banners, posters and flags of "Phantom Prince" took centre stage in the stands.

"Get-Up." Gohan stood over the singer and nudged him with the tip of his boot in the ribs.

Lil'Bark tilted his body and placed his palms down in a push-up position. He took a few deep breaths and tried to push himself up to his feet. His elbows buckled, and his chin crashed against the floor. Gohan frowned and squatted down to his level. He grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked him back to his feet. The pop-star struggled to support his body weight and found himself clinging to Gohan for support, only to let go of the taller teen abruptly a second later.

Watching him re-gain his balance, Gohan stepped back a little, giving him a minute to recover. Sure enough, the shorter guy seemed to get his groove back because those eyes of his were once again glaring back at him with their defiant arrogance. Good. He was prepared to beat him down until those eyes convinced him that he'd finally learned his lesson. That he'd walk away from this arena to never even dream about thinking about Videl again.

...

The atmosphere had grown tense in the VIP Lounge as the fight between Gohan and Lil'Bark seemed to drag on unnecessarily. Goku watched with weary eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"What the hell is he doing Kakarot?" Vegeta snapped at him.

"I don't know Vegeta, he should end this, right now. Has he forgotten that we're here for Babidi?" Goku thought out loud. He didn't understand why Gohan was wasting so much time on this fight. Sure, the other guy was pretty strong compared to the calibre of fighters he was used to at these tournaments. He had been trained well by the looks of it, he had some interesting techniques and Goku was genuinely impressed by the effort he made. But he was still not even a breath of Gohan's strength. He just couldn't understand why Gohan was fooling around when they had much more serious matters to deal with.

He understood that this opponent was that famous guy who'd written that popular song, the one that Goten and Trunks were always singing and laughing because the words were a direct insult to Gohan but still, it was just a stupid song and they were just words. They weren't doing any real harm, not really. Except maybe to his pride a little but that was alright, wasn't it? Gohan couldn't possibly be dragging out this fight just to get back at this guy for something as harmless as an insulting song. He was better than that, Goku knew that.

But the more he watched, the more he wasn't so sure that his son was in his right mind. _What are you doing Son?_

_..._

The fugitive known as Daytime Spencer had finally manoeuvred himself and his gear out of the stands. His grip on his back-pack was tight as he walked with his head bowed, trying to be inconspicuous amongst the masses. He had an agenda today, he was determined to clear his name and come out of hiding, but as for now…that agenda could wait. First, he had a score to settle with that ex-inmate, and anyone that stood in his way would pay the price.

He eyed the entrance to the fighter's waiting room and spied a few monks standing guard. He had to get past them somehow, but he didn't want to hurt them unnecessarily. He tapped his pocket for the fifth time – just for assurance. He knew his little music player couldn't have gone anywhere in the last minute or so since he'd last tapped at it, but nerves made you repetitive at the worst of times.

Relinquishing his grip on the straps, he fingered the lead-infused ear-plugs in his ears to make sure they were secure. They felt right, plus he couldn't hear anything around him, nothing at all. And he was well aware that the venue was laden with erratic girls whose screams were louder than the unnecessarily loud background music they had chosen to play for the pop-sensation's fight.

So the fact that only dead silence surrounded him; was a testament to the quality of his plugs.

Yes. He was fully prepared. Now he just had to think of some kind of distraction to get him past the monks and into the waiting room. He wanted to get close to his target so he could unleash the Neefl waves on him face to face.

It wouldn't do for him to go to his grave without knowing why.

...

Not too far from where Daytime Spencer stood, a nauseas Videl turned away and shut her eyes as another of Gohan's fists connected with Lil'Bark's face. Her boyfriend had the star in a choke-hold now, the shorter man's legs dangling centimetres from the ground. One after another, he kept pounding him with the same fist on the same spot, not very hard, but that hardly mattered when it was continuous, especially since those 'soft' punches were still of in-human strength.

What the hell was Gohan doing? What was that look he was wearing? She had seen him in many a state in their time together, but she had never seen that look before. She would have sworn on her life that he wasn't capable of it.

It scared her.

"Err…Ladies and gentleman, I'm not sure if Lil'Bark's still in this fight." she heard the announcer guy announce worriedly. It was obvious to him, it was obvious to everyone that Lil'Bark had had enough, so what the hell was Gohan doing?

"Will the Phantom show his opponent mercy at this point?" he went on to say. And Videl wanted to fly over there and scream at him to stop. Was Tornado's death not enough? Did he want to kill Lil'Bark? She had watched wearily as Gohan let Lil'Bark attack him over and over again until he had depleted all his energy. Each time, Gohan would just dodge or duck or block, and when he got bored, he'd invite the the pop-star to a taste of his fist or kick and send him back to the ground. Stupidly, Lil'Bark had kept rising to his feet, over and over again, even when it had been obvious to her that his body had had nothing left to give. It was when he could hardly stand on his own anymore that Gohan had grabbed him by the throat and begun his relentless assault on him.

And Videl was beginning to wonder if she knew her boyfriend at all. Prior to this tournament she would have sworn on her life that Gohan would never even hurt a fly, unless it was somehow killing people. But now...she couldn't even begin to guess at what depraved thoughts were running through his brain. Only a depraved or demented psycho would to do something like that to another human being.

But then again, Gohan wasn't exactly _all_ human, was he?

...

_Sick of this asshole calling me stupid names._

_Sick of these Majins thinking they can get away with killing people._

_So sick __of that stupid, stupid song. _

_You dare me? You dare me? I'll teach you to never-_

"That's enough Gohan." Piccolo's voice rang loud and stern in his ears.

Gohan snapped his neck up and stared at the cold eyes of his mentor as they stared down staring disapprovingly from above the ring. His fist inches from the pop-star's face, he stared in shock at the state the singer was in. His face was beaten to a pulp, his eyes swollen shut, and there was just too much blood shielding the rest of his features for him to get a proper look at the rest of the damage.

He pulled back his fist and released his fingers from around his neck. Lil'Bark dropped to the floor face-down, with his arms lying limply on his side.

A heavy silence fell across the arena, a disquiet uncertainty floating in the air. All eyes were on the fallen star.

"L-Ladies and Gentlemen, L-Ladies and Gentleman," the announcer guy's voice trembled as he squatted down next to the fallen pop-star to check his pulse. "L-Ladies and Gentlemen, we might have another disqualification," he gulped, as he placed two fingers against Lil'Bark's neck.

Gohan stared at his hands and frowned. He had been in control, he had. He'd merely wanted to punish the star for all the crude comments he'd made about Videl in his interviews on live television, newspapers and daringly to his face too. He'd wanted to punish him for that stupid song he wrote just to ridicule him and make an example out of him, to the rest of the perverts in this tournament, not to mention those Majins who had already killed someone. He'd only wanted to...

He sighed, when...had he lost it?

"REJOICE LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" the announcer guy leapt to his feet enthusiastically. "LiL'Bark LIVES!" he roared, sweeping his mike in-front of him as he took a dramatic run all along the four sides of the arena.

Gohan swept his senses over the fallen pop-star, relieved to find that he was in no danger of losing his life. He was definitely strong. He'd messed him up a lot more than he'd planned, but it was nothing that a long and _painful_ recovery would not fix. However, he couldn't let it end like this. He still had one more piece of unfinished business to settle with this guy and he wouldn't be deterred.

"There you have it Ladies and Gentlemen-," the announcer guy continued. "That's the conclusion of the first match of the second round! Looks like the Phantom has silenced the resident lyricist and is thr..." his voice faltered as his eyes turned to the spot of the fallen pop-star, for Gohan stood above him with a bright glow of light forming in his open palm.

The announcer guy's dark sunglasses dangled off his face in shock.

He stepped as far back from the scene as he possibly could. "I-I don't know what to tell you folks," he gulped, wiping the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket. He could feel the heat radiating from that thing. Hell, he had seen enough damage done by those balls of light to know that he wanted to be as far from it as he possibly could.

"Looks like...looks like," he didn't know quite what to say, 'cause he really didn't understand what the son of Goku was up to now.

...

_He wouldn't!_ Videl shuddered fearfully. The look on his face, it was worse than the time she had woken up in the hospital to discover that he knew about her attempted abortion. At least then, he had looked angry. Right now he looked, he looked…_Gohan, what's gotten into you?_ _This is not like you._

The reality of the situation was that she hardly knew this boy. A few weeks were hardly enough time to get to know anyone, let alone an alien-half breed with monumental strength. A wave of nausea hit her as she watched Gohan let the Ki-ball drop onto Lil'Bark's back. She was pretty sure he had been out cold before, but as the heat burned through his skin in a sizzling hiss, the pop-star screamed out in pain and squirmed with his fingers trying desperately to grip the floor. The tiles had been polished with the good stuff, unfortunately his fingers just slipped around in a sloppy fashion.

Videl couldn't hold it in. It was a horrific smell of burnt flesh, charcoal and sulfur. And on top of it, it was the exact same smell she had endured on Saiyaman after he got himself burnt into a crisp under a case of mistaken identity. Her whole body convulsed and the contents of her stomach came spewing out all over the side of the display chair.

...

Trembling and trying not to gag, the announcer guy held the mike close to his open mouth but no words came out.

He watched, transfixed as the pop-star's fingers scrunched up and down, up and down, his screams filling the stadium until the burning on his back stopped. His fingers twitched one, two, three times and then stopped moving all together. The announcer guy tried to fan away the smoke from burnt clothes and flesh with his free hand, but it didn't help. Why did he do this job again?

With weary eyes he watched as the Phantom squatted down as low as he could to Lil'Bark's position. He then pulled him up by his ear. He could feel the shock of the audience, for it mirrored his own. Everyone in the crowd was too shocked and horrified to speak.

The Ox Prince then tilted his head and brought his mouth as close to Lil'Bark's ears as he could. He really didnt want too close, but he still had a job to do and he just as such he couldn't afford to let the spoken words pass between the two fighters unheard. So he pushed his feet forward and until he was within hearing range of that chilling whisper.

"Never tattoo her face on any part of your body again."

He knew the threat was not directed at him, but he couldn't help but shiver at the threat. "L-Ladies and Gentlemen; that was rather um…we've certainly seen some extraordinary events unfold with our own eyes here today. Ahem," he cleared his throat to regain some of his composure feeling safe in the knowledge that the Phantom Prince was finally making a move to walk away from the ring. "Ahem," he began. "Lil'Bark fans, I know you're worried about your beloved icon, but I assure you, he is very much alive!"

Not a stir from the audience.

He was stumped; he didn't even know how to try to spin the star's condition in a positive light. The guy was beaten beyond recognition, and if that wasn't bad enough, his back was horribly burnt. It was going to be a long and painful recovery for the world's favourite heartthrob. The announcer guy glanced around, wondering why the monks hadn't come through with a stretcher to see to the fallen pop star yet. _What was keeping them?_

"Medics? Medics? Let's get some stretchers here please," he called out hurriedly. "The Phantom is through to the next round, and the tournament MUST CONTINUEEEEE!" he tried to get a reaction from the shocked and rather quiet crowd, but no-one cheered.

_Drat!_

...

As Gohan took the last step out of the arena, the commotion by Videl's display chair finally got his attention, and for the first time since his match began, the mask on his face cracked. He spied several medic monks surrounding her in their brown clothes like termites surrounding their mound. He paled when he saw her being carried away on a stretcher, a worried Hercule by her side. She had one hand cradled to her chest – the one that bastard Majin had touched and she had her other hand clutching tightly on her…stomach?

"The baby!" he panicked, and immediately phased in front of the medics before they could get far. "What's going on? Is it the baby? Is the baby okay?" He could practically feel the glands at the back of his throat pulsing from the ferocity of his erratic pulse.

Videl heaved and turned her head. She retched, her abdominal muscles and diaphragm contracting involuntarily. It killed her that the first words out of his mouth were about the baby. Not _her_, but the baby. She tried her best to control the intensely trained muscles of her stomach, but the pressure built itself up too quickly and before she could take a breath, she expelled all of her remaining gastric contents right onto Gohan's boots.

"What baby?" Hercule stared hard at Gohan.

The monks looked between Hercule, Gohan and Videl, seemingly uncertain of what to do.

"She's pregnant," Gohan said sternly. "Can someone please tell me what happened?" Something was obviously wrong, and he was in no mood for games today.

"S-She's…s-she's…p-pregnant." Hercule stammered, his brow brimming with perspiration as he staggered slightly off balance. The monks standing behind him had to hold him to steady him. He couldn't believe this nightmare was actually real. That damn demon with his flapping cape! He got his twisted wish! He stared at Videl's stomach as if expecting it to speak up and deny its contents.

The monks blinked, and tried to be inconspicuous.

"Oh Sweet-Pea, tell me it's not true!" he wailed in despair.

Videl dropped her head back on the stretcher and winced when the force was a bit too much for her forgotten injury. Her world was spinning, and she didn't know how to make it stop. She groaned and cursed under her breath. Was this morning sickness then? Well whichever fool came up with the term had clearly never been pregnant, it was hardly morning and she felt like shit.

One of the monks dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a cloth to wipe off the small remnants of vomit.

"Videl, what's wrong?" Gohan leaned into her worriedly. He tried to touch her but Videl recoiled from his bloody hands. That coppery smell of blood was repulsive. She had never had a problem with blood before, not the sight nor the smell, she was a season fighter for crying out loud, but now...she could hardly stomach the sight of it.

...

In the VIP lounge, Goku watched the scene unfold worriedly. "Something's wrong with Videl." He said, as he turned to Bulma.

Bulma didn't miss a beat. "I'll call her doctor." She pulled out her phone and made the call. "Goku you'll have to pick him up and bring him here so he can examine her."

"That's IT!" Chichi screeched as she struggled to rise to her feet. "Goku, pick me up and take me to my grand-baby right now!"

"No," he said more sternly than he'd meant to. He could probably count the times he'd ever said 'No,' to his wife and gotten away with it. "You're sick Chi," he said more gently. "Please just stay there and rest. I'll go and get her doctor."

...

The murmurs in the crowd were loud enough to drown out whatever was being whispered between the monks, the Satans and the Ox Prince. Truth be told, none of them had seen Videl throw-up, their eyes had been glued to the ring at the time. Rumours were flying around that the oversized guy with the M on his forehead must have attacked her. Mothers in the crowd were starting to question the safety of this tournament. Perhaps it was time to leave?

Daytime-Spencer didn't hear any of it though, his ear-plugs were air-tight, and this little commotion was just the distraction he needed. One team of monks was surrounding the Satan girl and the other had belatedly attended to the fallen fighter. There was no one stationed by the fighter's entrance to the waiting room.

It was time to make his move.

...

"L-Ladies and gentlemen, stay in your seats please. The tournament is not over!" the announcer guy glanced around dispiritedly as he saw people getting up from their seats.

"Hold up, HOLD up!" he called out into the mike. "As you know, Pui-Pui was disqualified for unfortunately killing his opponent in the last round. Which means all you fan girls can rejoice! Anonymous! Anonymous! Come out here to the stage. Show yourself! Let your fans know that you're still determined to WIN THIS tournament!" he roared, deepening his voice to the best of his ability.

He wasn't actually sure if any of the remaining contenders still wanted to fight. Hell, had he been one of them he most definitely would have run a mile a long ago. To his relief though, he didn't know how the dark-haired fighter actually managed it, but Anonymous was already in the ring, walking the four corners, smirking and waving slyly to the girls screaming his name.

He let his mike rest against his chest in relief. Thank Kami he still had a tournament. Thank goodness he still had fools willing to risk their lives in this madness.

"ANO. NY. MOUS! ANO. NY. MOUS! ANO. NY. MOUS!" the chanting got louder and louder. Those who were on their way out decided to stay after all, save for a few parents with little children. They wanted to get as far away from the violence as possible.

...

"I said I'll take her." Gohan growled at the barricade of monks as he finished shaking the blots of vomit off his boots. When they didn't budge, his temper didn't hold. A small wind later and they were all trying to hold on to the nearest steady object. Gohan scooped Videl up in his arms and marched out of the ensemble of monks.

...

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Spopovitch and Long-Hair!"

"Long-Hair! Long-Hair! Long-Hair!"

The chanting began as the two fighters stepped into the ring.

Long-Hair was not himself, not at all. His emotions were completely bruised after his last fight. Every chant of his name made him cringe as he thought about his now 'short' hair. The fact that it was still longer by far than the average person just didn't register with him. He ascended up the stairs of the ring dispiritedly, trying not to crumble. What was he going to do without his beautiful hair? His mornings would never be the same. His showers would never be the same, what was going to become of his precious brush?

His throat burned and his eyes stung. His knees buckled slightly as a life without his hair began to flash before his eyes and just before he reached the top stair, the chanting of his name became too much to bare. He buckled, covering his face with his hands as he sank to his knees and wept. "I can't. I can't! I can't fight anymore. Not without my HAIR!" he wailed and pounded his fists on the arena tiles.

The announcer guy stared at the fighter and sweat-dropped. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ladies and gentlemen, let's just give him a minute to compose himself." He said uncertainly. He had seen some pretty bizarre things in his history with the world martial arts tournament, from fluffy clouds catching opponents in the air to fighters that used their pungent body odour to gross out their opponents till they were defeated. He was not one to judge. "Just a second Ladies and Gentlemen, the fight will start in a minute."

"Yeaaaaaaaaaahh!" the fans cheered.

"Long-Hair! Long-Hair! Long-Hair!"

Long-Hair just shook his head and covered his ears against the chanting. He didn't want to hear that name in reference to him ever again. Just when the announcer guy thought to place his hand on his shoulder to give him a comforting pat, Long-Hair rose to his feet, turned tail and ran hysterically back to the waiting room.

...

On the other side of the ring, heaving in irritation at yet _another_ missed opportunity to pulverize someone, Spopovitch was not gonna stand by and let yet another worm escape him. His first opponent had forfeited, and now this one as well? No way, he wasn't about to let him get away. He took one giant step in the direction of the fleeing Long-Hair and found himself face to face with that green menace _again_.

"Just in-case you didn't get it, he forfeits." Said menace said, his irritating white cape flapping behind him. It wasn't even windy out here, that cape was clearly flapping just to get on his nerves. "Your move."

Spopovitch knew his orders, they were to sap the energy of the strongest fighters and return to Master so he could revive Majin Buu. After that, the world would be thier and they'd all be Kings! Winning the tournament and slapping Videl around was just a bonus, but he had been denied his fun twice. He needed to pound on something, and he needed it now. Hell, this green guy had a big mouth, if he was as tough as his bluff, then perhaps a bit of energy from him would give their collection a boost. So far they had zilch anyway.

'I hope you're watching bitch!' he screamed at his ex in his head, 'watch me rip this fucker apart, and then I'll drain every last bit of energy out of him for Master'.

Staring at the menace before him, he grinned, a bubbly blob of drool dripping from between his teeth. Without any warning, he propelled himself forward and tried to ram his head into Piccolo's forehead, but the green menace simply side-stepped him and punched him straight out of the ring.

_Teh_...looks like he'd get some energy out of this after all.

...

Yamu was getting annoyed, they had work to do, but Spopovitch was being a nuisance again.

They had two targets now, the one they called Phantom and the one they called Anonymous. Those were the two they were interested in so far. They ought to just corner them, subdue them and get this energy gathering business out of the way. But oh no, Spopovitch and Pui-Pui had wanted to play – the idiots.

He scowled as he witnessed the brawl between the green man and Spopovitch and was just about to leave the waiting room to stop the fight when someone stepped right in-front of him. "Out of my way," he spat without even looking at the figure.

"I don't expect you to remember me, b-but I-I…" the pest stammered and gulped, "I-I remember you."

Yamu let his eyes wander to the nervous irritation before him with zero recognition. "No autographs, step aside before I make you." he glared the man down.

"I-I…y-you…in prison, y-you..." the pest couldn't seem to find his words.

Hmm, Yamu regarded him more closely. Okay, so maybe he _did_ remember this wimpish face. _Heh_, a blur of muffled grunts and smelly socks from his days in prison came to mind. "Let me guess, you've come looking for more?" Yamu smirked at the nerdy looking man, unaware that his words were lost in the lead-infused ear plugs of the environmentalist.

With a shaky hand, Daytime-Spencer brought out the player and pressed play, grateful that everyone had stepped out to watch whatever was happening in the ring. The waves hit Yamu immediately, making him cover his ears and sink to his knees in pain. As they spread attacking his nervous system, he lost control of all his motor skills and collapsed to the ground, his body breaking out in spasms.

Daytime Spencer watched him twitch in pain for about a second more, then made his leave. He felt just a little sick about what he'd done, he'd never hurt anyone before, let alone take a life. But this guy had it coming, and he wouldn't let the bile he felt rising deter him from the rest of his plans for today. Besides, he was a wanted man. He couldn't afford to be caught here; nursing his misplaced feelings of guilt.

Inconspicuously, he fled the scene.

...

Gohan found an empty medical cubicle and placed Videl on the narrow bed. "Videl, talk to me. Where does it hurt?" he looked down at her worriedly, just as Hercule came running in behind him.

Videl just groaned in response and turned away from him. "Your hands, the blood, please…get away…" she mumbled between gags, whilst trying to get in a few deep breaths of air.

"Huh?" Gohan put up his hands and stared at them, they were covered in Lil'Bark's blood. "Oh. I didn't realize." He stared at them, stepping away from the bed. Luckily there was a sink in the room, so he moved there and began washing his hands, his eyes slanted towards Hercule as he crowded his daughter.

The territorial madness that had possessed him during his fights was urging him to toss the man out of the room; he was just too close, hovering over Videl like that. Luckily reason kicked in, reminding him that Hercule was Videl's father, not some perverted opportunist hoping to score what was his. The champ had every right to be concerned about his daughter, and since he now knew the truth about the pregnancy, he had every right to be concerned about his grand-child as well.

Gohan sighed. This is what he hated about himself. In the heat of battle, he always seemed to just lose himself half-way. _All this blood,_ he scrubbed, ignoring the sting of his raw knuckles as he frowned at his actions. The guy deserved to be punished for his insults and his vile mouth but perhaps he had gone too far? Even now with the adrenalin still pumping through his veins, he couldn't think rationally enough to feel the remorse that his brain was telling him he should be feeling.

"Videl, this is my fault. You're in this position because of me. All my lies and all my wea-" the champ choked, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Dad please, don't. I've made peace with it, I'm keeping this baby."

"You can't Videl! You're just a child yourself; you have your whole life ahead of you! Think about what you're saying!"

"Dad please, not now. I think I need some water, I don't feel so good." She turned on the bed and dangled her neck, prepared for anything.

Gohan shook his hands dry and came crouching next to her. "Videl, what's wrong? What's wrong?" he rubbed her back in circles, the way he used to rub his mom's when she was…when she had morning sickness! "Is it morning sickness?"

"No Gohan, it's blood-sickness. What you did to Lil'bark was disgusting! How could you?" she accused him right before she retched again. Unfortunately her stomach was completely empty by now, so nothing came out, which was worse, because her muscles and diaphragm didn't care, they just kept contracting anyway. It wasn't fun. It was painful.

"I…" he faltered just as Goku, Bulma and the doctor appeared out of thin air.

Hercule jumped back in fright. "How did they…? How the hell did that just happen? Who and how and wha…?" he stared at Goku, bouts of recognition evident on his face.

"Let me," the doctor stepped forward with a no nonsense attitude. He tossed a state of the art Capsule on the ground and poof! A cloud of smoke later, there lay a hospital room worth of equipment.

He slipped on some rubber gloves and grabbed a few supplies and began to feel Videl up with his brow creased as he placed his stethoscope in various places on her body. "Alright Videl, let's see what we have here. Your body is still retching, but it looks like the stomach is empty. You're still feeling nauseas am I right?" he prompted softly.

Videl just groaned and nodded.

"Easy there. Take a deep breath for me if you can…that's it…okay…one more…that's. Let me guess here, you're feeling tired all of a sudden, like you've just run a marathon. Thirsty too am I right?" he moved to stand in-front of her and peeled down her eyelids for examination. "You're feeling dizzy too, like you're hanging on to a spinning fan, yes?" at her nod, he pushed her back on the bed and pressed down with perpendicular fingers just below and around her navel watching her face intently for a reaction.

When Videl didn't cringe or react at his touch, he removed his hands, his examination complete.

"It's nothing, just an exaggerated case of morning sickness." He began to pull the gloves off his fingers. "You need to drink lots of fluids, and eat as much as you can. I know you don't feel like it right now, but remember our talk from before?" he gave her and Gohan a meaningful look. "Your stomach _has_ to be full at all times, the body needs every last bit of energy it can get. You have to remember that cell multiplication and division is a funny thing in the human body. It uses up an enormous amount of resources when trying to grow a new human life. Add an abnormal foetus to the equation and you have overworked organs trying to keep up with an aggressive and domineering alien growth. That is no picnic young lady," he said calmly.

"Wait a minute now!" Hercule cut in with huge eyes. "What the hell do you mean by abnormal foetus? What do you mean by ALIEN GROWTH?"

Bulma just rolled her eyes, while Goku scratched at his head, seemingly trying to find a way to answer him, when the doctor, Gohan and Videl continued to completely ignore him.

Gohan frowned, definitely ignoring the Champ's outburst. He was more annoyed with the doctor. Didn't this guy ever get tired of scaring Videl with all his commentary about this pregnancy? Hello, his mom and Bulma had carried to term and delivered just fine, without anyone scaring them half to death with all this unnecessary information. Maybe it was time to induct a new doctor.

"What I'm more concerned about," the doctor piped in conversationally. "Is the state of that hand, it looks broken." He added, before he gently grabbed her wrist and began to examine the broken hand. "At least nine bones are broken here Videl, we should see to this immediately."

Gohan cursed, now he really regretted not blasting Pui-Pui. He couldn't do anything about that right away though, he could only try to make her feel as comfortable as he could before they got her sorted with a sensu or Dende.

He grabbed one of the cups from the doctor's supplies and ran the tap to get Videl some water. "Here Videl, drink this." he placed the cup by her parched lips and watched her gulp down the contents.

"Goku, you should move us back to the lounge. There's lots of food, and Videl can lie down and be comfortable up there while we make a plan for her hand. It looks really painful." suggested Bulma.

"Videl, are you okay with that?" Gohan ran his hand over her hair.

"Fine," was all she said as she brushed his hand away.

"I don't know where you people came from," Hercule began. "but if you think you're taking my daughter-" his words were lost as his body de-materialized under instant transmission.

...

The tournament arena was nothing but crumbling rubble now. Piccolo had long since tossed his cape and turban to the ground, but no matter how many times he struck the oversized Majin down, the possessed nuisance kept coming up for more. His broken bones seemed to just snap back into position, his limbs twisting and turning in every which an unnatural position.

It's not that Piccolo was tired; far from it. He was just tired of repeating the same beat-down with no effect. The Majin was strong in human terms, but his full strength didn't even match up against Piccolo's eyelash. "I'm tired of this game." he announced to Spopovitch, as the Majin once again picked himself up from the rubble, his bulging muscles gaping in cuts and bruises, from taking so many beatings. And yet, there was no change in his energy. It was still full.

"I don't know what to tell you ladies and gentlemen, we haven't had this much destruction in the tournament since Son Goku and Majunior took to the ring eighteen years ago! Looks like age has only made this green fighter stronger, but someone should warn him now that he's simply too OLD for our lovely heroine!" he roared, trying to balance his feet on a cracking and crumbling platform.

"MASENKO HAAAAA!" Piccolo jumped into the air. His hands went up to his head with his palms facing Spopovitch. A bright yellow and orange energy beam came raining down on the Majin, making him scream as his body was completely incinerated. When Piccolo's feet touched the ground once more, there was nothing left of the Majin but floating specs of ash.

The spectators had to rub their eyes numerous times just to be sure that what they saw, was…well…REAL!

"L-Ladies and gentleman. I-I…looks like…looks like Majunior has used some kind of magic trick to make his opponent disappear." He tried to spin the horror as best as he could. Technically this fight didn't belong in the tournament since the two shouldn't have been fighting in the first place.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "My guess is…my guess is it doesn't really matter if he doesn't re-appear back here in time since the judges had put him on a warning after his unwarranted attack on Sharpener. I'm sure the ruling will be a disqualification after this fight." He swiped his arm over his brow, trying to calm his thundering heart. "WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, let's get the last fight of the quarter finals STARTED! Ladies and gentleman, I don't know how they're gonna do it with this ring, but PATHOS! YAMU! Come on OUT!"

"Pathos! Pathos! Pathos! Pathos!" the teenage girls in the crowd broke the eerie silence that had followed Spopovitch's 'disappearance' by screaming to the top of their lungs.

Banners were brought out from behind seats, eyes sparkled in dazed hearts. Voted as the best-looking contender, Pathos had no shortage of fans. His fans included those screaming for Lil'Bark, Phantom, Anonymous _and_ Long-Hair. His good-looks were unrivalled.

Pathos made his entrance. His head was bowed, his cheeks as red as a spanked bottom.

A short monk rushed passed the shy fighter, up to the announcer guy and whispered something in his ear before he turned and ran out of the right.

The announcer guy seemed to take a few minutes to compose himself, before he placed his mike back next to his mouth. "Ladies and gentlemen! It seems that Yamu won't be competing in this round at all. We can only assume that his poor heart gave out in fright at the prospect of battling these hardened warriors. He's in an ambulance on the way to the hospital," he lied, refusing to deliver the news of yet another death.

"So Ladies and Gentlemene," he said with a little more vigour. "With Spopovitch OUT of the picture, looks like Pathos is through to the final ROUND by default!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

"Pathos! Pathos! Pathos!"

"That's right you fan-girls, you'll get to see this heartthrob duke it out with the winner of this next match. And without further ado, it's off to the _only_ round of semi-finals! Ladies and gentleman, I know you're also dying to see this next fight. I give you Gohan VS Anonymous!"

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom" new banners were lifted.

"Anonymous! Anonymous! Anonymous!" the fan's loud voices began to rival each other.

_**Elsewhere…**_

"I INSIST DABURA!" Babidi screeched. The human fools were both dead. Dead. DEAD. Damn it! He'd wanted to kill the pests himself _after_ they had delivered his energy!

"Very well master, I shall see to this mission personally." Dabura bowed and made his leave.

"And start with that green pest!" Babidi's shrill voice reverberated behind him.

_…_

_**Back at Satan Stadium…**_

"I think I have to leave and fight now, can we talk about this when I get back, please?" Gohan pleaded. Videl was just not talking to him. She had shrugged away from him every-time he'd tried to get near her since materializing in the VIP lounge.

The doctor had patched her up as best as modern medicine could, giving her some pain-killers and a few anti-inflammatory pills that were deemed to be safe enough to take during pregnancy. Bulma and his mother had wasted no time in setting her up with plentiful supplies of food, and thankfully she was making a good effort to fill her stomach. He really wanted to insist on giving her one of the sensu's, he hated to see her in pain, even though he knew the injury was hardly life threatening. But he knew they still had a long day ahead, there was no telling how things would go once the real fights of the day began. It was best to save the beans if they could. He'd get his father to take her up to Dende just as soon as the Deity had concluded his discussions with the Kais.

Worried and disheartened by the way she kept shrugging away from him, Gohan tried talking to her again, afraid of whatever it was she seemed to be preoccupied with in her mind.

Videl was pissed, so damn pissed. Just when she'd started to follow her doctors orders by forcing herself to eat something, she'd started to feel sick all over again. How could she not when she'd noticed _him._ It was that alien Vegeta. She despised that alien more than anything, and Gohan knew her feelings on the matter. She may have agreed to leave him alone and not pursue justice against him for his crimes of mass-murder, but for Gohan to bring her here, with HIM in the same room as her, was just insulting.

"Will you be okay till I get back Videl?"

"Go," she waved him off with a mouth-full of food.

She really didn't feel like talking or even looking at him right now. He had bashed her head into a wall the day before. And today she had watched him turn into some kind of blood-thirsty sicko as he'd rearranged Lil'Bark's face in the ring. Then he had rushed to her side to enquire about the baby, not _her_…and now this. How could he force her to share the same room with…she sniffed, as out of nowhere a flood of unexpected emotion came pouring in and just overran her. The next thing she knew, she wasn't just angry, she was weeping! _What the hell is wrong with me? Why the hell do I feel like my emotions are all over the place?_

"Videl…" Gohan tried to touch her again but she slapped his hand away and wiped her eyes.

"I said GO! GO fight! GO get more blood on your hands! That's what you do best isn't it? Just leave me alone!" she shoved more food into her mouth, not caring that the taste was slightly salty, and the texture going soggy from her tears.

It was like a kick to his balls, hearing her say that. He was out there fighting in this stupid tournament because of her! Damn it, he was out there getting his hands dirty because _she_ asked him to! Was he the only one in this relationship that remembered that conversation? Damn it! She was crying!

"Videl," he tried again. "Please don't cry, I…I don't want to go out there and leave you like this." He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and it was damn annoying. He tried embracing her again but she slapped him off with her one good hand.

"Don't touch me!" she hiccupped and tried to hide her face. _Why am I crying? Why can't I stop?_This was just so embarrassing for her, with all of them just staring at her.

"Sweat-pea!" Hercule lunged to embrace his daughter. "Please don't cry Baby-girl."

"Oh Daddy! Oh Daddy!" she embraced her father and cried against him.

Gohan took a few steps back in defeat. His heart had just taken as shot. Videl was supposed to be his family. _His_. And yet, she would rather find comfort in the arms of a father who had lied to her for seven years, a father who was as unscrupulous as to auction her out in some stupid tournament of perverts than with him. He didn't understand it. He supposed, one's father would always be one's father no matter what. He rubbed his temples.

"Come on buddy, let's get you to the ring." Krilin pulled on him, trying to get him to move. "Don't take it so hard Gohan, have you forgotten how it was with your mom? Pregnancy makes all women crazy, even Androids." Krilin shook his head.

"You think that's all it is?" Gohan asked hopefully, his heart constricted. Hormones he could understand, he could deal with them. He had dealt with an erratic mother all his life after all.

"Sure it is," Krilin steered him away. "It's just hormones."

As he made his exit, Gohan had no choice but to take comfort in that.

...

"We should grab the last Majin and beat the whereabouts of his master out of him!" Vegeta was yelled at Goku. "This whole day has been a waste of my time. They didn't even go after anyone. So much for the Supreme Kai's plan!"

"Try to calm down Vegeta, we-"

"No Kakarot! I'm done with this waiting game. I'm going out there and I'm going to make that last Majin talk. And he _will_ talk." Added the prince, just before he stormed off.

…

_**End of chapter.**_


	21. A demon in flames

*cough* I know it feels abandoned, but it's not. Sorry about that. It's been about a month since I started writing fan-fiction again after a 7 month absence. Excuse the short chapter, it feels a little rough trying to break back into this story after so long, but hopefully it will get better with the next update.

FYI: Chapter 20 has been re-written and posted anew by the way.

...

_**For Vader, because he knows how to get a girl to say yes.**_

_**...**_

Chapter 21: A demon in flames

...

The preliminary area was empty save for a lone figure hovering in the air. He was the picture of simplicity and serenity with his legs tucked underneath him, hands resting on his knees as he meditated quietly.

With a partial limp, an old woman with a white coat slowly approached. Her skin was wrinkled in a prunish fashion, dark spots of an unknown growth covering over half the surface area of her skin. If one could see past that skin, into the organs that lay beneath, they would have died of shock to see her walking around. All vital organs were ravaged beyond repair, yet she still breathed and walked the planet determined to finish her work.

"Your serum Pathos," she announced, cranking up her neck to look up at the hovering figure as she reached into her pocket.

"I don't need it. I'm still okay." came the quiet response.

The old woman gestured for his descent, which he obliged without protest. Wrinkled fingers touched the vein in his neck, while sharp ears and eyes scrutinized his pulse.

_Thump…thump…thump_

"Slow, and steady," the old woman confirmed with a nod of her head. "Now rest," she said lovingly. "You'll be up again soon."

...

The murmurs of excitement in the crowd were lost on him as he scurried past another group of monks. The more he thought about it, the more his chest tightened. It saddened him that it had been that easy, too easy. Life was just too fragile, too precious. Yet it had been that easy to take a life.

But he wouldn't regret it, he wouldn't. He did what had to be done and the world was surely a better place without that ex-con lurking about.

He turned another corner, tapping his pocket for reassurance, before he stopped to take a few deep breaths. Satisfied that he hadn't been seen or followed, he finally pulled the plugs from his ears.

He was immediately assaulted by the wild competing chants coming from the stands. The crowd was clearly enthused.

"Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous!"

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!"

He sighed, hoping he'd get his pardon before he was forced to hurt any of those innocent people.

He reached into his back-pocket and pulled out his phone, turning it on.

"It's me," he spoke quietly. "Any news on the P.A system?"

" _Secured,"_ came the equally quiet response.

The fugitive known as Daytime Spencer didn't respond, he cut the call and switched the phone back off, slipping it back to his back pocket.

Alright, the stage was set. It was time to bring out the players.

...

"LADIES and GENTLEMEN!" the announcer guy began, running from the centre of the stage to stand on one of the broken down slabs of concrete. "I don't know what to tell you Ladies and Gentleman, the clock is ticking, but both fighters seem to be preoccupied with a verbal repertoire."

"Booooooooooo!" the crowd announced their disapproval.

Standing in the middle of the ring, facing his would be opponent, Gohan willed himself to be patient. "Please forfeit," he asked him again. "I don't want to fight you."

"Aww, you hurt my feelings Gohan," thin blue eyes regarded him. "I thought you'd at least share in my enthusiasm for this." Seventeen tossed his hair back, the hoops dangling down his ears tinkering. "Come on, this is a great chance to finally re-enact our destiny. Humour me."

"What are you talking about? What destiny?"

"Ah. I see that I'm the only one who's had sleepless nights thinking about what might have passed between us if certain _people_ hadn't interfered."

"Between us?" Gohan genuinely blinked in confusion.

The Android regarded him quizzically. "Hmm...I guess I was misinformed about you," he said disappointedly.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. _What is this bastard talking about?_

"I had thought," Seventeen continued, "you'd inherited _only_ brute strength from Son Goku, not his dim wittedness as well."

Gohan curled his fingers. He was plain sick of having the people in his life insulted on this vile day.

"How disappointing," Seventeen sighed dramatically. "To think of how much time I wasted fantasizing about you."

_This bastard, what is he on about?_ "Speak clearly Seventeen, in case you've forgotten I have a girlfriend."

"Heh, some people," dark hair swayed as the Android shook his head. "I'm referring to the fight we were destined to have in the future, you know, the one where I _kill_ you." he smirked.

Gohan didnt even bother with a response.

"What you don't believe me? Listen _Phantom_, the only fantasies that I entertain involving men fall under one category only – the one where I'm giving them a taste of my boot. My tastes in _other_ matters are strictly limited to the fairer species. I pride myself as something of a female connoisseur. And there most definitely has to be at least one exceptional quality to all the women I bed."

"So you _are _after Videl," snarled Gohan, taking a step toward the Android.

"Ha!" Seventeen exclaimed. "I guess love _is_ blind after all. I said exceptional Gohan," he turned his neck to glance at the display chair, blues eyes shrinking into slits as he tilted his head, observing. "She's attractive, I'll give you that much. But, I wouldn't quiet associate 'exceptional' with any of her fair attributes.

Gohan growled, fingers clenching into fists.

"You don't seem to agree with my assessment," Seventeen feigned surprise. "Oh dear, did I miss something?" he turned back to stare in Videl's direction in mock thoughtfulness. "Ah," he lifted a finger as if in sudden realization of something new, then he smiled, slyly. "Apologies Gohan, I see now why you looked so displeased. Of course the lovely Videl has an exceptional quality. After all, how many teenagers her age can boast such an _exceptional _bank balance?"

A scowl turned the half-saiyan's face, "Enough games Seventeen. You know what's at stake here today. So if you're done insulting my girlfriend, can you kindly forfeit? I repeat, I _don't_ want to fight you."

"Hmm," Seventeen folded his arms. "I thought Vegeta had the monopoly on saiyain arrogance," the mask of amusement cracked. "Don't be so full it Gohan. Just because I'm not tripping over my programming to get a piece of your girlfriend like all these human fools doesn't mean I'm insulting her."

Gohan could feel his own mask slipping, he was still on edge after his fight with Lil'Bark, it would take very little to set him off, and he really, really didn't want to fight Seventeen. "Can we have this disagreement of opinion another time? Forfeit!"

"Why should I? Scared of little ol'me?"

"Will you forfeit if I say I am?"

"LADEEES and Gentlemen," the announcer guy began. "Your guess is as good as mine. The clock is ticking Ladies and Gentlemen, the clock is TICKING! Maybe these two intend to settle this with words alone?"

"Booooooooooo!" the crowed screamed its disapproval.

"That's right! That's right Ladies and Gentlemen, for our heroine will not be swayed by any notorious smooth talkers! Someone PLEASE alert these two gentlemen that if they wish to win Ms Satan's hand, words alone will not be enough!"

"Yeaaah!" the crowd screamed their agreement in waves of hysteria.

Seventeen grinned, "Why don't _you_ forfeit?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you have bigger fish to fry? You know, a few handsome gentlemen gallantly gallivanting around with those _M's_ on their foreheads?"

Gohan stared at the shorter man with disgust. "And leave Videl to you? I don't think so."

"Ah, he of little trust," sighed Seventeen. "What does it matter Gohan? So we go on a stupid date, so we sit and drink coffee for a spell, so what? How will that affect your relationship? This whole tournament is incredibly stupid, _even_ for these dumb humans. That's...unless," a wolfish smile split his face, "you think Ms Satan would be willing to share _more_ than just a little pleasant conversation with me hmm?"

Gohan gritted his teeth. "I'm asking for the last time Seventeen, Forefeit!"

"Sounds like a demand to me Gohan, not a request at all. Either way, I respectfully decline," Seventeen bowed dramatically, dark hair falling forward like a demonic shadow. "Now come," he beckoned him. "We don't have much time left on the clock." Smirking, he extended his hand out to him politely. "May I have this overdue dance?"

"Fine," Gohan relented. He was out of patience now, seems there was no reasoning with Seventeen, and the clock _was_ ticking.

He narrowed his eyes in irritation. With no Ki to read, he was faced with a blank page, there was no telling how strong Seventeen was. He'd just have to wing it and take it from there. He had come a long way since his training; he could only hope that he was fast and strong enough to win this fight _without_ having to transform.

_Trial and error._

He fell into his stance, carefully observing his opponent.

...

Irritated, Vegeta blasted the door that stood between him and the pitiful Ki of the last of the so called _Majins_. Before the smoke could clear, he grabbed the startled Majin at the throat and shoved his head into the wall, a large crater of crumbling brick and concrete forming in the oblong shape of the alien's head.

"Take me to your Master or Die," he snarled.

Yellow eyes stared in shock, wide yellow lips trembling in a combined gasp and groan with the crunching of bone in his throat. Vegeta snatched his hand back like he'd been stung, staring at it in shock as the Majin crumpled to the floor. He hadn't meant to use _that_ much power.

"You can't be _that_ fragile," he thought out loud. "Get up," he kicked into the Majin's sides.

A pained laugh attempted to come out of the fallen creature, but his vocals were in no condition to be quiet that adventurous. Whispering hoarsely, a strained smirk contorted the Majin's face. "Stupid human, when Master awakens MajinBuu all you-" was all he was able to get out because Vegeta had him up by the throat again, only this time his legs were dangling a rather long distance from the floor.

"Stupid human?" snarled the Prince. "I'll teach you to never insult the Prince of all Saiyans."

And then Pui-Pui was screaming so hard that only the maniac chanting from the stands was enough to drown out his cries.

...

"OH! OH! Ladies and gentlemen! Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer guy began as he spied the first signs of action from the opponents. "Looks like...looks like these two rivals have _finally_ concluded their discussion!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah!" the crowd cheered.

"_WHO_ will make the first move Ladies and Gentlemen? Will the STEEL...BRRREAKING Phantom, this lady thief of the night SSSWINDLE a victory here today?"

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!" all the Phantom fans rose from their seats, pumping fists and waving flags as they screamed to the top of their voices.

"OR, will the handsome Anonymous once again effortlessly charm his way to VIIIIIIIICTORY?" he roared, sweeping his mike in a large circle as he dashed to the edge of the ring, pointing the mike out to the crowd to catch their competing chants.

"Ano. Nymous. Ano. Nymous. Ano. Nymous!"

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!"

The stadium reverberating from the excited cheers of the crowd, the announcer guy dashed back to the fighters only to blink, and the next thing he knew Anonymous had disappeared from his spot. Turning his head, he found the dark haired fighter standing over his fallen opponent.

_What the?_ He brought his mike to his mouth. "Oh! Oh! Ladies and gentlemen! Ladies and Gentleman! With an unexpected display of ASTONISHING speed, Anonymous gets the first sssssstrike, and it looks like the Prince is DOWNNNNN!" he yelled excitedly.

"Ano. Nymous. Ano. Nymous. Ano. Nymous!"

He turned back from the crowd wondering if he should start the count, but he noted with great delight that Gohan was already back on his feet. "ANNNND... he's back up! He's up Ladies and Gentleman, and I dare say, he looks pisssssssssssssssed!" he threw that one out just for the hell of it.

"Yeaaaah!" the crowd ate it up.

"Phantom! Phontom! Phantom!"

Truthfully, he didn't think Gohan looked pissed at all, he looked more on the contemplative side, like he was trying to decided something. Still trying to scrutinize the son of Goku, the announcer guy felt a definite change in the air around him. There was a small, yet unmistakable tremble beneath his feet and past experience whispered that one of these two fighters was powering up. And if he had to guess, he'd put his money on Gohan. There was something about the way his fists were clenched that said he was up to something. Oh, he was looking forward to seeing this!

He didn't dare move his eyes away, he knew how fast these two could move, but the next time blinked, he realized that he'd already missed it. _Damn it! Again!_

He brought his mike to his mouth. "Oh! Oh! What a move Ladies and Gentleman, what a move!" he ran across to stand over the fallen fighter. "And the best part, the best part is:" he paused dramatically. "We didn't even get to see him MOVE!"

"Yeaaaah!" a feverish cheer swept the air.

"The Phantom is CCCLEARLY not the only phantasmal creature lurking in this ring, 'cause TWICE in a row, when it comes to attacks, Anonymous is as cccclandestine as his identity! Because once again, the Phantom Prince is dowwwwwwwwwwwwn!" he roared.

"Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous!"

The announcer guy swept his mike forward to once again capture the erratic cheering of the fans, but he kept his attention on the two fighters, willing the young fighter to get back on his feet. There wasn't much time left in the hour-glass, but he wanted this fight to last as long as possible.

"Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous!" he noted how the dark haired fighter's fans were already on thier feet, no doubt convinced of their victory.

Luckily for him, Gohan didn't disappoint, because the next thing he knew the young fighter was back on his feet. "Wait! Wait! Ladies and gentleman, don't cash in your winnings just yet, it's not over! It's not _nearly_ over just yet. The Phantom is UP!"

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!" he observed the crowd, more than pleased by the level of cheers. He also didn't fail to notice that the bulk of the roar had now switched in favour of Gohan.

He had to admit he was thoroughly excited. He wasn't sure how Anonymous was striking these blows, his movements were just too fast for his eyes to follow, but even more impressive was Gohan's reaction to them. Save for a few specs of dirt on his Gi, the young contender didn't appear to have a scratch on him. The only corroborating evidence was the damage to the ring where the young man now stood. It was as if a large boulder had crashed in that spot.

Oh yes, he had seen fights like these before, things were sure to get ugly before all was said and done and he couldn't wait!

He ran his tongue along his lips to give them a much needed supply of moisture, his throat was starting to burn too. It was always handy to have a bottle of water to sooth these occupational ailments but that would ruin his professional image. He straightened his sunglasses and brought the mike back to his mouth.

"That's right Ladies and Gentlemen! Those STEALTHY moves from Anonymous may have brought the mighty Ox Prince down, but let's not forget that this Phantom, that this CREATURE of the night is here to stake his CCCLAIM!" he rushed to the edge of the ring and pointed his mike at Videl for dramatic effect, then raced back to stand next to the two fighters.

"Yeaaahhhh!" the crowd ate it up.

He took a deep breath, a small shiver working itself up and down his spine. The air was changing again, he could feel it. "L-Ladies and Gentleman, as you can see," he began dramtically, "without stagger or teeter, with a grace befit of his royal heritage, MERE seconds _after_ that devastating blow and the PUR-RINCE...stands...UNSCATHED!" he rushed to Gohan's side to attempt to lift one of his hands into the air, but something, some invisible force began to push him away.

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!" the crowd was still cheering.

_What's happening?_ He panicked as the ground cracked around him, his clothes dimpling and pressing against his body from the force of some strange wind. Boulders and pebbles began to defy gravity as a warm glow began to pulse around Gohan.

The announcer guy could only gape in admiration. So, he'd been right all along, it _had_ been Goku and gang who'd beat Cell. His son's transformation was proof!

As soon as the winds of change calmed, he straightened his clothes, advancing as close to the fighters as possible. Gohan was aglow with the same light he'd seen on the mysterious fighters during the Cell games. As for Anonymous, he was just standing there observing, not at all affected.

The crowd was still recovering from the force that had rocked the ring and the greater part of the stadium. Some people were busy picking themselves from the floor, while some had their eyes closed, averted or covered. A great chunk, those brave enought to watch, even as they had to hold on to something to keep from blowing away had their jaws hanging on the floor.

Either way, the Arena had gone as quiet as a funeral procession.

"Ho! Ho!" the announcer guy began, "this is no time to blink Ladies and gentlemen, open your eyes, FEAST your eyes and believe it for the truth it is! For today, LIVE at the Satan Arena, the Phantom has done the IN-CCCCREDIBLE!" he roared, but the spectators didn't erupt in cheers. In fact they didn't react at all, they looked like they were barely breathing. Shock and fear was written in their eyes and here and there he could spy a few parents storming off with their children in tow.

_Ah damn it. We can't have that. I have to think of something! I have to tell them something. Think!_

"What is this incredible display of power Ladies and Gentlemen? Is it a trick or is it dark and dangerous Sorcery? Fear not Ladies and Gentlemen for it is neither! The Phantom has simply dug deep into his roots and awoken the ARCHAIC FLAMES of his ANCESTRAL HOME!" he roared, sweat pouring down his brow as he caught his breath.

The was a small stir of confusion, but they still weren't convinced.

"It's true Ladies and Gentlemen. See for yourselves as he buoys up and flares stronger than the sun itself." He pointed his mike at the spectacle that was the floating glowing Gohan. "I kid you not; look at him Ladies and Gentlemen, look at how this kid has summoned to his command, to his very will...the LEGENDARY SSEARING...the FFFIERY...DEMONIC flames of FFFFire Mountain!" he cried, his voice impassioned wit conviction.

"Yeahhhhhhhh!" they finally snapped out of their stupor.

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!"

"And YET! Despite this blinding display by the Ox Prince, despite this volcanic power hell bent on devouring what remains of this Arena, our incognito opponent is NOT AFFECTED! With only the silky locks of his hair showing a reaction, Anonymous seems to be holding his own. OH! Oh! More than just holding his own, it's true Ladies and Gentleman, look at him," he pointed. "Anonymous is even SMILING!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

All the flood lights dropping on the nonchalant fighter, the announcer guy continued. "What guts! What resilience! Ladies and Gentlemen, let's hear it for the fearless Anonymous!"

"Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous!"

...

His monstrous power carving a split in the ocean as he flew, Dabura suddenly slowed. Hmm, was he going in the right direction? He had no choice but to come to a stop so he could invoke his demon powers to 'see' the Tournament Arena.

"Ah," he sighed. Just as well he'd stopped; he was headed in the wrong direction.

Making a sharp turn, he changed direction and sped towards the location of the last of the minions. From what he'd seen of Pui-Pui's condition, it was evident that he wouldn't need to dirty his hands in disposing off him.

He could feel his blood urging him forward; he was definitely looking forward to draining the short fighter off his energy.

...

"He can't get a hit! He can't get a hit in now Ladies and gentleman!" the announcer guy reported excitedly. Since the earth shaking transformation, Anonymous hadn't been able to land a single blow on his opponent. "This ferocious glow, burning brighter than the allure of the fallen Lil'Bark is not just for show. Oh, no it's not! No matter what he tries, Anonymous can't seem to get even a single hit!"

"Yeaahhhh!"

"But Ow!" he winced dramatically when Gohan effortlessly jabbed his opponent at the back of the neck, making him stagger on his feet. "Apparently the Phantom CAN!" he screamed. "Did you see that Ladies and gentleman? Incredible, it had to hurt! Look like the previously untouched Anonymous has _finally_ taken...a HIT!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"OH!" he exclaimed. "It's a follow up! Just as he tried to rise, a BRUTAL follow up. Struck down by the righteous hand of royal judgement! Ladies and Gentlemen...for the first time this tournament...Anonymous _IS_ DOWNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!"

Chest heaving, he practically had to hop over rocks to get to the centre of the ring were Anonymous was lying.

"Will he get up? Will he get up Ladies and gentleman, for that was no ordinary attack, can we even say it was HUMAN?" he drawled his eye carefully observing the fallen fighter. He didnt know how he'd been struck down exactly. It had been all lights and glow and crackle and boom!

He licked his lips, trying to make sense of what had just happened to the stunned audience. "SHROUDED in golden flames, CRACKLING in blue whips of THUNDEROUS destruction," he heaved after dropping his voice too low. "That was CLEARLY no attack of mere mortals! Ladies and gentleman even the salamander itself would have gone down in the heat of those flames! For no man or creature can withstand, the MIGHT, the P-POWER the absolute FLARE of Gohan, the mighty fire wielding...DRRRAGON!" he roared, pointing at the expressionless fighter hovering in the ring.

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!"

"Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!"

"And he's UP!" he exclaimed, stunned! He'd turned away for just a second and Anonymous was already up. "Look at him rise from the ashes! Feast your eyes Ladies for his clothes may have taken the brunt of that flame, they may have been burnt off his body but as you can see, underneath all that soot, underneath all that char...Anonymous stands UNSCATHED!"

"Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous!"

"L-Ladies and Gentleman," he gulped, distancing himself once again from the fighters. "L-Looks like," he began nervously, heat enveloping him even as he moved further and further away from the fighters. "Looks like the fire Dragon is preparing another attack." he wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve, really wishing for that bottle of water now. "You might be too far to feel the overwhelming power of that ball of light glowing in his hands, but I can assure you, I feel it, I feel it so much I'm already sweating!" he admitted, his hurt pounding excitedly.

He didn't know where the final round was going to take place because the ring was in shambles.

"OH! OH! What's this Ladies and Gentleman?" excitement began to mix with apprehension. "Looks like," he backed away even further. "Looks like Anonymous is creating a glow of HIS OWN!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"We first saw this glimmering type of attack earlier from the Champ himself when he stepped in between Ms Satan and Pui-Pui!"

"Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan!"

"That's right Ladies and Gentlemen, the Champ has set a trend here today. But it looks like...it looks like Anonymous's is the _biggest_ one we've seen so far!" he stared, stunned at the size of the purple glow enclosing the fighter.

"Anonymous! Anonymous! Anonymous!"

"Let's watch carefully Ladies and Gentlemen, for it looks like these two powers are about to clash!"

...

It was time to end this.

Having summoned enough energy to toss his opponent from the ring without seriously injuring him, Gohan was getting ready to unleash his attack when Seventeen surprised him. In the blink of an eye, the Android curled his arms and legs together, as he charged a purple aura around his body. The aura consequently began expelling a rather familiar giant barrier around him. Humph! This was Cell's 'Perfect Barrier'; he still remembered it from when the fiend had clashed with his father.

So...Seventeen was finally taking him seriously, about time.

Damn bastard had already pushed him hard enough to resort to transforming – something he'd hoped to avoid at all costs. Now the whole world had seen him in this state, it was only a matter of time before the dots started connecting, and the rumours started flying.

_Alright Seventeen, let's see how that so called Perfect Barrier holds off against this,_ he pulled his arm back, preparing to toss the monstrous attack when-

"TIME's UP! Time's UP Ladies and Gentleman!" the announcer guy's voice rang in his ears.

_Wha...No! It can't be! _

"The thirty minutes are OVER! And with both fighters still very much on their feet, looks like...looks like we have yet another first for this tournament, for Ladies and Gentlemen, as you very well know, with no clear winner, this match's victor will be decided by the JUDGES!"

"Boooooooo!"

_NO!_ Gohan paled, this...this couldn't be happening. But as he turned his eyes up to the hour-glass, there was no disputing the facts. The thirty minutes were up and that could only mean...that could only mean...

A quick glance at the Android's smug face and he felt sick, because he knew exactly what the bastard was thinking. In trying to defeat him without transforming, he'd taken more hits than he'd given. He'd been brought down _twice_, while he'd...

He swallowed, Videl, she was already so angry with him. She wasn't even talking to him, how was he going to face her?

"Here it comes Ladies and Gentleman, the judge's decision!" the announcer guy reported.

"Satan! Satan! Satan!"

"Who will come out the victor? Will it be our previously untouchable friend incognito, a man whose identity is as _mysterious_ as his undisclosed history? Or will it be the young man born of flames, the fearsome, the mighty...GOHAN!"

"Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous!"

"GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN!" the crowd seemed split.

The announcer guy unfolded the piece of paper in his hand and brought to mike close to his lips. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's a unanimous vote from our judges! I give you the victor of this round, I give you the man who will face Pathos in the final round, Ladies and Gentlemen, let's hear it for ANONYMOUS!"

"Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous! Ano. Nymous!"

Seventeen took a dramatic bow before he began to walk the corners of what was left of the ruined Arena. He waved and blew kisses at the hoard of female fans screaming his name. A roughish expression on his face, he winked at Gohan when he circled back to his original position.

Unable to take it anymore, Gohan made a move to snatch up the Android and...

"Enough Gohan," his mentor's voice was suddenly above him. "This is not the time."

Furious, Gohan clenched his fists and stormed off.

...

"How could you?" she lashed out at him the minute he entered the VIP lounge.

"Videl, let me explain..."

"You lost on purpose!" she accused, red puffy eyes glaring at him in disbelief.

"That is not true!"

"Then how? Explain to me how Seventeen was able to win, when you're so much stronger than him!"

He hung his head, it wasn't on purpose but it _was_ his fault. He'd really hoped to reason with Seventeen so he wouldn't have to fight him at all. So they'd spent a big chunk of the fight just standing around talking, and by the time he'd realized what had to be done, it was already too late, the thirty minutes was up. Now...

"You can't even explain it can you?"

"Videl, please don't be mad about this, we'll work it out somehow."

"Sure, suddenly it's not such a big deal right? You don't care who I go out with, just as long as your precious baby is safely delivered, you don't care what I do or who I do it with! Admit it!"

He could feel himself spiralling out of control, just how much was he supposed to put up with today? It wasn't enough that he'd had to deal with countless perverts all day long because of this stupid tournament, but he'd had to put up with those sardonic Majins roaming around and killing people, and now he had to stand here and listen to these false accusations with _everyone_ watching.

Enough was enough.

He scooped her up, shot out the window and took off at a dizzying speed. He felt her try to protest once or twice, but as he deliberately upped the speed, she'd had no choice but to just cling on to him with her eyes closed. He knew it was too fast for her, she'd come a long way in her flying but this was beyond the reach of any human, not just her.

He kept flying, without any destination in mind until the lull of the flight finally exhausted all the fight and protest in her. It wasn't long after that he began to feel her body give way. Now, he could feel that she was completely relaxed in his arms. Convinced she woudnt attempt to wrestle out of his embrace, he slowly began to reduce his speed until he was flying at a reasonable pace. A pace that allowed him to take in his surroundings. To be honest, he had no idea where he was, but it hardly mattered.

He glanced around, and when as far as the eye could see, the blue spread of the ocean was all that greeted him, he figured this was as good a place as any to sit down and talk without the peering eyes of his family and friends.

_Finally_. Since this whole tournament affair began, he'd known no peace. He had eyes following his every move, and he was plain sick of it. How Videl coped with it on a daily basis was beyond him.

He came to a stop, his feet hovering a few inches from the water as he relaxed his hold on her. "You can open your eyes Videl," he prompted softly.

He was hopeful, but not exactly confident that she wouldn't lash out at him again. Though her Ki felt calm enough now, she was still a woman, a pregnant and arguable hormonal one, so one could never know. Nervously, he peered down at her face as she pulled it out of his chest.

"Where are we?" she opened her eyes lazily, only to frown as she took in the vast expanse of blue above and below.

"Err...I'm not sure, we could be anywhere," he admitted, his eyes fixed on her face.

"So," she lifted her eyes up to his face. "We're lost." she pursed.

Gohan grinned down at her, that haughty look of displeasure she'd perfected never failed to do him in. Only Videl could look so adorably cute while she pulled that face. "I couldn't get lost even if I tried Videl," he said good-naturedly. "It will be easy to sense my way back to the other's Kis. Don't worry."

"Sure, easy for you to say. You're not the one going on a date with a demented Cyborg." Her eyes narrowed. "Thanks a lot."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I was tardy and careless and stupid. I should have known I couldn't beat him without at least transforming." He shook his head. "I should have done it all differently, from the fight with Lil'Bark I...I'm not proud of myself; I have a terrible temper and in the heat of battle...I don't know, there's no excuse for it, but something inside just...snaps."

"What you did to Lil'Bark..." she trailed off, avoiding his eyes. "You scared me, you really scared me."

"I'm sorry," he said. She had really seen the worst of him, and he'd promised himself that he would never get like that again. He tipped her chin. "I'm sorry," he said again, not knowing quiet how to apologise for acting on his more basic instincts. "Can we just sit down and talk about this?" he pleaded softly.

She didn't speak for a while, nor did she move or look at him. It was just...quiet. And the more it stretched, the more worried he became. Once again he found himself at the mercy of her forgiveness. There was enough going on around them, they really didn't need to be fighting at a time like this.

He wished to God he could read all those strange emotions passing on her face, but they must pleaded his case because after a while they cleared completely.

"And just where do you propose we sit?" she broke the ice, "In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of the ocean." Finally she gazed up at him, a hint of a smile tugging the corners of her mouth.

It was far from a full pardon, but Gohan felt partially relieved. At least she was willing to stay here with him a while, and Kami knew he needed this down time with her.

"Nimbus!" he immediately called out.

Videl stared at him like he'd just gone completely insane. She was about to comment on it too when a cloud began falling from the sky at dizzying speeds. Then her startled eyes could only stare at the fluffy apparition.

"Hey Nimbus," Gohan patted the trusty family cloud familiarly as it zoomed in, hovering lower than any cloud should ever be able to boast. While she was still too shocked to speak, Gohan took advantage and swept one arm below her knees, the other on her back, settling her down. "There, nice and easy." he said, settling down next to her.

"Um...I'm sitting on a cloud." she said simply, cradling her injured hand carefully against her chest. "I would ask but frankly since that day in Basil Valley..." she trailed off.

"I know, it's been one weird thing after another." He finished for her.

His heart almost stopped when she surprised him by breaking into unexpected smile. "That crazy story you told me about your grandpa and how your parents met was true! Flying clouds and Bansho fans and everything, my God Gohan!"

"I told you it was," he pointed out.

She shook her head, the smile never leaving her face. "You know Gohan, as strange as sitting on a cloud is, the fact that you actually expected me to believe that farfetched story about your grandpa back _then_ is even stranger to me right now." she chuckled.

"You asked me to tell you about him, so I did."

"Yeah, right. You told me that story with a hidden agenda."

"What? What hidden agenda?" he blinked in confusion.

"Oh, feigning innocence are we?" blue eyes looked disbelievingly at him. "Didn't you _use_ telling me that story to corner and guilt me into a certain confession hmm?"

Gohan laughed, "Oh yeah, now that you mention it," he grinned.

"You're such a douche you know that right? I can't believe you made me confess to my crush on the Delivery-Boy knowing it was you all along."

"Aww, come on Videl. Before you told me, I had _no_ idea your crush was on the Delivery-Boy. I just wanted a name and a face so I could make whomever it was look really stupid and weak in your eyes on the day of the tournament. Apparently I'm a jealous and unreasonable guy."

"Idiot, being jealous of yourself," she rolled her eyes. "By then it didn't really matter whom I'd had a crush on when I was thirteen. I was way over that Delivery-Boy fantasy." she shrugged nonchalantly.

As irrational as his reaction was, Gohan coudn't help it. He didnt want her crush on the Delivery-Boy to fizzle out – EVER. He wanted it to live endlessly in tiny butterflies in her stomach, the way the image of the crime-fighting Videl lived in his. In an instant, he'd tapped into his well of power, and the next thing she knew, he was super-saiyan state.

"You wound me Ms Satan," he said in a deepened voice, teal eyes replacing brown, gold hair shimmering in the place of black. "How could you get over me so quickly?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist with the aura of his power enveloping both of them in a warm and tingling glow.

Videl chuckled, "Sorry Delivery-Boy, though I've been known to have a thing for blondes, I'm a one man woman." She told him. "And I just so happen to have a _great_ boyfriend." she added.

"Oh?" he raised his brow. "I don't know if he's all that great, wasn't he dumb enough to lose against that Android?"

"He was," she sighed. "That was really tardy and careless and dumb of him, but...now that I'm thinking clearly again, I realize that I might have been a little...harsh about it. I'm over it now."

A huge weight was immediately lifted off his chest. "I'm sure he's grateful, I'm sure he's been agonizing about it since it happened. He _was_ stupid."

"I know," she said quietly.

"But all is not lost is it Ms Satan? Since your boyfriend wasn't able to secure a victory on this day. Will you allow this undeserving Delivery-Boy to at least give the _younger _Ms Satan her fantasy?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"This," he picked her up and floated off Nimbus, the currents from his power cutting through the water below in large ripples as he kissed her.

...

_**End of Chapter. Hope you enjoyed this little snippet.**_

...

A big thank-you to my dearest Vader, DarkVoid116 for dangling a juicy carrot before me.

...


End file.
